All My Love
by Suaru-chan
Summary: A story of life and learning. Love comes in many forms, be it through friends, family, or romance. There are also many forms of loss, and many forms of gain - it just depends on how you see the world. If you're lucky, there is more love to gain. AU/AH
1. Under Pressure

This is my first try at a SVM fic – so I hope you all enjoy it! I've had a blast so far writing these characters and it's been a learning experience already. First Person POV isn't something I've ever worked with before and its interesting to say the least.

A **HUGE thanks** to my fantastic, beautiful, fast-as-lightning, kick-ass beta: **evenflo78**! She's been a big help to me and I am so excited that she's agreed to be my beta! She's also a wonderful author and has some truly fantastic stories so check them out if you're wanting a good – fun – read!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris – I make no profit from this story (or any others for that matter!) - I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter One: Under Pressure**

**(Sookie P.O.V.)**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, it was warm out with just a touch of a breeze, plus it was a Friday and I had the day off!

I've been working as a barmaid at Merlotte's, the local bar and grill in my hometown of Bon Temps, Louisiana, since I was eighteen. I rarely get Fridays off, usually working a swing shift of lunch to close Friday and Saturday, so today was a real treat for me and I planned to take full advantage of it.

I'd gotten up at ten-thirty and made lunch for myself and Gran while she took a nap. My gran had taken my brother and I in when our parents died in a flash flood, and although I'm twenty-two already, I still live with her. It was just the two of us mostly, living in the old farmhouse that had been in our family for generations, and my brother, Jason, came around once in a while. He'd moved out as soon as he'd turned eighteen and taken our parent's house as his own.

Gran and I enjoyed a simple lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup, trading town gossip as we ate. Who was pregnant, which couple was off or on again, who was paying who child support and were they really the father and what not. That's about as wild as it got here in Bon Temps.

After lunch, I threw on a bikini, bounded out into the yard, and relaxed on my old lounge chair. Tanning is my vice, and it may not be good for your skin but I'm sure as hell not giving it up. It was pleasure, pure and simple; laying in the warm sun, eyes closed, my boom-box spilling out a mixed CD worth of pop music. My foot tapped to the music, and I enjoyed the time alone. At work I was surrounded by people, always chattering away, and it seemed like I could hardly find a moment that was my own. My boss, Sam, had offered to give me more time off, but I really couldn't afford it.

Gran was living off of social security and wouldn't have been able to take care of the bills on her own and I'd never thought of any other option than to help her myself. She'd fallen ill as I finished up high school and I stayed to care for her and it had just progressed from there. I couldn't really afford school and the only good college was a few hours' drive away and I wasn't keen on the idea of Gran living by herself. Healthy now she may be, but she was getting up there in years.

The CD ended and I leaned over and switched it out with another before turning on my front and unsnapping my top. I moved my hair out of the way and stretched out, becoming a boneless heap in the chair. Not moving was so awesome!

After a few minutes I grew bored and began to lazily feel about the grass at my side for my romance novel, and once I found it I situated it so that the chair held it and I only had to turn the pages. I was halfway through it and it was really starting to get steamy! The lead man was a rough and tumble kind of man; tall and muscular with long hair, stubble on his jaw line, and a stubborn and hot-blooded kind of personality. I sighed at the image, more than a little depressed with the lack of romance in my life.

I hadn't had a boyfriend in almost a year and a half, and though I'd been on a handful of dates, they all ended up with an awkward goodbye and sometimes even blocked numbers. Of course there was always the even more awkward situation of being the server at the bar where one of your past dates brought in his date for the evening. My friend Arlene, a fellow barmaid, just thought those moments were hilarious. I loved her but there were times I wanted to beat her with my serving tray.

Finishing the book was bitter sweet in a way, because I'd really enjoyed the sweetness of the tender feelings, the heat of the sex, and the pure bad-ass vibe that the guy, Johan, exuded. Sighing wistfully I fixed my top and started gathering my things. Gran came out wearing a pale green dress with a large floral pattern, waved to me, and I trotted over to her.

"Maxine called dear, she's helping with the church bake sale and wanted a hand so I'll be over there for a bit. You need anything?" Gran smiled up at me, her sky blue eyes bright, and I hugged her on impulse.

"I'm good now." We shared a giggle – whenever she used to ask me if I need anything when I was little I would always demand a hug, and it never failed; I would always get one of Gran's hugs. There was just something about being held in her arms that seemed to make everything right in the world.

"Well, what are you doing tonight? I'll be eating with Maxine and some of the other women."

"I'm going to finish the laundry and then be a lazy bum and eat leftovers for dinner. I'm enjoying my day off!"

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later sweetheart." She planted a kiss on my cheek and then was off, her old station-wagon backfiring as she turned out of the driveway.

I carried my things inside and headed for the laundry, folding dry delicate clothing into a basket, then switched my uniforms to the dryer – shorts and t-shirts, and put some towels into wash. Laundry pretty much finished I went to my room to put my things away, laid out a pair of yoga pants, bra, panties, a tank-top, and went to shower.

I took my time; I shaved, scrubbed myself down with almond and honey scented body wash, and focused on scrubbing my scalp well. Clean, smooth, and smelling fresh I dried and slathered myself with lotion. It was only five-thirty and I was left with nothing to do.

I could hear my box-set of Buffy season one calling to me, so I situated myself in the living room with a sandwich and prepared to start a marathon.

I'd gotten through one episode when I heard the car pulling up the drive and before I'd even gotten to the door it was being assaulted , trembling as multiple fists were slammed against it.

"The hell?" I was half afraid to open it.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie!" My name was chanted from two different mouths and I recognized instantly who my would be door-killers were.

"Hold your horses!" I pulled the door open, frowning, and was immediately bombarded by two soft bodies.

Tara hugged me on one side and Arlene took the other, squishing me between them as they propelled me backwards into the house. Arlene kicked the door shut behind her much to my annoyance, and they walked me to the couch until we all landed in an ungraceful heap upon the cushions.

"Sookie, we're going out tonight!" Tara was full of energy and smiles, and she was very nearly vibrating. She was my best friend, had been since we were in first grade, and she was very pretty. She was African-American with flawless skin, dark eyes, and a generous mouth. Her hair was just past her shoulders and as always her slender frame was encased in a lovely blouse and flirty skirt.

She'd come from a background less fortunate than mine and her parents were cruel people. Gran had kept her with us as much as she could and she'd become the closest thing I had to a sister. She'd done well for herself, worked hard and saved, and gotten a loan a few years back to start her own business. She owned a cute little shop called 'Tara's Togs', and she sold a variety of clothing and did special orders from catalogs as well. I'd bought plenty from her over the years, more than happy to help her business and to 'play dress up' - and use the advantage of her fashion tips.

"Out?" Somehow I didn't like the sound of that.

"Girls night out! There's a new bar in Shreveport; Fangtasia. It's a gothic kind of place with a bit of a vampire theme, but everyone's said its worth the trip. So, let's go dress shopping!" Arlene was a slight woman heading towards her thirties with a mop of flaming red hair piled atop her head. She was also extremely excited by the prospect of shopping and getting a night out while her boyfriend babysat her two kids.

I focused in on the name that she'd spouted off. Fangtasia, seriously? _Fang_-tasia. Who the heck would name their bar some lame pun line like that and be bold enough to have a vampire theme? It was in_ Shreveport_ for heaven's sakes! I could vaguely understand if it was in New Orleans, what with all the vampire books and what not that had mention there, but Shreveport, Louisiana – really?

The main matter however, was that they were trying to drag me out on my day off and I wasn't too keen about it. Don't get me wrong, I love a girls night out, but to a bar? I work in a bar. Bars lose their appeal after the first year of being legally able to drink or after the first year serving in one – whichever came first.

"Girls, I dunno, I wasn't planning on shopping this week and," Tara waggled her finger in my face, cutting me off, and I playfully nipped at it.

"You ain't getting outta this, Sookie Stackhouse! We're going out and you're coming with us. You're gonna get outta this funk and have fun!"

Arlene was quick to back Tara up. "Yeah! A man ain't gonna just come up to your door – you gotta get out there and get 'im!"

"A man!" I sputtered a bit and huffed at them both. "I don't need a man, thanks. Besides, isn't this supposed to be a 'girls' night?"

"Sookie, a lil' eye candy and flirtin' ain't ever done no-one no harm. Besides, the bar has a dance floor and I've got some dresses on sale, plus I owe you for the last pity party you had with me when I broke up with Mickey."

_Broken up_ meaning when he'd stalked her and she'd come to stay with me and Gran. _Pity party _meant when he'd shown up at three in the morning and I'd answered the door with a shotgun in hand. I'd informed him that he best leave Tara be and get off the property. He didn't believe me at first, but after I'd taken a shot at his car and given him a warning shot that zipped past his head he'd taken off real quick and she'd not heard from him since.

Amazing what a little gun fire could solve.

They were both giving me 'puppy dog' eyes, lips pouted out and I knew I was done for. "Fine, let me get dressed." They squealed and followed me to my room, flopping on my bed as I grabbed some shorts to change into and headed to the bathroom. I shucked off my yoga pants and pulled up the jean cutoff shorts and returned to the bedroom to grab a pair of flip flops. "So, what time are we planning to get there?"

Tara stood and began to look through my underwear drawer. "Around nine-thirty or so. We're gonna go try on some dresses, pick up some food on the way to my house, and then we'll get ready. We'll take my car."

"This is gonna be fun!" Arlene hopped off the bed and danced my way, catching my hands and pulling me into an impromptu jig. I laughed as we did a disfigured version of the electric slide.

"Lingerie!" Tara shut my drawer and grinned over at me, leading the way out of the room, "You are in need of lingerie girl, so let's get a move on!"

I squawked but was ignored. I managed to convince them to let me grab my keys so that I could drive my car to Tara's and leave it there. I knew these girls and their ways; I'd end up being the designated driver so I may as well have my own transportation home waiting. I left a fast note for Gran and was pushed out the door, Arlene jumping into my car. I think it was to assure that I wouldn't ditch on them.

You'd think they'd trust me a bit more.

* * *

We stopped to drop my car at Tara's, piled into her Malibu, and headed for her shop. The trip was short but fun; radio blaring as we sung along to whatever song caught our interest.

The shop would be closing at seven and Tara's employee, Jessica, was running the store. We arrived with only forty-five minutes to shop and as soon as we entered the girls turned into a fashion-tactical unit. Arlene went right towards the dresses and Tara dragged me to the lingerie section on the left.

"Bra and panty combo – stockings too if you want. You have five minutes." Orders given Tara left me there to head to the backroom and grab the outfits she'd put aside for me.

I was tempted to tuck tail and run, but I knew they'd drag me back before I made it out the door. Resigned to my fate I shifted through the different piles and hanging articles of lacy and frilled under-things. A pretty bra and thong set, strapless at that, caught my eye; and I marveled at the pale rose pink color. It was one of the designs meant to not show through clothing and it was just my size. I eyed the price and did a quick mental calculation. If I didn't spend more than thirty on an outfit, and only fifteen on shoes, I would have enough for this set. It's a good thing I know how to budget.

Lingerie selected, I went in search of Arlene. Tara was with her, a bundle of clothing over one arm. I waved my choice of underwear at Tara and she grinned, thrust the dresses into my arms and pointed towards the dressing rooms.

I groaned. I liked dressing up, but as they both followed me – Arlene to try on her own selections and Tara to critique – I felt like a life-sized barbie.

Stripping, I slipped the new under-things on, wanting to make sure they would work for tonight, and pulled on the first dress. It was purple, pinched at the waist, tight across the ass, and my breasts were nearly springing free.

Sometimes I think Tara does this shit on purpose.

Pulling it off I threw it over the stall door, "Woman, I am not a hooker. Don't make me dye your hair!" It was an old threat that came along with a humiliating story on my part. Let's just say home hair-dye kits and I don't get along and I'll never try it again. Green, pink, and orange are not an attractive array of colors to have in your hair together, _ever_.

"You got the curves for it though!" She called back, laughing as I threw the next dress at her. Really – a little black dress with a neckline that plunged to my freaking naval and had a skirt that barely covered my ass?

She_ did_ do this shit on purpose!

"Oh Arlene, that's perfect! Sookie, come see!" I peeked my head outside the door, checking out Arlene as she made a slow circle.

The dress was black with a scooped neckline, a wide silver belt around the waist, and it barely reached the tops of her thighs. I was waiting for her ass to hang out, but Arlene was pleased with it, so I gave her a little whistle and a thumbs up. She gave me a smile in return then waved an impatient hand at me, "C'mon, hurry, try on the rest!"

Sticking my tongue out at them I retreated and began to shift through the pile.

Less than a minute later I was pretty sure I was going to have to murder Tara and bury her in the woods out back of my house. I mean really, did every single dress have to be black or some other muted color? Did they also have to offer nearly no coverage of my girly bits?

Frustrated I changed back into my shorts and tank and stormed out of the stall. "Tara Thornton, I'm gonna make friendly with a pig farmer and you'll never be found!"

She had the gall to look surprised. Arlene, back in her street clothes, was leaning against the wall howling with laughter.

I cut my eyes at her. "You're next on my list after I'm done with lil' miss '_lets put Sookie in scraps of cloth and call them dresses and see how long it takes her to lose it_'."

She stopped laughing, but from the shade of red her face was turning and the twitching of her lips I could tell she was still amused.

"I don't know what the fuss is about. We're going to a bar with a 'theme'." Tara actually made air quotes with her fingers. "So we've got to look the part, right?"

"This part includes my ass and hoo-ha hanging out and my boobs popping out at random?" My tone was incredulous and my brows were arched high.

"You have the figure to pull those dresses off, besides, it's just a single night of fun." Tara's voiced pitched low and she was giving me the damn 'puppy eyes' again.

The bitch was trying to guilt trip me. I was seriously starting to consider that whole pig farmer thing.

"Look, I'm not wearing that crap. How about we just go to the movies or something?" Maybe they'd see reason?

Both women quickly objected. "No way in hell – we're going to that bar and you're coming with us!"

Well hells bells. Fine. If they wanted to go, I'd go, but I wasn't going to walk in there wearing anything from the pile of 'clothing' I'd left behind in the stall.

Growling under my breath about 'bitches' and questions of 'why I'm still friends with them' I marched out into the store, both of them hot on my heels. I searched the racks, shifting through the hanging articles of clothing quickly. They stood off to the side, trading whispers and pointed glances at me until I rounded on them, poking a finger at Arlene.

"Go find your shoes we're on a time limit!" She skittered away towards the shoes, leaving Tara and I alone.

"I love you." Tara crept up to my side, fluttering her lashes my way when I looked over. "You are so very lovely, Sookie Stackhouse."

My ire faded a bit and I rolled my eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere, but feel free to continue."

Laughing, she stepped around me and began to shift through the clothes I'd already passed over. "So, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Something with color, a bouncy skirt," I pulled a green dress off the rack, held it up to my body and quickly decided against it. "I want something sexy that doesn't induce the question, 'So how much for a quickie?', and looks good with my tan."

"Picky bitch." She stuck her tongue out at me.

I snorted. "Says the girl that took seven hours to find her prom dress." Seven hours that I was forced to follow her from store to store, offering opinions and rating the style of each dress she tried on. I'd found my dress by the third hour of the 'hunt'.

Ignoring me, she went around me again to look at the dresses I'd yet to get to. We worked in silence for a few moments, and I was beginning to think that we'd never find a dress that would work for tonight.

Tara startled me out of my focused searching, "Ooh!" She pulled a dress from the crowded rack and held it up for me to see. "What do ya think?"

It was_ perfect_. Spaghetti-style straps, a sweetheart neckline, cinched waist, and a short bouncy skirt. Taking it from her, I smoothed a hand over the silky fabric and was delighted with the scarlet red color of the dress; a wonderful color to go with my tan. Grinning at Tara, I took off for the dressing rooms, already pulling my clothes off before the door was even shut behind me.

I took time to examine it in the small mirror, turning this way and that to see every angle. My breasts were pushed up by the bra and my ample cleavage was hugged tightly by the neckline, my waist looked trim, and the skirt flared out at my hips, swishing as I moved. It was fun, flirty, and looked fantastic against my skin.

I just found my new favorite dress!

Flouncing out of the of the stall I twirled round for Tara and Arlene, earning whistles and a catcall. Laughing I bounced a bit, eying myself in the large mirror to the left, turning to double check the length of the skirt over my bum.

A pair of red strap-y heels dangled from Tara's fingers, and waggling her brows she knelt down to help me slip into them. Arlene made a suggestive sound and I flipped her off with my free hand, the other on Tara's shoulder as I attempted to balance myself on one foot. Finished securing the heels to my feet Tara stood, took a step back, and grinned.

"Girl, you are gonna knock 'em dead tonight!"

Giving one more twirl I admired myself and the added effect of the heels. My legs looked a mile long and with some jewelry, a partial up-do, and a hint of makeup I'd be set to go.

I changed into my street clothes quickly, and we went to the small rack of jewelry Tara had in the store, picking through the offerings. Arlene found a long necklace of different sized silver beads and matching silver earrings. I found a pair of gold hoops for myself and a thin gold chain for my wrist. We paid shortly after, and I almost argued with Tara about giving me a discount like she did, but one stern look from her and a mention of being put on her 'shit-list' kept my mouth shut. That woman was evil when she was getting back at someone for pissing her off and I'd rather stay clear of her clutches – unwillingness to take 'charity' be damned!

It wasn't until we were in the car and on our way to grab food before heading to her house that she surprised Arlene and I by handing us small handbags for the evening; a red clutch to match my dress for me and a silver bag for Arlene. I wanted to pout but it was a really sweet gesture so instead I leaned over and gave her cheek a peck and demanded that she take us somewhere to get a burger.

I needed more than a salad if they expected me to dance _and_ drink!

* * *

We scarfed our burgers down in the car and when we pulled into Tara's driveway we spilled out of the car, bags rustling about as we charged her front door. I headed for the living-room where her stereo system was and turned on some music, Arlene started clearing off the coffee table so we could do our nails, and Tara went to grab her make-up case and dig out some spare toothbrushes for us. Yeah, she kept spares for when we went out – I've told her she's OCD and she keeps telling me that she's just 'prepared'. We've agreed to leave it at that, even though she color codes her clothes and organizes shoes by seasons and heel height - not that I've noticed or anything.

After unloading our purchases so they wouldn't wrinkle too badly, we settled ourselves on Tara's plush couch and chairs, giving each other manicures and pedicures, trading gossip and stories about the numerous customers we dealt with daily in our jobs as we waited for the nail polish to dry. Quickly taking turns we saw to our restroom needs and brushed our teeth before we all crowded around the large mirror in Tara's room. Her make-up case was open and all the brushes, eyelash curlers, moisturizers, powders, paints and what not were spread out and ready for us.

Singing along to the radio and occasionally stopping to break into dance we applied our 'faces'. Arlene attacked me with a brush and after much tugging, fussing, and a few near-misses with a curling iron she had tamed my long locks into an elegant up-do. She'd curled and pinned the majority of it up with strategically placed pins, little wisps of hair curling in soft tendrils to tease the skin of my neck and shoulders. Tara came after me and applied liquid eyeliner to my lids, arching it at the edges to make my eyes seem wider.

I'd stuck with a cream and gold palate of colors, careful to seem as though I had no make-up on, aside from the shimmer of gold on my eyes. The eyeliner was done lightly enough that it simply drew out my eyes and a touch of mascara darkened my lashes. A soft pink lip gloss made my lips look soft and inviting. Perfect!

Arlene had went with smoky eyes and bright red lips, Tara chose to follow suit, although there were hints of purple to match her dress. I wiggled my brows at both of them and smacked their asses once, earning giggles.

"Sexy ladies, we are going out tonight!" I was actually getting kind of excited now. It had been a while since I'd gotten a chance to dress up and hang out with my girls.

I did a double check on my bag, and the girls did their own bags as well; compact, lip gloss, identification, cash, cell phone, perfume, tissues, a spare tampon, mini comb, hairband, hand sanitizer, and one condom each. I wasn't too fond of the last addition to my bag, but I let it slide. It couldn't hurt to be prepared.

It was only eight fifteen when we left Tara's and it took us about an hour to get to Shreveport. The main strip was starting to get busy and Tara pulled into the parking-lot of Fangtasia. The lot was getting crowded so we hurried towards the door, slipping into line quickly. I'd been busy talking to Arlene, getting an update on her two kids and how they were doing in school, and it wasn't until someone had bumped into me that I looked up and fully took in my surroundings.

Everyone was dressed in black. Pale skin, skimpy clothes – mostly made of leather, dark make-up, and many people bore spiked body jewelry. Glancing over my shoulder at the woman who had bumped into me I found she and four others with her in nearly identical outfits of leather skirts and what I considered glorified bras. They looked me over and sneered before turning back to their conversation and the cigarette being passed between them.

The door to the club was open and music poured out; an alternating mix of rock, techno, and pop that echoed in the crisp night air, the bass rattling over the surging tide of chatter around us. A couple was pressed flush against each other as they attempted to grind each other into the front wall of the club, hands groping and mouths parting for heavy pants. I almost told them to 'get a room' but I was half afraid they'd take it as an invitation I had no intentions of giving.

The group of females behind us started giggling and when I peeked back at them I was pretty sure they were passing pills. Eyes wide I turned to Tara and Arlene, grabbing their arms.

"Maybe we should go to a dance club instead?"

Their reply was a mutual rolling of eyes and scoffing. Little by little, inch by inch, the line progressed and we drew closer to the door. A gruff looking woman was checking identification and taking the cover charge, and when we finally reached her she looked us over slowly. Her eyes lingered on me and the bitch had the nerve to check my ID!

Peering at my ID she raised a brow, looked up at me, then back at the ID. _Finally_ she handed it back and spouted off a total, checking my money before nodding to the bouncer waiting at the door. The slender Asian man unhooked the rope to allow us passage and the girls squealed, grabbed my arms, and dragged me past the leering bouncer and through the threshold. My ears were ringing from the music before we were halfway inside.

Why do I always let them talk me into this kind of thing?

* * *

**AN:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and chapter two shouldn't be far behind! Let me know what you think so far – reviews are fantastic! They're my drug – really, I'm addicted.

If you have any comments/questions you'd like address feel free to send me a message; I'd love to hear from you!

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Starstruck

Here is the next installment! I hope you all enjoy it. I am sorry to say however that my updates may be slowing down for a bit – I have stories that I must beta before the authors seek my blood and what not. (Don't worry, I'm almost done with them!)

Feel free to **REVIEW**! (Hint hint! They're fantastic to read! Also; review replies at the end of the chapter!)

**Many thanks **to my wonderful beta **evenflo78**! She's the reason you can read this and go, 'I understand what this crazy woman is saying!' - so I owe her, big time!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries (or True Blood)! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris (as True Blood also belongs to HBO) – I make no profit from this story (or any others for that matter!) - I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Starstruck**

**(Sookie P.O.V.)**

I _really_ didn't want to be here.

The bar was dimly lit, obscuring the already dark interior of gray and red. Music was pumping loudly from the speakers; the bass vibrating until it could be felt from head to toe. The scent of multiple perfumes, colognes, sweaty human bodies, and smoke was thick in the air. Disgruntled I snatched up my drink, knocking it back quickly, enjoying the slight burn of the alcohol. My two companions were chatting away, watching everyone around us with interest; occasionally thrusting their chests out and batting their lashes at men who stumbled past our table.

"'Ey lay-dees," a pudgy man who looked to be around forty, with a receding hairline, leaned on our table, the stench of sweat and whiskey pouring off him. He grinned, revealing crooked teeth, and winked at us. "Want'a dance wit' me?"

_Oh for heaven's sake! _Arlene and Tara politely declined and he turned his gaze to me. I stared at him, silent, until he began to fidget and finally he stumbled away to the bar and the unsuspecting females that lingered there.

"I'm going to the bathroom," standing as I spoke, I left the table, ignoring the huffs of displeasure from my two friends.

Weaving my way through the crowd was a feat in and of itself and only my years as a barmaid kept me from being molested. Work in a bar long enough and you'll get a sixth sense about what kind of guy is the type to grope you.

The line to the bathroom thankfully wasn't long and I slipped in quickly, pleased to find the stalls to be in good condition. I still didn't let my ass touch the seat though – one never knew about bar bathrooms and what went on in them. I'd walked in on some very awkward moments even at a place as tame as Merlotte's.

Finishing quickly I washed my hands, touched up my lip gloss, and spritzed a bit more perfume on my cleavage before exiting. I nearly ran into a woman standing just outside the door, her back to me, as she argued with five guys; who from their stances were being a bit 'overly friendly'.

"Look, you need to leave me the fuck alone. I don't have time for your shit and I'm not interested, got it?" Her voice was smooth as honey, but her tone was bitter as vinegar even with the lilting English accent.

"Now sugar, don't be that way." The group was made up of men in their mid-twenties, construction workers by the looks of them. The one stepping into her space and leering at her was wide and built like a linebacker, but she didn't give an inch.

Hands on her leather-pants clad hips she huffed, "I very fucking well will 'be that way' considering I don't like men as a general rule. Lesbian, boys – you have the wrong gear to keep my attention."

If she had meant it as a deterrent she'd chosen wrong because apparently lesbian meant '_hasn't met the right man yet' _in the collective mind of the men.

A short and rounded man with big hands reached for her. "We have the only thing you need honey."

A large blond man was making his way over at an alarming pace and fearing it was back-up for the others I decided that enough was enough. Stepping forward, I wrapped my arms around the woman's slender waist and pulled her into me. My chin rested on her shoulder and I winked at her before turning a glare to the gathered men. "Sorry I'm late kitten. I hope you're not too upset – I promise I'll make it up to you." Smirking, I let my fingers play along the lace trim of her corset.

She was stiff for a brief second before she relaxed into my hold, turning her face to mine and smiling sweetly, one hand reaching up to brush my cheek softly. "Of course not luv; you know I can never be angry with you."

The group of annoying men watched us with wide eyes and gaping mouths, and the blond who'd rushed over, arriving in time to witness our exchange, started snickering.

It earned him a round of glares from the shocked males but he ignored it to address them. "You will not bother the ladies." His posture shifted and he suddenly filled the space between we two females and the men. "Leave."

I was a little surprised at how quickly the group dispersed but it didn't last long as the man turned to face us. I hadn't released my hold on the other woman and both of us looked up – and up and up! - at the tall man.

He stepped into the light and I finally got a good look at him as he spoke, "You are well?"

He really was tall, well over six feet, broad shouldered and muscled. His hair fell in a soft wave to his shoulders, bangs brushing the smooth line of a strong brow, and his eyes of a startling, bright, blue looked us over quickly. His nose was slightly arched, perched above soft looking lips that were pulled into a thin, serious, line; his square jaw tensed beneath the stubble that graced his dimpled chin.

I think I heard my panties catch fire – he was like sex on legs! I'd never seen a man who radiated authority like he did or that could make me lose my breath with just a look.

"Ja." The word caught me off guard and I released the woman from my hold, but kept close to her side. "We're fine," she turned to me and I finally got a good look at her as well.

She was about five foot eight – including the three inch spike heeled boots she wore – with a creamy complexion. Her eyes were a soft shade of gray-blue and her plumb red painted mouth was turned up in a smile. Long dark blond hair spilled around her face and it seemed to soften the sharpness of her high cheekbones. She was beautiful!

"I'm Pam Ravenscroft, who might you be luv?" Her accent was freaking adorable as hell. I had a feeling if I mentioned that to her though, she'd kick me in the shin with those boots.

Flustered suddenly from being on the receiving end of two heavy stares, and being in close proximity to the attractive man I nearly squeaked out my name, "Sookie Stackhouse, pleased to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" The man spoke again, and I heard the hint of an accent, something that curled slightly about the words.

"Not really," I shot back, fighting the urge to blush. Something about what he said just seem _loaded_ with possibilities.

He smiled suddenly and I saw the flash of gleaming teeth before he focused on Pam. "She is yours?"

"Apparently," she grabbed my arm, pulling me close, and gestured to the smirking male. "This is Eric Northman, my brother. Now, luv, since I'm your _kitten_, I don't suppose you'd refuse to have a drink with me, right?"

Eric snickered as she drug me past him, and I peeked over my shoulder to see him openly checking me out. His eyes flicked up to meet mine and he smirked again, following after us as Pam maneuvered us through the throng surrounding the dance floor. She stopped at a booth and nearly pushed me in before scooting in beside me until our thighs pressed together. Eric took up the bench on the other side of the booth, turning his body so that he lounged across the padded seat, back against the wall.

A waitress arrived only a heartbeat later, nearly falling all over herself as she leaned down to speak with us over the music. "What can I get for you?"

She was flashing her cleavage, which was nearly spilling out of her top, and her eyes were fixated on the muscled lines of Eric's body as he relaxed and placed an elbow on the table, hand propped against his cheek.

His gaze found mine and his voice rolled over me like silk. "What drink pleases you, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Sookie," I blurted out, face flushing as one of his brows rose in question, "you can just call me Sookie. I'll, um, have a gin and tonic, please."

"A gin and tonic for our guest, and our usual for Pam and I." Order given he focused on me again, smiling widely, ignoring the waitress as she left with a small pout. "I must thank you, Sookie. You rescued my sister – I was worried she would kick the men. Beating customers is not good for business, yeah? Pam forgets this if men bother her too much."

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but apparently he was indeed serious because Pam made a sound of displeasure at my side, crossing her arms over her breasts as she pursed her lips. "If they would only learn to let me be then I wouldn't have a need to become violent with them."

"You, ah, you own this bar?" My brain wasn't firing on all cylinders tonight apparently, because they both turned glances at me before looking back to each other.

"Yes." Pam handed me my drink as the waitress returned and sipped at hers, a cosmopolitan, while waving the girl away before continuing. "Eric and I own it, half and half." Tilting her glass my way she grinned. "So, luv, do you fancy girls?"

_Do I fancy girls?_ Uh-oh! I was proud of myself – I managed to swallow my drink instead of sputtering and spitting it all over Eric and his tight black muscle shirt. "No, I don't actually. I'm really sorry if I came off as rude or as feigning interest its just that I didn't like how those guys where treating you and I thought maybe having a '_partner'_ with you might make them back off a bit. I'm really sorry!" Babbling and blushing like crazy I wondered for the hundredth time why in the hell I had let Arlene and Tara bully me into going out tonight.

I _always_ ended up in some kind of mess! And now it was in front of a really hot guy and his gorgeous sister - who also happened to own the establishment I was at. Maybe I should just arrange to never have a day off, that way I could avoid these kinds of situations totally without having to hide in my house like a hermit? Though I bet I could make the attic into a nice little 'cave' if I needed to.

Eric was smiling the entire time I was having my mini panic-attack-babbling moment and Pam pouted at me. "A pity for me then. You're very pretty; such a waste." A message alert sounded loudly and she reached into her pants, pulling out a sleek pink phone. I had to wonder how the hell she managed to fit anything in those pants since they hugged her like a second skin. Reading her text quickly she sighed and stood, taking her drink with her. "Well Sookie dear, I've got to go help at the bar, but I will see you around, I hope. You stay and finish your drink. Eric will keep you company."

She strutted off before I had a chance to do more than offer a halfhearted, "Sure," and I suddenly found myself alone in the booth with Eric.

Did I mention that we were in a dark club, seated in a secluded booth in the corner, drinks in hand, while the music pumped loudly in the background; so much so that if we wanted to converse we'd have to lean in towards each other? No? Well, yeah, it was that kind of setting and I was already warm from the alcohol and I swear I could _feel_ him, his energy, like it was a physical weight against my skin.

Eric sipped at a frothy beer, tongue peeking out to lick the stout from his upper lip before he turned his attention to me. "Tell me Sookie, are you here with a man tonight?"

Oh. My. Stars! How in the hell did _my name _ sound so _erotic _coming from his mouth? I took a bracing drink of my gin and tonic, and smiled nervously. "No, I'm here with two friends. They thought a night out sounded good and dragged me along."

Great Sookie, just great. Make yourself seem like a loner who doesn't have a social life. That will impress the hot guy. I had a sudden urge to bash my face against the table as punishment, but I didn't want to alienate myself any further than my mouth, with the help of my brain and apparently _broken_ speech filter, seemed capable of.

That seemed to please him immensely because he shifted to sit straight and he leaned down, chin braced on his fist as he spoke. "Then that is very good."

I found myself leaning towards him, like I was being pulled by some gravitational force. "Oh?" I asked, thrilled when he smile widely and nodded.

"Oh yes." It was a short answer, full of possibilities, and a shudder worked its way down my spine. His accent had come out to play, tilting and caressing the tenor of his voice and I don't think I'd ever met a man with such a sexy voice – it was the kind that was made for the bedroom and whispered sweet nothings.

Curiosity getting the better of me I traced a finger around the rim of my drink, amused to see his eyes following the circuit my finger made, wondering how to politely ask 'so where does that sexy accent come from'. Not sure how to do so gracefully, I figured being a bit blunt couldn't hurt.

"Eric, where are you from? Your accent is very, uh, different from what I'm used to around Louisiana."

He didn't seem surprised by the question. "Sweden," the accent was more pronounced and he lifted a shoulder in a half shrug. "I lived in Stockholm since birth, but when my parents divorced I visited mother in England, where Pam was born. Mother enjoyed English plays and films; she studied English when she was in university. She taught the language to me." His face turned serious for a moment and he asked, "I make sense, yes? I have only been in America for a few years, so I am not perfect, but you understand, do you not?"

"Yes." I was quick to reassure him, and secretly I was doing a happy dance inside. Men with accents were sexy as hell – I think if he spoke his native language within my earshot I might melt into a puddle at his feet. The idea alone, of his voice pitching low and his tongue curling around the words, made me shiver with want.

"Good." Seeming pleased that I could keep up with him he grinned, eyes flashing. "Tell me about yourself, I would like to know you."

My drink nearly slipped from my fingers and I sloshed the contents slightly as I set it down. How was I supposed to reply to that? I didn't know him well – his name, nationality, his sister is Pam, and that he is a co-owner of the bar – but I wanted to stay here with him, if only for a while.

He was watching me, still grinning, and I decided to throw caution to the wind. How often does a girl find herself sitting across from a man this attractive, holding his full attention? It was certainly a first for me.

Smiling I leaned in a bit closer. "Well, I'm twenty-two and I was born in Louisiana; I've lived here my whole life." I paused for a moment, then decided to turn the tables on him. "How old are you?"

He'd made a sound of interest when I mentioned my age and the grin grew. "I am twenty-eight. Do you have any siblings?"

He was having fun with this and I have to admit, I was too.

"An older brother – Jason." I rolled my eyes to show my enthusiasm for the topic. "Is Pam your only sibling?"

"Yes." He took a swig of his beer and I was jealous of his tongue as it peeked out to gather the leftover moisture from his lips. "You are not here with a man you said; is there a man waiting for you elsewhere?"

"I'm not dating anyone right now, so no." The fact that he was asking about another man for the second time tonight wasn't lost on me.

Both of his brows rose high. "You are beautiful, there must be many men who want you." He appeared to be rather serious about it and I couldn't help the blush that crept over my cheeks when he called me 'beautiful'.

"Not that many and besides, I'm not interested in them." Finishing my drink gave me a moment to gather my thoughts. "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend," I cast a covert glance at his left hand, pleased to see it bare of a ring, "fiancee, wife; or maybe a harem hidden in the back room?"

He snorted into his beer and quickly replaced it upon the table, a throaty laugh escaping him. "No, none of those." He chuckled and leaned back against the seat, eying me. "I am not in a relationship."

To be honest I was surprised by that. Sexy as he was I imagined he'd have a girlfriend or two in each arm and some groupies clinging to his legs when he went home every night. My silence didn't seem to sit well with him, because he leaned forward again until we were only a hairs breadth apart.

"Will you dance with me Sookie?"

The idea of being up close and personal with Eric made me both nervous and excited at the same time, but I love to dance.

"Yes!" The answer was barely out of my mouth before he was up and out of the booth, offering me his hand.

I accepted the offer and his fingers closed about my own – calloused and warm, his hand enveloped mine, his hold gentle. He pulled me along after him, casting an excited smile over his shoulder as I followed close behind. I will admit I took a moment to admire his ass, encased as tightly as it was in his black jeans. I think I'd willingly pay just to get a glimpse of his ass sans-clothing; it would be well worth it if the flexing going on before my eyes was any indication.

The crowd parted easily before him; he really was a large man and it seemed like he commanded attention no matter what he did. Reaching the dance floor he spun around and pulled me close.

My lungs were suddenly filled with his scent; a blend of musk, spice, and the slight bitterness of herbs. It was just so _male_ and I wanted to savor it, but a new song was starting and we were moving.

You'd think a man Eric's size would be clumsy, like a lumbering giant, but he was very graceful. His hands cupped my hips, pulled me close, and I just let go. One hand found its way to his belt, the other splayed over his chest, and our hips gyrated to the beat.

We worked our way towards the middle of the floor after a few songs before he switched it up on me. He spun me about, jerking my body back into his – my back to his chest, and he leaned down – still dancing! - until his lips brushed my ear. His lips parted and met, softly uttered words holding heat, but no known meaning to me, fanning against my ear as they escaped with his breath. His voice was deep and rich; foreign words curling and dipping as they escaped his mouth.

Well, my panties were no longer on fire, 'cause they were drenched. My hips jerked in reflex to my spiked arousal and Eric responded with a hand trailing up my side, long fingers curled about my ribs, his thumb tracing the edge of my breast.

"No fair," I turned my face towards his and arched my neck, letting my breath fan over his ear, "I don't understand Swedish."

He laughed and it sent a shiver down my spine. "True, maybe I will tell you my meaning later, after our dancing is done." As if to prove his point a fast-paced dance beat started up, trading seamlessly into the place of the last song.

There wasn't much talking after that.

* * *

I nearly collapsed into the booth; my feet aching, thighs burning, and chest tight with lack of air. I don't know how many songs we'd danced to before we finally wobbled away on rubbery legs from the dance floor. Eric appeared and flopped gracelessly onto his seat, weakly wiggling a bottle of water at me that he'd retrieved from the bar.

Strangely I felt a deep satisfaction that Eric was as worn out as I was. We'd danced our asses off to every fast – sexual – song and to my surprise he'd held me close during the few slow songs played and we'd continued our game of questions. Some of them had been rather cute; he now knew that my favorite color is blue, my favorite flower is the calla-lily, and that I prefer strawberries.

Never mind that I now know red is his favorite color, that he likes flavored coffee, and that he likes raspberries best.

Some of the questions weren't so innocent however. I also know that he likes _every _position, biting is a turn on, he likes younger women, and that he is a breast man.

"So, to make sure I understand; you like men with muscles, enjoy biting, older men, and 'a nice ass'. Is that correct, Sookie?" His smile was devious and I was blaming the gin and tonics for my runaway mouth. It didn't matter that I wasn't even drunk and that I'd only had three drinks, mind you, 'cause the drinks were still getting blamed. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"Mhmm," Maybe if I didn't use words I could save myself from further admissions?

"That is good to know."

My interest was peaked now. "Is it?"

"Oh yes, very good." His gaze strayed from me for a moment and his lips pulled down in a frown. "You came with a red-headed and a dark-headed woman, yes?"

Oh! I had almost forgotten them! "Yeah," my cheeks were flushed again, "my friends Arlene and Tara. Why?"

"They are coming this way for you, I think. It will be closing time soon."

Closing time? I hadn't realized it was that late! I felt a little bad about ditching my friends, but I was reluctant to leave Eric. "I guess its time for me to go then."

I _really_ didn't want to leave.

Eric passed me my purse from where he'd stashed it - a little drawer built into the base of the bench on his side. I dug my phone out, noting the lack of messages.

"Sookie," Eric was suddenly serious, his phone in hand, fingers poised over the keys, "may I have your number? I would like to speak with you again."

I reigned in the impulse to do a victory dance and recited my cell number. I didn't even have a chance to ask for his before my phone beeped with a text.

Eric waggled his brows at me. "Now you have mine." He waited for me to save it and then added, "I will call you soon, is that alright?"

Two drunken squeals of my name kept me from speaking, but I smiled and gave a quick nod as I stood, turning and reaching out to steady the two women as they reached me.

They giggled in my hold, leaning on me heavily and I braced myself to keep them upright. Pam had followed just behind them and was openly laughing at their lack of coordination.

"They were looking for you." She informed me, once her laughter passed. She turned to the booth, addressing Eric with a quick-shot of Swedish.

"Oh, thanks Pam." Stabilizing Tara as she began to tilt I realized both women had gone silent, eyes wide, jaws slack, and their heads craned back. I peeked over my shoulder to find Eric had stood and I smiled.

Yeah, he was worth the bug-eyed staring.

"Tara, keys." It took her a moment to focus on me, and she looked lost. "Give me your car keys; I'm driving you drunk bitches home."

She dug in her purse and tossed them up and they sailed over my head. A large hand shot out and snatched them mid-air and Eric dangled them before my face, lips near my ear. "I will walk you out."

"Thank you." He nodded, handed me the keys, and took hold of Tara, gently steering her by her shoulder, following along after Arlene and I as I reminded her to breathe every few steps. She's one of those drinkers who thinks everything is funny – I swear if I didn't know her I'd think she was stoned.

We made it to the doors as the bartenders shouted for last call and then we were out and in the night. It was cooling off a bit and I enjoyed the fresh air after the scent-clogged atmosphere of the bar. We worked our way over to Tara's Malibu and I deposited Arlene in the back seat, instructing Eric to do the same for Tara. Once they were both in I buckled them up and threw my purse in the front seat. Eric was standing close by, an amused little grin on his lips as the two women broke into a off-key version of some Brittney Spears song.

Really girls, Brittney Spears? How old are you two again?

I groaned and shook my head and Eric laughed. "Have fun driving with your back-up singers."

"Oh yeah, let me tell you, it will be the highlight of my night."

"The highlight of your night?" He tried to frown but a smile twitched at the edges of his mouth. He crossed the distance between us in two steps, and stood in front of me, head cocked slightly. "I would hope that your time spent with me would have gotten more credit. I suppose I'll have to put more effort in the next time I see you."

Feeling confident from the flirting we'd been engaged in all night I leaned back, relaxing against the car door. "Maybe, I mean, I was kind of distracted by this guy all night."

His brows rose and then he smiled, placing a hand on either side of me against the car, letting his tall frame cage me in. "Distracted you say? I think I know what you mean. I watched a very lovely woman all night. She had a very pretty smile and a gorgeous body. Watching her dance was," he licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment, and when they opened they had darkened with want, "very _distracting_."

Blood rose in my cheeks and a slow burn was starting low in my belly. I was going to spontaneously combust if this kept up! "Did you manage to get her number?"

"Mm, yes, I have her number. I even told her I would call. Do you think she will agree to see me sometime if I do?"

Feeling sassy now I stepped forward, invading what little space was between us. "Only way to find out is to call, but I suggest not making her wait _too _long."

"I will keep that in mind." Straightening he took a step back and caught my hand in his. Lifting it to his lips he placed a soft kiss on my knuckles, eyes on mine. "It was my pleasure. Good night, Sookie." He pulled me aside slightly, and released my hand to open the car door for me.

"Good night Eric." I slipped in and he shut the door. Buckling myself in quickly I started the car, gave him a wave, and backed out of the parking spot. Looking in the rear-view mirror, I caught Eric watching the car from the door and he waved before disappearing back into the bar.

My drunken passengers had stopped singing and were slumped together in the middle of the backseat, mouths wide open as they snored. Funny, I couldn't remember when exactly they had drifted off to sleep. If I was lucky they wouldn't remember much about Eric and I flirting, and I could save myself some embarrassment.

I dropped Arlene off at home, her boyfriend Rene having the honor of carrying her deadweight inside and then I stopped at Tara's. Getting her inside was a slow process and I ended up nearly dragging her. The fact that I stripped her naked and stuffed her under the covers shows how long we've been friends – I didn't even bat a lash at seeing her in her birthday suit. I left her keys on the side table and grabbed mine on my way out, locking up behind myself.

It only took me about twenty minutes to get home and I crept in the back door, leaving the lights off. Gran was already asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Stopping in the hall bath I stripped and threw my clothes into the hamper, washed my face, and slipped into my robe. Tina, my cat, wove around my ankles, waiting until I opened my bedroom door and then sauntered in to make herself comfortable on the bed.

I rid myself of the robe and pulled on a oversized t-shirt, plugged my phone in, laid out my uniform for work tomorrow, and set my alarm before slipping into bed. I'd just gotten comfortable when my phone beeped with a text message. I grabbed it quickly, eyes squinted against the bright display light, and opened the message.

It was from Eric!

_**I forgot to wish you sov gott. (sweet dreams – now you know some Swedish!) Sleep well, Sookie. **_

I couldn't help myself; I giggled and hugged my phone to my chest. He was so freaking sweet!

I tapped out a quick reply. _**Sov gott, Eric!**_

Sending it I put my phone away and settled back into bed, smiling. To think I didn't want to go out tonight! The smile was still on my lips as I drifted off, Tina curled up against my hip. I was definitely going to have some very sweet dreams – especially if they starred a certain sexy Swede!

* * *

**Question: **I have a few options for the next chapter and would like your opinions – would you like to see this chapter from Eric's POV or the 'next day' kind of thing?

**Swedish 'translations':**

**Ja - **Yes

**Eric to Sookie:** You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

**Pam to Eric: **You owe me, brother.

**Sov gott -** Sweet dreams.

* * *

**Note: **A **HUGE **thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites/alert list, and author alert list. You rock!

* * *

**REVIEW responses:**

**hireable: **I'm glad you liked it – Tara is trouble, isn't she?

**sluggysmom: **I hope that the rest continues to please and that you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**ericsmine: **I apologize for not marking the story correctly earlier – this is a AU/AH story.

**sistressk: **Thank you!

**The Happiest: **No, she will not be telepathic in this story – I'm sorry I made that unclear. Hopefully you will enjoy it even without that. I'll try not to keep anyone waiting too long, but I make no promises – real life sucks sometimes.

**thronxs: **I'm very glad you like the way I write – quiet flattered that you mentioned it, actually. Thank you! I will keep going, promise!

**KatrinaP: **Here is the 'more' you asked for. Hope you enjoyed it!

**elizaque: **Thank you! Yes, it is going to be a AU/AH. I'm sorry for not making that clearer when I first posted. Never apologize for asking questions – I love them because it shows your interest in the story!

**evenflo78: **I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and I am really glad to be working with you! You have the best magic touch! -waggles brows- Thank you so much for taking time out of you life to help me make this story happen!

**svmfan1: **Thank you! I'm a stickler for details so it's awesome to hear that you like it! The heart of the story will eventually come – but for now I hope you enjoyed Sookie and Eric meeting!

**charmant: **Hopefully I can keep you interested cause I've got plans for these guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Eric'sLady: **I'm glad you like it! I've got all intentions of continuing, don't worry. I can't promise fast updates constantly, but I'll do my best!

**pinkygirl01: **I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. The Other Side

I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but things have been hectic and emotional lately.

The 11th is the one month anniversary of my father's burial, my writing program crashed and took 7 pages with it, my cat had to get stitches, my dog went to the vet 'cause she has a slipped disk in her back, and my family has been getting ready for the walk for Crohns and Colitis; this is our second year doing the walk in honor of my sister-in-law who passed away from Crohns disease.

So yeah, really busy and such. My muse went on strike for a bit, but now she's back with a vengeance! This chapter is full of surprises, so I'll let you get to it!

Massive **thanks** to my fantastic beta, with the magic fingers; **evenflo78**! She's kick-ass!

**DISCLAIMER****:****I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO! I make no profit from this; I'm just having fun manipulating the characters/storyline. I do NOT own the song ****Fashion**** sung by Lady Gaga!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Other Side**

**(Eric P.O.V.)**

My alarm was beeping at me, insistent that I awaken, and I was none too pleased about it. Growling, I reached a hand out from beneath the covers and smacked at my bedside table, blindly searching for the bane of my existence. My fingers met the cool edge of smooth plastic, and I fumbled for a moment at the buttons before finally finding the one that ceased the annoying wake-up call. Retracting my hand I rolled to my side and peered out from beneath the pillow I'd pulled over my head, sleep filled eyes attempting to make sense of the numbers present on the digital face of the alarm.

Dear gods - it was only seven forty in the morning. Why the hell was I awake?

Pulling the pillow firmly about my head again I huffed and attempted to sink into my mattress, the quiet quickly tempting me back to the edge of sleep. I didn't get home from the bar last night until nearly three, and that was only because Pam had agreed to stay there to see to the night paperwork and send the staff off before locking up.

Just as I was falling asleep my door creaked open and footsteps padded their way closer to my bed. A tiny hand pierced the protective shell of my cover and little fingers prodded my shoulder.

"Daddy, up!" Opening one eye I looked at the source of the intrusion, a small face with a bright smile peering at me from the edge of my bed. "Get up – hungry daddy, c'mon!" A slew of Swedish was added when I didn't move, simply reiterating the request previously given in English.

Smiling I moved quickly and captured the 'intruder', pulling her under the covers, growling as I rolled us across the large bed. A squeal escaped my prey, giggles following soon after as my fingers skimmed sensitive flesh.

The same hand that had prodded me now tickled at my ribs and giving a yelp I surrendered, raising up and scooting back, hands held up in defense.

"No tickles, no! I give up!" I widened my eyes and pouted out my lower lip.

Tinkling laughter was the only reply, and I peered at the girl untangling herself from my sheets. She stood up, arched a brow, and with a war-cry lunged for me.

Catching her I fell back, panting and laughing, 'struggling' to get away. "No more, I give up, you win!" Switching to Swedish I begged for 'mercy' and was finally rewarded when she hugged her little arms around my neck.

"God morgon, daddy." She sighed into my neck, relaxing against me as I curled my arms about her.

"God morgon, princess. Did you sleep well?" I smoothed her tangled locks back from her face, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Uh-huh. Breakfast?" I got the hint, laughing as I rose from the bed. Securing her in my arms I padded out of the room and down the hall, her head pressed to my shoulder as she let out a yawn.

"Is your brother still asleep?" The kitchen was slowly filling with light as it crept around the curtain that covered the balcony door. Setting her down at the kitchen table I went to flick the button to start the coffee, stretching to work the kinks from my back.

"Ja! He's still sleepin'." She stood up in the chair, hands clasped tightly about the back, eying me. "What you makin' daddy?"

"Well," I leaned against the counter, thinking quickly, "shall we have eggs and toast?"

"I want berries!" She reached out for me and I scooped her up, twirling round in a circle once I had her.

"Then you will have berries." Putting her over my shoulder I trotted out of the kitchen, enjoying her squeal of laughter, and stopped at the bathroom door. Lowering her to her feet I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Wash up and daddy will get your brother out of bed."

"'Kay!" She was through the door like a shot.

Chuckling I made my way down the hall towards my son's room, pushing the door open to find him sprawled across his bed. The covers were in a rumpled pile on the floor, a foam sword was propped against the headboard, and he was snoring.

I picked my way carefully across the room – I'd learn the hard way that lego blocks _hurt like a bitch_ when stepped upon – and perched on the edge of his bed; gently rubbing his shoulders. "It is time to get up my son."

A frown marred the softness of his face and he rolled away from me, curling up in a ball, groaning unintelligibly.

"Alexander," Snickering as I shook him a bit, I tried again, "come, Alex, get up. It is morning and time for breakfast." Getting no response I stood and picked him up, jostling him softly as I carried him out of the room. Words of my native tongue left me quickly, and he cracked an eye open as I told him that it was time to meet the day.

"Tired daddy. Don't wanna ge' up." Small hands curled into fists, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, even as he groused at me for disturbing him.

"I know my son, but it is morning. Go wash up, yeah?" As I had done with his sister I set him before the bathroom door, placed a kiss on his forehead, and left him to wash his hands and face – I had breakfast to get ready.

The kitchen was empty when I entered, but I could hear the television playing in the living room so I wasn't too worried. Quickly pulling out eggs, milk, butter, and a bottle of flavored creamer I started on breakfast. A pan was placed upon a heating burner with a pat of butter inside, while eggs were cracked into a bowl with a splash of milk. Whisking them together quickly I set the bowl aside to pour a cup of coffee and doctored it with my chocolate-raspberry creamer.

The first sip of coffee was always the best; smooth, a little thick but sweet from the creamer, with just a hint of bitterness. Moaning my appreciation I swallowed another mouthful, not minding that I was probably scalding my taste buds off. I needed coffee to function among other humans.

The butter was melted; I swirled it round to coat the pan before adding the eggs. Letting them cook I hurried to throw some strawberries and raspberries into a colander for a quick rinse, then returned to the assault the eggs with a spatula, turning them to prevent any browning.

My little ones are a bit_ picky_ – even a hint of brown and they will turn their noses up and demand 'new' eggs.

Pam always cackled like a deranged b-movie villain whenever they did so, crowing something about how 'karma is a vengeful bitch'. The irony is not lost on me; I am quiet aware of how I used to pick on her when we were children because of her fussy eating habits.

Turning off the burner I set the eggs off the heat and popped the bread into the toaster; slicing the tops off the strawberries as I waited for it to finish browning. I began to assemble plates; a heaping scoop of eggs each for the children, the rest upon my own, and a piece of buttered toast on each plate. The berries went into a bowl, cups joined the plates, and I set everything on the table after pouring milk into both glasses. Replenishing my coffee and doctoring it again I went to the kitchen doorway, peering around the corner towards the living room.

"Alexander, Saga – breakfast!" They cheered and jumped up, thundering my way, weaving about my legs as they went for their seats.

We all settled about the table, hands busy bringing food to our mouths, and for a long while the only sound was the clatter of cutlery.

Finished and pleasantly full I leaned back in my chair, relaxing and nursing the remainder of my coffee; watching my children chatter quietly as they finished their meal.

It never ceased to amaze me that I was a father.

Nearly four years ago I had been nothing more than a young man trying to figure out where his life was going.

I'd come to America with Pam, six years ago; unwilling to let my little sister go to a different country on her own, and with the desire to explore the world, myself. I'd already finished college and Pam wanted to attend university here in America – for fashion and business – so it was no hardship; my girlfriend had even come with us.

Now, I was co-owner of a bar and was living on my own with my children. Teaching them, watching them grow; awed and humbled that two lives depended upon me and I was able to love – and be loved in return – so unconditionally.

They were three, soon to be four in a few short months - fraternal twins – and looking at them - watching them interact, hearing them speak, was enough to tighten something deep in my chest. Both took very strongly after me in their looks; the shade of blond hair, the hue of blue eyes, and even the same mischievous grin. Their facial structure differed somewhat, with Alex having the dimpled chin as the men in my family did, and the tell-tale signs of a squared jaw. Saga however, in her I could already see the delicate, almost elfin like, bone structure of their mother.

Noticing that they had finished their breakfast I began to gather the dishes to rinse before throwing them into the dishwasher with a packet of soap.

"Cartoon time daddy?" Alex was up and out of his chair, arms wrapped about my leg.

Saga was soon wrapped about my other leg, giggling. Nodding once was apparently enough because they released me to nearly stampede towards the living room, chattering about what they wanted to watch.

After a quick pit stop in my room to grab my cell phone I joined the children in the living room, lowering myself between them onto their 'nest' of blankets and pillows. Quick to take advantage of me they curled up on either side, heads resting on my shoulders, and we settled in to watch their pick of the hour, Tom and Jerry.

Let it be known I'll watch Tom and Jerry any day over that ridiculous Sponge Bob and it's ilk.

I checked my voice-mail while the children snickered their way through a few episodes. As I was cleaning out my text messages I found Sookie's reply from the previous night and grinned.

I'd had a lot of fun with her. She was sexy and flirty, looked fantastic in red, and danced like she was born for it. It'd been a long time since I had enjoyed myself like that.

My thighs were still a little sore from all the dancing, actually.

It was already after nine, so I went ahead and shot a quick text her way. _** God morgon! (Swedish for 'good morning' – I am beginning to enjoy teaching you...) Did you have sweet dreams? I am very sure I did – I dreamed a lovely woman danced the night away with me.**_

My text alert went off only moments later and I was barely able to contain my smirk as I read her reply.

_**God morgon! To be truthful I'm enjoying my lessons, though a little one-on-one teaching might make more of an impression, don't you think? Funny you should mention dancing, I'm pretty sure I had a dream where this sexy Swede twirled me around the floor. Coincidence maybe?**_

I laughed aloud, shaking my head at how sassy she was even in a text.

_**Ah, now I remember! That lovely woman happened to have been you. Would that 'sexy Swede' happened to have been me?**_

"Daddy?" Looking down at Saga I smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Love you!"

"As I love you, my girl." I accepted the kiss she offered, curling my arm about her as she snuggled into me. A snore came from my left and laughter bubbled in my throat when I noticed Alex had fallen back to sleep, curled about a pillow. Attention back on Saga I asked, "Do you want to watch more or go play?"

She debated for a moment, looking between the TV and the hall that led to our rooms. "Watch!"

"Alright then. Daddy is going to go shower. The door will be open – come get me if you need, yes?"

"'Kay daddy!" As soon as I'd vacated my spot she claimed it, surrounding herself with a bank of pillows, eyes fixed on the TV.

I'd barely made it out of the living room when I received Sookie's new message.

_**Yes, now that you mention it, it was. Imagine that.**_

Ooh, she was cute, very cute. Sassy in a fun way, as opposed to the more obnoxious and rude way most women came off as.

Pulling clothes from my closet and drawers with one hand, I used the other to peck out a reply. _**Coincidence indeed. May I inquire about your plans for the day?**_

Laying my choices on the bed I gave them a once over; tan cargo shorts, red boxers, and a white wife-beater. Satisfied I went to start the shower, gathering fresh towels along the way.

My phone chimed from my bedroom and I ran for it, snatching it up quickly.

_**Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can tell you – this once! Haha. I'm working a double shift today. Twelve to close, which is two AM. What about you?**_

Double shift? Closing at two in the morning? I pondered that for a moment. It sounded very much like bar hours. Was she a bartender, server, or something else entirely? Honestly it meant little to me seeing as I co-owned a bar, so I'd save the question for another time.

_**There is shopping to be done at the mall and I have paperwork to finish this evening. **_

One of the downsides of managing a business; paperwork.

Tossing my phone on the bathroom counter I stripped and entered the shower, groaning lowly in appreciation as the hot water cascaded over my body. I let my head fall forward, the taunt muscles of my neck exposed to the pounding spray of the water, slowly loosening. I'm not sure how long exactly I stood there, water trailing in little rivers over my skin, but it was with reluctance that I moved from under the spray to wash.

Steam billowed out around me when I exited the shower, drying myself briskly. My towel hung low about my hips, and a smaller towel was run vigorously over my hair. I'd brushed my teeth, shaved, and pulled a brush through my hair before I realized my phone was alight with a notification.

It was from Sookie, fifteen minutes ago. Oops.

_**A man who willingly goes shopping at the mall and runs a business? Are you sure you're not a figment of my imagination?**_

I couldn't help but laugh. I'd learned at a young age that shopping was a necessary evil and that it was better to find ways to enjoy it rather than dread it and be miserable. Pam was my sister, after all – shopping was not only a form of therapy but also a sport. _**I assure you I am quiet real. In fact, I will prove it.**_

Retreating back to my room I tossed the phone onto my bed, pulled on my clothes, slicked on some deodorant, and added a splash of cologne. I'd noticed last night, as we slow-danced, that Sookie seemed to like my scent. She'd inhaled deeply, sighing wistfully, and all the while a small smile had curled about her lips.

Grabbing the backpack from my closet I checked its contents; baby wipes, hand sanitizer, two spill-safe cups encased in a zipped plastic bag, a pack of bandages, tube of antibiotic ointment, bottle of sunscreen, three empty gallon sized zipped plastic bags, breath mints, travel size pack of tissues, a baggie of hair-ties in multiple colors and sizes, and a small hairbrush.

Almost everything was accounted for, thankfully. Slipping from my room I went into the kid's rooms, grabbing their outfits and under-things for the day, along with a spare of each, and quickly headed back to pack the spares into the bag while laying the rest out on my bed. I added an extra wife-beater for myself into the bag, just in case.

As a parent I could never be too prepared.

Sookie had sent me a text while I was out. _**How?**_

I pondered my answer for a moment.

_**Text me when you get a dinner break. I will call you. **_Sending my message I lay back on my bed, arms folded under my head as I relaxed. It was still early and I had a full day ahead of me.

My phone began to vibrate with an incoming call, the familiar ring-tone echoing in the silent room.

_J'adore Vivienne, la vie et moi,_

_Gucci, Fendi, et Prada,_

_Valentino, Armani too,_

_Merde, I love them Jimmy Choo._

_Fashion, put it all on me,_

_Don't you wanna see these clothes on me?_

_Fashion, put it all one me,_

_I am anyone you want me to be._

Staring at my phone in wonder I noted that it was only ten thirty. Pam didn't get up before eleven unless there was a shoe sale, so I was wary. "God morgon, little sister."

"Dearest brother, do you love me?" Her tone was almost sickly sweet, but I could detect the frustration lurking beneath.

"Of course, so long as it does not involve my bank account and any type of shoe."

She huffed and I could hear the shrill ring of her home phone echoing in the background. "I've broken up with, um," Pam thought for a moment and the phone stopped ringing, only to start up again immediately, "Emily, and she is not pleased." A grunt echoed over the line and suddenly there was silence aside from Pam's breathing. I think she'd unplugged the phone.

A low beep sounded in my ear, alerting me that Sookie had replied. "No, I do not imagine she would be. She was fond of you, yeah?"

"Fuck that. She woke me up at _eight _- I got home at _four_. I didn't even have a cup of coffee before she started spouting relationship statistics and her issues about our 'lack of communication' at me."

"Yet she is still alive? You are losing your touch, Pam."

"Fuck you." I could almost hear the pout overtaking her lips.

I hesitated for a moment, wanting to speak with my sister about several matters but unsure if I should or just let them lie. Cringing inwardly I bit the proverbial bullet. "Would you like to accompany the children and I to the mall?"

"Ooh, you do love me! Retail therapy _and_ my darlings!"

"Yes yes, I know, I am a wonderful elder brother." I rolled my eyes at her snort. "Meet us at the Italian restaurant down the street from the mall in one hour. I will treat, if you are on time."

"Bitch." She hung up with that parting and I chuckled. She did not like having to rush and I'd only given her an hour to primp herself to 'perfection'.

Laying down once more I read over Sookie's reply, a sharp bite of laughter escaping me. _**I hate to break it to you, Mr. Northman, but the sound of your voice won't prove much. There are, in fact, people who hear voices. I'd hate to be one of those people – it would interfere with my tanning – but you never know.**_

Smart ass. Knowing I had to get a move on if I was going to get the kids ready and beat Pam to the restaurant I decided it was time to say goodbye along with my answer. _**True, but I am confident. You will find out tonight, I promise. For now, it is time for my errands, so I must go. Until tonight, Miss Stackhouse.**_

Groaning I rolled from the bed, knowing I'd never hear the end of it if I was late. Leaving my cell in my room I went to round up the children.

I stopped in the living room doorway long enough to note that Alexander was now awake and watching TV while Saga slept peacefully at his side. I settled myself on the couch and Alex crawled up next to me, snuggling against my side – we sat like that for a few moments, watching the last of the episode of Tom and Jerry.

When it was done he looked up at me, smiling, and I hugged him to my side. "I love you, Alexander."

His words were a sigh, his head pressed against my chest. "Love you, daddy."

Saga stirred and joined us, sitting at my other side, blinking sleepy eyes. "What we gonna do daddy?"

"We are going to have lunch and go shopping with auntie Pam."

With shouts of joy the children launched themselves from the couch, nearly vibrating with excitement, and began to pull at my hands, talking a mile a minute, demanding that we leave immediately.

"Alright," I stood after their failed attempt at tugging my arms off, snickering, "your clothes are on my bed – go get dressed!"

They blurred from the room without a backwards glance, nearly trampling each other in their haste.

Shaking my head at how excited the mention of my sister made them I went to the corner where some of their toys and art supplies were stashed. I collected two small packs of crayons, two coloring books, a red toy car, and a pink frilled doll before making a stop in the kitchen to add two snack-size bags of banana chips to the load in my arms.

When I entered my room I packed everything into the backpack before gathering the nightclothes, that had been thrown around my room like confetti, to toss in the hamper. Saga was waiting patiently upon the bed so I grabbed a hair-tie and my brush, and settling behind her I began to tame her shoulder length locks, pulling the silky strands into a high pony-tail. As soon as she was finished I lunged for Alexander, catching him about the waist, and pulled him – struggling – onto my lap. He squirmed until I locked a leg about his lap and an arm about his torso, pulling the brush through his hair quickly.

He scurried away as soon as he was free, arms crossed over his chest, scowling. It only took a raised brow and frown in return to get him to loose the attitude – I'd rarely ever had to discipline my children but they knew well that I didn't take kindly to such behavior.

"Does anyone need to use the bathroom before we leave?" I knew better than to get in the car without asking, because not even five minutes from home there would be a chorus of discomfort from the backseat.

"I'll hurry daddy!" Alexander zipped into my bathroom so I took the time to check my phone once more, watching Saga inspect her hair from the corner of my eye.

_**That's fine, I need to get ready. I'll hold you to your word, Mr. Northman. Hope you have a good day!**_

Pocketing my cell, I checked my wallet, finding my credit cards in order, before tossing it into the backpack and zipping it up. Slipping the straps of the black and white bag over my shoulders I blew a kiss to Saga, smiling fondly as she giggled and ducked her head with a shy smile.

Alexander appeared from the bathroom, hands freshly washed, and as soon as they'd turned their eyes my way I took off at a run, racing them towards the door. They 'beat' me by mere inches, snickering and pointing as I bent over and 'panted'.

"No fair," I groused, bottom lip jutted out.

They ignored me to slip on their flip-flops and sunglasses.

When they'd noticed that I'd yet to move, Saga held my sunglasses out to me and Alexander nudged my flip-flops my way, both wearing expressions of poorly disguised impatience.

"Oh, fine." Rolling my eyes I slipped on my flip-flops and then my sunglasses, snagging the keys to the SUV from the side table. "Let's go!"

We stepped out into the warm sunshine and I tilted my head back, breathing deep, the air thick and somewhat sweet. The air here in Louisiana seemed thicker and cloying compared to the crisp and fresh air of Sweden. Neither was bad, but merely something to appreciate, and I savored that difference for a moment as the warmth of the day began to wrap around us.

"Come, we must hurry or auntie Pam will beat us!" I hoisted a child in each arm, and heading for the parking garage of our apartment building I broke into a jog. They squealed and laughed, both wrapping their arms about me to keep steady.

I really didn't want to be late.

* * *

So, what did you think? Feel free to send me a review/comment and let me know!

_**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed!_

**Translations:**

**_Saga to Eric_: **Get up, daddy! I'm hungry!

**_Eric to Saga_: **Stop! It tickles! Mercy!

**_God morgon_: **Good morning

**_Ja_ – **Yes

_**Eric to Alex**_**: **It is time to wake and meet the day. Come, wake up!


	4. Say

I wasn't going to update so soon, but I think today is an appropriate occasion to post this chapter. (The next chapter will take a few days, sorry!)

This chapter is dedicated to my **father**, who passed away May 5th, 2010. Today is the one month anniversary of his burial. My dad was the one who introduced me to TB and the SVM books – he was forever getting me books – and he always encouraged me to write and do what I enjoyed, so this one is for him. _**Love you, dad.**_

So, I hope you enjoy '**daddy-Eric**'!

**Gigantic thanks **to my beta: **evenflo78**, for her lightning fast services. Her agile fingers and sharp eyes leave me tingling with pleasure every time. ***swoon***

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood! SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no profit _from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

I do NOT own any of the store/brand names mentioned in this chapter!

I do NOT own any of the Movies (or the characters within) mentioned in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Say**

**(Eric P.O.V.)**

We arrived at the restaurant with ten minutes to spare, only to find Pam awaiting us with a toothy smile. She greeted Saga and Alexander enthusiastically – hugs and kisses all around – before turning her attention my way.

Her greeting was short and to the point.

"I win."

_Bitch._

Our waitress, her name-tag proclaiming her as '_Leanne', _was a pretty young woman; she wore her dark hair in a short bob, and she had lovely green eyes and a deep tan.

She giggled and cooed at the children, fawning over how 'polite' they were when giving their drink and meal choices, and she paid particular attention to my order. Pam was almost an afterthought, it seemed.

While we waited for our meal she brought us a basket of bread sticks, lingering around our table while the children regaled Pam and I with the stories of their 'adventures' from their time spent at their nanny's.

Our orders were brought to us about ten minutes after we placed them; a large platter of lasagna for me, cheese stuffed and smothered ravioli for the kids, and a heaping bowl of tortellini for Pam – and as Leanne apologized for the 'delay' her hand found it's way to my shoulder, a feather light touch.

"Do you need anything else?" Her hand was still on my shoulder, gaze fixed on me.

If it wasn't for the fact that I'd gotten used to women acting like this, I'd probably be flattered.

"We're fine," Pam waved a dismissive hand, sneering, "feel free to see to your _other tables_."

Flushing Leanne ducked her head and scurried off, Pam's glare following her until she disappeared around a corner. Rolling her eyes in disgust Pam turned her attention to her food, discreetly flipping me off as she grabbed her silverware.

About half an hour after we arrived we left the restaurant, Pam escorting the kids out and getting them settled into the car for me as I paid our bill. I signed my name to the credit card slip and tucked my receipt away, ignoring the slip of paper with the name and number scrawled across it that had lain beneath. I removed a few crisp bills from my wallet and left them on the table as a tip, grabbed my bag, and was out the door just as Pam finished buckling the kids in.

* * *

The moment we entered the mall Pam smiled widely, grabbed Alex and Saga by the hands, and dragged them towards the nearest store.

The hunt had begun.

Bloomingdale's, Saks Fifth Avenue, Macy's, Sears, Nieman Marcus, and Dillard's were nothing but a blur of colors and patterns as Pam modeled outfits for the children and selected outfits for them to model as well. Pam had brought her I-pod and had the volume turned up high, swinging her hips back and forth – the children breaking out into dance beside her - as they breezed through the selection of clothing, shoes, and accessories.

I have to admit, it was cute.

Saga paid particular attention to Pam as she explained the importance of 'complimenting and contrasting colors', so Alexander and I wandered off for a bit towards the Mens section so I could browse. Somehow I ended up having at least one bag from every store filled with things I'd bought – when I'd had no real intentions of buying anything from that store at the time – and several of Pam's bags as well.

I went from 'daddy' and 'brother' to pack-mule. Fantastic.

When Pam made her way to Victoria's Secret I decided that it could remain a _secret_ and dragged the kids off to Radio Shack.

We played with what gadgets they had on display, grabbed a few things for my office, and had nearly exhausted our options in the store when Pam found us. I was glad she'd been less than thirty minutes because the kids were getting antsy.

Our next stop was Bath & Body Works; Saga selected a new bubble bath and Alexander helped me pick out some candles for the house.

I like scented candles, sue me.

Pam was herding us towards another shop when I noticed that Alex and Saga were beginning to drag a bit. I called a break and we settled at the nearest play area. The kids gulped their juice down and devoured their pretzels before taking off to play, leaving Pam and I sitting on a bench with Starbucks cups in hand, bags piled around our feet.

I sipped at my vanilla-chai latte, watching Alex and Saga run, slide, and climb – basically barrel about at high speeds – around the play area, chasing after one another. My free hand slipped into my pocket, curled about my cell, and I pulled it out; checking for a text that wasn't there, for probably the tenth time in the last hour. I'd checked all day, practically willing my phone to chime.

I shoved it back into my pocket, huffing. I wasn't sure if I was more frustrated or grateful that Sookie hadn't been in contact with me yet. Now that I'd had a few hours away from her, spending time with my children, I was beginning to wonder if I was being wise about my interest in her.

"Who are you expecting a call from?" Pam was peering at me, a smirk stretched across her painted lips.

"No one," she raised her brow, silently calling me on my lie. Knowing she'd pester me until I fessed up I saved myself the annoyance and told her, "Sookie."

"Sookie – as in 'danced all night, had your loving sister ply her friends with free drinks and entertain them so you could have time alone with her', Sookie?"

"Ja." She knew who I meant. Was there really a need to be so aggravating about it?

"You've been talking?" At my nod she giggled like a school girl. "I still can't believe you sent me that text. I mean really," she dug out her phone and tapped a few buttons, shaking it at me once she found what she was looking for – my text from the previous night. _**You owe me, I took you shoe shopping! Free drinks on my tab for her friends, keep them busy. I want to get to know her. You'll get another pair of shoes if I get her number.**_

I cringed. I'd forgotten that I'd promised her another pair of shoes.

"You have her number." I huffed and she snickered. "I'll be nice and wait for a sale, but that means I get two pairs."

"Fine." I sulked for a moment before nudging her with my foot. It earned me a scathing glance, but I had her attention. "Can you control yourself?"

I'd been waffling back and forth over my options when it came to Sookie. I'd been serious when I'd asked if she thought 'that lovely woman' would go out with me if I called. I'd had every intention of asking her out when I talked to her later, but now that I'd had a few hours to think, I was beginning to wonder if I was really thinking things through.

A perfectly shaped brow arched in surprise. "It depends." Pam seemed to gauge my mood. "Why?"

"It concerns _feelings_." The word left a sour taste in my mouth.

"You mean I wont have to pull it out of you? You've been brooding all day." She rolled her eyes at my answering frown. "I swear I'll try to control myself."

"Three words; Jimmy Choo bonfire." I was reassured by the scandalized look she gave me, and felt better about her keeping herself in check.

I love my sister dearly, but she enjoys teasing me far too much.

We sat in silence for a while – I gathering my thoughts and Pam waiting, impatiently. She began to tap her nails against her knees and from there it progressed to exaggerated sighing and foot tapping.

Finally she exploded. "_Well_? Are you going to tell me or must I guess?"

The thought to drag my silence out a bit more was there, but I knew I needed to get it over with. "I want to ask Sookie out."

"Good." Snickering at my surprise Pam patted my arm softly. "She's pretty and seems sweet – I liked her well enough last night. She's a damn few hundred steps up from your normal booty calls."

Was it just a little sad that I agreed with her? Normally I'd hook-up with a woman from the club if I needed a bit of relief, but only a few times at most with the same woman and always at their place or a hotel. I wasn't into bringing strange women around my kids.

"I want to date her."

Pam sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, blinked once, and then beamed. "Then ask her out. You need a _real_ relationship; it's been years since you tried."

"I have tried – it did not go so well." Taking a long swallow I waved at Saga as she ran past us within the play area, Alex tumbling after her. "It is not just myself I must worry about, yeah? What if they get hurt?"

A snarl left Pam and she twisted to face me. "The only thing that's going to hurt Alex and Saga, in the long run, is seeing their father lonely and unhappy."

_Lonely? Unhappy? _I bristled. "I am not," A stinging smack to my shoulder cut me off and left me gaping at Pam in surprise.

"I know you're happy being a father, and that you have them, me, and the bar to keep you busy and social, but you know that's not what I meant. Don't pretend to be as ignorant as the rest of the men in the world. We both know you're better than that."

Sometimes having someone know me so well was irritating, but Pam always knew when to call me out on my bullshit.

"You don't think it seems that I'm trying to replace their mother?" I rarely mentioned their mother, but she'd been on my mind today.

Several curses not fit for public slipped from Pam in a low hiss; a mix of Swedish, French, and German. She jabbed a manicured finger at me. "Eric – they don't even _know _her! You can't replace something they've never known!" She waved a dismissive hand when I made to speak. "Look, say you date her, fall in love; what's so bad about that? You'd be cheating both yourself and the kids if you didn't at least try. It's been almost four years, Eric. Enough is enough and you know it."

I mulled over that for a while and Pam allowed me a moment as she checked her phone messages. I waited until she was done to speak. "I wish to take her out this week."

She smiled. "Really?" She seemed to ponder something for a moment before nearly bouncing in her seat. "Take her out Monday, if she's free. It's my turn to watch the club tomorrow, so you can spend the day with my darlings and they can sleep over at my place when you two go out!"

"Sounds like a plan. They've been pestering me to stay with you as it is." I slouched against the bench, glad to have that settled. There was just one tiny snag however, to my whole '_see if I can date Sookie_' plan.

Pam was looking through her purchases, "How did she take to you having kids? Is she fond of children?"

"Uh," I was at a loss, seeing as Pam had inadvertently stumbled right upon the 'snag'. "I'm not sure."

Pam's head snapped my was so fast, I was afraid she'd given herself whiplash. "_You're not sure_?"

"We did not have a chance to talk about it."

"You didn't tell her you have children?" Her eyes narrowed to slits and a low sound of anger left her lips. She looked ready to claw my face off. "What the fuck Eric! You were talking and dancing for _hours_, you got her number – how in the hell did you not get around to mentioning that you're a father?"

Shrinking into my seat a little I huffed. "I do not know, it just did not come up is all."

"Didn't come up!" She bit her lip to keep from screaming, face flushing red in anger. "How hard is it to say, 'By the way, I have kids,' exactly? Are you trying to hide it?"

"It wasn't intentional." I was both angry and offended. "I would never hide my children, I am proud to be their father, you know that!"

She deflated slightly when she noticed my ire and hurt at the insinuation. "You're right, I do know better." She sighed and leaned back, nursing her coffee for a minute before speaking again. "If you're serious about dating her then you need to be honest and upfront. I don't know how well she'll take to you having kids and that's the big question here, you know?"

"I am aware, yes." I scowled at my feet, angry with myself. "I intend to tell her, Pamela."

She flinched lightly, knowing the use of her full first name was intentional despite her distaste for it. "When?"

Good question. I didn't have the slightest clue. I could tell her tonight when I called or I could wait until we were on our date. The first was a safer option, letting her know before hand, but it also felt cowardly. What kind of man would I be to tell her something like that over the phone? However, the second option also left me with a host of problems. She could be furious and want to leave, our date ruined, and there was the distinct possibility that something would be thrown at me – it had happened before.

"I am," I hesitated for half a heartbeat, "unsure."

"No later than your date." Turning my way Pam eyed me critically. "If you don't tell her tonight then you need to tell her on your date. If you don't, I will."

Draining the last of my now cold latte I grunted, neither approving or disapproving her plan.

"You deserve to be happy, Eric."

For some reason the words only fueled my temper. Standing I snatched up her cup and stomped to the trash to dispose of it and my own. I left her, without a word, to watch over the children as I headed to the restroom. I took a piss while muttering obscenities under my breath, washed my hands as I snarled about 'bratty sisters', and stomped out of the restroom angry with the world.

I paused by the soda machines, breathing deeply to calm myself. I played our conversation over in my head and her last words rung clearly.

_You deserve to be happy, Eric._

The truth is, I am lonely. I miss the intimacy of knowing someone's mind, heart, and body. The little day to day things that pass between lovers – a look, touch, soft word or smile. Little gestures that meant more than extravagant gifts or empty words.

I wanted that so badly that I _ached_.

My anger left me suddenly and my shoulders slumped slightly. Great, now I'm turning into a fucking pansy.

I rejoined Pam, in a better mood, and leaned over to nudge her shoulder with mine. She looked up, hesitant, but smiled widely when I leaned my head against hers.

"You are a brat."

"I know." She bit her lip. "Promise me you'll tell her?"

"Ja." It was a sigh. "I will tell her when I take her out. Good enough, yeah?"

"It will do."

She really is a brat.

* * *

The Disney Store was our first stop once we'd captured the children and headed away from the play area.

Saga squealed with excitement when she caught sight of the bountiful array of costume supplies. She towed Pam over with her, giggling and clapping her hands, before promptly dressing my sister up with a feather boa, tiara, and nearly a pound of gaudy costume jewelry.

I would have laughed, but I was busily engaged in combat with Alex. Swords in hand we circled each other, growling out insults as we clashed - murdering our speech by speaking 'pirate'. As much as Saga was obsessed with dressing up and princesses Alex was enamored with swords and mock-warfare.

Saga shrieked in laughter when I ran over and 'captured the Princess' and Alex hacked me down quickly, snarling and swinging his sword wildly, at the request of the 'Queen'.

I didn't even give a damn that people were looking at us like we were crazy. It was just too funny seeing Alex turn three shades of red when he was given a thorough spattering of kisses for _slaying the villain_ by both 'Queen' and 'Princess'.

We left the store with several outfits, three new DVDs, a pirate sword, a doll, and more costumes with all the accessories – for both Saga and Alex – than I cared to think about; five bags in total. Pam handed me another bag, wordlessly, as we left and I rolled my eyes. Again with this whole pack-mule thing.

Gap Kids, Gymboree, The Children's Place, and Osh Kosh B'gosh were nothing more than a blur of color to me. The kids were balls of energy, jetting from one side of the store to the other and back. Pam kept right up with them, giggling and teasing, as they modeled the outfits she chose for them. The children fidgeted a bit, but mostly cooperated with Pam and her fashion craze and I wondered exactly how she was earning their patience. I peeked into the bag she'd given me earlier; a DVD, two plush toys, a lace frilled doll, and a shiny red toy car were nestled within.

My sister isn't above bribery, it seems.

At a quarter till five I'd decided we'd done enough shopping for one day. The kids were beginning to tire, even if they were having fun, and I was more than ready to kick up my feet and relax; I still had to work tonight.

"Time to go."

Alex and Saga pouted and whined, looking close to revolting as the words left my lips. I was bogged down by bags so I wouldn't be able to run after them well or from them, for that matter, should they decide to hog-tie me and make a break for it.

Pam came to my rescue. "My darlings, you must be good for daddy." She leaned down to their level, smiling, "If you are good today and tomorrow, we can have a sleep over Monday!"

Instant happiness.

"Movies!"

"Dress up!"

"S'ord fight!"

"Tea party!"

Pam and I broke into laughter. They were jumping and bouncing about, waving their arms as they listed all the things they wanted to do at auntie Pam's.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes! We'll eat snacks, watch movies, and play as long as we want!" Pam swung them up into her arms, each resting on a hip, and smothered them in kisses. "Now, lets get you in the car, so you can go watch a movie with daddy, alright?"

We were soon in the parking-lot, bags stuffed in the back and kids strapped into their seats, debating the dinner options I'd given them; Chinese or pizza.

I wrapped Pam in a hug – a silent apology for snapping at her – and she brushed a kiss across my cheek to show I was forgiven.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Yes," I released her, "I will be in after they go to bed." With all the running about we'd done in the mall, that wouldn't take long. They'd missed their nap today.

I waited until Pam was in her car and had it started before slipping into my own and heading home, joking and laughing with the kids the entire way.

* * *

I was on the phone ordering pizza before we'd even made it in the door. I was loaded down with bags and the kids were carrying a bag each, but we made it in without any accidents or forgotten purchases, so I was in a good mood.

We laid our 'treasures' on the kitchen table, going through them and removing tags, before sorting them into their respective piles to be washed. Dark colors, light colors, whites, and delicate items now separated correctly I went to gather the laundry hampers from each bedroom and sorted through them.

Alex and Saga retreated to the living room to play with their new toys.

I'd had lessons about like colors, delicate wash cycle, and even proper item drying drilled into my head by different women in my life, so at least I knew I wouldn't ruin anything. The washer chugged to life and I poured the detergent and softener in, threw in the clothes, and shut the lid.

I am domesticated. Gods save us all.

I found the children sprawled out on the living-room floor, toys strewn from one end of the room to the other. It looked like their toy-box had exploded. Settling between them I grabbed a car in one hand; maneuvering it over the plastic track Alex had set out, and a Ken doll in the other; bending him at the waist and pitching my voice as I asked if 'Vicky Kristina Barcelona' would like to dance. I have no idea where my daughter came up with the name and I wasn't going to ask.

Yeah, I'm wrapped about their little fingers. So what?

We played like that until a knock echoed at the door. Saga and Alex went to wash up while I paid and collected the pizza, placing a slice on their plates after I'd washed my own hands. Three slices went onto my plate and by the time the children sat at the table I had our glasses filled with sweet tea and napkins laid beside the plates.

Dinner was a quick, but pleasant, affair; we ate plenty, joked and laughed.

"Daddy," I looked up, mouth full, and Saga giggled, "we wanna watch movie, 'kay?"

I nodded, swallowed and sipped my tea. "Which one?"

Alex nearly choked on his pizza to shout his request. "Nightmare!"

"Nightmare before Christmas?" We'd watched it at least fifteen times in the past two months – I knew the songs by heart and had even caught myself humming them when no one was around.

"Yeah!" Saga agreed, grinning widely.

"Alright." I captured the kids long enough to clean their face and hands before they raced off to the living-room while I emptied the dishwasher and then put our newly dirtied dishes into it.

They piled themselves onto the couch while I fussed with the DVD player, patting the seat between them impatiently until I sat down.

We sung along to the opening and when Jack started dancing I 'jumped' and 'hid' my face behind my hands, ducking down a bit. "Scary!"

Alex laughed at me. "Not scary, daddy! Just pretend."

"Oh," I nodded and sat back up, curling my arms about them as they got comfortable. "Daddy was silly and forgot. Jack is a good skeleton, yes?"

"Yeah!" Alex shushed Saga before settling down again.

We watched the movie in relative silence, save for when Saga or Alex broke into song with the characters, and once it was over they looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I knew what they wanted without their having to ask.

"Bath time first, then we may watch another."

While the kids went to pick out their nightclothes I made my way to the hall bath. I started the water, threw a few toys in, and went to check on them.

They were laying on my bed, nightclothes piled to one side, discussing what movie they wanted to watch. I pulled out a pair of pull-ups for each of them and laid them on the bed as they undressed.

"Catch us!" Alex shouted, and they took off like a shot, naked backsides disappearing out the door, little feet slapping against the hardwood floors.

I chased after them, growling and snarling, hands curled into 'claws'. Saga squealed and passed her brother, but I was quick to catch them. I tossed Alex over my shoulder and hooked an arm about Saga, carting them to the bathroom.

"Bath time – you two are smelly!"

"Not smelly!" Alex wiggled against my shoulder.

"You smelly!" Saga huffed up at me, snickering at my 'shocked' face.

"Daddy isn't smelly!"

"Are too!" Alex cackled when I released them and Saga nodded her head vigorously, hands on her hips.

Pouting at them I turned the water off and tested the temperature. It was just warm enough so I put them in, sticking my tongue out at them when they laughed at me for being a 'smelly daddy'.

I let them play for a few minutes before washing and rinsing their hair. I made waves for their toys and even used my hand to make a 'shark'.

I caught Saga's foot in my hand, causing her to squeal. "Nom nom, little girl feet!"

"I save you!" Alex tickled at my arm until I released Saga, both of them laughing as the 'shark' swam away 'crying'.

After a bit more play time I helped them wash their bodies, rinse off, and drained the tub. Once they stepped out I wrapped them in towels and we waddled like ducks back to my room. I helped them dry off and put on their pull-ups, and they finished dressing themselves; Alex in blue pajama bottoms and a matching shirt, and Saga in a glittering purple nightgown.

When everyone was ready we piled back on the couch, pulling a cover over our laps as we watched Coraline.

They were sound asleep within ten minutes. Turning off the TV I carried Saga to her room and tucked her in and then went back for Alex, tucking him in as I had his sister.

It was only a little after eight so I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I dressed in dark jeans, a black wife-beater, and pulled on a pair of boots. I brushed my hair and grabbed my cell before heading to the living room to clean up. Toys put away I replaced the DVDs in their cases and put them among the others already on the entertainment center shelves.

A quick rap sounded at the door and I opened it, greeting the nanny with a smile. "Good evening, Octavia. Please, come in."

Octavia is an older African-American woman, with no children of her own, and when Pam, the children, and I had moved from New Orleans to Shreveport she'd followed after us, wishing to stay on as nanny to the children. She's sweet, yet practical, and the children adore her. She's always been good about keeping them overnight at her home or coming over to stay with them while I work, and her services came at a reasonable price, so I was more than glad to have her.

Pam's former lover, Amelia, worked at the child care agency Octavia had previously belonged to and had recommended the woman – who'd been her mentor when she'd first started – to Pam for my use. She'd been working for me now for nearly three years; I'd hired her just after the twins turned one.

"Evening Mr. Northman." She strode past me and deposited her bag – what is it with older women and carrying huge bags full of god knows what? - at the kitchen table.

"They've just went to sleep. I'll be on my way after checking on them. Feel free to help yourself to anything. There is pizza from dinner if you'd like."

She waved me off with a smile so I went to Alex's room and knelt by his bed. I ran my fingers over his cheek, just watching him sleep.

"Sov gott, min son." I murmured softly, placing a kiss at his temple. He sighed and curled towards me. I pulled the cover up around him and stood, leaving the door cracked behind me.

Saga was stretched out over her bed, hair splayed out in a cloud around her head. I brushed a few stray strands from her face, kneeling at her bedside as I had Alex's, just watching her for a few moments. I hated to leave, but I had work to do.

"Sov gott, min dotter." I placed a featherlight kiss on her forehead, and left her door cracked as well when I left.

Octavia saw me off and locked up behind me.

Since I was kid-free I took the Corvette; racing down the streets, engine purring, feeling a thrill of excitement. Tonight I'd ask Sookie out and if things went well, come Monday, I'd be seeing her again.

The prospect alone was enough to excite me – in more ways than one.

The bar was already open, the front getting crowded with cars and I could tell it would be a busy night. I pulled in back where the employee entrance was and parked. I had paperwork to do – invoices, signing off on orders, and payroll to double check.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you thought! (Hint hint!)

_**Thanks** to everyone who reviewed!_

_**Review reply:**_

TeaCupHuman:_ I'm glad you liked Eric's POV. I just couldn't see him with only one child, for some reason, thus twins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _(Normally I reply personally, via PM, but that option wasn't available, sorry!)

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Ja**_ **–** Yes

_**Pam's cursing**_**: **Fucking cunt! God damn it! Fucking hell! Shit! Mother fucking son of a fucking bitch!

_**Eric to Alex**_**:** Sweet dreams, my son.

_**Eric to Saga**_**:** Sweet dreams, my daughter.


	5. Walking On Air

_Wow. _Seriously, just wow. You all are freakin' awesome! I've been blown away by the response to this story and all the love for '**Daddy-Eric**'. I know I love him, but I didn't know everyone else would melt all over him too! _You all fucking rock!_ Seriously, that's all I can say...wow.

Much love and declarations of adoration for my beta: **evenflo78**, for her quick editing and skill! I know I'm in _good hands_. *bats lashes and fans self*

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Walking On Air**

**(Sookie P.O.V.)**

I was a little disappointed when Eric said goodbye, but I still had to have breakfast and get ready for work, so I would have needed to let him go eventually.

It didn't mean I had to like it, though.

I'd already gathered my towels for a shower, laid out the make-up I'd need to 'put on my face' for work, gathered my hair supplies, and hunted down a pair of socks and my tennis shoes. After I showered and did my hair and make-up I would be set for work.

After putting my phone back on the charger I pulled a pair of shorts on under my sleep-shirt and headed for the kitchen. I found Gran there, pulling a fresh pan of biscuits from the oven.

"Good mornin' honey!" She straightened and placed the pan on the counter with one hand and with a fork in the other prodded at the bacon frying in the skillet on the stove. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"Morning." My first stop was at the coffee pot, where an already poured cup awaited me. I added a splash of creamer and a pinch of sugar, stirred it, and took a long sip. Feeling more like myself I leaned against the counter, starving now that I smelt breakfast cooking. "Yeah. I got a new outfit at Tara's, hung out with the girls, and danced for a while."

Gran eyed me, brows arched high. "I suppose that dancing is what has you grinnin' like a cat with a bowl of cream all to its lonesome?"

I flushed, but couldn't get the grin I'd been sporting since Eric's first text this morning to leave my lips. "Maybe."

Gran laughed. "No maybe about it, honey." She placed the bacon on a paper towel lined plate, poured the majority of the grease out, then cracked a few eggs into the pan. "Did you catch his name? What did he look like?"

"Eric," I was still grinning like an idiot, "he's real handsome Gran. The most perfect man I've ever seen; long blond hair, bright blue eyes, gorgeous smile – he's really tall too!" I plopped down into a chair, idly tracing a finger across the tabletop.

Gran set a plate piled high with food in front of me and was quick to settle herself across from me with her own plate. "He sounds very handsome indeed. How tall is 'really tall'?"

"Over six feet. We danced for hours Gran; I've never had so much fun, you know? Oh, and he's Swedish – you should hear his accent!" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Just remembering his voice was enough to make me flush. "We traded numbers and he's already texted me today!"

It might be weird for other girls to talk to their grandmothers about men and such, but I'd lost my mother at a young age, so Gran had always been very open with me. I knew I could talk to her about anything, plus she was just one of those women that no matter how old they got they could get on with the younger generations.

"Oh? I knew there had to be a reason for the stars in your eyes."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she tapped her thumb and index finger together in mock warning of grabbing it. "Will you be calling him?"

I paused in inhaling my eggs long enough to answer, "Nope. He asked me to text him when I go on dinner break so _he _can _call me_."

I could tell Gran was pleased by that. She liked men with manners and calling a girl after getting her number was something she was a stickler about.

Gran and I chatted for a while, lingering over our coffee after we'd finished our food. When I finished my last cup, at five till eleven, I did the dishes for Gran, placed a kiss on her cheek in thanks, and went to shower.

I shaved, lathered, rinsed, lathered, and rinsed again and hopped out clean as a whistle within twenty minutes. With a towel wrapped around my body and one around my hair I went to my room to get ready.

Flipping the radio on I danced around as I dried off, rubbed on some lotion, slicked on deodorant, and pulled on a pair of matching pale blue cheeky panties and bra. I blew my hair dry, pulled it into a tail, and did a quick make-up job; mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and a touch of shimmery 'nude' eyeshadow. I slipped into my uniform and sat on the bed long enough to get my socks and shoes on.

Giving myself a final once over I decided that I was presentable. I grabbed my everyday purse, threw in my wallet, lip gloss, deodorant, and cell. Double checking that I had everything I needed I stopped in the bathroom to drop my dirty things into the hamper before heading out the door.

My car sputtered a bit before coming to life and I was on my way to Merlotte's after a final wave to Gran, who'd come out to the porch to read. It was warm out so I rolled down the windows and turned on the radio, cranking the volume up as I pulled onto Hummingbird Road.

I was feeling good, had plenty of time to get to work, and I'd already started counting down the time until I could text Eric. It felt like today would be a good day.

* * *

It was unnaturally slow for a Saturday afternoon.

It was just myself and another girl, Holly, until Arlene came in at three, so I took the time to get some side-work done between delivering orders and refills to my tables. By the time Arlene came in I'd already filled all the salt and pepper shakers, the sugars, condiments, and had rolled more than enough silverware for all of the girls closing tonight.

When I get bored I don't like to sit still. I've learned the hard way that the clock doesn't tick faster when watched.

Since Arlene was there I went ahead and took my first break of the night around four, nibbling at some fries and calling to check on Gran while I relaxed.

I'd just gotten back from my half-hour break when Arlene cornered me at the bar. "So, I take it you had a good time last night?"

I didn't bat an eye. "You would know if you hadn't gotten drunk enough that Rene had to carry your snorin' butt inside, ya lush."

"Bitch." She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. "We saw you dancin' with that big ol' blond. You seemed to be having a grand time." She leaned over the counter when I blushed. "Tell me that you got his number! He was fine!"

"Not that it's any of your business," she waved the comment away with a flippant hand, "but yes, I did get his number and he got mine."

"Ooh, Sookie! What's his name? How old is he? Is he seeing anyone? What's he like? Was he nice? Are you gonna call him? Is he going to call you? Did he ask you out? Are you gonna go back to the bar sometime? What," I slapped a hand over her mouth to cut her off.

"Good lord, woman, breathe! Eric, twenty-eight, he told me he isn't, confident but sweet at the same time, very nice, no – I'm not, yes - he is, not yet, and maybe." I removed my hand and laughed at her gleeful smile.

"Sook, order up!" Lafayette called, saving me from further questions, and I hurried to the kitchen window to grab it.

Lafayette is Tara's cousin; he's Jason's age, tall and muscled, and also flamboyantly gay.

I _adore_ him. He's sweet, funny, a little blunt at times, and his attitude is infectious. Plus, I like his style. I mean, what other man can pull off a lace do-rag, gold eye shadow, and shimmering lips, while still looking tough?

I grabbed a refill of tea and dropped it off along with the freshly made burger Lafayette – yeah, he has his own burger named after him – and went to do a quick check on my other tables.

It was picking up and before I knew it we were slammed. Arlene eyed me oddly and tried to get close enough to chat all night, but we were busy enough that she didn't get more than a longing glance and wistful sigh in before one of us had to run to a table.

I slung burgers, beers, fries, and chicken fingers like they were going out of style.

By the time nine o'clock rolled around I was ready to keel over.

Sam, my boss, came out from behind the bar and eyed the tables before waving me over.

"Whatcha need, Sam?" I found the energy to offer him a smile, and he chuckled.

"It's slowing down; why don't you take a break, chere?" His smile was soft and his eyes a little too warm for my liking.

I know Sam is sweet on me, but I've done nothing in all my years at Merlotte's to encourage it. I wasn't one to have a romantic relationship with my boss, and I'd even left a few jobs when I was younger because of the managers being too pushy and brazen about what they'd like from me.

"Thanks Sam." I hurried to put in my dinner order with Lafayette.

"Gurl, yo' sure look excited. Big plans ta'night?" Lafayette wiggled his perfectly plucked brows at me and thrust his hips. "Yo' lookin' like a woman in lust!"

"You hush." I admonished him softly, flushing. "I'm just happy to be on break, that's all."

"Uh-huh, sure." He snickered and dropped my chicken fingers and fries in the fryer. "If yous says so."

"I do say so." I laughed and went to do a check on my tables, bringing refills and condiments out before letting the girls know I was going on break. Arlene promised to gather my tips for me and I trusted her so I left them to it.

"I should hold your food till you tells me what – or who – has you lookin' all flustered, but I'll be nice. This time." Lafayette sounded playful, but I knew he was serious so I grabbed my food, a glass of coke, and beat a hasty retreat.

I exited through the employee entrance in back, sitting at the picnic table Sam had set up for us all to use, and pulled my cell out of my apron. Usually I kept it in my purse, but I'd set it on silent tonight and kept it with me, ready to text Eric the moment I got a break. My hands shook a little as I started typing out my message, and my heart thudded wildly in my chest. _**Hey, I'm on break now, so feel free to 'prove it' when you have a chance.**_

I scarfed my food down quickly, barely tasting it, and by the time seven minutes had passed I was starting to pace.

What if he changed his mind? What if he was too busy? What if he was out in the bar dancing with another girl?

I'd worked myself into a tizzy and almost missed my phone vibrating with a call. I lunged at it and nearly knocked my drink over in my haste.

"Hello?" I was breathless, whole body trembling.

"Hej, Sookie?" It was Eric and he'd spoken Swedish!

I giggled and forced myself to sit down, grinning like an idiot again. "Hi, Eric!" I didn't care that I probably sounded over eager, I was just glad he'd actually called.

"Hello, Sookie. Are you enjoying your break?" I could hear a dull echo of bass in the background, but otherwise it was mostly quiet on his end.

"It was so-so, but it's much better now." Oh god, I was really over eager, wasn't I? I switched tactics. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes. It was much more enjoyable than my night so far. So much paperwork has to be done."

"Should I let you go? I know you're probably busy." I faltered a little, not really wanting to end our call so soon.

"No! I want to talk to you, unless you would like to go?" He sounded putout.

"Of course not. You still have to prove you're real, remember?"

"Ah, yes, there is that, isn't there? I have a plan for that."

"Oh?" I took a swallow of coke and leaned back against the table, enjoying the warm night air. "What does this plan of yours entail?"

"You will see." He chuckled. "First, may I ask if you are free on Monday?"

Without a word I tore back into the bar and looked at the post board Sam had put up just inside the employee entrance. Every Friday he posted our new schedules, even though our week went from Sunday to Saturday. It was nice that he thought ahead and let us know a few days in advance.

"Sookie?" Eric sounded hesitant and I pursued my schedule like a bloodhound on a scent trail.

"Sorry, I was checking. I work in the morning but otherwise, I'm free." I went outside and sat back down.

"Oh, alright." Satisfied that I hadn't hung up or something awful Eric seemed downright cheery. "I have another question."

"Shoot."

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date, this Monday evening?"

You could have knocked me over with a feather.

Once the initial shock wore off, I had to cover my mouth to keep the squee from escaping. "Well, that depends. If I say yes, exactly what would we be doing for the night?"

He chuckled and it sent a shiver racing down my spine. "Since it is the first date, something simple, yeah? A nice dinner where we can get to know one another. After," he seemed to consider that, "we could go dancing, or to the park; anything you wish."

Naked tango perhaps? I blushed. That train of thought was so _not _helping.

"Which restaurant?" I started counting my tips, praying that I could scrounge enough cash together for wherever he wanted to go.

"Do you have allergies?"

"No," I drew the word out, surprised that he'd asked, "why?"

"Do you enjoy seafood, beef, or poultry?"

"All of the above." I snickered. "I'm not really all that picky, Eric. I'll try just about anything once." I noticed that he wasn't answering my question about which restaurant, but I let it go. I could always ask him later.

"Duly noted. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" He sounded so relieved – it was cute.

"Yes, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Wonderful! Does six o'clock work for you?"

"Six is fine. Where should I meet you?"

"Actually, if it is alright, I wish to pick you up. I want to do this the proper way."

A little voice in the back of my head told me I was being stupid and far too trusting, to even think about letting him know where I live when I knew so little about him.

I'm not ashamed of my home or life and I wouldn't know anything about him if I didn't give him a chance, so I flipped the voice a mental finger and told it to _shut the fuck up_.

"Okay." I gave him my address and directions, and we chatted for a while longer.

I heard a door open through the phone and Pam's voice sounded, murmuring words I couldn't understand and then the door closed again.

Eric muttered something I couldn't make out before addressing me. "I must go Sookie. Tomorrow will be a busy day, so if I do not get to speak to you, know that I will be thinking of you and looking forward to our date."

"I will be too. Take care, Eric!"

"You as well. God natt, Sookie."

"Does that mean good night?" It certainly sounded close to it.

Eric laughed, and it warmed me from head to toe. "Yes."

I giggled and tried not to slaughter Eric's native language. "God natt, Eric."

I sighed as I ended the call, placed my cell down and slowly stood. A quick look around assured me I was alone.

I jumped up and down, pumping my fists in victory, and let loose a squee that bordered on supersonic.

I was going on a date. Sexy as hell Eric Northman was taking me out. He was picking me up, like a proper gentleman, and taking me out on a date.

Oh my god!

I did another victory dance for good measure, drained my coke, and burst into giggles. I'm sure if anyone saw me they would think I was high, but I was too elated to care.

My break was over so I carried my things inside, dropped them off in the kitchen, and went back to my tables. Arlene was shooting me looks again as she handed over my tips, but I was too happy to give a damn.

I felt like I was floating all night. I didn't mind overly much when a few rowdy drunks spilled their beers and I had to clean it up, or even when I had to call Jane Bodehouse's son to come get her - she's our resident drunk.

By the time we closed I still hadn't lost my smile even though I was nearly dead on my feet, and I hummed a little as I cleaned my section. Arlene, Sam, Lafayette, and Holly were looking at me like I'd lost it, but I didn't pay them any mind.

I gave Arlene's cheek a kiss in goodbye when Sam cut us loose for the night.

I crept into the house at nearly three, bleary eyed, with only enough energy to wash my face and strip before falling into bed in a pile of exhausted, but happy, limbs.

_Eric asked me out!_ Was the last coherent thought I had, before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Translations:**

_**Hej**_ – Hello

_**God natt**_ – Good night


	6. Bring Night

So, I had intended for the date to be in this chapter...it's not. I'm sorry!

The next chapter WILL be the date. It's already written and has been looked over and will be posted within a few days; I promise! For now though, enjoy this taste of Pre-date mania, as I like to call it.

Many thanks and declarations of favor and songs of praise to my beta: **evenflo78**, for her quick editing and skill! I am lost without her!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bring Night**

**(Sookie P.O.V.)**

It was only three and I still had seven hours of my shift left, but I was already longing for home. It was still lunch so I was a little busy, but not nearly enough to keep the butterflies in my stomach still for any extended period of time.

I'd slept like the dead and gotten up late; as in I woke up at _twelve_ and my shift started at _one._ I ran around like a headless chicken; got my clothes out, showered, threw my damp hair into a tail, dressed, slapped on some mascara, eyeshadow, and lip gloss before running for the door. I stopped long enough to grab a sandwich and shoveled it down in the car, nearly choking to death, arriving at work with only _seconds_ to spare.

I'd been giddy as a school girl after talking to Eric last night, but now, as I refilled drinks and carted orders to their tables, I felt the nerves bubbling up. Since it was Sunday only four girls were scheduled; Holly had left early because her son, Cody, wasn't feeling well. Arlene would be in any minute, but until then it was just me and Dawn; joy.

Don't get me wrong, Dawn can be a nice girl - when she's not being a bitch, that is.

She's gorgeous, I'll admit that. Long dark brown hair framing a delicate face, bright green eyes, full lips, and a waistline that would make any woman reconsider eating in her presence. Her smile was infectious and her voice sweet, all eyes locked on the sway of her hips as she moved. Of course, her attitude was repulsive enough to scare off a horde of cockroaches, but men still fell over themselves to get her attention.

She'd dated my brother off and on for about three years now, much to my dismay.

I eyed her as she bent over a table to take an order, noting the way the two men stared at her chest while ordering.

I had a catty thought, and normally I tried to ignore the impulse to gloat internally, but this time I didn't bother. Because, well, it's true - my breasts are bigger.

I poured two glasses of sweet tea and dropped them at my only currently occupied table. I cleaned up a table in my section from customers who'd left only a moment ago, whisking the dirty dishes and empty cups away and dropping them in the kitchen. Lafayette gave me a wave and then went back to chopping vegetables and mixing spices as he prepared for the dinner crowd. I left him to it, passing Dawn on my way out front as she dropped an order off.

"Sookie!"

I paused, forced a smile, and turned back to her. "Yeah?" I rocked back on my heels, trying to relax.

Dawn eyed me critically for a moment, tilting her head before grinning. "Do you know if Jason is busy tonight?"

I blinked at her. Seriously? Did she not think I had better things to do in my life than keep track of my brother?

"Ah, I'm not sure, actually. It's Sunday, so he doesn't work, but you know Jason." I shrugged. The boy was wild, out almost every night with a woman – or two, if I'd heard, and seen, right.

"Aw," she pouted at me, "I was hoping to catch up with him."

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that meant 'have wild monkey sex', but I kept those thoughts to myself.

"Well, who knows, maybe he'll be in tonight. If I see him you want me to have him give you a call?"

"Ooh, yeah! Thanks Sookie." She flounced off to check on her other table and I rolled my eyes behind her back.

"Ya know, your eyes might get stuck that way."

I jumped and squeaked, whirling around to swat at Arlene. "For goodness sake, Arlene, don't sneak up on me like that!"

She laughed and finished tying her apron strings. "That's what ya get for not paying attention."

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at her and went towards the bar, knowing she was following me, and started getting out the lemons and limes.

She came to my side, offering me a knife, and we worked on slicing up some wedges to stock the bar. My table was still eating and didn't need anything and I'd helped Holly finish her side-work before she left so there wasn't much to do.

"So," She drew the word out, casting me an impish grin, "you sure were happy last night."

"Was I?" I finished my last lime, placed the wedges in a container and slipped on the cover. "I didn't notice."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Right, 'cause I totally believe that." She finished the lemons and we put the containers away, wiped the cutting boards down, and washed the knives and our hands. "Fess up Stackhouse."

"To what?" I batted my eyes at her and she playfully hissed at me, making a clawing gesture with her fingers.

"You know what."

"No, really, I don't. What did I do that I have to fess up to?"

She stomped her foot and huffed. "Sookie Stackhouse, don't you play coy with me!"

My customers stood so I went to collect their dishes and wish them well, pleased to find they'd left me a nice tip. Arlene came over with the spray and a rag and wiped my table down while I took the dishes away, and I brought a towel to dry it with while she grabbed some fresh silverware.

"You talked to him, didn't you? He called last night?" She was shifting from foot to foot, eyes big and bright, hands clasped over her chest. She reminded me of a kid begging for a toy.

"Yes," I decided to put her out of her misery and save myself the constant begging, "he called me."

"Oh my god! Did he ask you out?"

My face flushed and I bit my lip. It was telling enough because she dragged me towards the servers station, shaking me once we were safely away from the eyes of the customers.

"What did you say? Please tell me you said yes! He was fine! Oh my god!"

Her reaction soothed my nerves and I felt myself getting excited again. "I said yes!"

"Seriously?" She gasped in surprise and then hugged me and we did a girly-bounce while holding each other. "Ooh, you lucky bitch! When, what, and where?"

"Tomorrow at six. We agreed on dinner and after that we'll see what strikes our fancy, and he didn't tell me actually. He asked about allergies though – oh, he's picking me up. He said he wanted to do it the 'proper way'. Sweet, right?"

"Yes! I'm so jealous!"

"Jealous of what?" Dawn paused by us, the dirty dishes from her table in hand.

I wouldn't have told her, but Arlene beat me to it, so I didn't have much choice. "Sookie's got a date!"

Dawn smiled. "Aw. Where did ya'll meet?"

I reached behind Arlene for an empty glass, pushing my knuckles into the small of her back in a warning to keep her mouth shut. "A bar in Shreveport." I pulled a glass from the stack and went to pour myself a soda.

"Dawn!" We all jumped, looking at Sam who'd stuck his head out of his office. "Arlene's on shift – clean up and you're free!"

"'Kay, thanks!" She deposited her dishes and went to wipe her table down, all thoughts of me overtaken by the knowledge that she could leave.

God bless Sam. I didn't know how much of her curiosity I could take.

We started to pick up so Arlene and I got busy seating our sections and left Dawn to do her work – she was gone in just a few minutes.

Work passed in relative peace for the rest of the night.

Arlene and I chatted throughout our shift, working together in harmony, and after the initial talk about my date we'd shifted to other things; her kids, vacation plans, and such. By the time closing rolled around we'd already gotten everything done since we'd been pretty slow for a Sunday, and I was out the door a little after ten.

Gran was waiting up for me, snuggled up on the couch, afghan draped over her knees and book in hand. "Tara came by."

I toed my sneakers off and pulled my feet free of my socks before settling into the armchair diagonal to Gran. "She could have come by the bar." I raised a brow. "Or was she trying to get your help with something?"

"For shame, Sookie Stackhouse, being so suspicious of your best friend." Gran marked her page and closed the book, 'tsking' at me.

I snorted. "For shame my butt! Ya'll are devious and you know it."

"Never denied it honey." Gran sat up a bit straighter, and placed a hand over her heart. "For shame that I have to hear about your _date_ through the grape-vine."

She practically cackled at my slack-jaw, bug eyed, face.

"Grape-vine? More like the 'nosey-gonna-get-their-butts-kicked-busy-body-so-called-friends'-vine."

"That works too; a little long though."

I cracked up. Gran had said it with a straight face and such a serious tone, that I couldn't help myself. "I didn't have a chance to tell you! Or did you not notice me streak outta here like my feet were on fire?"

Gran smiled innocently. "Was that you? I thought it was a fairy – a brownie perhaps."

Giving a mock huff I turned my nose up.

"So, tell me; he asked you out? Where is he taking you? What time is your date – when is it, for that matter?"

"You're as bad as Arlene! Yes, he did. I don't know where actually, just that we'll be going to dinner and then after," I shrugged, "if we're having a good time we can look at our options. Tomorrow at six."

"Oh, well, in that case, you're safe. My DGD meeting is tomorrow at five, so I'll be out of your hair." She waggled a finger at me. "I won't be here to embarrass you by drooling or anything else unseemly."

Descendants of the Glorious Dead, better known as DGD, is one of the clubs Gran belongs to. It's a group full of history buffs, focused on the south and civil war era information – all of the members are indeed descendants of those who fought in the American Civil War. It's Gran's most favored club; she helps organize their bake sales, meetings, and what not along with the other church ladies in the club.

"I doubt you could do any worse than Tara and Arlene."

"True. They are a kind of their own, aren't they?" She rose slowly, groaning as her back popped. "This old lady needs to get to bed. If your hungry I left a plate in the fridge for you."

"Thanks Gran." I stood and gave her a goodnight kiss before heading for the kitchen.

I warmed the plate of meatloaf and veggies, buttered a biscuit and dug in. Forget the not eating after seven o'clock rule, I was hungry and despite my love of Lafayette, a girl needs more than what Merlotte's menu has to offer to live. I did my dishes when I finished, gathered my things, dropped them off just inside my bedroom door, and went to brush my teeth and clean up a bit before bed.

It was creeping up on eleven when I finally went into my room, Tina close on my heels. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the bed.

A thin white box and a matching medium sized gift bag lay in the middle of my bed, each bearing a large pink bow and curled ribbons.

Tina jumped onto the bed, sniffing at the packages, then promptly turned her back to them and made herself comfortable on my pillow. Apparently there was nothing for her, so she was going to let me deal with it on my own. Spoiled kitty-cat.

I went through my nightly ritual of attending to my phone and laying out my clothes for the next day, brushed my hair, and dressed in a nightgown before inspecting the 'presents'. I found a card tucked under the ribbon of the box and I plucked it free; it was plain and white, no décor or frills. I flipped it open, recognizing Tara's looping handwriting.

_Sookie,_

_Congrats on the date! We know it was short notice, so this is our way of showing our support._

_Love you bitch,_

_Tara & Arlene_

_P.S._

_If you refuse our gift using the words 'pity', 'charity', or 'dependent', I swear you will regret it. I know where you sleep and I'm not afraid to use Gran as a hostage – remember that._

Hostage? I snickered, because knowing Gran she'd go willingly and bake cookies while being 'held captive', if Tara ever made good on her threat.

Sucking in a deep breath I untied the ribbon on the box, setting it aside, and lifted the lid. Pink tissue paper obstructed my view and I brushed it aside impatiently. Soft fabric met my fingers, and I traced the design of a red flower. Clothing?

I pulled the folded fabric from the box and shook it out. A dress!

Oh my goodness! It was so pretty; a halter style top with a pinched waist and flowing skirt. The fabric was soft, white with a scattering of red flowers; it was gorgeous. I couldn't have picked something better for my first date. Sighing wistfully I draped the dress over my vanity chair and peered into the box. More tissue paper was wrapped around something so I dug it out, biting my lip when I found the lingerie.

A white strapless bra and matching cheeky panties – both decorated with delicate lace, and underneath those lay a white garter belt with pink bows and a pair of 'nude' colored stockings.

To bury Tara and Arlene out back in the woods, or just dump them in a bayou? That is the question.

I laid the panties and bra over the dress and stood there in my room, eying the garter belt and stockings. They were nice, pretty and something I'd thought about buying before, but should I wear them on the first date? Seemed kind of, well, presumptuous of me, didn't it?

Closing my eyes I laid them over the rest. It didn't mean anything would happen, I just wanted to feel sexy, that's all. The moment they left my hands I went for the gift bag, untying the ribbon and digging inside.

Shoes. I felt the contour of heels and pulled them out, wondering what torture they planned to put my feet through.

I held up the heels, thankful that they weren't stilettos, and admired them for a moment. They were a perfect match of red hue to the flowers on the dress and the little ankle strap seemed to add a bit of 'sex appeal'.

Maybe I'd let the girls live. I suppose it was sweet of them to surprise me like this. Oh fuck it, let's be truthful; I hadn't even thought of what I was going to wear and they basically saved my ass. I wouldn't tell them that in so many words, however. A simple thank you would work.

I cleared the bed off and settled in, huffing and prodding at Tina until she shifted over – wow, one whole inch! - so I could lay my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes, sighed, and attempted to melt into the bed.

I wiggled, turned to my side, my front, to my other side, and finally onto my back again. I kicked the covers off, pulled them back over myself, kicked on leg out from beneath, twiddled my thumbs, and hummed at least three songs before I was able to fall asleep.

Fucking butterflies.

* * *

Five forty AM came quicker than I would have liked, but I was up and awake like someone had shot me when the alarm clock blared to life, Carrie Underwood's voice spilling from the speakers.

I slapped at the alarm, not even looking at it, as I tried to get my breathing under control. I'd had a horrific dream that Eric and I had went on the date and everything had went _wrong_. I looked hideous, the food was horrible, I broke my ankle and his toe while we danced, and he'd all but run from my house screaming after he dropped me off – though he was polite when he asked me to lose his number, at least.

Climbing out of bed I headed for the bathroom, attending to my bladder and washing up a bit before I shuffled to the kitchen. Gran was still sleeping so I started the coffee and got out the fixings for a good breakfast.

By the time Gran was up and made it into the kitchen I was plating the food. Slices of fried ham, eggs, grits, biscuits and gravy, and hash browns crowded our plates and Gran eyed me like I'd started singing in tongues when I greeted her.

"Morning Gran!" I sat our plates on the table and poured a cup of coffee for myself and a glass of orange juice for her before plopping into my seat. "Hungry?"

She nodded and sat down, eying the spread before her. "Mornin' honey. You been up long?"

"Not really." I dug in since it was already six thirty and I still needed to shower and get myself together.

Gran could tell I was nervous but she left me be and that was fine with me. Halfway through breakfast the timer on the counter went off and I pulled two batches of muffins from the oven and shucked them out of the muffin pans so they could cool.

Gran helped me do the breakfast dishes and we chattered while we worked; she stole a muffin before I packed them away into a container – which was already full with two other batches I'd made earlier, before baking our biscuits.

"You know, I planned to make muffins for the DGD meeting tonight."

"Oh?" I smiled innocently. "Well, since I've made so many you can just take them instead if you'd like."

"Considering that the recipes are even the ones I was intending to make – blueberry and strawberry – I guess I will."

"Okay." Placing the containers to the side I wiped down the counter and gave Gran's cheek a kiss. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready."

I was jerked back when Gran caught the collar of my shirt. "Uh-huh. I know you girlie; what do you need?"

Laughing I twisted and gave her a smile. "Wash my new dress and under-things while I'm at work?"

"Fair enough. Go shower and bring them to the laundry room on your way out." She let me go with a grin and swatted my butt to get me moving.

I yelped and ran, lest she get the inkling to do it again, and I could hear her laughing even as I reached the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later I was freshly showered, dressed, my make-up was done, and I was pulling my hair into a tail after blowing it dry. I was ready.

I tucked the garter belt and stockings in my underwear drawer and took the dress, bra, and panties to the laundry room, along with the hamper from the bathroom. I headed out to my car, spotting Gran tending the front garden, blew her a kiss before making my way to work.

Only eleven hours and thirty-seven minutes until my date. Not that I was counting or anything.

* * *

When I got to work I locked my purse in Sam's desk drawer and went out into the bar area where Sam was filling the cash register and Charlsie – and older woman who'd been with us for only a few months – was setting up the servers station. Since I closed last night I knew that everything restaurant-wise was stocked, so I went to the bar and started checking the liquor levels and refilling the container of mixed nuts that we kept under the bar.

Merlotte's is the biggest bar in town and also serves as a 'grille', so we open at eight AM Monday through Saturday, and ten AM on Sunday. Our normal breakfast crowd is made up of the elderly groups in town and sometimes the people passing through, or those who commuted to bigger cities for their work.

Mornings weren't terrible busy, so Charlsie and I passed the time with idle chit-chat. How are her kids, has her daughter had her baby yet – is it a boy or girl, what names are they thinking of, and so on. Our first customer strolled in half an hour after opening and Charlsie took care of her, leaving me to attend to the group of elderly gentlemen who came in shortly after.

Around eleven I stepped out for a quick break, downing my tea with one hand while texting Eric with the other. _**Looking forward to seeing you tonight. Have a good day! **_

I'd been inside for nearly an hour when I felt my phone vibrate in my apron so I slipped into the ladies room for a moment, pleased to see Eric had replied.

_**As am I. Only a few hours now and then you and I will enjoy a night out. Have a good day, Sookie.**_

Only six hours and two minutes, actually. Still, I wasn't counting. I just, uh, had a great sense of time. Really. Putting my phone away I skipped out and went to check on my tables, experiencing a whole different species of butterflies now, opposed to yesterdays nervous-butterflies. I couldn't wait – I was more excited than I could ever remember being!

My shift really was uneventful, so I was going to take that as a good sign seeing as I didn't trip over my feet or drop any plates, and I'd barely noticed that it was already one thirty when Holly came in to relieve me.

Sam told me I could finish my two tables and go. Bad idea Sam, really bad idea.

I zoomed about like I was on speed, cleaning my section, and was ready to rip my hair out by the time my tables finished eating and paid. I cleaned the tables, did my side-work, and was out the door by six after two.

Gran was waiting in the kitchen when I got home and she laughed at me as I paced from the living-room and back a few times, jittery as a canary with a cat in the birdcage.

"Sookie, honey," I paused and Gran caught my face between her hands, peering up at me. "Everything will be alright. You are a pretty girl with a heart of gold and wonderful manners. This Eric seems to have some of his own, so relax. It will be okay." She grinned. "Besides, even if it isn't perfect, you'll have some eye-candy to stare at, right?"

I started laughing. I couldn't help it. There is just something about an older woman – a grandmother – saying 'eye-candy' that tickles my funny bone. "Okay."

"Good. Go take a nap; I'll wake you up before four. Scoot!"

I gave her a mock-bow and 'scooted' from the room, because truth be told I was a little tired and I had no idea what time I was going to get home. I stripped to just my bra and panties and laid down, snuggling under my cover. By the time Tina had gotten comfortable against my side I was fast asleep.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

**_Thank you so much _**to everyone who has reviewed, placed this story on their favorite/alert list(s), and placed me on your author alert/favorite list(s) – I have been completely blown away by how many people are enjoying this story. You guys are fan-fucking-tastic! Seriously; you're the best ever!

The **date **is coming in the next chapter and will be out in just a few days!


	7. Hear Me Out

I was going to wait and post this tomorrow, but everyone has been so patient...so here you go!

Hopefully you'll think it was worth the wait...

Unending **thanks** and **love** for my beta: **evenflo78**, for all her hard work. She does a fantastic job and I'm so glad to have her help! *blows kisses*

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Hear Me Out**

**(Sookie P.O.V.)**

True to her word Gran woke me at three thirty after bringing in my basket of clean laundry and my dress – which she'd pressed – she left hanging on the back of my closet door. I showered again, taking the time to shave and even do a bit of 'lady-scaping'. I brushed my teeth and checked my face for any unsightly pimples or marks before I dared to leave the bathroom.

By the time I'd dried off, rubbed myself down with lotion, and gathered my hair supplies and picked out my make-up for the night, it was four thirteen.

A quick search of the clothes basket yielded my new under-things; I slipped them on and pulled on a light robe to keep them safe while I fixed my hair and make-up. Gran popped in while I was drying my hair to wish me 'good luck' before she left. I curled my hair in long tendrils, lightly pulled a comb through it, and placed it just-so to make it frame my face, but still keep out of the way - giving it a good spray with a soft hairspray to make it obey, and then started applying make-up. Pale pink lipstick with a gloss overcoat, a touch of foundation to blend my skin tone, a dusting of blush on my cheekbones, mascara, eyeliner, and cream eyeshadow, with a hint of silvery-white at the crease of my lids.

Off went the robe and on went the garter belt and hose, then the dress, which I was pleased to find it fit like a glove, and finally the heels. I felt like I was missing something so I slipped on a thin silver bracelet and a set of red 'gem' studs, before checking myself over in the mirror.

_Whoa. _Seriously, whoa. I turned in front of my mirror, smoothing my hands over my waist and hips. I looked hot! Everything made me seem slender and taller, which was a definite plus in my book. If I didn't wear heels the height difference between Eric and I would be absurd!

I grabbed my red purse, which Tara had given me on Friday – the girl was out of control with the whole gift giving thing – and since I'd left mostly everything in there I just had to add my cash, ID, keys, make-up, perfume, and my cell. I left the condom in the purse, just in case. A girl could never be too careful, even if it wasn't my style to hook-up and participate in one-night stands.

I snatched my purse up and went in search of the mini lint-brush we kept in the laundry room and added that to my purse as well. I wasn't sure what kind of car Eric drove or if anything would find its way onto me between now and our arrival.

I perched on a kitchen chair, sipping at a glass of tea, twirling my bracelet around my wrist to occupy myself.

It was only five thirty-seven. Not that I'd been keeping an eye on the time or anything. Just the occasional glance at the clock, that's all.

I was pacing by five-forty.

I almost didn't hear the crunch of gravel or the purr of the engine, assuming that I was hearing things – because I'd already checked the front window six times in the last five and a half minutes – but when the doorbell sounded I jumped and squeaked.

He was here. Oh my god. He was here and it was only five fifty. I love a man who knows to show up a little early.

It took all my effort to _walk_ to the door, and I opened it after a steadying breath.

So glad I was holding onto the door, because otherwise I would have fallen over.

Eric stood in the doorway, dressed to kill. A blue dress shirt, with the top three buttons undone, made his eyes pop; a dark gray blazer, left unfastened, and matching slacks complimented his complexion and went well with his dark dress shoes. There was a silver necklace, with what appeared to be a claw or something similar, peeking from between the spread fabric of his shirt, drawing my eyes to the small sliver of exposed, tanned, chest. His broad shoulders and muscular arms were hidden by the blazer, but I enjoyed the sharp contrast of his blond hair, falling in a soft wave to his shoulders, against the dark gray.

I caught myself saying a quick internal prayer of thanks for whoever had designed the clothes he wore.

He smiled down at me, eyes bright, and extended his hand to offer me a single calla lily. "Good evening, Sookie."

I stared up at him for a moment before a wide grin overtook my lips. "Hi Eric." I felt absurdly shy as I accepted the flower. "Would you like to come in for a minute? I need to grab my purse."

"Of course." I moved and he entered the house, eyes darting around to take in his surroundings. He followed me to the kitchen and I made a pit stop at the counter to fill a small vase and put the flower in it, setting it on the table and taking my purse in exchange.

"You remembered – thank you."

He flashed me a boyish grin and took my hand, gently leading me to the door. "If it makes you smile like that, I will remember all of your favorites."

Locking the door behind us, I giggled. "It's a long list."

He offered me a hand and led me down the steps. "I'm a patient man."

When we reached the car he opened the door for me and I finally looked away from him to the vehicle. My mouth fell open for a split second and I snapped it shut quickly. A corvette? A 'candy apple' red corvette? Holy hell!

"Is it sad that I'm insanely jealous of your car?" Eric snickered and helped me inside.

I pretended not to notice the way his eyes raked over my legs as I tried to get in without flashing him – fucking bucket seats! I saw him lick his lips and shake his head lightly before he shut my door and sprinted around to his side, sliding in quickly.

The car purred to life, music pouring gently from the speakers, and with a quick turn we were on the road. I didn't recognize the song so I listened intently, and I realized it wasn't in English.

"What language is this?"

Eric peered over at me. "Ah, currently German but there is also Swedish, French, and Russian on this CD." He shifted gears, and offered an apologetic smile. "I usually listen to music when I drive; you are free to turn on the radio and pick a station, or turn it off."

I shook my head and leaned back, turning to face him a little. "I like it. I don't understand it of course, but I still think it's interesting. The emotion can still come through, no matter what the language."

"What languages do you speak?"

"Aside from the obvious English, I know some Spanish from high school and a tiny bit of French. You?"

He shifted gears again as we reached the highway, and we quickly picked up speed. "Swedish, English, German and Russian. I understand French, but I do not speak it very well and I can say a few words in Italian."

Jeeze-louise! "Wow. Why so many?"

"German was taught to me in high school and Russian I learned in college. English because of mother and Pam. Pam studied French in school and I helped her study so I learned along the way. When I was about ten my grandmother took me with her to Italy for a few weeks, the summer before she died."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, since he'd lost someone he loved, so I focused on the good of it. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yes. She was a very fun grandmother. Always happy and smiling, and ready to spoil me whenever I visited."

The way he spoke of her reminded my of my own feelings about Gran, and I was happy that he remembered her fondly.

"Not to change the subject," he chuckled, "but are you going to tell me where we're going for dinner?"

"No."

"No?" I raised my brow at him, challenging him slightly.

"It's a surprise." He wiggled his brows and I let it go with a laugh. I could deal with a surprise if it meant getting to spend time with him.

We filled the rest of the ride with idle chatter, but mostly we were quiet, enjoying the music. Normally silences are heavy and I need to find a way to break them, but this one was peaceful, and I let myself relax into it.

* * *

When we reached Shreveport he took so many turns that I was lost within minutes. We drove down a road full of little shops and diners and I was wary. By the way he was dressed, I assumed we were going somewhere a little more 'formal'. He turned a final corner, and a bunch of small shops with hanging signs gave way to a large lot where a brick building took residence. Flowerbeds were in full bloom, creating a riot of color, and a cobble stone path, flanked by squat 'antique' lamp posts, led from the street to the door.

We pulled up to the curb and Eric parked, but left the car on. A valet seemingly materialized out of thin air and Eric turned to look at me as he unbuckled himself. "I'll get your door."

I nodded and he slipped out of his seat, leaving the door open – I think I heard a muttered warning about scratching his 'ride' being given to the valet – and then he was opening my door and offering his hand to help me up and out of the low seat.

Once I was safely out, purse in hand, he escorted me over the stone pathway, a smile lighting up his face as I swiveled my head about to take in all the details. The flowerbeds were well cared for, the grass perfectly manicured, and the night air was filled with sweet and crisp scents from all the flora around us. An archway protruded from the building front, offering a cover for those entering, and hanging from it was a glossy wooden sign, etched with swirling letters – painted black within the indents; Britlingen's.

Strange name, but the place was lovely and I was pretty sure the inside wouldn't disappoint either.

Eric pulled the door – a thick, rich brown wood – open and we stepped inside a well lit entryway made up of earth tones; sage, tan, and other rich colors. A cherry wood hostess stand, currently abandoned, was to our right and to our left benches of similar wood took up the majority of the wall. An archway loomed before us, leading into the dining room, and I could see that about half of the small round tables and booths were occupied. The tables were draped with cloths of different lengths – in an array of strong jewel tones – and the chairs of dark wood were padded with gold cushions, and while it would have normally seemed awkward or clashed, it appeared to work. Cream walls with wood moldings in a rich caramel shade made a perfect backdrop to the array of colors provided by the tablecloths, baskets of hanging flowers, and abstract art scattered about the room.

Eric wrapped an arm about me as we waited for the hostess and I didn't mind one bit. The movement sent his scent billowing around me like a cloud and I took it in with a sigh. He smelt divine! Crisp and clean with undertones of some bitter herb and something that just said '_male_' in my mind.

I peeked up at him and met his eyes, smiling shyly. "What is this place exactly?"

He chuckled. "It's complicated."

I snickered. "Do I want to know the story behind that answer or should I just ignore it?"

"I suppose I can tell you." He smirked. "Pam had dragged me shopping around the corner and while I was paying she went ahead to the next store. Next thing I know, she's screaming bloody murder. I run out ready to kill, only to find her standing over this guy while two girls – in leather pants, combat boots, spiked jewelry, and leather jackets – beat the hell out of him. He'd tried to mug Pam. She'd kicked him and then the two girls showed up and, their words, 'taught him his lesson'. After we dealt with the police report and what not the girls – sisters; Batanya and Clovache, started chatting with Pam and invited us here for dinner. Batanya is the elder, Clovache the younger, and this restaurant is theirs. It is one of my favorite places."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Cool." I left it at that, leaning into him without thought, enjoying the way his arm tightened about me.

"Welcome! So sorry for the wait." A slightly heavyset older woman came our way, smiling as she reached for two menus.

"It is no problem." Eric smiled and I had to hide a giggle behind my hand as I watched the woman blink and shake herself a little. "Reservation for Northman."

"Wonderful," she crossed something out on the little pad behind the hostess stand and started back towards the dining room, "right this way, please."

We followed after her and it was a good thing Eric was still holding me, otherwise I would have been left behind as I gawked at the décor. A piano upon a small platform occupied one corner of the room and a small dance floor took up residence to it's side. Maybe we would have a chance to dance tonight?

The hostess seated us in a small booth, which was curved into a 'u' shape – probably meant to hold no more than three people - along the far wall and informed us that our server would be with us shortly. She left us with our menus to pursue our selections and only returned long enough to fill our water glasses before leaving once more.

Menus that apparently knew no bounds considering the wide array of dishes – some I'd never heard of and a few I couldn't pronounce.

"See anything you like?" Folding his menu, Eric watched me, a grin pulling at the edges of his lips.

"Yes, and then some." We shared a laugh. "What are you having?"

"Meat and potatoes; the Swedish man's staple." He gave me a wink and I felt a shiver race down my spine.

Hello _libido_, nice to meet you.

Distracting myself I flipped to the next page, finding something that sounded tasty. "Herb chicken with fettuccine Alfredo and grilled vegetables with honey glaze. I think I found a winner."

"A good choice." Eric and I both jumped a little, eyeballing the smiling young man standing at the edge of our table. He wore a gold shirt and black leather vest over dark dress pants and shoes. Leather? Huh, that was different. "I beg your pardon for the wait. My name is Godfrey; I'll be your server this evening."

I offered him a smile and Eric gave a nod as he gathered our menus and handed them off to Godfrey.

"Can I interest you in a bottle of wine to accompany dinner? Perhaps a soup, salad, or other appetizer to start you off?"

Eric looked to me. "Do you like wine?"

"It's alright, I suppose. I've only had it a few times."

"A bottle of the sweeter wine then, please." Eric tapped a long finger against the tabletop. "What are the house specials for starters tonight?"

"We have Italian wedding soup, a fresh spring salad with raspberry vinaigrette and toasted nuts, stuffed mushrooms, a brie bread wrap, or a 'party tray' of different finger foods."

I smiled when Eric's eyes lit up at the mention of 'raspberry vinaigrette'.

He turned his gaze my way. "Which would you like?"

"Soup, please."

Eric flicked his eyes towards our server. "One soup and one salad, please."

Godfrey scribbled on his pad. "Would you like to order your dinner now?"

"Yes. She will have the herb chicken with fettuccine Alfredo and vegetables, and I will have the porterhouse steak platter."

The last guy who had order for me got kicked in the shin – I told him what I wanted and he decided that I would eat something else because he didn't like mushrooms and ended up ordering a salad as my meal. He deserved that kick.

Eric earned brownie points for getting my order right and being polite about it.

"Excellent. I'll be right our with your starters and wine." He scurried off to drop our order and I tried to relax into the padded seat of the booth, stomach clenching with nerves.

"Did you have a good day?" Eric pulled off his jacket and laid it over the back of the booth. My mouth went dry. His shoulders and arms were built enough to pull slightly against the fabric of his shirt and I had to give myself a pinch under the table to bring my focus back.

"Yeah, it wasn't too busy. How about you?"

"It was good."

We were silent for a moment, both of us waiting for the other to speak. I had to break the silence.

"I am glad -"

"Thank you for -"

Eric and I started laughing as we cut each other off. As we calmed I felt the nerves leave me slowly.

"You first." He waved a hand my way.

"Alright. Thank you for inviting me out."

"I am glad you agreed. I wasn't sure you'd ever take me seriously if I had to beg." He waggled his eyebrows and I had to bite my lip not to say something suggestive.

He was just too tempting.

Godfrey swung by with our starters and wine and after filling our glasses, left just as quickly as he'd came.

Eric raised his glass and grinned. "To a good evening?"

"Yes," I raised my glass, touching it to his, "and new beginnings."

His smile was full of charm and heat and I was sure my legs were shaking, but we toasted none the less.

The wine was sweet and smooth; I had to remind myself to take it easy or I'd end up tipsy quickly. We turned our attention from each other long enough to sample our food; the soup was perfectly spiced and just cool enough to eat without risk of being scalded. Eric hummed a little as he munched on the leafy greens drizzled with the raspberry vinaigrette. It was cute.

After a few spoonfuls of soup I felt my stomach settle. I glanced up and caught Eric watching me; a blush spread over my cheeks. "Yes?"

"What is your job, exactly? I'm curious; your hours aren't the normal nine to five."

"I'm a waitress. I work at a bar and grille in Bon Temps." Anxiety crept into my chest. "Does that, uh, bother you?"

"Why would it?" He looked confused for a moment before understanding lit his eyes. "I own a bar – I am certified to be a bartender – so it matters little to me."

"Oh, okay, good." There had been a few guys who were turned off by my job because they didn't think 'proper' ladies should slings beers, but what do they know? A job is a job and money in the bank account for bills holds more weight to me than what anyone else thinks.

"Tell me about your family. I know that you have an elder brother – what of your parents?"

Ah, the family discussion. I dabbed at my lips with my napkin and decided to dive right in, but keep it as short as possible. "Jason is three years older than me – our parent's died in a flash flood when I was seven. Our gran, dad's mom, took us in. My grandfather died a few years before my parents, so it's just been us and Gran. I still live with Gran; to help out and keep close. What about you?"

He nodded, and there was something in his eyes when he spoke. "I am sorry for the loss of your loved ones." He took a sip of wine and licked his lips. "My parents divorced when I was three and mother remarried shortly after; Pam is four years younger than me. Mother passed away from breast cancer when I was seventeen. My father still lives in Sweden, but our relationship is," he seemed to cast about for a word, "strained."

I'd watched my aunt Linda, my dad's sister, waste away from breast cancer and I knew it was devastating to watch someone you love suffer and eventually pass. My hand snaked across the table and curled over his, squeezing gently. He seemed surprised, but understanding crossed his face when he looked at me. He lifted my hand to his lips, brushing a kiss across my knuckles and it felt like one of the most natural things in the world.

"Do not look so sad, Sookie. I did not mean for you to be upset."

"My aunt died from breast cancer. I've seen it and I know it doesn't change anything, but I'm sorry you lost her, especially like that."

He blinked and then smiled a small smile. "Past is past. Remembering her is enough." Godfrey was approaching with our meal so he released my hand after a final kiss. "Let's enjoy our dinner, yeah?"

Considering the large plates filled to the brim with food that Godfrey placed before us, I didn't think that would be too hard.

We dug in and I had a good internal chuckle from watching Eric eye me and lick his lips when I let loose a moan of appreciation. What can I say; I'm a woman who enjoys a good meal. Even if that meal liked my hips more than I wanted it to.

After a few bites Eric spoke up, curiosity seeming to get the better of him. "Did you attend college, Sookie?"

"No." I felt a small pang of regret, but pushed it aside. I had my whole life ahead of me and college didn't have an age limit, so I could always get around to it later. "After high school I was looking into going, but Gran got really sick and needed someone to care for her. I stayed with her and it just sort of went from there. I can go to college anytime, but I'll never be able to replace my time with Gran, you know?"

"That is true. She is important to you, so you must do what you feel is best. I am sure she is glad that you are with her."

"Let's hope so or I may be out of a place to sleep!" We shared a laugh, and I figured it was my turn to ask questions. "What did you go to college for?"

"Business, hospitality management; all the things needed to operate a client based public establishment." His shoulders rose in a half shrug. "You said you were looking into college at first – what degree did you want to go for?"

"Honestly there are two things I want to be; a preschool teacher and child psychologist. That way I could work either profession and have a better understanding of the children I work with."

Eric's face went slack for a moment before he shifted his gaze, staring down at his plate as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

I think I heard him mutter something along the lines of, 'fucking karma', but wasn't exactly sure. What the hell did karma have to do with his reaction?

Blowing out a hissed breath Eric raised his eyes to me, fidgeting slightly. "When we spoke in the bar, I was not completely honest with you."

I felt like someone had sucker punched me in the chest. I sat up a little, straightening my spine and with more calm than I felt asked, "About?"

If he had fidgeted before he practically squirmed now, eyes darting from my face to the table. "When I explained that I am not in a relationship."

My heart sank – _painfully_. I decided then and there that if he was married, I would never trust a man again; along with a note to start doing background checks. "You're seeing someone?"

"No!" He looked appalled that I'd even suggested it. "It is just, well, I wasn't completely honest because I did not tell you that I have children."

Children? A rush of relief washed over me and I slumped slightly, hand over my heart. "Oh, that's all?" I laughed a little shakily and he eyed me like I'd announced I was a telepathic fairy – without the wings and glitter.

"You are not upset with me?"

That confused me. "Why would I be? I mean, I'm kind of miffed that I wasn't told before now, but then again we never did talk seriously, even on Saturday when you asked me out. We only met Friday and frankly we were too busy flirting to get to the 'serious' topics of life, you know? You're twenty-eight and it's not surprising a man of your age has kids – I know men younger than you with kids. I didn't think to ask you about it and you certainly didn't ask me either." I saw the question in his expression and answered it before he could ask, "No, I'm not a mother."

Eric seemed a little dazed, but nodded. "Still, I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. I wasn't sure if you would be 'okay' with it."

"I take it you've been out with someone who wasn't?"

He rolled his eyes and actually scoffed. "Understatement, I assure you. Regardless, I am happy to be a father. My children are very important to me."

That made me smile. He looked a little nervous about my 'non-meltdown' reaction, but there was such a deep sincerity when he spoke about his kids.

"How many children do you have?"

"Two." A smiled bloomed on his lips and it was like I was suddenly looking at a different man. The smile was happy, his eyes somehow softer; like his whole energy changed. "They are twins; Alexander and Saga."

"Aww!" I think I heard my ovaries coo; he sounded so proud of them. "Those are cute names! How old are they?"

The tension drained from Eric's shoulders, his whole body relaxing, and I hid my smile by taking a sip of wine.

"Three; they'll be four in November."

It was already July – I'd turned twenty-two on the first, so that wasn't too far away.

"That's such a fun age! They just learn and change so much." I giggled. "I always loved babysitting for kids that age. They were always a blast to play with; so imaginative and curious."

Eric groaned, "You have _no idea_. It's always, 'daddy why this', or 'daddy why that'; how, why, when, and where. So many questions and so many opinions!"

I patted his hand. "The price you pay for cute things, huh?"

"I may be biased, but I think they're the best looking kids around." He dug out his wallet and flipped it open, pulling a small square of paper out, and then handed it to me. "This was from the fourth of July."

It was a close-up shot; Eric was smiling in the picture, mirrored on either side by a small face, both with wide smiles, bright blue eyes, and blond hair. All three of them were looking into the camera, faces pressed together. Talk about good genes – they were mini-Eric's; even the little girl!

They looked so happy together! I melted a little on the inside because you could tell they all adored each other. My uterus may have gave a girlish giggle, but I'm not sure.

I handed the picture back. "I'm sure you are, but it's okay, 'cause I agree with you."

He winked. "It's because they take after me."

"Just a little." A thought caught my attention and I had to ask, "You and their mother separated?"

"Not exactly. Aude, their mother, passed away from complications in childbirth." He put the picture back and tucked his wallet away, quiet as he nibbled at his food.

Well shit. Great job Stackhouse, alienate him and make him remember something that was traumatic. Fuck.

"I'm sorry for your loss." When in doubt, always apologize.

He nodded and shook himself lightly, looking up with a grin. "Don't look so distressed. We have much to celebrate."

"Oh, do we now?"

"Oh yes." He nodded for emphasis. "I told you about my children and you didn't throw your drink at me or storm out; it's a good sign, surely."

My mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

He chuckled. "Very."

I couldn't think about that – I mean really, what kind of woman did that? - so I went back to my meal and Eric followed suit.

We conversed between bites, the general questions and answers about what we liked and didn't like, friends and family, hobbies and the what not. We even touched on the topic of behaviors of the first date. I was upfront when I told him I don't do one-night stands and he seemed fine with it. There were no awkward silences and I found that we had a similar sense of humor.

When I mentioned the name of his bar, Fangtasia, he admitted to his love of lame puns and that yes, he'd actually named the bar. I made fun of him for a good five minutes and he laughed the entire time, flashing a charming grin that did interesting things to my libido.

Godfrey swept by the table to remove our dishes and replaced them with a large platter covered in tiny desserts. Miniature flan, cheesecake, and crepes were surrounded by a scattering of petits fours, chocolate truffles, chocolate dipped strawberries, and little bowls of mixed berries sprinkled with sugar.

My waistline started sobbing.

"Compliments of Batanya and Clovache." Message given Godfrey wandered off.

Never one to waste a good dessert I plucked a dish of flan from the tray and grabbed a spoon, Eric opting to start with a small crepe covered in whipped cream. We ate a few selections each before Eric flagged Godfrey down for our check and he took our leftover desserts with him.

"So, are we splitting?"

Eric looked up from his wallet. "Splitting?"

"Yeah; I'm fine with paying my half of the bill." I drained the rest of my wine.

Eric's brows raised so high I wondered if they would go into his hairline. "No."

"No?"

"No." He nodded. "I will pay." I went to speak and he cut me off, gently. "I want to do this _properly_. I am paying because that is what a man does when he invites a woman out and it would be my pleasure to do so for you."

Well, what does a girl say to that?

"Thank you." I stood and excused myself to the ladies room, which was located off the side of the entryway, and he sent me off with a smile while he waited for our check.

When I came out Eric was waiting for me at the benches, jacket draped over his arm and a large decorated box with a ribbon in hand. He noticed me looking and smiled, lifting it slightly. "They packaged the rest of our treats."

"Ooh, good! Those are way too good to just waste."

"My sentiments exactly. Are you ready?"

"Yep!" I popped the 'p' a little and he wrapped his free arm about me, leading me outside and towards his awaiting car.

He helped me in again and then we were moving, slowly merging back into the busier sections of Shreveport.

"Are you up for something else?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" I was full and relaxed, and a very pretty song was playing in the background. A woman was crooning softly to a gentle strum of a guitar; I think it was a love song, but I couldn't be sure.

"There is a live band playing in the park. We can listen and walk, or dance if we want."

"Sounds good."

He grinned and shifted gears, maneuvering through the nighttime traffic while I settled back into my seat and let the music wash over me.

* * *

We had to park down the street; it was a little crowded, so Eric stowed my purse under the seat and locked the car up. Since it was warm out, with only a slight breeze, he'd left his jacket in the car and I could feel the heat of his skin through my dress when he wrapped his arm around me.

I think he was forming a habit.

The band was already playing and a large gathering had already formed. People wandered between the platform erected to act as a stage and the cleared area laid over with a portable dance floor, and congregated about the carts and tables set up for food and drink vendors.

"Dance with me?" Eric waggled his brows suggestively.

"Of course!" I unwrapped myself from his hold and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him onto the dance floor.

He caught my hips and pulled towards him until we were nearly touching. "That's better. I might loose you if you don't stay close."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I bit my lip when he smirked and as the next song started up – a sort of pop version of 'Don't Fear The Reaper' – we began to dance.

Eric was just as graceful as I remembered and I was matching him move for move. We'd danced through at least six or seven songs when the tone of the music changed, and with it our mood.

Eric pulled me to him until we were flush together and I tangled my fingers in the collar of his shirt, biting my lips as I stared up at him. When I couldn't take heat building between us I spun around and danced, his hands trailing over my waist and hips, shuddering when I felt his erection press against me.

I felt an ache go through my entire body. In a move very similar to our dance at Fangtasia he leaned down, but instead of whispering in my ear, his lips pressed a kiss against my neck. I whimpered and arched into him, shifting my ass; a small groan escaped him.

"Face me." It wasn't a request, nor was it a demand - I did so without hesitation.

One of his legs slid between mine and I could feel his muscles flexing as he moved, pressing against the apex of my thighs. Each movement sent a spark of pleasure through me, leaving me wet and nearly lightheaded.

My hands hooked around his shoulders and he dipped his head, capturing my lips.

Oh my god.

His lips were velvet smooth and warm; gentle as they moved against my own, coaxing me to respond. His tongue swiped across the seam of my lips in a silent request and I parted them without thought.

Oh fuck. I'd thought his first kiss was good, but it paled in comparison to this. His tongue curled about my own, mapped the contours of my mouth; retreated and advanced; mocking the movements of our hips.

We parted, breathless, and had barely taken in a gasp of air before our lips met again, tongues twining. I had a niggling thought about the fact that we were in public and it was our first date, but quickly pushed it aside.

Propriety could fuck off for a night.

Eric pulled me tighter against him, as if he wanted to brand himself into my skin, sending shocks dancing down my spine. I moaned into our kiss, trembling from head to toe. His hand skimmed up my thigh, fingertips leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake.

He pulled away from me suddenly, licked his lips, and with a gentle tug led me away from the dance floor. We were silent as we walked down one of the many paved paths, hands linked, and I took the moment to get my breathing under control. My entire body was warm and I felt like all my nerves were bared and tingling.

We found a bench and settled on it; I had sat beside Eric, but he had other ideas. He pulled me onto his lap, sideways, so that my feet rested on the bench, and his hands captured my face. His hold was gentle and with a light tug he lifted my face to his, sealing our lips again.

I melted into him, turning so that I lay more against him, my arms wrapping around his neck. My fingers tangled in his hair, tugging lightly. I pulled back to breathe and he followed my movement, nipping at my bottom lip gently.

"Ah," I gasped and he did it again, soothing the area with a lick of his tongue when I whined.

The way he kissed – you'd think any man would need a thousand years of practice to kiss like that. It was perfection; alternating between gentle and rough, deep and light, chaste and erotic – never too much of one and always what I wanted.

One hand was pressed against my back, steadying me, and the other was slowly running up my leg, from ankle to knee, and slowly moving its way up my thigh, sneaking under the edge of my dress.

I didn't stop him.

His seeking fingers met the edge of my hose and traced the end of my garter where it connected, and he stopped there, large hand wrapped around the soft flesh of my upper thigh.

He released my lips, breathing fast. "Garters?"

A blush scalded my cheeks, my voice lost, and I nodded.

"Oh fuck," He groaned and lay his forehead against mine, staring at me. His eyes were dark and hooded. A slew of whispered words escaped him and even though I didn't understand, the emotion behind them seemed to show favor to the garters.

_Thank you Tara and Arlene._ I needed to bake them a pie or something.

I moved for his lips, initiating this time, and he sighed into my mouth, allowing me to take control. I nibbled at his bottom lip and he hissed in surprise; I lathed it with my tongue to soothe the sting as he had for me, and he parted his lips for me without hesitation. I brushed his tongue with mine and he responded eagerly, thumb rubbing against my thigh, hips lifting against me almost pleadingly.

"Sookie," he breathed my name and I pulled back, watching him for a moment. He took a steadying breath. "If we don't stop, I'm going to want more than you might want to give."

"Oh." I was startled and embarrassment rose high. I'd never acted like this before – I'd never just made out with someone like this after one date. Good girls didn't do that. "I'm sorry." I wanted to melt into the ground and hide there till morning.

As if he could sense my rising panic Eric lifted his hands to my face, cupping my cheeks and tilting his head down until I met his eyes. "Why would you be sorry? I enjoyed that _very much _and so did you. We did nothing wrong and we stopped before it went anywhere serious." He leaned forward until our noses brushed, breath ghosting over my lips. "I do not regret anything, do you?"

"No." His eyes were hypnotizing and when he smiled I relaxed. We'd gotten a little carried away, but he was right, we didn't go too far.

If I was honest with myself, I probably wouldn't have stopped him even if it had. There was just something about him that made me want to throw caution and reason to the wind and follow my instincts.

The music that had been echoing in the darkness started to slow and a round of clapping brought us to full awareness. Eric rose, taking me with him, and gently deposited me on my feet. He slipped his cell from his pocket and checked the time.

"It is already ten. I should get you home."

"Yes, please." He took my hand, seemingly unsure if I'd want the contact, so I moved to his side and leaned into him. "I'm getting a little tired."

He didn't say anything, but that was alright seeing as he wrapped his arm about me and we strolled back towards the band, where they were currently giving their encore.

Eric steered me over to a booth not far from the stage and we waited in the short line. When it was our turn I finally realized what he was doing and grinned.

"Do you want one?" He selected a CD from the table and held it up for me to see.

"Yes, please."

He purchased two CDs, full of the songs the band had sung this evening that had been previously recorded, and then we were back on our way to the car. There were a lot of couples heading the same way, some laughing and others locked at the lips, and I peeked up at Eric. He was looking around, the arm locked about my waist pulling me closer as we passed stray groups of males, and I had to fight back a giggle. How nice would it be to be Eric's girlfriend?

I noticed a couple women eying Eric, mostly like he was a juicy steak and they were starving, and felt a small surge of wicked satisfaction.

Back off bitches – he's mine, even if it's just for tonight.

When we got into the car Eric handed me my CD and I tucked it into my purse so I wouldn't forget it. Eric reached over and took my hand once we were on the highway, placing a kiss on the back of it, eyes flicking my way before focusing on the road once more. He held my hand the entire way home, save for when he had to shift gears, and it felt good. Really good.

We pulled up to the house around eleven thirty; the porch light was on and a lamp was lit in the living-room, but otherwise the house was dark. Eric parked and cut the engine and we sat there for a moment, silence and darkness thick around us.

"Thank you Eric, I had a great time."

"As did I." He leaned over and I met him halfway; exchanging a chaste kiss. "Let me walk you to the door." He was out before I could agree, box of desserts in hand, and I shook my head with a little laugh. He was too cute.

My legs ached a little as we went up the few steps to the porch and I was more than ready to kick my heels off. I'd be feeling the burn tomorrow.

I dug my keys out of my purse and turned back to Eric. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, because damn it, those freaking butterflies were back, but he solved my problem with one move.

He kissed me again.

I was pretty positive that I'd never get tired of his kisses, and wondered if it would be safe to tell him to feel free to kiss me whenever the urge struck him. I'd be a happy girl, I'm sure.

My hands rose and my palms pressed against the exposed sliver of skin that I'd been dying to touch all night, and if felt like my hands were over an open flame. He was so warm; body firm and developed, and you could tell that he was strong enough to cause harm with those muscles of his, but he was gentle with me.

I shuddered when he pulled away, and if it hadn't been for his arms around me, my knees would have given out. I'd never had this kind of reaction to a man – not even my ex-boyfriend Bill, and he'd been the one to take my virginity.

"I will call you again, if that is alright?"

"I'd like that."

One of his hands rose to my face, fingers brushing against my cheek as they pushed a stray strand of hair aside. "God natt, Sookie."

I raised on my tip-toes, hands on Eric's shoulders for balance, to whisper in his ear. "Sov gott, Eric." I lowered just enough to give his lips a quick peck and turned back to my door, unlocking it and slipping inside.

He grinned and handed me the box of sweets through the door, surprising me, before practically swaggering off the porch, waiting until I'd shut the door before getting into his car. I watched from the side window as his headlights came on and he backed up, turned his car around, and drove off into the night.

I locked the door and turned, pressing my back against it, and rested there for a moment, eyes closed.

Best date ever!

First order of business; put the desserts away, so I wandered to the kitchen and tucked them into the fridge

I took my heels off and crept towards the bathroom. I had a date with a detachable shower head and then I'd go to bed.

I was wound tighter than a spring and if I didn't get off I wouldn't be able to sleep and I'd be a cranky bitch tomorrow. Just thinking about Eric was enough to send a shock of pleasure through my body and I had to stifle a whimper. I slipped into the bathroom, stripped to my birthday suit, and turned on the water.

Twenty or so minutes, and two orgasms later, I was dressed in a short and tank top pajama set, snuggled under the covers, whole body relaxed. I was out like a light by the time my head had settled on the pillow.

I had definitely needed that shower.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Eric's whisper : _**So fucking sexy; god, to see you in those...

_**God natt – **_Good night

_**Sov gott – **_Sweet dreams

_Tada!_ *jazz hands*

Well, what did you think? Hopefully you enjoyed it – feel free to let me know!

**_Thank you so much _**to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites and alerts! I really appreciate it!


	8. Lithium Flower

I'm baa-aack! Many apologies for the delay, but my muse has been occupied lately. She's been breeding plot bunnies.

Speaking of which – I have a new story idea and I need your help – yes, you there! No, not the person behind you, well, them too I guess, but I meant the one reading this - to bring it to life. Check out the AN at the end of the chapter, or my profile, for details!

Also, I need some music to write to. Anyone got some good songs that inspire or just make you think of one of the characters – or better yet, Eric/Sookie? Feel free to hit me with a PM/email about them (or leave them with a review)!

Countless **thanks** and tons of **love** for my beta: **evenflo78**, for all the work she puts into this story. She's fantastic!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Lithium Flower**

**(Sookie P.O.V.)**

I awoke to the distinct feeling of being watched. Alarmed by the sensation, I blinked through the haze of sleep and swung my eyes around my room, going over a mental checklist.

Window full of sunshine, basket of laundry to be put away, dresser covered in knick-knacks, open bedroom door, bookshelf filled to the brim with books and notebooks – the top littered with cups full of pens and pencils, closed closet door, vanity table covered in cosmetics and hair supplies – missing the matching chair, Gran perched upon the vanity chair at my bedside, and side-table bearing my cellphone, alarm and purse; check.

_Whoa. Hold up – backtrack time. Gran?_

I focused bleary eyes on Gran and she peered back at me, beaming. "Mornin' honey!"

"Morning," I rubbed my eyes, sitting up slowly. "What time is it?"

"It's after ten; I've got breakfast made. Go wash up and come eat!" She hopped up and bustled from the room without another word.

I stared after her, and it took a moment to convince my limbs to cooperate before I rose and shuffled to the bathroom. I attended to my bladder, washed my hands and face, and had turned to leave when I spotted my dress laying over the hamper.

It wasn't a dream. I went out with Eric – I made out with Eric! - and he was all kinds of sexy from his head to his toes, and his kisses needed to come with a warning label because they were more addictive than hard drugs.

He said he'd call me again!

I broke into a happy dance.

"Sookie! Hurry before the food gets cold!" Gran's call jarred me out of my dancing – currently a pelvic thrust – and I skipped out of the bathroom on cloud nine.

Breakfast was spread out on the table when I wandered into the kitchen, so I flopped into my chair across from Gran and stared loading food onto my plate. An omelet – stuffed with cheese, mushrooms, chopped ham, spinach, and onions – biscuits and gravy, sausage, toast and apple-butter, and even a strawberry-cream cheese muffin!

"Did you have a good time last night?" Gran's tone was sweet as honey, and she was smiling as she buttered her toast.

I crashed back down to earth with a huff. I should have known something was up when all of my favorites were laid out on the table. Gran was bribing me with food.

I cut into my omelet, cheese oozing out, and took a bite. I groaned and my eyes rolled back. It was delicious. I suppose I should be grateful that Gran was feeding me well, considering she was planning to interrogate me.

"Yep." I shoveled another bite of omelet into my mouth and then slathered my toast with apple-butter. "How was the DGD meeting?" I may be willing to spill, but it didn't mean I couldn't tease her a bit.

"Same ol' same ol'." Gran nibbled at her toast and I sipped my coffee, internally counting down from ten – I reached zero when Gran stabbed her fork in my direction. "Sookie Stackhouse, I'm a proud woman and I refuse to beg."

"Alright alright," I grinned and took a bite out of my muffin, letting her stew a bit while I chewed and swallowed, and she stabbed her fork at me again, this time threateningly, "down there killer.

"Girlie, I took my arthritis pill today. I'm feelin' spry; you sure you wanna mess with me?" She tried to give me a stern face, but the quivering at the edge of her lips showed she was playing around.

"I had a blast. He was here at five-fifty on the dot. He brought me a flower," I grinned and tilted my head at the calla lily, still taking up residence in the vase on the counter, "and helped me to the car." I paused long enough to make short work of a piece of sausage and then launched into the story of my night. I told her about the car and the music we listened to during the drive, the small talk – including the bit about the languages he knew, which impressed her – and the restaurant; decor and service, and the story of how Eric and Pam met Batanya and Clovache.

"Sounds fun! So, he has a younger sister?"

"Yeah, Pam Ravenscroft. They're half-siblings, but they're close. I met Pam at the bar right before I met Eric. She seems to have an interesting personality." Something in my face tipped her off to there being a story behind that and she pestered me about it. I wasn't going to tell her, but when she threatened to withhold the remaining muffins, I caved.

She laughed through the entire story.

"Anyhow, like I was saying," she bit her lip and nodded for me to continue, "the food was fantastic! He ordered for me and was really sweet about it; he got me exactly what I asked for. We talked about our families – I told him 'bout mama and daddy and he told me about his parents. His mom died when he was seventeen, from breast cancer," Gran and I shared a look of remembered pain over aunt Linda, "and his dad still lives in Sweden, but it doesn't sound like they're close."

Gran 'tsked'. "That's a shame considering that he's already lost his mama, poor thing."

"I know, right?" That bothered me to no end, but I didn't know Eric well enough to ask him for the story behind it, so I tucked it away to ask about later should things go well between us. "So, he asked me what my job was and I told him about working at Merlotte's; he was really sweet about it. It doesn't bother him at all. I did tell him what I want to do when I go to college though."

Gran was beaming even as she poured herself another glass of juice and topped off my coffee. "Aww. What did he say when you told him you're kid crazy?"

I swatted at Gran, giggling and shaking my head. I really do love kids. I'd been babysitting since I was eleven and still did, even now. I adored Arlene's kids, Lisa and Coby, and they'd spent plenty of nights with me having 'sleepovers'. "Well, after he looked like he'd seen a ghost, he fessed up to not being 'honest' with me and told me about his kids."

A choking noise left Gran and she dropped her fork, sputtering. "Kids!"

"Uh," I was a little off-set by her reaction, "yeah. Alexander and Saga; three year old twins. He even showed me a picture of them. They're cute as can be – they really take after him!"

Was it wrong that I was happy he made beautiful kids?

"He didn't tell you until last night?" The tone of that question alerted me to what had Gran getting all up in a dander.

"We didn't talk too seriously at the bar, ya know? He didn't ask me if I had kids and I didn't ask him either. He's twenty-eight, so I mean, it's not that big of a shock. Besides, he apologize and I'm fine with it."

"You sure you're alright with it, honey? Getting involved with him means that his kids are involved too. What about their mother?"

"I know." I frowned down at my empty plate. "She died; complications in childbirth."

"Oh, those poor babies! That must be real hard on him, not having a mama to help with them." Gran placed her hand over her heart, shaking her head.

I nodded and drained the last of my coffee. I spun the empty cup between my hands, not really sure how I felt at the moment.

Gran let me be for a few minutes, watching me with calculating eyes, before finally moving to sit in the chair next to me. "Honey?"

"I really like him Gran." I placed my cup firmly on the table and laid my hands in my lap. "I don't really know him all that well yet, but I'm so comfortable with him. After dinner he took me dancing and we had a blast. We kissed and it was so natural, like we'd been doing it forever." I tipped my head back and looked over at her. "He bought us both a copy of the CD from the band that was playing in the park. When we walked he kept his arm around me and I really liked it, you know? He even walked me to the door and gave me a goodnight kiss – he told me he wanted to call again. I know that I should probably be freaking out, and really think about it long and hard, because he has kids and if it gets serious it's more than just me and him, but I'm just not at this point. That kind of worries me, 'cause I feel like maybe I'm not taking it seriously."

"The fact that you're worried about taking it seriously means you _are_ taking it seriously." Gran pursed her lips and snatched my hands up into her own, holding them tight. "Does him having kids bother you?"

"No."

She nodded. "Do you want to get to know him?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to be a good role model and friend to young children?"

I arched a brow at her on that one. "Yes, of course. I love kids; I want to be a teacher and psychologist because I want to help them – I want to see them grow."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to see where it goes. I want to keep going out with him and be his girlfriend if he asks."

"Will you be alright around his kids?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to assume that he wants me to be their mother or anything, but I can at least be," I paused and smiled at Gran, finally getting her earlier question, "their friend. I can do that with no problem."

"Well then, I think you have your answer. Sometimes it's just a question of whether to follow your head and what you 'think' you should feel, or trusting your gut." She rose and gave me a gentle tug to get me to stand. "I'd wager this would be the time to trust your gut."

I hugged her tight and she ran a hand over my hair, the other tucked snug around my waist. "How did you get to be so smart, Mrs. Stackhouse?"

We untangled ourselves with a laugh. "I learned the hard way 'cause I'm stubborn as a mule, very much like my granddaughter, now that I think of it."

"I see. So, what do I owe you for talking me down from my emotional ledge?"

"Help with the dishes and some housework?"

"You've got yourself a deal!" I snagged a muffin and bit into it, even though I was very nearly stuffed. I swallowed and sighed, happy as a clam, and gave Gran a wink. "As soon as I finish my muffin, that is."

* * *

At Gran's insistence, I broke out the CD Eric bought me and we listened to it as we cleaned. We started in the kitchen with the dishes then swept and mopped, and scrubbed down the counters, stove, and fridge for good measure. We carted ourselves to the living-room; dusted the mantle and Gran's assorted knick-knacks and shelves, vacuumed the rugs, swept and mopped the floors, and washed the windows on the inside.

Laundry was sorted and a load of towels started, sheets were hung out to dry on the line, and we had a quick lunch before heading off to shower the dust off ourselves. I was getting dressed when I heard a vehicle come up the drive and I'd barely managed to pull a tank-top over my head before Gran was calling for me.

"Sookie, honey, get in here! You've got a delivery!"

Say what now? Delivery from whom?

I jogged towards the front door to find Gran and a young woman dressed in shorts and a bright yellow top, holding a flower arrangement, standing on our porch.

"Miss Stackhouse?" Her voice was high and squeaky, but I paid it little mind. My focus was on the flowers in her arms.

Twelve calla lilies in four different colors, three of each; pink, white, lavender, and red. They were encased in a large clear round cut vase filled with different colored glass stones, and the entire thing was wrapped with a large pale blue ribbon.

I gave myself a light shake. "That's me."

"Wonderful," she handed me the arrangement and Gran took it from me so I could sign the paper attached to the clipboard she was holding forward. "If you'll wait just a sec', I have something else for you." She didn't give me the chance to agree before she was off the porch and digging through her van. Gran took the flowers inside and was back by the time the woman was bouncing up the steps, carrying a planter bearing more calla lilies. This one only had four – one of each color of my previous arrangement – and she handed it over with a list of instructions and a card in a sealed envelope. "You have a nice day, ma'am."

I nodded absently, offering a halfhearted, 'you too', before wandering inside. I held the planter close to my chest, my feet carrying me into the kitchen. I set the planter next to the arrangement and stared at them, a little dazed.

"Sookie," Gran prodded me, "open the card!"

"Huh? Oh." I set the instructions aside and dropped into a chair, prying the envelope open. I found heavy white card-stock embossed with golden swirls inside and flipped it open, immediately melting as I read the smooth, elegantly arched, writing within.

_Sookie,_

_Thank you, for going out with me last night. I hope my gift finds you in good spirits and with fond thoughts of me._

_I am looking forward to speaking to you again and perhaps spending another evening together. Do you suppose if I ask that 'lovely woman' out again, she'd agree to another date?_

_- E_

It was strangely cute that he only signed with his first initial. Some might say over-confident, but I like men with strong personalities, so it didn't bother me.

"He's a smooth one, isn't he?" Gran was reading over my shoulder and I was so blissed that I didn't even fuss at her for doing it.

"Mhmm." I grinned and hugged the card close, remembering the scent of Eric's cologne. It was so real, as if it was in the room with me. My eyes snapped open and I lifted the card to my nose without thought, sniffing deeply. He'd sprayed it with his cologne!

I had to stifle a moan.

Gran was laughing so hard she started to wheeze, but I ignored her, too busy sniffing my card to care that I was already addicted to his smell.

"Ooh boy." Gran grabbed the discarded envelope and gave it a sniff, smiling. "Well, he does smell good." She traded the envelope for the list of instructions, reading them over carefully. "It says here that these can be indoor or outdoor."

I finally pulled the card away form my face, nearly purring, my head fuzzy. I wonder if this is what a cat felt like after inhaling catnip? "Should we add them to the garden?"

"I think so." Gran gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Lets get it done and then you can go back to sniffing your 'drug'."

I was pouting as I tucked the card back in its envelope, but followed Gran outside none the less. We found a spot that fit the instructions for sun and shade, cleared it out and then replanted the flowers. Gran gave them a dose of plant food mixed with their water and then we pulled a few weeds since we were already out there, before retreating back into the house.

I carried my flowers to my room and settled them on my vanity table. I stood for a moment, simply admiring them, before shutting my door and flinging myself onto the bed, promptly burying my face into my pillow and squealing.

A rap echoed on my door and Gran's voice came muffled through the wood, "I'm going to lay down for a nap!"

"Okay. Love you!" A look at the clock showed it was only two in the afternoon, but we'd been busy today.

"Love you too, honey." I heard her footsteps fade off towards her room and her door open and shut.

I eyed my phone, looked at the flowers, then back to the phone, back to the flowers, and finally broke; my cell was in my hand and I was searching through my contacts. I hit dial when I found who I was looking for, putting it to my ear before I could change my mind.

"Hej."

I ignored the shiver that raced down my spine at Eric's greeting and forced my mouth to work. "You are so sweet."

"Sookie!" He sounded surprised to hear from me. "I'm glad you called. Do you like your flowers?"

"I _love_ them! They're so pretty. Gran and I already replanted the four in the front garden.

"Good. I was not sure what color to get."

"I liked them all." Rolling onto my side I got comfortable. "Thank you. I've never gotten an arrangement like that before."

"Never? Surely one of your previous boyfriends gifted you flowers?" He sounded shocked and maybe a little offended.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me rephrase that; I've never gotten an arrangement that I actually liked before. My ex," I refused to say his name and ruin my Eric induced buzz, "got me a bouquet of carnations once. I _hate _carnations."

Eric muttered something that sounded very much like, 'idiot', before raising his voice back to normal. "Well, I will be sure to note that in the 'things Sookie dislikes' list."

"Good man." We shared a laugh. "So, your cologne, huh?" I pulled the card out and took a small sniff. Instant happiness.

"It seemed you liked it. Was I wrong?"

"Uh, no." He snickered and I smiled. "Gran was making fun of me because I kept sniffing the card. Though, since she got a whiff of the envelope, she does agree that you smell good."

"I aim to please." The words did funny things to my lady-bits. "So, do you think 'she'll' go out with me again?"

Was it sad that I found our little inside joke about the 'lovely woman' cute as could be?

"Maybe. Where are you planning to take her?"

"I suppose dinner again. More dancing or a movie; anything she wants, I'm willing to do."

"Ah well, from what I've heard, she'd never turn down dancing with you."

He chuckled. "I see. Are you free for a date this week?"

This week! A man who wasn't going to make me wait a week or more before taking me out again? Score! I pumped my fist in the air and smiled so wide my face hurt.

I'd already memorized my schedule so I didn't even have to think about it. "I'm off on Thursday. Does that work for you?"

"The biggest perk of running a business is that I get to decide when I have free time."

"How does Pam feel about that one?"

"She'll be fine with it." He snorted. "She was excited that I was taking you out – she already called to see how it went. After I told her she gave me a 'grade' and I apparently earned 'extra credit' because I sent flowers."

I slapped a hand over my mouth to quiet my laughter, but Eric still heard me and chuckled along. "Oh god," I snickered, "if it makes you feel any better, Gran made all of my favorites for breakfast and used it as a bribe."

"Sadly, yes, it does." Eric sighed and I heard the familiar sound of a soda can being opened, "What time would you like to go out Thursday? We can do whatever you want."

I left the bed and padded my way to the kitchen. "Well, I'm free all day so anytime is good for me." I plucked the box of sweets from the fridge and dug out some of the chocolate truffles. I placed the box back and closed the door with my hip, eying the treats in my hand. "Whatever works best for you, Alexander, and Saga is fine. Don't get me wrong, I want to go on another date, but if you need to spend time with them I'm fine with that. They come first."

I felt a little awkward, because that was really a 'girlfriend' stand on things, but I meant what I said. I wanted to get to know Eric, and I wanted him to understand that I respected his responsibilities to his children.

He was quiet for a long moment, enough so that I had made it back to my room and shut the door behind me, before he broke the silence. "It really doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Pam will be watching the bar on Wednesday so I will be spending the day with the kids and I'll spend some time with them Thursday too. Is five alright?"

"Sounds good." I took a bite of one of the truffles and hummed. So tasty! "What are our dinner options?"

"You're not going to let me surprise you again, are you?"

"Not this time." I grinned and popped the rest of the truffle in my mouth, savoring the flavor as Eric mock-huffed in my ear. "Get over it and fess up."

"_Yes ma'am_. How does Indian food sound to you?"

"I've never really tried it, but I'm game."

"Good. There is a place here in Shreveport I know, it is more casual, but very good."

"Works for me." I relaxed against my pillows and let myself enjoy the moment.

We spent the next hour talking about anything and everything, joking back and forth, and it was comfortable. I heard Gran get up and she peeked her head into the room, grinning when I motioned between the phone and the flowers to let her know I was talking to Eric; she threw me a wink before leaving me to it.

"I'm surprised Pam is not here yet. Alex and Saga slept over at her house last night."

"Aw. Do they stay with her often?"

"Sometimes. We switch off nights at the bar during the week and usually we're both there Friday and Saturday; we trade off Sundays. If they don't stay with her, or we're both working, their nanny will keep them here or at her home."

"You have a nanny?" A real-life nanny? Wow.

"Yes. She's been with us since just after they turned one. I needed some help and Pam was still in college, so I couldn't ask her to be there all the time. Octavia, the nanny, she is a good woman and the children adore her."

"Well, I'm glad you've got good help then. Juggling two little ones of the same age has got to be challenging!"

"It is a good thing that I enjoy a challenge. They can be a handful at times, but mostly they are very well mannered. Just very energetic."

"Meaning that they run circles around you?"

"Yes," Eric laughed, "everyday I get up and they are ready to _go go go –_ I wish I had a fraction of that energy. I could rule the world."

A peal of laughter escaped me. I got a sudden image of Eric wearing the 'classic' cartoon villain outfit – suit and cape – while rubbing his hands together in anticipation, cackling as he plotted.

I need to get out more.

I told Eric about listening to the CD and thanked him again, which somehow led to a chat about going dancing or to the movies as our 'after-dinner' option. We couldn't decide, so we settled on seeing a comedy if we chose the movie option and we were going over the current movies playing when the quiet on Eric's end was broken.

"Daddy!" I jumped at the sudden cry echoing through the phone and Eric laughed through a groan. It sounded like he'd been jumped on. Two small voices asked, in perfect time, "Miss us?"

"Daddy always misses you when you're gone!" Childish laughter danced through the phone and I heard kisses being dealt out. "Were you good for auntie?"

Oh my goodness. I was melting into a puddle of goo. He was just too sweet.

"Uh-huh. Who talkin' to daddy?"

"My friend," he hesitated for half a second before adding, "Sookie." There was a rustle as the phone was shifted and then Eric turned his attention to me. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." If I listened to him be sweet with his kids much longer I might never look at another guy the same. "I should probably let you go."

A muffled conversation was taking place on Eric's end and I could hear cries of 'us talk!' and 'please daddy!' before he finally sighed into the phone. "Would you mind if the kids said 'hi'?" He sounded nervous.

"Of course I don't mind!"

He's letting me talk to his babies. Holy hell. Breathe Sookie, breathe!

There was a click and I could suddenly hear everything a lot clearer – Eric was informing the kids and myself that I was on speakerphone.

"Hi Sookie!" Both Saga and Alex chirped at me, giggling.

"Hi Alex! Hi Saga! Did you have fun with your auntie Pam?"

"Yeah!" I think that was Alex, but I wasn't going to swear by it.

"We played dress-up an' watched movies!"

I gave a 'surprised' gasp. "You did? That sounds like fun! What movies did you watch?"

"Nemo an' Coraline!"

Saga went to say more, but Alexander cut her off, "Nightmare 'fore Christmas!"

I'm not ashamed to admit that I've watched Nightmare Before Christmas enough times to know the entire movie and all the songs by heart. "Wow! That's my favorite!" I giggled when Alex and Saga started singing the opening and clapped once they'd finished. "Good job! I'm glad you had fun."

"You like dress-up?" Oh lord, Saga was a girly-girl, wasn't she? It was adorable.

"Yep. Dress-up is fun!"

"You s'ord fight?" I had to choke back a giggle. He sounded so serious about the question.

"I haven't before, but it sounds fun! Do you sword fight with your daddy?"

"Yeah!"

Feminine laughter broke me out of my focus on the kids and Pam spoke from somewhere within the room. "You are too sweet, Sookie." She said something in Swedish and the kids fussed at her before relenting.

"We have ta go. Bye-bye Sookie!" They echoed each other and then I heard them scurry from the room, the click-clack of heels following after them. Eric started laughing and the phone clicked.

I thought for a moment that he'd hung up on me, but I could still hear him laughing, so I figured he'd taken me off speakerphone.

"I've never seen Alex look so shocked." Eric was back, still laughing, and it took him a moment to calm down. "He can't imagine someone not loving to sword fight."

"Should I brush up on my skills, just in case?"

Shit. _Open mouth, insert foot. _I sounded like I assumed I'd meet them. Eric and I haven't even been on two dates yet and I'm planning to meet the kids?

Eric didn't miss a beat. "That may be best. Nothing like having your ass handed to you by a three year old to bruise your ego."

He glossed over it?

"Pfft, please. As if he doesn't win every time you 'battle'. Don't try and save face with me buddy, I've got your number – you're a doting daddy."

"Feisty, aren't you?"

He had no idea exactly how feisty I could be. Best to ease him into it slowly or he might spook.

"Mhmm. Well, I'll let you get back to the kids. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yes. I enjoyed getting to talk to you. Hej da."

"What does that mean?" I loved that he spoke Swedish to me, but I felt a little slow having to ask for translations.

"Hej is hello, but hej da is bye."

"Oh!" I tried it out silently before giving it a go where Eric could hear. "Hej da."

"You've got it!" He seemed tickled that I was trying to learn. "I will see you Thursday?"

"Uh-huh, but feel free to talk to me before then." What can I say; desperate times call for desperate measures. I wasn't above giving a blatant hint that I'd like to talk to him again. Just getting to hear his voice was worth an admittance fee and here I was getting free shows.

"Oh, you will be hearing from me, I assure you."

Why did that sound delightfully wicked? I shrugged it off. "Good. See you then. Bye!"

"Hej da."

We hung up and I fell back into my pillows, grinning like a loon.

Fuck-awesome day so far.

* * *

Not even ten minutes after I got off the phone with Eric my room was invaded by Tara and Arlene. They peeked around the door and before I could greet them they were on my bed, Tara to my right and Arlene to my left, shaking me.

"Details, detail, details! Now!"

"Crazy bitches! Stop giving me 'shaken-Sookie-syndrome' before you damage my brain!"

They pinned me to the bed, laying on my arms and legs.

"Start talkin'."

Tara backed Arlene up by poking me in the ribs. "Details. Give. Descriptive details. _Now_."

I was stabbed with manicured nails on either side of my ribs, and I squeaked. The abuse may have been in retaliation to my mockingly muttering, 'me Tarzan, you Jane', under my breath. Or maybe they were just feeling hostile; you could never tell with these bitches.

"Don't you two have lives? Surely my date can't be _that_ interesting?"

"There are two of us. We can overpower you."

Arlene snickered at Tara's threat and kissed my cheek. "We're excited for you. We didn't get any distressed calls last night and Gran was smiling when we came in, so we figure it's gotta be good news. Now stop stalling and spill before I decide to kick your ass."

I thought about fussing at them, maybe even ignoring them or downplaying the whole thing, but they were watching me like a cat watches a bird right before it pounces.

_Scary _bitches.

I owed them for the dress and all – the garters especially – so I gave in. It had nothing to do with the desire to brag or anything. _Nothing at all._

A half hour later – with a detailed breakdown of the date, the flowers he'd sent today, and our conversation on the phone before they'd arrived – they were both gaping at me.

They'd made faces and noises during the telling, but following our 'rule' they didn't say anything as I'd related my story. I'd thought for a moment there though that Arlene's head was going to explode, because she was bouncing and had her hands clapped over her mouth to stifle her squeals.

Arlene barely managed to suck in a breath before her words came tumbling out, "I can't believe he already sent flowers and asked you out again!"

Tara's reaction was more worry flavored. "Kids? Sook, are you sure 'bout this? I mean, casual dating is one thing, but if you get serious that's a whole lot of issues."

"I know that Tara." I was annoyed that she mentioned it, as if I didn't have half a brain to figure it out on my own, but I softened a little when she reached for one of my hands. "I don't even know where this is going to go. I mean, I don't even know if we'll actually end up in a relationship or anything. It's too soon to say, so I'm just gonna take it one step at a time."

"He let you talk to his kids." Arlene stretched out on her side, head propped up by a hand. "That's a good sign."

"It is?" I figured it was, but I was feeling a little insecure.

"Uh, yeah. Look," Arlene sat up and fixed her gaze on me, "it's hard being a single parent, but when you add dating it's even harder. You have to worry about how your kids will feel, if they and the person you're dating get along, that you split your time fairly and don't neglect nobody. The list could go on forever, but you get the gist of what I'm sayin'. If he let you talk to his kids, then he has to at least think you're worth the time. He may not even realize it yet, but I can tell that it means something."

"Course she's worth the time!" Tara tilted her head my way. "I'm just saying that you should really think hard about it while you two are gettin' to know each other. I ain't got nothin' against him and his kids. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Promise. For all I know we could just end up being friends. Take it one step at a time, right?" I wrapped her up in a hug and then sprung from the bed. "It's already after three o'clock and I haven't went grocery shopping yet! You pretty bitches are distracting." I blew kisses their way.

"Speaking of pretty bitches – which yes, we are – I'm proud of you. You wore the garters and made out with him. 'Bout time you let yourself, and all that sexiness you've been bottling up, loose."

Arlene laughed while I huffed. "Speaking of which," she smacked Tara's thigh, "you owe me twenty bucks. I told you she'd wear them!"

"You bet on me?" I wasn't sure if I should laugh, blush, or throttle them. My cheeks chose for me; heating with a rush of blood, and I tried to laugh it off. When they started snickering I grabbed a pillow and assaulted them with it. "Seriously – a life. Ya'll need to get one."

"So you keep sayin'." Tara stood and stretched, giving me a peck before grabbing her purse from where she'd thrown it when she first came in. "You better call me after the date girlie."

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." I dug through my little red purse and switched over most of the contents – save the condom – into a larger purse and threw my cell in.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Arlene rolled out of my bed and smacked my ass. "Well, I worked the morning shift, and I still gotta go get the kids from their friends and get dinner started before Rene gets home, so I gotta get a move on."

"What's your plan for the night?" I shoved a few pens and a small spiral notepad into my purse, peeking over my shoulder at Tara while slipping a pair of neon green flip-flops on my feet.

"Inventory issues." She rolled her eyes and led us from the room. "I'm heading back to go over the paperwork to see where my numbers got all screwed."

Gran looked up from the shirt she was repairing, her sewing kit at her feet, when we came out to the porch. "Oh, good. I was wondering if I'd have to come save her from you two."

Arlene laughed and nudged Tara out of the way so she could give Gran a hug. "Maybe next time."

"Ooh, goody. Now, what did she hold back from me?"

"Gran!" I swear if they told her the details about the kiss and where his hands went roaming to, I really would bury them in the backyard.

"Well," Tara drew out the word and skittered closer to Gran for protection, "they're going on another date this Thursday."

"He just asked me today!" I was quick to defend myself. I didn't want Gran to think I was hiding anything from her – well, anything that I deemed appropriate for her to know, that is.

"When you were talking earlier?" I nodded and she grinned. "Good. I'm glad to see that boy has some sense about him. Best to ask a lady out again promptly or another man might snatch her attention away."

"You mean if she could take her eyes off him, that is." I was pretty sure all the blood in my body rushed to my face, it felt so hot! Arlene just smiled at me. I don't think she realized that I was contemplating which part of the yard would be her 'spot'. "She left us alone at the bar for hours to dance with him! You'd think that they'd never seen the opposite gender before, the way they were glued to each other."

I fixed Arlene with a warning stare. "Two words; picture evidence."

She shut up real quick.

Tara took the moment to give Gran a hug and mutter her goodbyes. She nearly left a dust trail as she beat a path to her car, probably because she knew I had even more dirt on her than I did Arlene. She was already out of the driveway by the time Arlene bid us farewell and within moments Gran and I were alone again.

"Do I want to know what that meant?"

I chuckled and raised a brow at Gran. "Arlene and tequila do not make for a graceful drunk. Let's leave it at that. Now," I dug my notepad and a pen out, "I've got to make a grocery list. You need anything?"

Gran rattled off a list of what we needed, plus some things she wanted, and I had to scribble furiously to keep up. She ended up dragging me into the kitchen and we prowled through the cabinets and fridge to add to the list. Gran handed me a blank check before I left, already dated and signed and her drivers license information written on it, with firm instructions that I pay for half of the groceries with it.

I didn't argue with her. I'd learned the hard way that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. We Stackhouse women are stubborn.

* * *

"Sook!"

My head shot up and I cast my eyes around, hunting for the source of the call. I was nearly an hour from home, shopping at one of the large value stores. A lot of people from Bon Temps came here, so it wasn't strange for me to see people I knew, but that voice belonged to someone in particular.

My brother, Jason, to be exact.

I found him at the other end of the aisle of canned vegetables and soups, making his way towards me, a petite bleach blond woman at his side pushing a cart. It was full of beer and junk food, unsurprisingly.

"Hey Jas," I accepted his hug and gave a nod to the woman. She was watching me like a hawk. I'd seen her in the bar before, but I guess she didn't recognize me without my uniform on. That or all her brain cells were currently being used to keep her upright and breathing.

I love my brother, but the women he normally involves himself with are usually ditzy as a minimum.

"Randi Sue," Jason gestured towards the woman and then back to me, "this is my lil' sister, Sookie."

Randi Sue? As in Randi Sue who was currently waiting for her second divorce to be final? She'd been in Merlotte's about two weeks ago and after too much to drink had told anyone within hearing distance all about her woes, the brunt of it being the divorce and how she couldn't, 'wait to get free a'dat loser an' find a real man ta take car'a 'er.'

I think I'd prefer Dawn at this point.

"Nice to meet you." I may think they're both 'dumber than a box o' rocks', but I would mind my manners. Gran didn't raise me to be ungracious and I'd be damned before her lessons went to waste.

"You too." She smiled and relaxed from her defensive stance.

"You get off work early, Jas?" I tossed a few cans of soup into my cart and wandered down the aisle with him hot on my heels.

It was only about twenty after four so I wondered what was up. Jason was in charge of one of the parish road crews, and despite how much of a fool he could be about women, he took his job seriously.

"Yeah. We got done early so I cut the guys loose." He threw a few cans of off-brand spaghetti-O's into his cart. "How's Gran?"

"Good." I rounded the corner and checked my list when I reached the next aisle. "You should stop by and have lunch with her, or come have dinner. We'd like to see you every once in a while."

Randi Sue mumbled something to Jason before steering the cart away towards the freezer section.

"Ah, hell Sook, I know. I've just been busy, that's all." His face was drawn and he looked contrite. Too bad I knew that would only last all of ten minutes.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, truly I do. I'd do just about anything to make sure he was safe and healthy, but he's as shallow as a rain puddle in the middle of a heat wave. He thought more with the head under his belt than the one on his shoulders and it had landed him in plenty of hot water over the years. If it wasn't for the fact that he was handsome and charming, and had come out on top in his fair share of brawls, I'm sure he'd have been skinned alive by the multiple men who'd been burned by his affairs with their women.

"Well, just try to stop by for a short visit at least."

"Yeah, alright." He wrapped me in a hug and nearly cracked one of my ribs before he set me loose. "I'm gonna get Randi Sue and head home. See ya!"

"Be careful!" I called it after him, since he was already halfway gone, and he waved a careless hand in acknowledgment before disappearing from view.

With a shake of my head I went back to my shopping, pushing all thoughts of annoying brothers aside. I had a much bigger issue than Jason's choice of bed partners, at hand.

What was I going to wear Thursday?

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Pam to Alex & Saga:**_ My darlings, say goodbye. We need to let daddy finish talking.

_**Hej **_**– **Hello

_**Hej da**_** – **Goodbye

**Huge _thanks_** to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to their favorites! You all are freaking awesome!

**AN:**

**- Story Help -**

So, my darling ones – flattery works, yes? - I am in need of your aid. I was chatting with the lovely vikinglover elle and we got onto the topic of reviews and how our reviewers rock. (Seriously, you do!) Well, I mentioned that I love reviews where people are actually addressing the character(s) as if they're talking to them. I've always wanted to reply to those reviews as the 'character' because, well, it would be fun to see how the character reacts/replies to reviews.

Long story short, vikinglover elle told me that I _MUST_ write a crack-fic doing so. She didn't have to twist my arm too far, 'cause I was already thinking about it.

My issue is that I am in need of some 'fan-mail' for our lovely Daddy-Eric to answer. (vikinglover elle and I agree that it would be funny as hell for Eric to answer some 'fan-mail', so while I'd like to focus on him, I'll still gladly accept some 'mail' for the other characters!)

So, please, feel free to PM me or email me with some 'fan-mail' for our favorite Daddy-Eric and the rest of the cast!

Thanks,

Jade


	9. Blur

I'm alive! Seriously, I am _so sorry_ about the delay. What was supposed to be a few day cruise into the ocean of real-life turned into being stuck at sea. I had to paddle myself back, but I made it! This chapter is a little long, so hopefully that will help make-up for the delay!

**Special thanks **to: _vikinglover elle_, _joanwntr_, & _Affynity_ for their song suggestions, all of which were used as my inspiration for this chapter!

Overflowing **thanks** and loads of **love** for my beta: **evenflo78**, for helping me out despite being swamped with her own stories and everything else. She is **made of awesome**!

**_WARNING_: **Anyone _under the legal age_ to read adult content: _scoot_. You've been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Blur**

**(Eric's P.O.V.)**

Tuesday night at the bar had been draining and Wednesday had been a day full of chores and household errands.

It was two o'clock on Thursday and tonight was my second date with Sookie.

I checked Saga and Alex's overnight bags one more time, making sure that they had everything they needed for a stay at Octavia's. I don't know why I worried over it; I'd given her spare outfits for them to keep at her place and she was fully stocked to take care of children. Hell, she'd been taking care of kids longer than I'd been a father.

Finally satisfied I zipped their bags closed and carried them to the entryway, depositing them there as I went in search of my missing children.

I found them in the living-room, sprawled across the floor as they colored.

"All packed." I settled between them on my back and was rewarded when they dog-piled on top of me. "Daddy will miss you!"

"Daddy," Alex peered down at me, brows scrunched up in confusion, "whatsa date?"

I choked. "Date? Where did you hear that word?"

Saga extracted herself from the pile and sat by my head, playing with my hair. "Auntie said you goin' ona date! Whatsa date?"

Kill her, kill her, kill her! No. Going to set her shoes on fire! She did this shit on purpose!

"Well," I faltered and had to clear my throat, "a date is when grown-ups go out and spend time together. Sometimes they go eat dinner or see a movie - something fun."

"Auntie said you an' Sookie ona date." They spoke in perfect time, but I was used to that habit.

Her handbags and favorite outfits just got added to my list of things to destroy. Better yet, I'd do it in front of her while she was tied to a chair!

"Yes." I sat up and pulled them into my lap. "Is that alright?"

Saga examined me for a tense moment before turning a questioning eye to her brother as if to say, 'Well, what do you think?', and Alex nodded.

"Yep." He hugged my arm. "Sookie nice." He was referring to how sweetly she talked with them on the phone and I had to agree with him. She'd made a good impression, even with her lack of swordplay knowledge.

"Sookie pretty?" At my nod Saga beamed.

I would never understand women, no matter how young or old. My own daughter confused me.

A quick rap sounded at the door and the children left me behind as they raced to the entryway. They practically danced in anticipation as I jogged to answer it. The moment I opened it they cheered at seeing Octavia smiling at them, her arms open for hugs.

"Hello sweethearts. Are you ready to go have some fun?"

"Yeah!" Alex and Saga jumped and waved their arms, nearly buzzing with excitement.

"Alright then." Octavia laughed. "Lets load up and go bake some cookies!"

That sent them into another tizzy of joy and I laughed at their enjoyment of something as simple as baking.

"Lets go. Daddy has to take a shower so he's not smelly." Making a face at them I picked up their bags and they followed close behind, giggling at me, Octavia shutting the door behind us on the way out.

When we got to the parking garage I loaded their bags into the back of Octavia's van and after many hugs and kisses and 'I love yous' the children were on their way.

I stared after them for a moment, a little sad that they were leaving me, yet still looking forward to a night out with Sookie. I gave myself a little shake and headed back up the the apartment.

When I got inside I picked up after the kids, started the dishwasher, ran the vacuum in the living-room, and went about stripping the beds. Pillow cases, sheets and blankets were put into the washer with detergent and softener and then I remade the beds, starting in the kids rooms.

I'd done the sweeping and mopping yesterday and the needed upkeep in the bathrooms – showers and all - so there wasn't anything else to do cleaning-wise.

It was a little before three so I stripped and tossed my things into the hamper. I slung a towel over the rack on the shower door and turned on the water, gathering my shaving stuff onto the counter before stepping into the steaming shower.

I washed my hair and gave myself a good scrub down from head to toe. Satisfied that I was as clean as I could be and smelled fresh I hopped out to wrap my towel around my hip. Grabbing another towel I rubbed it over my hair until it was mostly dry and padded into my bedroom.

Since we were going somewhere a little more casual I grabbed a pair of well worn blue jeans - the knees were a little soft and the pockets a little frayed, but they were comfortable and as I'd been told, 'hugged my ass oh-so well'. A white wife-beater and a blue button up shirt joined the jeans on the bed. I didn't care for underwear all that much, and I wanted to be comfortable tonight, so I didn't add any boxers to my outfit. A quick rubdown with my towel saw that I was dry and I slipped into my jeans.

I'm vain enough that I turned in front of the mirror mounted on the inside of my closet door to check the fit. Pleased by what I saw I returned to the bathroom to attack my hair with a brush and hairdryer. I shaved, brushed my teeth and after I pulled my wife-beater on, I splashed on some cologne and slicked on deodorant.

My wallet and cell were shoved into my pockets and after I grabbed my keys and the button-up, I was out the door and heading for the corvette. It was about twenty till four but I wanted to get on the highway before traffic started to pick up.

_**

* * *

**_

When I pulled into Sookie's driveway, at four-fifty - what, I like to be a little early! - there were two cars pulled around the side of the house. It looked like her grandmother was home.

I was a little nervous about meeting her grandmother. No idea why, but my stomach was a mess of knots none the less.

I went ahead and turned the 'vette around and parked before making my way up the steps to the front door. I heard a muffled call of 'I've got it' from inside - the door was opened before I had a chance to knock.

A little old woman looked up at me, craning her neck back a bit, with a smile. "Hello dear. You must be Eric."

"Yes," I flashed her a wide smile as she opened the screen door, "and you must be Mrs. Stackhouse." As if she could be anyone else with those blue eyes of hers. They were a replica of Sookie's eyes; there were a few more shadows in hers, showing her age and the things she had lived through, but they were still full of life.

"That would be me. Won't you come in? Sookie shouldn't be too long. Something about her hair 'needing to be taught a lesson', has her running a little behind."

"Thank you." Once I stepped inside and she'd shut the door she offered me her hand for a shake. I did one better and bent to kiss it, earning a giggle from Mrs. Stackhouse.

"Ooh, you are a smooth one, aren't you?" She reached up to pat my cheek and I found it, for lack of a better word, cute.

"I try. How are you this evening, Mrs. Stackhouse?"

"Fantastic. It's nice to see what has Sookie in a tizzy." She winked at me. "But that 'Mrs. Stackhouse' bit is going to get old real fast. You call me Adele and I'll call you Eric, deal?"

"Deal. Adele is much lovelier anyhow."

Her cheeks flushed when she laughed and she took my hand, gently leading me towards the living-room. "Why don't you have a seat? Sookie should be done in just a minute. Would you like something to drink? Sweet tea, water, soda?"

I took a seat in one of the armchairs, not minding that the pattern was 'country floral'. "Sweet tea would be wonderful, thank you."

She beamed and bustled away, leaving me to myself. I was always a little amused by Southern hospitality.

Southern women, with their complex mix of delicacy and pride and backbone were what initially attracted me to the south years ago. There is just something about a 'southern belle' that I find utterly irresistible.

Adele reappeared with my drink only a moment later and after handing it over and after asking if I 'needed anything', excused herself to hurry Sookie along. I noticed that she didn't leave the room until I'd taken a swallow of tea. Maybe she thought it would be a little too sweet for me, but I'd been in the south long enough to adapt to their version of 'sweet'.

I enjoyed my drink while surveying the room. There were pictures of Sookie and a young man - I assumed the older brother, Jason - scattered around. Knick-knacks littered a few shelves, various cards for different occasions decorated the mantle - little touches of personality showed that this was a house that was well loved and lived in.

I could hear a door open and close, and the echo of footsteps before they stalled.

"You left 'drop-dead-could-be-a-romance-novel-model-gorgeous' out of your description."

I could practically feel my ears perk up at that. This was an old house and it was quiet; I could hear the two women pretty clearly.

"Gran!" Sookie's voice was a mix between laughter and embarrassment.

"Oh, hush." Adele chuckled. "Now, are you sure he doesn't have an older brother?"

A groan echoed from the hallway. "No. Only a sister. Sorry."

"Such a pity." I had to bite my lip. She sounded so damn serious! "So," there was a pause in which I nearly leaned out of my chair to make sure I didn't miss anything, "when are you gonna hit that?"

I nearly fell out of my chair! Tell me that sweet little old lady did not just ask her granddaughter _when she was going to have sex with me_ - and in slang no less!

"Oh my god. Seriously? I'm going to kill Tara if she put you up to that!"

"Sweetheart, I'm old; not dead." Sookie sounded like she was choking and Adele was giggling. "Look, honey, I'll stop teasin', cause I want you to listen."

"Okay." Sookie sounded hesitant to agree.

I braced myself. Knowing my luck Adele would tell her to cut and run. I knew I was considered a man with 'baggage'. Though the last woman to tell me that was what my children were got herself beaten by Pam. I didn't even have to lift a finger.

"You're a grown woman. You make your own choices and tough titties to anyone who doesn't like them. Including whatever opinions you might _think _I'll have. You hear me?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Okay."

My sentiments exactly. I wasn't sure if I'd just gotten a 'nod of approval' or if there was some underlying meaning that I had no chance of figuring out. Female-logic and all that; things that make no sense to us males.

Apparently finished with the conversation Adele led the way into the room, Sookie following behind her looking a little dazed.

I stood to meet them with a smile. "All set?"

"Y-yeah." Sookie snapped to attention, flushing slightly as I let my eyes roam over her.

Her hair was pulled up and back with a clip, stray strands hanging about her face gave her a casual air. She was wearing another dress - a sundress in white with black trimming and floral design. The material swayed around her thighs and her legs looked fantastic; especially considering they ended with a pair of heels.

What? I have a fashion-crazed sister and a daughter. I was _forced _to learn this shit. Besides, I certainly enjoyed looking at it when it encased a woman I was interested in.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll probably be asleep early tonight. Maxine and I are doing breakfast then going to the craft store, so if I'm gone before you wake up you know why. The ladies are having a luncheon to discuss a fundraiser for the DGD too, so I'll be home late - after two probably."

I could have sworn Adele winked at me.

"Okay," Sookie gave Adele a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "in case I'm still dead to the world, you have a good time. I'll help with whatever ya'll need for the fundraiser."

"I'll try to keep control of Maxine, but I promise nothing." They shared a giggle before parting.

"Ready?" Sookie turned back to me, a smile overtaking her lips.

There was a host of perverted answers to that question, and they certainly weren't meant to be said in front of Adele. I bit back the impulse to leer as well, settling for a nod and smile.

I offered Sookie my hand, pleased to see the blush it caused, and Adele saw us to the door. Sookie gave her a wave as I helped her into the car and after returning the gesture, Adele disappeared back into the house.

"So," Sookie grinned at me while we buckled up, "that was only slightly awkward, right?"

"I like your grandmother. She's cute."

"Cute as in 'lively old lady who is off her rocker' or 'feisty old lady who doesn't pull her punches'?"

"Second option." We shared a laugh. "She was very gracious even in the little time I was there." I honestly hadn't been there long; it was only a few minutes past five now as we pulled out of the driveway.

"She's awesome that way." Settling against the seat Sookie turned her head towards me. "Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't mean to make you wait."

I cut my eyes her way and smirked. "I'm not sure if I should say 'perfection is worth waiting for' or demand repayment for having to endure the 'meet the family' bit so early."

"Ooh!" She puffed out her cheeks in a huff then laughed. "I'm not sure I should acknowledge either of those options."

"Then I'll have to pout."

"I've seen some of the best pouts around. You may not get far."

"Ah, well, then I'll have to pull out all the stops. I'll use the puppy-dog eyes if I must."

"You win." She leaned over and placed a peck on my cheek before settling back with a grin. "Happy now?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at me but the grin gave her away. She was having as much fun as I was.

_**

* * *

**_

We were halfway to Shreveport, chatting and listening to music, when my cell phone rang.

Sookie giggled and raised her brows as Fashion by Lady GaGa echoed through the car.

"Pam," I offered as both an explanation to Sookie and a greeting to my sister as I brought the cell up to my ear.

"You're shit out of luck." Pam didn't bother with a greeting, getting right to confusing me.

"Why?" I kept my eyes on the road, careful as I passed a SUV full of teens who whistled and whooped at the corvette.

"I just saw the news. There was a fire at the restaurant you happen to be going to tonight. Part of the kitchen was taken out, none were reported injured."

I cursed in Swedish, before switching back to English. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Yes, Eric, yes, I'm kidding you." Pam's tone went flat.

"Sorry. Thanks for the warning."

Pam snickered. "Put it on my tab. You still owe me those shoes."

"You are a vampire aren't you? You feed on the shoes salesmen."

"Or women. I'm all about equality, you know."

"Of course." I changed lanes to avoid the now speeding SUV I'd passed moments ago. "Anything else?"

"I'm stealing my darlings from Octavia tomorrow for lunch and playtime. I'll bring them back around three."

"That's fine." I'd half opened my mouth to thank her again when I realized she had hung up the second she got my approval to take the kids. Seriously needed to work on her phone etiquette.

Sookie had been quiet while I was on the phone but pounced the moment I put it away. "What's up? Everyone okay?"

"Yes, everyone is well. However, our dinner plans will have to be relocated." She blinked at me, clearly confused. "There was a fire at the restaurant."

"Oh no! I hope no one was hurt."

"The news reported that none were injured."

"Good." She let out a little sigh of relief and we were both quiet for a moment. "So, what are we doing for dinner then?"

Chuckling I shook my head. "I have no idea. What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything?" She winced a little. "I'm not terribly picky."

"That implies you are somewhat picky, just not overly so."

"Oh, hush you. Don't you know better than to use logic with a woman?" I got a wink to soften the falsely-scolding tone.

I waggled my brows. "If I say 'no', may I pay for it later?"

"What kind of payment are we talking?"

"What kind would you like?"

She gaped at me, flushed, and finally answered, "I'll get back to you on that one."

"Very well." I merged over for our exit. "No fast food. Italian, Chinese, burgers, steak, seafood?"

"I should make you cook for me as payment, you know. Something with a little spice sounds good."

I knew she was joking, but the idea of having her all to myself, in my home, was _very_ appealing. We were already in Shreveport, only a short ride from my apartment, and I made a split second decision.

"Now that you mention it, I think I will. Chicken quesadillas?"

She sucked in a startled breath. "Eric, I was kidding. I don't expect you to do that."

"I want to. We want to get to know one another, yeah? We can have dinner and watch a movie at my place. I even have ice-cream for dessert."

"Yeah, but," she peered at me through her lashes, "are you sure? I mean, you hardly know me and this is your _home_. I don't want to impose or anything."

"You won't." I looked over at her as we came to a stoplight. "I trust you enough to bring you there for dinner and a movie. If you are not comfortable with that, say so. I will not be offended."

"No funny business?" She bit her lip, worrying it a little with her teeth.

It was fucking sexy. I wanted to lick her bottom lip so badly that I had to force myself to focus on answering her instead of leaning over and doing just that.

"I won't do anything you are uncomfortable with."

"Okay." She let out a sigh and seemed to brace herself. "Chicken quesadillas sound good. Let's do it."

I knew I'd left myself an out and I wondered if she'd caught it. She didn't give me a knowing look or even a raised brow, but instead turned her attention out the window as we sped down the street.

_**

* * *

**_

The moment we stepped into the apartment I pulled my socks and shoes off with a sigh and removed my button-up. Sookie followed suit by slipping out of her heels and setting them atop the little cubby by the side table in the entryway that housed the 'everyday' shoes and sandals of my little family.

"Would you like a tour?" I offered her my hand.

"Yes, please." She wrapped her hand around mine with a small smile.

I showed her to the living-room and kitchen, motioned to the closed door of the laundry room and made sure she knew where the bathroom was. I offhandedly mentioned which door led to whose room, and I noticed that her eyes fixed on my bedroom door and lingered for a moment.

I resisted the urge to let her explore my room. Seeing her near my bed would have been far too tempting.

We finished the tour and ended back in the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink? I have sweet tea, soda, water, milk, beer and wine."

What? Don't judge. I keep the wine and beer put up in a place the kids can't reach. I don't drink much and when I do it's rarely around them.

"Soda, please."

I peered into the fridge and pulled out two cans to show her; a coke and pepsi. She indicated the coke with a finger so I claimed the pepsi and set about pouring them into glasses and handed hers over.

Once she was settled I grabbed the chicken breasts I'd thrown into the fridge this morning, turned on the oven, and started gathering my needed cookware. I'd intended for the chicken to be tomorrows dinner, but I'd went to the grocery yesterday so I had plenty to choose from to replace it.

"Can I help?"

Looking up from washing my hands I winked at her. "Yes. Get comfortable and look pretty."

With an amused giggle she made a show of shifting – stretching her legs out before tucking them down and crossing her ankles – and smoothed her skirt over her thighs. Once finished she relaxed into the chair and smiled at me. "Okay, done. Now what?"

"Smart ass." She pretended to preen while I set about lining a pan with foil and gathering my needed seasonings. "After the chicken is in the oven we will have some time. What would you like to do until then?"

"I'm pretty hungry. Can I convince you to sneak me a snack and we'll go from there?"

"You did so well looking pretty, it would only be fair." I may have enjoyed making her blush a little too much, but I didn't give a damn.

A quick rub down with mixed spices later the chicken was in the oven, I'd washed my hands and wiped down the counter. We settled on fruit and nut trail mix for our snack and had relocated with our drinks in tow to the couch.

"I'm impressed." Sookie settled onto the couch, tucking her feet under her. "This place is pretty neat for a guy and two kids. Do you have a maid?"

"Yes." I paused for effect. "His name is Eric."

"You shop, cook, take care of kids, and clean house?"

I shrugged. "I'd like to say I spend all my time in the gym, but that would be a lie."

"As tempting as that image is," she grinned, "man-sweat isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Good to know. You seem surprised I know what a dustpan is."

"Well, no offense, but you're all kinds of sexy and most guys think the dustpan is for decoration."

I laughed. "Ah. You will be pleased to know that I swept and mopped yesterday."

"Ooh! Domestic bliss? Now _that's _sexy."

Fucking cute smart ass.

"Domestic bliss? I was not aware that did it for you." She gave a delicate snort and I smiled. "Maybe I should talk dirty? I did laundry as well."

She broke into a fit of giggles. "Mmm, tell me you folded it and I may swoon."

"Oh, but I did. I sorted it and put it away too."

Placing one hand over her heart she fell back against the couch, sighing. "Well, aren't you a wet dream for a working-class girl?"

She was being bold. It was sexy as hell. "I am many things, however, this is new – have you dreamed of me, Sookie?" I waggled my brows.

Her mouth dropped open in a gasp and just as quickly her entire face flushed. "You're a flirt, ya know that?"

She had no idea.

"You thought that was flirting? I have yet to begin, I assure you."

"Sounds promising." Her voice dipped into something closer to a purr and she gave me a wink.

"You call me a flirt?" I laughed. "_You_ are a flirt, Miss Stackhouse."

"There was never any doubt about that, Mr. Northman." She gave me a saucy smile and snagged a handful of trail mix, happily nibbling away.

Something about the way she said 'Mr. Northman' sent a shiver up my spine and had me wanting to show her another way to use that pretty mouth of hers.

"Careful – someone might think you're trying to tempt me." I paused. "On second thought; tempt away. It will give me a reason to 'up my game'."

"Oh my god," she snickered, "you're a _shameless_ flirt!"

"You enjoy it. Don't lie to yourself. Admittance is the first step." She nearly choked on her soda and I couldn't resist adding, "Shall I start with the pick-up lines?"

"You named your bar Fangtasia; I may be scarred for life by some of your 'lines'."

I mock huffed at her, pretending to be indignant. "My lines are very effective, if you must know."

"Uh-huh. How's this one work for you, 'if I told you that you have a nice body, would you hold it against me'?"

Sassy little bitch.

"Against you? Oh yes."

Naked perhaps? Even better – naked and horizontal? Vertical is nice too, but horizontal is good for the first time.

"Good to know." Her voice fell back to that throaty purr, a sexy smile pulling at her plump lips.

My cock twitched. Fuck. She was going to kill me without trying.

I leaned forward – trying to hide my hard-on – and studied her for a moment. She didn't seemed to mind my eyes on her and even offered me a smile.

"Thank you." She looked a little surprised so I clarified. "For trusting me to be safe in my home."

She turned to face me on the couch, hands folded on her lap. "I feel comfortable with you. It may seem weird, but I am. I feel like I can trust you and besides, you met Gran. That woman is like a 'intentions'-detector. If she had _anything_ other than a positive feeling from you she would have told me and I would have sent you off on your own." I knew my eyes were wide at that, and she hurried to defend herself. "It's nothing against you, honest, but I trust her. Just the same as you wouldn't let your kids go with someone you doubted – even a little – Gran would do the same with me."

I couldn't deny the truth in that statement and honestly I respected Sookie for her stand on that. She trusted her grandmother the way I hoped my children would trust me.

"Understandable. You are safe with me." I winked at her to lighten the mood. "You are too lovely for trouble."

The timer on the stove went off – had it really been forty minutes already? - and she stood. "I know." She started towards the kitchen before I was even halfway up from my seat. "Why do you think I agreed to that little 'anything you're uncomfortable with' loophole?"

I gaped at her as she sashayed out of the living-room. My libido broke into an internal happy-dance and it took me a second to shake the fog from my brain. I nearly jogged after Sookie, completely mind-fucked by her little 'confession'.

_**

* * *

**_

I'd tried to get her to sit down and let me cook our meal alone, but she wasn't having it. I tried distracting her with music by offering my Ipod for her to browse through.

Which completely fucking backfired on me.

Now, not only was she helping – which I didn't mind, honestly, it was just that I was trying not to kiss her senseless and she was so _close_ – she was dancing.

She'd listened to a few snippets from different songs and finally had settled on Puscifer. Apparently she'd never heard of them and after two songs claimed herself 'officially in love'.

So now, as she was fixing a packet of quick-cook Spanish rice, she was swaying her hips along to the beat of Rev 22:20.

The chicken had been shredded and after being coated with the necessary spices was being kept warm in a covered pan. I was currently focusing on chopping peppers and an onion, v_ery carefully _mind you, because I could barely take my eyes off her. A trip to the emergency room to reattach my finger would not be conductive to the evening, I'm sure.

Sookie fetched the shredded cheese and tortillas from the fridge and I was quick to finish my chopping. I was also thinking of every nonsexual thing I could.

Kittens, old people dancing in their underwear, doing the taxes for the bar instead of letting our accountant handle it, drag queens gone wrong; anything but Sookie and her curves and how well she could grind to a fast song.

Fuck! _Bad Eric, bad!_ That last thought was _not _helping.

I felt like a fucking teenager again. A bundle of nerves and hormones just waiting to pounce on a willing female. I honestly had not felt like this since I truly was a teen; what was it about her that made me so eager?

"Mmm, you're starving me! Smells freakin' awesome." Sookie nudge me with her hip. "If you're not careful though, I may leave you for a faster chef."

I stop mid-assembly of a quesadilla to turn and give her ass a soft swat. "I will hold your dinner hostage."

Her shocked laughter turned into a pout. "Meanie."

I tossed the first quesadilla into a preheated and sprayed skillet. "We've already spoken about being honest with yourself. You like it."

"Maybe." With a cheeky grin she prodded my side, and it took everything in me not to jump because it tickled, and started assembling the next quesadilla like a pro. "Now, let me show you how it's done."

_**

* * *

**_

I will admit that with her help dinner did get done a little faster and soon we were camped out in front of the TV, plates on the coffee table as we ate.

Was it sad that I found myself pleased that she had no qualms about relaxing in front of the TV while eating? It seems like such a small thing, but I hadn't been in a 'relationship' since Aude passed away. She was very particular about things and we'd gotten into fights over what rooms were acceptable to eat in.

That still boggles my mind to some extent. Females, while I adore them, confuse me to no end.

We were watching Paranormal State, of all things. Why you ask? Because Sookie had no idea what it was when she asked me about it and I felt it my duty to educate her.

"So, I'm going to use you for your paranormal collection, just so you know." She scooped a bite of rice into her mouth, eyes fixed on the screen. Her jaw worked as she chewed and I was riveted by her throat as she swallowed.

I gave myself a shake. "Ah, but now I know how to draw you back to me. I have all the seasons of this and other shows too. Psychic Kids, Destination Truth, Ghost Adventures, Most Haunted," she sputtered and I chuckled, "and more. You are welcome to watch them with me."

She polished off her plate before pointing a finger at me. "Just so you know, since you started it, you have to feed my addiction. It's only fair."

"Of course." We finished the first episode of Paranormal State before taking our empty plates to the kitchen then quickly returned to the living-room and our places on the couch and started up the second episode.

We were halfway through it when I was attacked.

Really, that's the only way I could think of it. I'd noticed that Sookie had scooted closer to me – I thought she was getting uneasy with the 'demonic' talk or something along those lines – and then her hand was on my cheek and her lips were over mine.

We moved like it was choreographed. Her hands clutched at my shoulders as I laid back against the arm of the couch, hands tight about her hips as she settled into my lap. I met her tongue with my own and chased hers back into her mouth, toying with her.

I caught her bottom lip between my teeth and gave it a nibble, groaning as she laid herself over me, breasts pressed against my chest. While my tongue soothed the sting of her abused lips, one of my hands trailed down her back to circle her thigh, creeping under her dress as the other worked the clip free of her hair.

Free now, her hair tumbled down around her shoulders, framing her face, brushing against my cheeks.

"Ah," she pulled back with a gasp, eyes fixed on me, chest heaving.

We were still for a long moment, staring at one another as if waiting for something. She licked her lips and I broke; surging upwards, grabbing a handful of her ass in each hand as I moved to lay her out on the couch.

Our mouths crashed together; a battle of lips, tongue and teeth.

Her hands tangled in my hair as mine pushed the skirt of her dress upward, exposing the soft skin of her thighs. She arched upwards, knocking her pelvis against mine, mewling into our kiss.

Her lips were swollen and bright when I pulled back from her, drawing in a lungful of air. Her lips were so soft, better than I remembered. Within the blink of an eye she leaned up, nipping at my shoulder; soft at first but then harder as I pushed my erection against her, hissing in pleasure with each clamping of her teeth.

"Fuck." I jerked one of her legs upward, hooking it over my hip. "I want you."

_Say yes, say yes, say yes._ She looked up at me with wide eyes, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

"Yes."

It was all I needed.

With her arms hooked around my shoulders I hoisted her up, hands kneading her ass, her legs circling my hips, and carried her to my room.

_**

* * *

**_

We nearly toppled through the doorway and landed in a tangled mass of limbs on the bed.

I wanted her so bad that I ached, but I needed to slow us down. I didn't want any regrets come morning.

Untangling from her was torture, but the look on her face – the sheer desire in her eyes – as I knelt on all fours over her was worth it.

"You are sure?"

Her eyes cleared and she fixed me with a piercing stare. "Are you clean?"

"Yeah. I test whenever I've been with a woman, even with condoms. You?"

Another blush overtook her face and I was sure it had nothing to do with pleasure. She didn't avert her gaze, but she did squirm. "Yes. I got tested; it's been over two years since I was with anyone."

Holy fuck. _Over _two years? How does a woman like her not have at least a dozen men falling all over themselves to be her lover?

"You are sure?" I repeated the previous question, ghosting my hands over her sides.

"Y-yes." She shivered, eyes hooded as I leaned back long enough to pull off my wife-beater and toss it aside.

Our hands linked as I helped her up, moving back until she was on her knees before me. She beat me to the punch and snatched the hem of her dress, pulling the soft cloth up and over her head, dropping it to the bedside floor.

Her bra was strapless, black lace that clung to her breasts tightly enough that I was, for an instant, jealous of the fortune it had to be touching her skin.

When we kissed this time it was gentle and she sighed into it, eyes drifting closed.

I let my fingers explore the soft skin of her sides, map a pattern of soft and firm touches up and around her back until they met the clasp of her bra and swiftly undid it. Her bra was tossed aside without a care for where it fell – she was too busy running her nails over my abs, tickling and testing. She tucked a finger into my jeans and skimmed a single digit across the front of my pants, toying with me for a moment before finally unfastening the button.

Nearly leaping from the bed I kicked my pants off. A gasp sounded and I smirked down at her, immeasurably pleased and turned on as she took in my body.

I'd always heard of a 'hungry' look, and I have seen a few, but I'd never seen one like Sookie's. Her eyes dilated, lips falling open to make way for a low sound that was nearly indescribable and made my dick twitch as a shiver wracked her body and the weight of her want pressed against my skin like a physical touch.

I settled onto the bed again, giving her a slight push back to make her lay down and then I set to the task of removing her matching black lace cheeky panties. With my teeth.

Once she was free of that last scrap of clothing I looked her over; her body bare and laid out before me.

She was fucking beautiful. Full breasts, dipped waist, round hips and long legs.

I kissed, licked, nibbled and rubbed my way up her legs, switching my attention between each, slowly working them open. I skipped over the apex of her thighs, earning a whimper, to work my way up her stomach until I reached her breasts. I stopped there to pay special attention to them. Lathing each soft mound with my tongue before nibbling and suckling her nipples, rolling the hard peaks between my fingers in turn from my mouth.

She was so responsive; she arched and moaned, squirming beneath me at every touch.

Her nipples were pebbled tightly when I finally released them, finding her lips with mine. It was my turn to moan into our kiss when her hand found my cock, hard and heavy and _wanting_. She gripped me tightly, giving an experimental tug that had me seeing spots, and then she was really moving. Fingers holding me firmly, wrist flexing and turning her hand for a new sensation with each stroke.

It took everything in me to pull away from her.

"Eric," my name had barely passed her lips and whatever she'd started to say was quickly replaced with a startled cry. I dove between her legs, hands prying her thighs apart as my lips met the heated skin of her sex.

She was already wet and I hadn't even really touched her. Seeking to remedy that I slid my tongue along her slit, testing her taste. She was sweet with just a little tartness and on the next swipe of my tongue I pushed between her lips in search of her clit.

Releasing her thighs I used one hand to hold her open and the other cupped her ass, lifting her hips. I lifted my head long enough to growl, "Watch me, lover," and then ducked back down, keeping my eyes focused on hers as she obeyed the command.

I alternated between firm licks and teasing nibbles on her clit and ghosting the tip of my tongue over her entrance. She tensed and hummed, hips lifting to meet my mouth. Her hands tangled in my hair, pulling when it became too much sensation and pushing me down when she could no longer stand my teasing.

"Ah!" I slipped a finger into her without warning and she nearly bucked off the bed in surprise.

She was _tight_. As in nearly virgin tight and I was only using one finger.

I pumped my finger into her, enjoying the little sounds she made, and slowly worked another digit inside. Just the thought of her, so tight with my dick buried in her – fuck, it would be so good.

"How many," a thought had struck me and I couldn't catch it before it escaped, "men have you been with?"

She stiffened, clamping down on my fingers unintentionally. "D-does it matter?"

Raising to my knees I brought my face level to hers, looking down into her wide eyes. "I only ask for your comfort. I am not a small man and you are _very tight_."

"Oh." She licked her lips and averted her eyes. "One."

One? As in she was only one man's touch away from being a virgin? As in only one man had ever had the pleasure of claiming her – over two years ago?

Fuck._ Fuck fuck fuck_. The head-rush I got from the thought that I would only be the second man to take her was enormous.

Talk about a turn on.

When I kissed her this time it was to soothe her, show her that it didn't matter to me because I still wanted her, and she gladly returned the favor. My fingers went back to work stroking her and I pushed them deep, curling upwards and rubbing.

"Fuck!" Her eyes clenched shut and her hips snapped up.

_Hello g-spot, nice to meet you._ I retreated and advanced, giving the sensitive little spot a rub with every inward stroke of my fingers; she was panting and crying out in moments.

I nibbled at her ear for a moment before deciding to move things along. I couldn't wait much longer. "Condom?"

Looking a little dazed she turned her face to mine, our lips only a hairs breadth apart. I could feel the warm puff of her breath against my chin. "I'm on the pill."

"I don't share." I moved to settle between her legs on my knees, finally pulling my fingers free of her.

"Neither do I. No games."

A small hand reached down to grasp my dick, pulling my closer while rubbing my head along her slit to coat it with her juices. She positioned me and I pushed forward, sealing the deal between us. "Good."

Her nails bit into the flesh of my shoulders as I forced my way in, inch by inch. I didn't want to hurt her, but all I wanted to do the moment I touched her was ram deep and fuck her senseless.

She lifted her hips, helping to push me in those last few inches and I froze inside of her, sucking in a startled breath.

She felt even better than I imagined. Hot and tight and wet; muscles clenching around me, pulling me in.

I pulled out almost all the way and she lifted her face to mine, nibbling at my jawline and chin, tongue peeking out to clean what traces remained of her taste from my chin – and then upward to my lips to repeat the process. I rocked forward, sheathing myself in her warmth and she threw her head back.

"Oh god!"

It was all the encouragement I needed.

I withdrew and reentered her with quick, sure, strokes and her hips rose to meet me with each forward thrust.

She was very vocal. 'Harder, faster, more – right there! Oh god, yes!'

I think I will be hearing those words in my dreams for years to come.

With jerky movements I hoisted her legs to my shoulders, bending over her, using my hold on her as leverage to put more force into the snap of my hips.

Her walls fluttered around me, eyes wide and lips moving. "Ah, ah, ah!"

The little noises spilled from her like music, spurring me on. I nipped at her lips, throat and finally her nipples. I pulled and sucked, bathed them with my tongue. Her back arched, offering me a better reach of her breasts and I growled against her skin.

"Sookie, fuck," my words shifted to Swedish as I lost myself in her and she let loose a deep moan. Intrigued by her reaction I lifted up, enjoying the view for a moment before locking my gaze with hers. I whispered to her about how good she felt, how much I had wanted her and how sexy she was, all in my native language and she shuddered, eyes dilating again.

Our movements reached a fevered pitch; Sookie gave a muted cry that might have been my name and her body jerked, her walls fluttering around me before clenching hard with her orgasm.

I grunted, startled by the sudden change in pressure, and pushed as deeply into her as I could, my release a rush of warmth that left me gasping for breath.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, panting and sweaty, waiting for our hearts to calm, but it didn't seem to matter. We both made a sound of displeasure as I pulled out of her to lay beside her. She turned onto her side, twining her legs with mine and I tucked her head under my chin. I petted her hair and smoothed a hand over her hip, basking in the afterglow and the gentle rub her hands were giving my shoulders and arm.

Her touches slowed as we laid there and after a while ceased all together. She was asleep in my hold.

Gently, so I wouldn't wake her, I backed off the bed and headed for the bathroom. I cleaned up and brought a damp rag back into the bed with me, gently wiping away the mess between her thighs. She huffed a little, but didn't wake.

I deposited the dirty rag into the hamper and did a quick check of the house, shutting off the lights and TV and double checking that the door was locked. When I laid down beside her she was on her side, back to me, so I cuddled up to her with an arm thrown over her waist.

She smelt like fruit and sex and me. I kissed along her neck and buried my face into her hair, feeling more relaxed than I had in days.

It didn't take me long at all to drift off – not with Sookie wrapped in my arms and in my bed.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Eric on the phone with Pam: "_**Fuck! Damn it!"

**_Eric whispering to Sookie: _"**...god, you feel so good." - "You're so tight and wet - it feels so good against my cock. I've wanted you like this since I saw you in that red dress. I wanted to bend you over the bar and fuck you until you knew nothing but my name and the feel of me inside you. You're so sexy; soft and curvy and full of fire - everything I enjoy in a woman."

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter – especially the lemon. Let me know your thoughts! Feel free to send a review!

_**Huge thanks**_ to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to their favorites! You all are freaking awesome!

**Reminder: **Feel free to send in some fan-mail for any of the **All My Love** cast to be featured in **AML: Fanmail**! They'd love to answer your questions!

**Song Suggestions: **Know any songs that inspire you or make you think of Eric/Sookie? Feel free to let me know them! I have a playlist started for **AML** & Eric/Sookie; I adore music, so help me add to the collection!


	10. I Like It

Here is the new chapter! I've already got the next one underway, so hopefully my update time will cut down. Enjoy!

**Special thanks **to: _vikinglover elle _for her help with this chapter!

Unending **thanks** and **love** for my beta: **evenflo78**, for helping me out, even when's she majorly busy. She is **made of awesome**!

**_WARNING_: **Anyone _under the legal age_ to read adult content: _scoot_. You've been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story – I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* I do NOT own any brand(s) mentioned in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I Like It **

**(Sookie's P.O.V.)**

I woke up feeling something I hadn't felt in certain areas for a long time - at least not since I'd lost my virginity: sore.

It was the 'I took a roll in the hay with a giant of a man' type of sore and it was _awesome_!

What? Don't look at me like that. It meant that I hadn't dreamt up Eric and I sleeping together.

Speaking of Eric, he was laid out on his stomach next to me, the blanket tangled about his feet.

Curious and almost hypnotized, I let my hand find the back of his neck where it gently rubbed at the skin beneath it. My fingers skimmed across the broad expanse of his shoulders, down his firm back, lingered at the small of his back, and delighted in the firmness of his ass.

Oh my goodness. His ass. It was the best one I'd ever seen.

Tight but still rounded, smooth and unblemished. It was the kind of ass you want to spank and nibble and knead and pay special attention to when washing - just for the excuse to grope it.

If there was an international butt competition, Eric would win hands down - or cheeks up, as it were.

"That feels nice."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Eric's sleepy voice sounded in my ear, breaking the quiet of the room. He'd turned his head my way and was watching me through half lidded eyes.

"You have a nice ass." I gave his right butt-cheek a pat and withdrew my hand. My fingers mourned the loss.

"Mm, tack." He grinned and scooted closer, a long arm snaking out to curl about my waist and pull me to him. His lips were over mine in an instant and a hand found its way to one of my breasts, fingers pinching and pulling at the nipple. "You have beautiful breasts. Perfect," his head dipped and his mouth traded place with his fingers.

My fingers threaded into his hair, hands gently cradling his head as his mouth worked my nipple to peak.

After a long moment he lifted his head and kissed me. I was a little breathless when he released my lips and settled beside me, head on my chest, eyes closed as we laid together.

It was quiet for a long moment and my mind started whirling.

I'd slept with Eric. It was fantastic and the best orgasm of my life, but I'd only just met him last Friday.

Shit. Damn. Fuck.

Yeah, that about summed it up. Time to put on my big girl panties and start talking.

"So," I paused to nibble at my bottom lip, nerves setting my stomach to rolling, "what are we doing, exactly?"

"Hm?" Eric lifted his head from my breast to stare at me. "Doing, lover?"

"Yeah. That - _lover_." I frowned. "What are _we_ exactly?"

"Lovers?" Eric rolled onto his side, kissing my shoulder once he'd gotten comfortable again. I curled on my side to face him and he stared back at me.

"Just like that?" I had to close my eyes. I couldn't look at him - I lost myself too easily in his gaze. "I mean, so we see each other when we want to go out or have sex?"

"Ah." The sound held a kind of 'ah-hah' feel to it and then Eric's hands were cupping my face. "You think it is only sex?"

"I don't want it to be." His thumbs stroked my cheeks and I peered at him from between my lashes.

"I know. It's not." He gave me a gentle tug and I scooted forward, meeting his lips. He hummed against my mouth and then pulled back to speak. "We agreed last night, yeah? No sharing, no games."

My voice was quiet, nearly a whisper. "Yeah, I just - I didn't know if you thought it meant anything other than sex." Flushing and hating it and still feeling like a bundle of nerves I hid my face behind my hands. "I don't do that lightly - I've never been like that. I still can't believe I did that."

"That?" Eric chuckled a little, "So shy." He moved my hands aside and I offered no resistant when he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Do you regret being with me?"

"No!" Regret was the furthest thing from my mind. "I've just never been with anyone that quickly, you know?" I found myself looking at his chest and the spattering of golden hair upon it. Frustrated, I blurted out what really bothered me, "Good girls don't have sex with men they barely know. I mean, I didn't even follow the three date rule."

Eric rubbed his hand up and down my back, soothing the tension in my muscles. "I do not have regrets. I enjoyed it and still want you." That was kind of obvious, considering our naked bodies were pressed together and I could feel him hardening against my thigh. "What others think is," he seemed to search for a word, "acceptable, means nothing. If we are 'okay' with it then that is all that matters. What is a three date rule?"

What others think is acceptable. Think.

Gran's words echoed in my head. Loudly. "_You're a grown woman. You make your own choices and tough titties to anyone who doesn't like them. Including whatever opinions you might __**think **__I'll have. You hear me?"_

My face flamed when I realized that Gran had, without truly saying it, given me her 'blessing' to be with Eric. That was strangely disturbing and comforting all at once.

Eric was looking at me, brow raised. I chose to answer his earlier question, since I wasn't sure how to go about telling him Gran had basically set us up. "The three date rule is a guide for women; you don't sleep with a man until after three dates."

"Oh." Eric snickered, then nuzzled my bare shoulder. "We will ignore it, yeah?"

"Y-yeah." One of his large hands had wormed its way between my thighs to pet at my core and the other was cupping my right breast.

"I want you." Shifting he rolled me to my back, his hands never slowing in their teasing. "Again."

"Shouldn't we talk about this - us," I prodded his chest lightly before gesturing down my body to where his hands were still occupied with touching me, "a little more?"

His lips found mine and pressed gently for a moment before he drew back. "Are you the kind of woman who will insist on talking constantly about every little thing?"

I couldn't concentrate with him teasing me, so I growled a little when I spoke. "Sometimes. Are you always so easily distracted by naked women?"

"No. You are beautiful. It's four in the morning. We can talk when we're done."

I spread my legs and tangled my fingers in his hair. "Promise?"

I tugged at his hair until his lips brushed mine and he answered as he kissed me, "Oh yes."

Good enough, I suppose.

He dipped his fingers inside; finding me wet and wanting. I arched into the strokes of his long digits, a whimper building in my throat even as I devoured his lips.

He pinched and rolled my nipple, pulling at it until I hissed. It was slightly rough and the complete opposite of the hand with its fingers buried inside me. He was gentle as he rubbed me; stretching me.

It was nice and all that he was being so considerate, but I wasn't in the mood for soft and easy.

Pushing at his chest I wiggled my way out from beneath him, amused as he pouted at the loss of me. A quick scramble across the bed later I swung my leg over his hip and straddled his lap.

"I want to be on top."

Eric's eyes lit up like I'd just told him Santa was coming to town early. "Please, feel free, lover." He scooted back, stuffing pillows behind him as he leaned against the headboard.

Coming up on my knees I let my nails scratch a path down his taunt abs to the sexy 'V' of his hips that led to his erection. I worked him with my hand; giving a few experimental tugs before pumping him with confidence. I circled his head with my thumb, spreading the pre-cum around to save myself some discomfort later on.

He made a sound low in his throat and I looked up from my fun, biting my lip. "You want it?"

The look I got in return sent a wave of heat through me from head to toe. His eyes said it all and I didn't wait to see if he'd speak. He curled his legs and grabbed my hips; steadying me as I lowered myself onto him.

Oh god. I'd never felt so full. He was thick and long - almost too much so. Circling my hips I lowered and then rose, taking more of him in on each downward motion.

"Knulla mig." I didn't know what it meant, but the gasped words were enough to draw a moan from me.

Or maybe it was because I'd finally seated myself fully on hm.

Maybe it was a little of both.

I rose and fell, hissing and clawing at his shoulders when he began to buck beneath me. We pushed and pulled, hips snapping and rolling, mouths feeding at one another and leaving trails of nips and licks when we parted for air. His fingers were almost painfully tight around my hips as he guided me, showing me the tempo that pleased him - I didn't complain, seeing as I was gripping his shoulders for leverage.

"Eric," his name fell from my lips like a prayer and he swallowed the moan that followed his name.

"Cum for me, lover." His thumb found my clit and pressed against it before he began to make quick circles. "It feels good, yeah? You're so fucking sexy."

"Please, Eric!" Tossing my head back I pushed my breasts forward, crying out when his teeth clamped down on my nipple. It didn't really hurt, mostly just surprised me, but Eric was quick to go from a bite to a suckle.

Eric jerked his hips upward, hitting me at just the right angle, and before I had a chance to draw in a startled breath my body was tensing; jerking and bucking as the heat coiled inside erupted and sparked through my body in little shocks.

I may have been seeing spots dancing in my vision, because he was hitting my g-spot with each thrust. His movements became jerky and he was talking fast and low in Swedish. He slammed up into me _hard_ and I could feel him spasm inside me as he came.

My legs felt like jelly so I leaned against Eric, not yet willing to move. His heart was hammering in his chest. It was a comforting sound.

When I could finally feel my blood circulating again I left his lap and settled back on the bed, curing into his side.

Eric was touchy-feely. Not in a bad way; he just liked to touch me, it seemed. The moment we had gotten comfortable his hands found my skin and began to run over my body. There was nothing sexual about - oddly enough I found if reassuring.

We laid there for a long while, half dozing. It was quiet in the apartment; a change from the symphony of insects I normally heard through my open window at night.

"We should talk, yeah?"

"Mmm," I stretched and hooked my leg over his, "uh-huh."

He pinched my ass. "You first."

"Ow!" I pouted at him until he rubbed away the sting in apology. "Meanie."

He pouted his lip out at me, quickly jerking back when I playfully snapped my teeth at him. "Sorry."

I scanned my mental list of 'things Eric and I need to talk about' and chose one at random.

"So, we're lovers - an actual boyfriend-girlfriend couple, right?"

"Ja. I won't share you. I don't want to play games. None of this 'make him jealous' or other rubbish." He was quiet for a moment. "Aude was one for games. I won't put up with it."

I knew there was probably a very long and grueling story behind the bitterness in his voice. I knew it would come up eventually, but I wasn't ready to face it just yet, so I was fine when he didn't elaborate.

"I don't like them either." My head was resting on his shoulder and I took a moment to place a kiss on the warm skin beneath my cheek. "I was serious about the sharing - cheating - thing. My ex-boyfriend, Bill," I said his name with distaste, "expected me to be fine with him screwing around on me. It's a deal breaker for me."

"Understood. We are telling people we're together?"

"Yeah. It's soon, but I'm not ashamed of it."

"Good."

Such a man answer. I rolled my eyes, despite smiling at the pleased tone he'd had.

"Um, so, what about the distance between us? It's only an hour, so we can meet up easy, right?"

"I have to manage the bar every other night, plus weekends. What shifts do you work?"

"It changes during the week, but Fridays and Saturdays I'm usually there from twelve to close. The night I met you was a rare treat for me to have off."

"I'm grateful that you were." Eric sighed into my hair, pulling me a little tighter against him.

He was just all kinds of cute and sexy and sweet. It made me want to nibble and lick him from head to toe. Maybe coo at him when I was done, if I could still talk after all the work it would take to enjoy every inch of his tall frame.

When did I become addicted to sex again? Surely being relieved from my dry spell wasn't that much of a shock, was it?

"So, how do we work our time? Maybe try to meet once a week or something? Lunch dates if we need to?"

"Yeah. We can trade off on driving or meet somewhere, yes?"

"Okay. We'll aim for weekly, but if we're busy that's okay. What else?"

Humming, Eric lifted my face and laid a kiss on my lips. "You will call me? I'd hate for you to hit it and quit it." He batted his lashes at me.

"Of course. You're my booty-call."

He faked a sniffle. "I knew you'd just use me."

"Oh, please!" I smacked his chest lightly and he was nice enough to pretend that it hurt. "You know you like it."

He waggled his brows at me. "Oh yes, lover, I do."

"We call or text when we can to touch base and flirt." I wiggled my eyebrows this time and it earned a laugh. Eric was handsome, I knew that, but when he laughed his whole face lit up and he was even more attractive than I'd first thought.

"I'm going to assume you're agreeable to keep fucking?"

"Hey!" I smacked his arm.

His lips quirked up into a smirk. "What would you call it?"

"Making love, being intimate, sexually active. Something a little nicer."

"Sexually active. I see." He kissed my temple before trying again. "I'm going to assume you're agreeable to staying sexually active, yeah?"

"Uh, hell yes." My verbal filter apparently busted sometime between orgasms, because I had no control over what came out of my mouth next, "I've never came so hard in my life. Bill hardly ever got me off."

"Oh lover," Eric's eyes darkened with lust, "you have nothing to worry about. I will always please you. I promise."

"Good to know."

We'd been successfully dancing around the most important issue so far, but Eric was the first to break stride, which was fine with me. "We must be careful of Alex and Saga and our relationship."

I felt a little awkward talking about them while laying naked next to their father.

"We've known each other for basically a week. Can we even call it a relationship?"

"We're dating - which is odd for me since I'm twenty-eight and having a 'girlfriend' seems so much younger - so yes. Don't let others perceptions bother you."

True enough.

I wanted to lighten the mood so I focused on what he'd said. "Twenty-eight is not that old, ya know."

"Tell that to my knees."

We shared a chuckle when I waggled a finger at his knees in mock scolding. "Okay, seriously though, how do we handle it?"

We were quiet for a moment, both lost in our thoughts, and Eric made a face before opening his mouth. "Right now, we don't tell them. I want to date for a while before introducing you. I trust you, but, they're, I," he ran a hand through his hair, blowing out a sigh, "I'm not sure how they'll react and I don't want to pressure you or them."

"Okay." I linked one of my hands with his, rubbing the back of it with my thumb. "I agree that we should see how things go at first. We'll play it by ear, alright? When they're comfortable enough to meet me, then you can make that call. No rush, no pressure."

"Will your gran and brother be fine with you dating me? I'm older."

"You're under ten years older. Gran thinks you're handsome and basically gave us her blessing." I took a moment to quote her words at him and he was near tears from laughing so hard when I'd finished. "My brother is so wrapped up in his girlfriends-of-the-week that he probably won't notice and I don't care much for what he thinks."

"Pam may be leery at first, but she'll warm up soon enough."

Curiosity suddenly got the better of me. "How many women have you hooked up with from the club?"

"I haven't been celibate." He gave me a look, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was supposed to mean. "I've taken two out on a date and ten to a hotel for a fuck. I wore protection and was tested every time."

"Oh. Yeah. Okay." I sat up, fussing with the blanket. I wasn't sure what my reaction should be. I mean, yeah, I'm dating him now, but I wasn't then. Did I even have the right to say anything? "I reserve the right to rub their noses in it." I winked at him and pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

"Of course. I would never deny you." He watched me for a moment. "Are you cold, lover?" One of his sexy eyebrows rose in question, but at my nod he snuggled down in the warmth before spooning me. "You are still alright with not using condoms?"

Somehow I think he was seeing through my 'unfazed' ruse."I can't use them. They hurt. I get dry and just, yeah, they're bad news."

"Oh. Are you tired?"

"Mhmm. You'll have to take me home, that okay?"

"More sleep and then breakfast. I'll take you home then."

I may have nodded, but I'm not really sure because his body was warm and pressed against me and I really was tired. I was asleep in moments.

* * *

When I woke up this time, I was wrapped up in the blanket with a pillow hugged to my chest.

I was alone in the bed.

I also had to pee. Like now.

I scrambled into Eric's bathroom and took care of my business. I looked up into the mirror as I washed my hands and nearly died.

My hair was a mess of tangles, fluffed up in spots from where Eric had ran his fingers through it. My makeup - which had thankfully been lightly applied - was a little smeared. I found a rag and washed my face then squirted some of Eric's toothpaste on my finger and made an attempt at brushing my teeth.

I was so not going to face Eric with morning breath, lack of toothbrush be damned.

Once I'd deemed myself somewhat better, I stole Eric's brush and ran it through my hair then went in search of clothing.

I found my panties hanging from one of the bedposts and Eric's discarded wife-beater crumpled on the floor. My dress was missing and my bra was no where to be found, so I stepped into my panties and pulled the shirt over my head before exiting Eric's room.

His freakin' shirt was like a dress on me! Falling off my shoulders and brushing my knees.

The smell of cooking eggs led me to the kitchen. Eric was at the stove, a pair of green sleep pants slung low on his hips, attentively stirring the eggs in the pan on the burner. His skin was golden in the light pouring through the balcony door and I took a moment to admire him; the broad shoulders and defined muscles.

I was distracted from the 'eye-candy' as the scent of coffee began to waft throughout the room.

I moaned.

Coffee! He had coffee started.

Jumping a little, Eric turned to find me leering at him - maybe drooling a little - and smiled. "God morgon. Hungry?"

"Yeah. What are we having?"

"Scrambled eggs and English muffins. Unless you would like cereal?"

"Eggs and muffins sound good." I stepped into the kitchen, giggling when Eric circled his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Coming right up." He released me and my first stop was the coffee pot. It wasn't done yet and I may have pouted a little.

"Can I help?"

"Plates are in the cupboard to your right and cups are on the left." Following Eric's orders I found what I was looking for and began to set them out.

When I looked up again Eric was staring at me. "What?"

He grinned. "You look good in my clothes."

I bit my lip,suddenly feeling almost absurdly shy and pleased all at once. He laughed when I flushed and then went back to cooking.

Eric turned off the burner and starting plating the eggs. I threw the muffins into the toaster; Eric dug the butter, creamer, and several different jams out of the fridge. I put a muffin on each plate, he set the condiments out and we both went for the coffee, nearly tripping over each other.

Chuckling, Eric caught me. "You get the coffee and I'll get the silverware."

He scooted by me and began rummaging in a drawer, pulling out several items and taking them with him to the table. I followed closely after him, a cup nearly brimming with coffee in each hand.

Eric immediately poured creamer into his, and after reading the label - Creme Brulee - I decided to try it out.

Tasty. I could see why Eric was humming and sighing into his cup.

We both ignored each other for a few minutes as we had our coffee, making all kinds of happy sounds, before Eric finally spoke up.

"If I didn't think you were such a nice girl, I'd say you were molesting that coffee cup."

I peered at him over the rim of my cup, swallowing my mouthful of coffee before gently placing it on the table. I ran a finger along the handle and batted my lashes at him. "Well, you see, coffee and I have been having a torrid affair for years. I love him no matter what he's poured into. You're the other man."

He'd been slathering jam on his muffin when I spoke and he laughed so hard I was half afraid he was going to stab himself, even if it was just a butter-knife.

"That's alright lover. I've been having an affair with coffee for years too. We'll call it even and still see coffee on the side."

I wiggled my brows. "Ooh, but it'll be kinky if we see coffee together. A lil' menage a trois." He laughed again, shaking his head a little, and I set about slathering butter and jam on my own English muffin.

Breakfast passed in relative silence, both of us focused on feeding our faces. We did trade the occasional glance and smile though.

It was kind of nice, being able to enjoy a meal with someone not in my immediate family.

Things were relaxed between us; fun and easy, and I wasn't really used to that. Not in a relationship. Even when I'd first started dating Bill I'd put a lot of pressure on myself to be a 'good girlfriend' versus being more myself, like I am when I'm around Eric.

When we finished Eric took our plates away and set them in the sink. He turned to face me, leaning against the counter. "It's almost nine. Do you work today?"

"Yeah." I stood and stretched, flattered by the way his eyes roamed over my body. "I've got to work at twelve so I better get a move on."

"Right." Eric moved past me, stopping long enough to run a hand over my thigh, "I'll get your dress."

I followed after him, surprised when he opened the door to the laundry room and extracted my dress - on a hanger no less! - and handed it over. "Your bra is on my dresser."

How did I miss that? "Oh, thanks."

I scurried off to his room and he joined me a moment later. He didn't seem to mind that I was in the room as he dropped his pants and pulled on a pair of boxers, so I enjoyed the free show.

He caught me looking as he was pulling on a shirt and grinned. "Enjoying the view?"

I'd taken a seat on the bed once I was dressed, and I smiled up at him as he came to stand before me. "Uh-huh."

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the room, ignoring my half shouting-half laughing protest. He deposited me at the doorway and went in search of my purse. I slipped on my shoes, took my purse once he'd returned from the living-room, and as soon as his flip-flops were on his feet we were out the door.

* * *

The ride back to Bon Temps was rather quiet. Eric held my hand the entire way, save for when he had to change gears, and we had the radio turned down low.

I was sitting in my seat at an angle, my eyes fixed on him. I was staring, but he didn't seem to mind. He kept flicking glances my way, smirking a little while I studied him.

"See something you like?"

I chuckled. "Maybe. What's it to ya?"

He turned off on the exit that led towards Bon Temps and arched a brow at me. "Just making sure you're not having buyers remorse. I don't come with a refund."

"Damn." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "I was hoping I could get my money back."

We stopped at a light and he turned to stick his tongue out at me.

If I wasn't afraid I'd cause a wreck or something, I would have leaned over and grabbed it - with my lips. The light turned green barely a heartbeat later, so the self control was a good call on my part.

We would have held up traffic.

"Technically I come with bonuses. You get into Fangtasia for free and drinks are on the house."

"Well, damn. Trump my 'I can get you a free lunch from my small town bar and grille' card, why don't you?" I reached over to poke his shoulder.

He pouted at me. "Are you always so violent?"

"Only when I really like a guy."

"Ooh. Does that mean your ass is free game? If it is I'll accept that you're going to abuse me, since I'll get to return the favor. If it's not, well, then we may have an issue."

"Trial and error approach?" I was trying hard not to laugh. His face had actually lit up at the mention of my ass being 'free game'.

"Why does that sound like a trap?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to freak out on you. I'll let you know if I think you've done 'bad' without going off the deep end."

"Fine. I agree to your terms."

We shook on it and I had to laugh at myself. I'd basically just sold my ass for the right to 'abuse' my boyfriend.

It was only a few minutes later that we turned onto my road and soon into my driveway.

When Eric parked I dug my cell out of my purse. "Um, do you mind if I have your home number?"

"Of course not!" He grabbed his own cell and we took a minute to trade home numbers and then Eric walked me up to the front door.

Suddenly, I felt awkward. Did I kiss him goodbye? Give him hug or something?

Eric solved my dilemma.

Quick as a blink he pulled me against him and pressed his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss that quickly turned heated. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning softly as his hands found my ass and cupped it. Giving his bottom lip a nibble earned me a groan and with a jerk Eric had me pinned against the front door.

We made out like a couple of teenagers and when he finally pulled away from me - eyes dark and a bulge straining the front of his jeans - I wanted nothing more than to pull him into the house and ride him until we couldn't move. Unfortunately, I had to get ready for work.

He traced a finger along my jaw and leaned down for a soft, quick, kiss. "I'll see you soon, yeah? I have work for the next three nights."

"Okay. I'll find out today when I'll be off again." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now, scoot so I can get ready. You're distracting me."

"Yes ma'am." He gave my ass a swat and jogged back to his car. I was too busy laughing to retaliate. He waved and once I opened the door the Corvette came to life with a purr and he was gone from sight shortly after.

Creeping inside I checked for signs of Gran and was almost ridiculously pleased to find that she was still out. Somehow doing the 'walk of shame' in front of my grandmother just wasn't appealing.

I entered my room to find that a freshly laundered uniform was laid over my vanity chair.

Well, there went my chance to say that I'd been asleep in my bed when Gran had left.

It was a little past ten so I went ahead and stripped, laid out some underwear and socks, hooked my cell up to the charger, then took my naked ass to the shower.

I made quick work of washing from head to toe and shaving, rinsed the tub and then switched from a shower to a bath. I was feeling a little more tender between my legs than before and was hoping the hot water would help.

I soaked for a good fifteen minutes, refreshing with hot water as needed, and then finally dragged myself out of the tub and back to my room to get ready.

I had dried off, put on my bra and panties, and was giving my legs a nice lather of lotion when the house phone started ringing.

I ran down the hall, nearly tripping over Tina - as it was I had to do an odd skip-hop move with a midair twist to avoid kicking her in the head - and got the the phone during its third set of shrill ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sookie!" Gran sounded surprised to hear my voice.

"Hey Gran," I licked my lips, eyeing Tina as she stalked down the hall, ears back and tail flicking in agitation. 'Cause it was totally my fault she was laying in the middle of the floor. "Having fun with the ladies?"

"Yep. We were out and about by seven. I wasn't sure your lazy bones would be out of bed yet."

My cheeks heated. "Um, no, I've been up for a while." It was cute that she was 'veiling' her conversation. "Where are you?"

"Walmart. I just wanted to check on you and ask for a favor."

"Sure, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, we're goin' to be back home around one or so; would you mind if we came in to eat?"

Aww. She wanted to check on me in person. "No problem. I'll let Sam know that the loveliest of Bon Temps will be coming in and I'll make sure you're in my section, 'kay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Love you." She smacked a kiss at the phone.

"Okay, love you, bye!" I hung the phone up and hurried back to my room to finish getting ready.

* * *

The lunch shift was in full swing when I got to the bar. I clocked in, tucked my purse away and told Sam about 'my group' coming in while I tied on my apron.

We weren't overly busy, but we were steady. I bustled to and fro, fetching this and that, chatting with a few people along the way. I had a four top, a three top, and a two-top eating, and I'd just cleaned up from another of my tables when Gran and the ladies - the group consisting of five in total - came in.

"Hey!" I ran over to give Gran a hug and led them over to a large booth. They settled into the booth and I handed over their menus, took their drink orders and hustled to get them.

I swung back over with an ice water, two sweet teas, and two diet colas. "Alright lovelies, what can I get for you today?"

The mayors wife, who'd I'd always called 'Miss Ellie', smiled at me. "We ate a healthy breakfast, so I've got to have myself a Burger Lafayette with onion rings."

"I'll have a salad; extra tomato, cucumber, red onion and egg with blue cheese dressing." 'Miss Florence' - the retired school nurse - was religious about her salads. She always used to harp on us kids about eating them daily when she'd see us; in the nurses office, in the hallways, in the cafeteria, in the grocery store, on the street, at church or any other social function. She was serious about it too, but so sweet that you couldn't be annoyed with her.

Maxine frowned down at her menu, hemming and hawing over her choice. "I'll have a turkey club with fries and cole slaw." Which was exactly what she got every time, despite agonizing over the menu.

'Miss Debbie' was the youngest of the group and also the smallest. As in the woman barely came up to my shoulder. She was tiny, full of fire, and also had a wicked sense of humor. "I'll take the chicken finger basket with fries and onion rings. Bring me plenty of honey mustard." Miss Florence sighed at her and got a packet of sugar tossed her way for it. "Oh hush you."

Gran snickered. "I'm starving darlin'. Think you can talk Lafayette into fixing me up some country fried steak, fries, slaw, and greens?"

"Sure." I scribbled her order under the others on my pad and gave the women a wink. "I'll get this in. Ya'll behave or I'll send Sam out here to tend to you." They laughed and Miss Debbie faked a mean face at me which I replied to by blowing her a kiss.

I dropped the order in with Lafayette, got my three-top refills and handed over the bill and some containers for leftovers to the four-top and stopped behind the bar to fill a pitcher of beer for Holly, who was looking a little frazzled. She'd told me earlier that Cody had been up last night with nightmares and she'd hardly gotten a wink of sleep. She swung by and grabbed it, thanking me, then bustled back off.

I kept myself busy while waiting for my orders to finish cooking, checking on Gran and the ladies a few times and bringing refills and a basket of fries - an extra order we had after one of Charlsie's customers changed their mind after ordering - to help hold them off.

Gran got up and headed towards the restroom, motioning for me to follow her. No one needed me at the moment, so I 'obeyed' the summoning.

"You okay?" I wandered into the restroom after her.

She made sure we were alone before digging in her purse. She pulled out a bottle of pills and handed me two. "Sweetheart, take those. You're walking with a limp."

My face felt like it was on fire. "Gran!" I hissed it, not sure if I should thank her or go hide in the freezer.

She waved my fussing away. "I ain't sayin' nothin' bad! I just thought you'd have a better time of it later if you took some now." She shoved the bottle of Aleve into my hands. "Take it in case you need it later. Now, go on." She shooed me out of the restroom and shut the door behind me.

I stared at the door for a minute before laughing and went to tuck the bottle into my purse. I was a little sore still, though I didn't think I was walking with a limp, so I downed the two pills with a swallow of soda before hitting the floor again.

On her way back to the table Gran smiled at me and I blew a raspberry her way. Even though I loved her, she was a brat sometimes.

A few minutes later Lafayette put the five plate order in the window and Holly helped me carry it out. I made sure to bring plenty of honey mustard and dressing and after a final check left the ladies to eat in peace. They were chattering between bites about the DGD; future meetings, fund-raising ideas and even stopped me once or twice to get my input.

The crowd thinned out around two and while the ladies finished up I did some of my side-work and helped Sam set the bar up for the drinking crowd.

I got hugs from each of the ladies before they left and they soon took off, rather quickly at that. I found out why when I discovered they'd left me a seventeen dollar tip. I huffed and stuffed it in my apron, miffed that they'd left me anything at all. I didn't feel like they needed to tip me, especially not Gran.

Sneaky old ladies. You can't turn your back on them for a minute.

* * *

I was putting some dishes into the wash stack, day dreaming about Eric, when Lafayette appeared at my elbow.

"Sook, do yous love me?"

"Maybe. It all depends on what you want," I washed my hands and cocked an eyebrow, "and how much it's gonna cost me."

"Bitch, please!" He turned and shook his ass at me. "Do yous know how many bitches would jump to help me?" We shared a giggle. "Grab me s'um buns from the storeroom? Puh-lease?"

"Sure thing. Now get your kitchen-bitch self back to the grills!" It was a few minutes to three and we weren't busy, so I didn't mind helping him out.

"Yeah yeah. I knows I'm the best cook evah."

Snickering I went in search of buns. I found them, of course, on a high shelf. I had to get a step ladder, but I finally got a hold of them.

The door to the storeroom opened so quickly it banged against the wall, sounding like a gunshot. "Sookie!"

"Fuck!" I jumped and nearly fell off the step. Clinging to the shelf, my heart nearly beating out of my chest, I wondered if anyone would miss Arlene.

She rushed over and helped me down, biting her lip nervously. She'd nearly scared me to death! "Sorry?"

Reminding myself that she had kids that depended on her, I flicked her in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Don't do that! You could of killed me!" I huffed and tromped out of the room and she was hot on my heels.

"I really am sorry. I just," she paused long enough for me to drop off the buns to Lafayette and then followed me to the bar, "wanted to know how the date went."

Ah, revenge would be sweet tonight. I still owed her and Tara for ganging up on me. "Well, the kitchen at the restaurant caught fire."

She stared at me, waiting for more, and I steadily ignored her by wiping down the bar.

Finally, she broke. "What happened afterwards?"

"Oh, we had quesadillas and Spanish rice. It was good."

Arlene's first table of the night came in, cutting off her would-be battery of questions, and I chuckled to myself. I'd give her an hour before she was breathing down my throat for details.

She made it thirty-one minutes.

"Sookie," she whined my name, "you're being mean. C'mon!"

"Fine. We had our dinner at his place." Her jaw dropped and I scurried away to seat some new customers.

She gave a huff and grumbled under her breath while she went to get refills for her two tables.

Sometimes she made this _too easy_.

* * *

Dawn came in at four o'clock and she was in rare form. She growled her greeting to Arlene and I, gave Sam the stink eye, and was as prickly as a porcupine to everyone but her customers for the first two hours of her shift.

The dinner rush was in full swing and we were all hopping. Sam was working the bar and helping cart orders out when we needed. I did notice however that he was getting more and more aggravated as the night wore on. Dawn had went by him snarling under her breath at least a dozen times and he was reaching his boiling point.

Amazingly Dawn, Arlene and I managed to get all our tables situated at once and we met up by the servers station to get a drink and catch a breather.

Leaning against the counter I watched the floor, slowly sipping at my coffee. It didn't taste nearly as good as the coffee Eric had made this morning.

"Okay," Arlene turned on Dawn, "what the hell has got you all riled?"

"Sam." Dawn spat his name and glowered. "I asked for tonight off. I wanted to go to Fangtasia."

That pulled me out of my 'wondering what Eric was doing right now' moment.

"Oh, yeah, it's an okay place."

Dawn looked at Arlene like she'd grown another head. "_You_ went to Fangtasia?"

I didn't like her tone and I certainly didn't appreciate how much of a bitch she'd been in the few short hours she'd been here. Hell, she'd knocked into me and snapped for me to 'watch where I was going'.

"Yeah. She and Tara took me out for some dancing and drinks there last weekend. We had fun." What was so special about Fangtasia?

Aside from the fact that my boyfriend was there.

"There's this guy I like there."

Sam's bark cut through the little world we'd made. "Ladies! Tables!"

"Right, sorry!" Arlene and I went back to work with apologetic smiles directed at Sam, and Dawn went right back to her huffing and puffing.

I went about my job, with a thought jumping around in the back of my mind.

Exactly _who_ did she like at Fangtasia?

* * *

At seven-thirty I got to go on break. Which was good, because I was not only hungry and a little cranky, but dying to text Eric.

I was nearly done with my grilled chicken tenders, fries and coleslaw when I finally felt human enough to send Eric a message.

_**Hey! I know you're probably busy, but I just wanted to wish you goodnight.**_

It didn't take long for Eric to reply.

_**Friday is a busy night here, but I always have time for you. How are you?**_

I kept one hand free to shove fries in my mouth and the other worked on my reply. _**Eating dinner now. We're busy so I only have a few minutes.**_

_**Ah. Well, I will let you get back to it then. I miss you, lover. Have sweet dreams of me, yeah?**_

My whole face lit up with a smile when he admitted that he missed me. _**I miss you too. I'm sure I will. God natt.**_

_**God natt, lover.**_

Finished now I headed back inside, only to be headed off by Arlene.

"Okay, seriously, what happened?" She had me pinned against the backdoor, my dishes perched precariously between us.

"Arlene." I gave up. "I promise to give you the full scoop while we clean up tonight, 'kay?"

"Promise?"

"Yes yes! Now move, we've got customers!"

She practically skipped off, clapping her hands excitedly.

I wonder if her mother dropped her on her head when she was a baby? Repeatedly maybe?

Dawn's mood hadn't improved, but Sam had apparently warned her to loose the attitude while I was on break because she stopped muttering and scowling. She just radiated discontent instead.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

_Who the fuck did she like at Fangtasia?_ The question was going to drive me mad, I could already tell.

Around ten we had a lull in incoming customers. The ones that were there were made up mostly of men of all ages with a few women scattered in. The majority were having a few beers and sharing some fries or onion rings between them, talking amongst themselves or watching the news playing on the TV above the bar. Arlene had gotten a break earlier and Dawn had come back from hers not long ago. I was chatting with Lafayette while I stocked the to-go containers and condiments in our shelf system by the kitchen and Arlene was rolling silverware.

I watched her pick up a fork and knife, wrap the ends of a napkin around them and then roll it up deftly. Strangely it reminded me of breakfast this morning. It wasn't a complicated meal, but it was something I was sure I'd always remember.

Dawn could have been helping her, but she seemed more inclined to lean against the wall next to the servers station and watch Arlene work. I wasn't aware that the wall needed someone to laze against it to keep it upright, but whatever.

Lafayette's cell started ringing so I left him to the call and started organizing the to-go cups.

"So," I heard Arlene clearly, "who do you like at Fangtasia? One of the bartenders?"

Thank you Arlene! She'd just saved me the trouble of asking the question that had been plaguing me for _hours_.

"No." Dawn giggled and toyed with a lock of her hair. "The owner. His name is Eric."

I saw Arlene bite her lip and I waved at her, frantically mouthing my words to let her know not to say anything about me just yet.

"Oh yeah, he's a real looker, isn't he?"

"You saw him?" Arlene nodded and Dawn smirked. "Yeah, he is. I've talked to him a few times, but I think he's playing hard to get. Like last Saturday I went to the bar and he stayed in his office for like, forever! When he came out I asked him to dance, but he said he was 'busy'."

"Are you sure he's interested?"

Dawn looked insulted as hell and for a moment I thought she might smack Arlene upside the head with a serving tray. "Of course he is! I've seen him eye me a few times." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and thrust out her chest. "Who wouldn't be interested in me?"

Wow, confident much?

"I was just askin', jeeze." Arlene rolled her eyes at me when Dawn turned to get a drink.

"Yeah, okay, sorry. I went Tuesday too, but he was behind the bar helping out and dealing with some stuff and talking with that one girl - his sister, I asked the bouncer who she was - and I was gonna go tonight. Guess I'll be going tomorrow instead."

I mouthed 'Jason' to Arlene and she frowned at Dawn. "Um, hun, weren't you looking for Jason Stackhouse the other day?"

"Yeah." She seemed to realize I was missing so I ducked out of sight. After a moment she started again. "I just wanted to have some fun, ya know?"

I'd been hiding long enough that Lafayette was looking at me funny. I waved him off and he made a hand motion for me to tell him later.

Popping out from around the corner I pretended to look for Arlene before charging her way. "Arlene! We've been so busy I didn't even get to tell you my news!"

"What news?" In one second she went from acting to being seriously excited enough to bounce.

"He asked me out! We're officially dating!"

"Oh my god!" She wrapped me in a hug and nearly knocked me off my feet. "Seriously?"

"Yep! I officially have a boyfriend."

"Awww!" Dawn smiled at me. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Excellent. She'd just given me the perfect opening and it was going to be sweet vengeance with a touch of ironic justice.

"Eric. I met him at Fangtasia last Friday."

Her face drained of color. "Eric Northman?"

"Yeah, you know him?" I had the innocent act down to a perfect science. I widened my eyes, smiled and cocked my head slightly.

Her jaw clenched and her face flushed red. I wasn't sure if it was anger over the fact that I'd snagged the man she was interested in or embarrassment that she'd been shown up in front of Arlene after her bold and self-assured statements. "I've been to Fangtasia a few times."

"Oh cool. I liked it when I went. I'll probably visit Eric there sometime this week and keep him company." I did want to see him, but my secondary reason of course would be to prove that we were dating. Because knowing Dawn, she'd freaking investigate it.

"Well, I'd best get back to my tables." She stalked off, mad as a wet hornet.

We waited until she was on the other side of the restaurant before we started chuckling.

"Oh goodness, did you see her face?" Arlene dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "Hoo boy. Anyhow," she focused on me, "you're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep." I didn't fight the smile. "We're a couple."

She did a little happy dance and I laughed at her. Suddenly though, she stopped and stared at me. "You naughty girl!"

My eyes went wide and I slapped a hand over her mouth. "What?"

"Oo epp idd em!" I didn't understand a word she said and finally she pried my fingers away and whispered, "You slept with him!"

I went beet red. Maybe I should just paint my face that way. I'd save on makeup.

"Shut up."

"You did! I'm calling Tara!"

"For heaven's sake woman! Have you ever heard of a _verbal filter_? You need one."

Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "You didn't tell us. We're your best friends."

"So sorry. Was I supposed to call you from the bathroom while I was at his place?"

She squeaked. "You stayed the night?"

Shit. Open mouth, insert foot. She'd be all over me like a pitbull with a bone.

"Yes. Look, we can talk about it later, okay?"

"Fine."

One of my tables needed a new pitcher of beer so I ran off to take care of it, knowing that the moment I turned my back Arlene was going to text Tara.

* * *

"Sookie!" Sam waved at me from the bar. "You've got a call!"

"Thanks," I accepted the phone from him, a little surprised. Normally we weren't supposed to take calls and it had gotten a little busier, but I'd been working my ass off tonight. "This is Sookie."

"I know you work tomorrow, so Sunday when you get off work, we're having lunch and you're going to spill."

"Tara! Seriously, I'm at work."

"I know, that's why I'm keeping it short. Yes, I do expect you to call from the bathroom when something like that happens. Now, I'll see you later. Get back to work. Kisses."

She hung up on me and I stared at the phone for a minute before finally hanging up.

Sam was eyeing me.

"Sorry, I'll remind her not to call unless it's an emergency."

"It's alright chere. You don't abuse the phone like some people." He raised his voice as Arlene came over and she waved her hand at him.

"I've got kids, Sam. They need mama even when she's not home. Now you zip it and get me a pitcher of bud, please."

Even though he grumbled and rolled his eyes, we both knew he wasn't that upset about it. He handed over the pitcher and she sauntered off.

"Hey, Sookie," I turned to face Sam, but we were distracted by the door opening and a group pouring in. "You got that?"

"Yeah, no problem." I headed for the group, who all looked like barely legal kids, and herded them to a table.

I didn't have another chance to talk to Arlene or Sam after that. The kids must have been stoned because not only were their eyes glazed, but they ordered nearly eighty dollars worth of food between the four of them.

I hadn't seen anyone put away that much food since the football coach brought the team in for dinner after a victory game last season.

They left just before last call and then all three of us girls were in a frenzy. Serving the last drinks of the night, washing down tables, refilling salt and pepper shakers, checking the condiments, finishing the silverware, sweeping, collecting dishes and discarded beer bottles. By the time we stumbled outside it was nearly three and even Arlene was too tired to harass me for information.

"Tomorrow." She hugged me and clambered into her car.

"Night Sam!"

"Night Sookie!" He was locking up as I started up my car. "Be careful!"

I waved and headed out of the lot.

Home, pajama's, bed, sleep. That's all I wanted.

I managed to slip into the house without waking Gran, did my nightly ritual of washing my face and brushing my teeth and then finally fell into bed after pulling on an old nightshirt.

There was one major flaw in my plan though. I didn't realize until I'd gotten into bed and snuggled with my pillow, that I wanted Eric.

Somewhere between bed and sleep. Maybe even between home and pajamas. Or both. Preferably naked.

My pillow was a poor substitute, but I finally managed to fall asleep.

I still wanted Eric though.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Tack - **_Thanks

_**Knulla mig - **_fuck me

_**Ja - **_Yes

_**God natt – **_Goodnight

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ! Feel free to review and let me know!

_**Huge thanks**_ to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to their favorites! You all are freaking awesome!

**Reminder: **Feel free to send in some fan-mail for any of the **All My Love** cast to be featured in **AML: Fanmail**! They'd love to answer your questions!

**Song Suggestions: **Know any songs that inspire you or make you think of Eric/Sookie? Feel free to let me know them! I have a playlist started for **AML** & Eric/Sookie; I adore music, so help me add to the collection!


	11. Telephone

I'm back! Lots of things going on in Real-Life at the moment, so be sure to check out the AN at the end of the chapter!

**Story Note:** I submitted an entry to the _I Write The Songs contest_! It was fun. If you'd like to see my entry, _Gravedigger_, just check out my stories under my author profile!

**Special Thanks **to**:** the wonderful and sexy - makes me wanna rub myself all over her and peek into her brain – vikinglover elle; for all of her help with this chapter. Seriously. Without her this would have never gotten finished. She was even kind enough to provide some lines and _many many many_ suggestions for this chapter!

Many thanks and endless love songs and much worshiping for my beta: **evenflo78**! She knows how to spank it just right and make it work!

_**WARNING**_**: **Anyone _under the legal age_ to read adult content: _scoot_. You've been warned.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story - I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* I do NOT own any Restaurant(s)/franchise(s)/brand(s)/song(s) mentioned in this story!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Telephone**

(Sookie P.O.V.)

Saturday was the day from hell.

Dawn was on shift until Holly got in at one, and she spent the entire hour we were working together avoiding me like I had the plague. Arlene was twenty minutes late because Lisa was sick; Sam spent the night being a grouch due to some misplaced invoices, and Jason and Randy-Sue came in and got into a hollering match - during which I was forced to step in and usher them out to their vehicles and send them off. Shortly after that we had a bar fight and _two_ cat fights, plus I was stiffed a tip after the rowdy table I'd been serving had broken two glasses and a plate.

To top the night off, someone tripped while holding a full beer and it splashed all over my legs and soaked into my shoes. Because really, my night couldn't get any worse, right?

_Motherfucker._

The only good part of that night was getting to text Eric on my short breaks, and actually getting a call from him and chatting for a bit during my dinner break.

We talked about our schedules, and I was a little worried that we wouldn't get to have a date this week.

Damn, I missed him.

So, I considered myself lucky that Sam had only scheduled me for a _very _short shift today. I was basically just a fill-in for the Sunday breakfast and lunch crowd until Dawn got in. She was still avoiding me, but I didn't care; I was happy to be leaving at two.

Well, at least until I walked out of Merlotte's to the employee parking area.

Tara was sitting on the hood of her car, which was parked right next to mine, with a shopping bag in hand. She pushed her sunglasses into her hair and hopped up when she saw me coming, meeting me halfway.

"Hey sweetie!"

I eyeballed her, mistrusting the peppiness in her voice. "Hi. I have to go home and change."

"I got you covered." She thrust the bag into my hands and smirked. "Gran let me in to raid your closet."

Damn. Well, there went that stall tactic.

Tara narrowed her eyes at me. "Hurry up and go change. Our lunch is getting cold."

Never let it be said that I don't know when I'm beaten. I turned on my heel, without protest, and marched back inside.

I slipped into a stall in the ladies room and did a quick change.

She'd picked out a tight turquoise tank top, a well worn pair of daisy dukes, and black flip-flops. Not bad.

Tucking my work clothes into the bag I scurried back outside and hopped into my car, following Tara back to her house. She was carrying a bag from Olive Garden when she got out, and I was hot on her heels - whatever it was it smelled heavenly!

She dished out our lunch; fettuccine Alfredo for me, spaghetti and meatballs for her, plus stuffed mushrooms and a garden salad to split, while I grabbed two colas and the silverware.

I did notice that she put two containers into the fridge, but I didn't get a chance to peek into them.

We carried our lunch into the living-room and settled down to eat, the radio playing lowly in the background.

"So," Tara nibbled at a mushroom, "was it good?"

I sucked in a startled breath and choked on the lettuce I'd been eating. Tara was at my side in an instant, one cupped hand pounding on my back. With a rough cough I regained my breath and stared up at her.

"Seriously!"

The bitch laughed at me and went back to her seat. "You've known me long enough to know it was coming. Stop whining and answer."

I took my time clearing my throat and taking a drink, glowering at her all the while. She was unfazed by it, which only irritated me that much more.

"Sookie." She whined my name and pouted out her bottom lip. "C'mon, I'm your best friend. I mean, if I hadn't talked to Arlene 'bout taking you out and if we hadn't dragged you along, you wouldn't have even met the man. You owe me!"

She had a point. Plus, she'd been nice enough to buy me lunch. Not to mention the date outfit. I caved. "Alright. Fine. You win."

She clapped and sat up, peering at me intently. "Yay!"

"Freak." I muttered it under my breath, but she heard me and stuck her tongue out in retaliation. "It was the best I ever had."

"Ooh! That's good, but he's only the second guy you've been with."

I arched a brow at her. "One word: hung."

Her eyes widened and she scooted closer, nearly perching on the edge of her seat. "How hung are we talking?"

"A gracious plenty with some change. He knows what to do with it too."

She beamed. "Please tell me you went down on him."

"Ah, no." I winced a little, then shrugged. "He did for me though. He was very, um, attentive."

"You came from oral?"

"Yes." I felt a little better when her face twisted to something between jealousy and awe.

I also made a note to myself about returning the favor for Eric. It was only fair.

"Okay, so, how did ya'll even get 'round to havin' sex? I thought you were going out to dinner?"

"We were, but his sister called to let us know the restaurant had a kitchen fire and closed. I joked about him making me something to eat and, well, he did. We had dinner at his place." She was gaping at me, so I kept talking. "He has a really nice apartment in a very nice neighborhood. He even cleans it himself."

"Wait." She made a 'push away' gesture and shook her head. "He cleans, cooks, shops, takes care of his kids, hangs with his sister, and co-owns Fangtasia?"

"Yep."

"How exactly would you rate his bedroom skills?"

"Advanced? Master? God-like? Hell, Tara, I saw stars and spots and I think the world shook there for a minute. It was good; both times."

"Both?"

"Once after dinner and once when we woke up - around four or something? - and when I woke up again he was making breakfast." I had a sudden thought. "He hung my dress up too, so it wouldn't wrinkle."

"Oh my god! You suck." She was pouting at me again.

I waggled my brows and speared a mushroom with my fork. "Sometimes."

"You're bad!" I dodged the napkin she threw at me. "So, you're officially a couple. How does that work with his kids?"

"At the moment? We're taking it slow. We agreed to date and get to know each other better. When the kids are comfortable about meeting me then we'll deal with it." She hummed and looked away. "Tara, seriously, you're hung up about his kids. Why?" I was asking nicely at the moment, but it was really starting to piss me off.

She stood and began pacing, flexing her fingers slowly - something she only did when she was unsure how to phrase something. "I, um, just," she sighed, "fuck, I dunno. Sometimes kids are in the way, ya know?"

"Oh." I took a moment to think and I could literally feel my mental 'light bulb' click on. "Oh!" I rose and caught her in a hug, ceasing her movements. "Your mother is a _stupid bitch_. She needs a swift kick in the ass and then some. She brought boyfriends around - before and after your dad left - and they were jerks to you; 'you' were in the way. I _don't_ feel that way. I _won't_ and neither will Eric. He wouldn't let anything come between him and his kids, that much I do know."

She sagged in my hold, face pressed against my shoulder. "I know you're not. I didn't mean it like that - you're not like that! - it's just that sometimes it's harder than you think it will be, ya know?"

"Yeah." Almost absentmindedly, I began to pet her hair. "I think I'm prepared, but I'm pretty sure it will be _way harder_ than I can imagine. I don't have kids so I can only guess, but I do know that those kids are important to him and I don't want to fuck that up. I'll be careful."

Her arms circled my waist. "Silly woman. I'm worried about you too. You can get hurt."

"True, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm a big girl and besides, I can always camp out on your couch and eat loads of ice cream and chocolate while forcing you to listen to me bitch and watch sappy romances with me if things go badly. Right?"

"Right. Okay." After a quick squeeze to my waist she pulled back and brushed a few stray tears from her eyes. "Let's finish eating. You have to tell me about everything! Leave none of the dirty details out, bitch, or no white chocolate raspberry cheesecake for you!"

"You're so nosey. You're also very mean to withhold dessert." I rolled my eyes, but this time when we sat down to chat I felt a little better, knowing that she was just concerned for me. "You're not allowed to take notes."

"Party pooper."

"Yeah, I know; I'm cruel. Now, shut it and listen."

Surprisingly, she did.

* * *

I spent most of Monday lazing about outside, working on my tan.

I did manage to do a few chores though. I swept and mopped the downstairs, did some laundry, and remade both my bed and Gran's with fresh linens.

When it started getting dark I wandered inside and took a quick shower, before going in search of Gran.

I found her in the kitchen, stirring a pot of goulash. I grabbed a package of shredded cheese from the fridge, poured two glasses of sweet tea, and had the spoons in hand by the time she'd ladled two bowlfuls out and joined me at the table.

"Get enough sun?" She sat a bowl in front of me then got comfortable in her own chair, patiently waiting for me to finish smothering my goulash with cheese.

"For now." I passed the cheese to her and she sprinkled it lightly over her own food. "I'm catching onto your trick, ya know. Bribing me with food for information."

She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "It's that or beatin' it out of you. Take your pick."

I pouted around my spoonful of cheese-covered tastiness and she chuckled at me.

"You let Tara in to get my clothes. My only stall tactic and you took it from me."

"Sweetie, she may or may not have come to the house with a book about the Civil War. I may or may not have willingly sabotaged you in trade."

My mouth gaped a little, and it took me a moment to sputter, "Gran!"

"Oh hush." She gave me a pointed stare. "You know as well as I do that even though you put up a fuss, you wanted Tara's opinion. Even if you have been a bit unhappy with how she acted at first, she's still your friend and her thoughts hold weight with you."

I couldn't deny that, so I did the mature thing; I stuck my tongue out at her. It was quickly retracted when she threatened to snatch it between her fingers, as was her habit.

"Yeah, I know. We talked about that, by the way. It was more or less about her own issues of feeling 'in the way' as a child, and worrying about how I would handle it - she's afraid I'll get hurt."

Something close to a snarl slipped past Gran's lips. "Her mama's lucky she left town. I'd give her a 'come to Jesus' worth writing home about, 'cause she wouldn't be able to talk after I finish bustin' her in the mouth!"

Did I mention that Gran is protective of her loved ones? Like one of those little old women you hear about fending off lions to save her grandchild. That would be something Gran would do. Well, that or grab the shotgun, but the intent is the same.

"Hey, no skipping line! Take a number."

One of her brows arched. "Age before beauty."

"That's no fair. You tie on the age and beauty."

Gran nearly choked on her tea. "Flattery will get you nowhere. You're still not going before I do."

"Oh fine, but as a rule I get to go after you. If anything is left, that is."

"Agreed. Now, stop stalling. You've told me next to nothing about your date last week." Gran snickered. "Well, the limp told a lot, but I mean the G-rated parts."

My whole face went red and I'm pretty sure my hair stood up on end like a cats when its tail has been stepped on. I covered my face with my hands and groaned.

"You're _never _going to let me live that down, are you?" To hide under the table or run from the room?

"Maybe in a few years. All bets are off when you have kids and they're old enough to need the leverage against you."

I was still blushing, but I could swear I felt the color drain from my face. Is that even possible? Or had we just stepped into the Twilight Zone? Or maybe I was just a freak of nature that way.

"Oh my god; shoot me now."

She cackled with laughter. "Not a chance. It would take all my fun away."

Distract her. Right, that would let me escape slightly less scathed. "Um, we're a couple now; officially dating."

"You didn't tell me that! Since when?" She pushed her bowl away and leaned forward.

"Sorry!" I moved my hands, because really, it's hard to have a conversation when you're hiding your face. "Since, um, Friday. We've agreed to take it slow, be careful of the kids, talk often and try for a weekly date."

"You okay with that?"

Her face was serious and I smiled. "Yeah. I really am. I like him and all, but it's really early on. I'm good with taking my time and just letting it flow as it will."

"Good," she found one of my hand with hers and gave it a gentle pat, "I'm happy for you darlin'."

"Ooh, Gran, I've got some interesting gossip for you." I wiggled my brows and her whole face lit up with a smile.

"About?"

"You'll never guess who is interested in _my boyfriend_."

It took all of a second for it to click for her and then she rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sake. Dawn? My Southern manners make me bite my tongue, but I'm old enough now to fake being senile just long enough to hope you stuck it to her."

We both knew that I would the moment I found out about it and the fact that Gran was willing to admit wanting me to tickled my funny bone.

"Yes!" I jumped up and dumped our empty bowls in the sink, grabbed my glass and motioned her to the living-room. "This story requires a comfy chair and some of the caramels you have stashed in the drawer. C'mon."

She snatched up her own drink and followed after me eagerly, quickly settling down and tossing me a caramel. "Start talking."

I went over every detail, right down to the look on Dawn's face and Gran was in stitches nearly the entire time.

We may have Southern manners, but when it comes down to it, we Stackhouse women can be possessive. Even a little short tempered. We'll shut a bitch right down.

In the nicest way possible, of course. It's only 'proper' after all.

* * *

After I'd told her all about Dawn and her thing for Eric, Gran and I spent a little time chatting before she decided to have a bath and told me she was turning in early, so I scurried off to my room with my latest paperback romance.

My cell had been with me all day and even though I knew it hadn't vibrated or chirped with a text alert in the past few hours, I still checked it.

Nothing.

_Damn._ I pouted and got comfortable on my bed, opening my book once I was situated just right.

Eric and I had exchanged a few texts over the morning, but we hadn't had a chance to call each other. He was spending the day with the kids and doing his own chores as the adult of the house, so needless to say, he was busy.

Not even a chapter into the story, the house phone started ringing. I ran out of my room and down the hall to grab the cordless. The number looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Eric!"

"Hello lover." His voice was low and full of heat.

I felt my lady bits twitch and hurried back to my room. "What's up?" I shut the door behind me before getting back into bed.

"I am all alone. Pam took the kids out for dinner and a movie. I miss you."

_Aww._ "I miss you too. Um, do you think we might be able to have a date this week?"

"Yes." I could hear the faint clicking of his fingers tapping on a keyboard. "A lunch date? Tomorrow?"

I didn't have to work until five that night, but I'd pack my uniform with me if it meant getting to spend time with Eric. "That sounds good. Where do you want to meet?"

"Anywhere. Food is food. I just want to touch you."

I barely held back my giggle. "Horny much?"

He let out a bark of laughter. "Always, lover." The clicking of keys stopped for a moment. "That isn't the only reason, you know that, yeah?"

"I know, and it isn't for me either, but I'm not going to keep myself from enjoying the fact that we can be intimate."

"Good. What are you wearing?"

I let my voice drop low, "Who said I'm wearing anything?"

He took in a quick breath. "Sookie?"

I chuckled at him. "A bikini and daisy dukes."

"Tease," he groaned. "So very unfair."

"I couldn't help myself, but you're not being fair either you know. I told you what I'm wearing."

"Blue jeans."

Blue jeans? The lack of mention of a shirt and underwear wasn't lost on me.

"Now who's being unfair?"

"You started it."

"So?" We shared a laugh and I got a wicked idea. I put him on speaker and laid the phone on the bed. "We still need to figure out where we're meeting. I have to get ready for work around four and be in at five, so I'll drive myself."

The clicking of keys started up again, and he began listing off places between Shreveport and Bon Temps.

"Applebees sounds good. That okay with you?" I took my ponytail down and gave my hair a quick brushing.

"That's fine. Twelve-thirty?"

"Perfect." I coated my lips with gloss and slipped my shorts off. I stood in front of my mirror in my tightest bikini - white with swirls of pink, aqua, and purple scattered about - and started posing and snapping pictures with my cell phone.

"I'm not familiar with that area. Is there anything we can do after lunch?"

I pushed my chest out and smoldered at my mirror, snapping a final picture. "There's a movie theater not far from the restaurant, an arcade, some cute little shops, a really nice park, a roller rink - I'm sure we can find _something_ to do."

If we were lucky we'd fine a nicely priced hotel to rent for a few hours. Or a dark corner.

What? My libido had been in overdrive since Thursday.

I was beginning to think that Eric and I had unknowingly unleashed a monster.

"Roller rink?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah, you know, a place to go roller skating." I flicked through the pictures on my cell, deleting a few that came out wonky.

"Oh." There was silence for a moment. "I can not roller skate."

That distracted me from my selection process. "What? Seriously?"

"I was never good at it. I can ice-skate though." He chuckled at himself. "Shoes with wheels attached and I, do not mix."

"I'll take your word for it." I had a flash of Eric - tall as he was, in skates, attempting not to face-plant. I bit my lip and went back to my pictures.

"You are laughing at me?" He sounded like he was pouting.

"No. Not really." I snickered. "Maybe a little."

"Such a mean girlfriend I have," he muttered with a dramatic sigh.

"Aww, you poor thing. I've got something to make it better."

Eric perked right up. "Really? What is that?"

I clicked a few buttons, sending the three images I'd chosen to him, and finally took the phone off of speaker and brought it up to my ear. "Check your cell."

I could hear the alert tone of his phone going off and I grinned, waiting for him as the beeps of buttons being pressed filtered over the line.

"Fuck." He said it faintly, as if he wasn't even aware it had escaped him.

I took that as a good sign. "See something you like?"

He didn't reply, but I didn't mind. In fact, I was a little busy fiddling with the ties of my bikini top and the camera on my phone.

I held my phone up directly over me, peering up at it through my lashes, and wrapped my other arm under my breasts to push them up. I only took the one shot, but as I looked it over, it was perfect. I sent it to Eric's cell quickly.

The alert from his phone was loud in the quiet over the line, and after a moment he exhaled a sharp hiss of air. He also dropped the phone.

I giggled to myself, waiting as he scrambled to retrieved the phone. I noticed that it took him a good twenty seconds or so to even realize that he'd done it.

He was breathing a little heavy, but had yet to speak. My whole body tingled with the realization that _I_ could turn this confident man into pure hormones. My voice dripped with throaty satisfaction, "Cat got your tongue?"

A low groan left his lips, sending shivers down my spine and drawing a returning groan from me.

Of course that could be because I was slowly running a hand over my breasts, fingers tracing a nipple lightly. "I want a picture of you. You can see me, but I can't see you. It's not fair."

I moved across the room quickly; locking my door and turning my radio on. Just loud enough to obscure any noise as you passed the door - not that Gran likely would, but still - and settled back on my bed, leaning into the pillows behind me.

"Sookie," his voice was hoarse, "you shouldn't tease me."

"Why? What will you do to me, if I tease you?"

He fucking growled. Not a little sound, but something that echoed from deep within his chest and vibrated across the phone. "You're playing a dangerous game. You're safe from me now, but when I have you, you _will_ pay for it. I'll bend you over my lap and spank that round ass of yours. It will sting and you will shriek, but you will be wet and begging when I'm done with you."

My breath hitched in my throat. No one had ever spoken to me like that. _Ever._ Bill didn't do dirty talk, and had those words come from him I would have scoffed.

Coming from Eric though, they made me wet and hot and left me aching inside.

I whimpered, imagining the feel of his hands running over my ass, and rubbed my thighs together in an attempt to relieve some pressure.

"You are imagining it, aren't you?" Eric chuckled lowly. "Are you wet, Sookie? Do you want release? I'll give it to you, if you are a good girl."

"Eric!" I wasn't sure if I was protesting or agreeing. At this point it probably didn't matter.

There was a shuffle of fabric in the background and the beep of keys being pressed on Eric's end. I was focused on listening to him, so much so that I ignored my cell when it sounded with an alert, until Eric spoke. "Check your phone."

I had a picture message. From Eric.

_Oh my god!_

Eric was laid out on his bed, propped up against the pillows. The lighting of his room was dimmed, making his tan and hair appear darker and richer, but his blue eyes were blazing beneath their hooded lids. My gaze traveled down his body, over hard muscle, to land on his large right hand, wrapped firmly around his - very firmly erect - gracious plenty.

My mouth was practically watering. That image was, for lack of a better word, exquisite.

I must have made a sound, though I wasn't aware of it until Eric chuckled. "What is the saying you used? Oh, yes; cat got your tongue?"

I snorted at him. "You have no room to talk about teasing, Mr. Northman."

"It is more of a promise. Now, are you ready to play?"

"Play?"

"I'm hard for you - I want to come with you making those frantic, gasping moans you do, in my ear. You are aroused; I can hear it. You are breathing heavier, your voice is a little lower. Do as I tell you. You will enjoy it."

My head was torn between wanting to comply and wondering if I should let him tell me 'what to do', but my body was on board. I think it high-jacked my brain, because my mouth opened and I was agreeing before I even knew it. "O-okay."

Fuck. _Phone sex_. I've never done it before.

I guess it's a good thing I'm a fast learner.

"Are you still in those bottoms Sookie? I want them off - lay back and spread your legs for me." I wriggled out of my bottoms the moment he mentioned it, kicking them off the bed in my attempt to get comfortable while laying back as he'd instructed. "When you answer me, use my name. Understood?"

"Yes, Eric." I tucked the phone between my face and the pillow, sure that my hands would be busy elsewhere soon.

"Good girl." Why did those words make me wet? "Do you know one of my favorite parts of you? Your breasts - they are perfect. Full yet pert and so very soft. You want me to tease them, don't you? A soft sweep of my tongue before I bite your hard nipples. I think when I see you, when I have you naked in front of me, I'll mark them."

"Please." It was a breathy whisper, all my poor lips could offer. We'd barely begun and I was ready to beg. My fingers twitched against the bedsheets, desperately wanting to sneak between my legs to relieve my ache.

"Touch your breasts for me. Close your eyes and listen to my voice. Those are my hands. My fingers bringing you pleasure." My eyes slid closed and my fingers followed his commands. "Roll your nipples; pinch and pull softly. There, doesn't that feel good?"

_So good._ "Y-yes," I arched upwards, palming my breasts before toying with my nipples again, "Eric."

"Mmm, so very good." A sound of pleasure drifted over the line - a cross between a moan and sigh. "Apply more pressure, just until it aches a little. Soothe it with your hands and do it again. Over and over until you need me to go lower."

There was something almost hypnotic about his voice. With my eyes closed and my body following his every command, I felt possessed yet utterly free. A contradiction, to be sure, but it _felt_ wonderful.

I couldn't tell you how long I lay there repeating the actions again and again. With each tug on my pebbled nipples I felt a twitch in my sex and the flames of desire climbed higher.

"Eric, more. Please!" I was going to go insane. My hips were gyrating slightly, following the phantom beat left behind by Eric only days before.

When his laugh came it was a little shaky. "Fuck, you sound so sexy. Do you know how much it turns me on to hear you call for me? Run your hands down your body, slowly. Follow the dip of your waist, scratch a trail over your hips and the inside of your thighs, but do not dare touch your pussy yet."

What? Don't touch? I wanted relief, damn it! I huffed at him, wanting to rebel, but the slight sting of my nails dragging across the tops of my thighs distracted me.

I hadn't even realized I was still doing what he asked. I wasn't even _thinking _about it at this point. He spoke and I obeyed.

The fact that he chuckled at my sound of annoyance only riled me further. "So impatient. Spread yourself for me, Sookie. Show me how wet you are. You are very wet, aren't you?"

One hand was between my legs, holding my lips open, and the other was grappling with the urge to say 'forget this' and finish the job _now_. "Yes. Fuck, Eric, I'm dripping."

_Hello_ sex-kitten-Sookie, c'mon in! _Goodbye_ inhibitions - don't let the door hit you on your way out!

"I want to hear it."

Hear it? My mind was a little slow on the uptake. "What?"

"Put the phone by your hand. I want you to use two fingers; push them inside. Let me hear how wet I make you."

A blush covered my face. He wanted to hear _that_? I mean, well, okay. Fuck, who was I to argue with the man? "Um, okay." I snatched the phone up, put it on speaker, and propped it on my thigh.

"Do it. Don't keep me waiting."

He is so lucky that him being bossy turns me on.

My fingers were trembling as I traced them over my skin, dipping them in lightly. I pulled them out slowly, then pushed back in, burying them inside. It felt _so good_.

He listened for a moment before calling my name softly. I took the phone off speaker and placed it in its former place on my pillow.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Yes." I noticed that his breathing was definitely heavier now, along with his accent, and he was groaning as he spoke. "Finger yourself. Stretch your fingers on the in-stroke, curl them up and rub, then pull them out. Start slow. Don't stop until you are almost ready to spend."

Finally! My hips snapped up into each stroke, and I couldn't stop the low string of mews and pants from leaving me.

"E-Eric," I hummed his name, concentrating really hard on what I wanted to ask because my thoughts were getting hazy, "are you touching yourself?"

"Yes." He sighed and groaned, and it only took a moment for me to register the soft echoing of his hand running up and down his length. "I remember your hands on me. They are soft, but you know how to use them, don't you?"

"Mhmm, but I wouldn't be using my hands, if I was with you now. I'd be using my mouth. You want that, don't you? It's all I could think about when you sent me that picture." I don't have the foggiest idea as to how I managed to string that many words together without tangling them up, but I was proud of myself.

"Fuck. Yes. I want that very much, lover. Your hot little mouth will feel so good."

My answer was lost as I started to climb the ladder to release, and I barely managed to whine to Eric that I was close.

"Use your other hand on your clit. Rub it just how you like it. I'm very close. I want to hear you bring yourself over the edge."

My fingers worked in harmony; pumping and rubbing. I was close, but then Eric started to whisper, almost desperately, in Swedish and I was done for.

I turned my head into the phone, a low mewling spilling from my throat. Eric's gasping moans joined my noise, and I knew he'd found his own pleasure.

My whole body jerked; back arching, hips snapping up, thighs straining, and walls clamping down around my fingers.

I'd never come like that on my own before.

I fell back to the bed, limp and sated to the point of not wanting to move. I took a second to regain my breath, slowly blinking the spots from my vision. "Eric?"

"Knulla mig." It was uttered softly, barely a murmur. It took him a moment to focus. "Yeah?"

"If this is what happens when I tease you, it's going to happen a lot. I'm warning you now. I'll do it on purpose."

He laughed shakily. "One would hope so, lover."

We were quiet for a moment, content to simply listen to each other breathe until we had our wits about us.

The quiet was broken when I yawned and Eric's cell phone started blaring Pam's song. Eric was quick to answer it so I pulled my blanket over me and curled into my pillow, waiting patiently.

The only thing he said to Pam was, 'Ja' and 'Okay', then his conversation was over and his attention was back to me.

"I'm afraid I need to go clean up. They'll be home soon."

"Oh. Okay." I yawned again, snuggling my pillow absentmindedly. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. You will miss me until then, yeah?"

I nearly purred. "Definitely."

"You are tired. Sleep and I will see you soon, lover. God natt."

"Night!" I gave a smacking kiss at the phone and hung up, though I think I heard him laughing at me. I was too blissed to care.

I forced myself out of bed and into a robe. I ran to the bathroom, cleaned myself up and then returned the phone - quickly wiped down just in case - to it's cradle. The house was dark, Gran long asleep, and Tina slunk around the corner from the living-room to follow me back to bed.

I picked up my bikini and shorts and dropped them onto my vanity chair, grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank to sleep in and slipped back into bed after dressing.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, not when I was sure my dreams would be very good indeed.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Ja**_ - Yes

_**Knulla mig**_ **- **Fuck me

_**God natt**_ - Goodnight

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Announcement: **Please check my profile for my notice covering the month of November, which is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), since I will be participating this year!

**AN: **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter ! Feel free to review and let me know!

_**Huge thanks**_ to everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to their favorites! You all are freaking awesome!

**Reminder: **Feel free to send in some fan-mail for any of the **All My Love** cast to be featured in **AML: Fanmail**! They'd love to answer your questions! Also, be sure to check out my _I Write The Songs contest_ entry **Gravedigger**!

**Song Suggestions: **Know any songs that inspire you or make you think of Eric/Sookie? Feel free to let me know them! I have a playlist started for **AML** & Eric/Sookie; I adore music, so help me add to the collection!

**Coming Soon: **_All My Love Outtakes_! I've been meaning to do this for ages, but haven't had a chance. I'm planning for the first chapter to be ready sometime around the 1st or 2nd week of December. (Please note this is subject to change!) This will be a collection of chapters focusing on the alternative P.O.V.s from the characters of AML. If there is anything in particular you think would be worth seeing written, feel free to **PM **me. (Please do not leave it in a review; it is much easier for me to keep track of things via PM!)

_**Thanks again!**_


	12. Hey Baby

I'm back! I am so very sorry about the delay of this chapter. I am author FAIL, I know. May, so far, has been a very hard month as it marks the year anniversary of my father's death and burial. I've been spending a lot of time with my grandparent's and mother. Hopefully now that the two most stressful days of the month and the holidays have passed, things will get moving a bit more. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and added this story to your favorites and waited so patiently for this update!

**Very Special Thanks **to**:** **fr_larsson** for being the_ sweetest lady ever_! I would be totally lost with the Swedish language if it wasn't for her translating! You rock!

**Special Thanks **to**:** vikinglover elle for being my cheerleader and not letting me stop even when I wanted to. You are the best friend a girl can have!

Hugs, words of praise, and many sweet treats for my beta: **evenflo78**! She always gets me sorted even when she's piled a mile high with work!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_ profit from this story - I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* I do NOT own any Restaurant(s)/franchise(s)/brand(s)/song(s)/location(s)/merchandise mentioned in this story!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Hey Baby**

**(Eric P.O.V.)**

Awareness came to me slowly, and I peered around the room in confusion, wondering exactly what it was that had awoken me.

Squinting through sleep filled eyes, I took in the shadowed shapes of my furniture, finding nothing out of place, and I looked to the clock on my nightstand for the time. Six o' four in the morning.

_Way too early to be awake._

The covers on my bed rustled, pulling away from my feet and leaving them bared to the chilled room, and at the same instant a sharp knee jabbed into my side.

_Fuck!_ That hurt.

Wincing, I gently took hold of the leg attached to the offending knee and relocated it a few inches away. Saga wasn't very good at sharing a bed; she flopped about and managed to always assault whoever had the misfortune of sleeping near her without fail.

Satisfied that Saga wasn't going to be abusing me for the moment, I laid my head back down. Only, my pillow was missing. Shifting my head to the left I saw my missing pillow being sucked into the darkness under my blankets and soon it was pulled from my view. The lump of covers that had claimed it shifted a bit and then settled, save for a gentle rise and fall that indicated breathing.

Confused and still more than half asleep I patted the lump only to have it give a slurred growl. "Uh! Lemme 'lone."

That would be my son then. Giving up while I was ahead - because I knew that he had a grip of iron on my pillow now - I laid my head back down. I could live without a pillow for a few hours.

I lay there in the near silence of early dawn, enjoying the quiet, my hands absentmindedly finding the twins and resting upon them. We were together and safe, warm and secure in my bed - well, my feet were cold, but that was besides the point - and I let it soothe me. I listened to the gentle inhaling and exhaling of my children, reassured by the sounds of their soft breaths echoing around me.

It was something I enjoyed; my little ones and I curled up in bed together, the early morning sun shut out by the curtains, the apartment still; leaving us in our own little sanctuary.

I dozed for a while, almost waking when one of the small mounds of covers on my sides shifted, but the moment they stilled I slipped back into sleep once more.

When I woke up again, it was in the quick and unpleasant way; a sharp pain was wracking my lower back and a throbbing ache was making itself known to my chest.

I jerked awake with a start, eyes snapping open, searching for the source of my discomfort.

Alex's fist was in my chest and he was frowning in his sleep, obviously displeased and having unknowingly defended his space. Both of Saga's knees were pressed into the curve of my lower back - I wasn't going back to sleep this time.

I'd had enough abuse for the morning, thank you.

It took a moment of maneuvering to get my long frame down and off the bed without waking them, but once I was free I stretched, grimacing as my back popped and my muscles pulled.

Pressing a hand to the sore spot on my back I hobbled from the room, shutting the door lightly behind me. I was feeling old this morning.

My first stop was the bathroom and after seeing to my bladder and washing my hands I ran a damp rag over my face, the heat from the hot water I'd doused it with both relaxing and refreshing me. Tossing the rag into the waiting hamper, I left the hall bathroom and made my way into the kitchen, switching on the coffee before snagging a cup from the cabinet.

While the coffee percolated I set my laptop up in the living room. I left my e-mail account and information on my stocks to load while I went about pouring a cupful of coffee with a healthy dose of butter-cream flavored creamer.

Sinking down into the plush cushions of my couch I eyed my e-mail, sorting through it quickly. Junk, junk, a link to several pairs of shoes from Pam with a text 'heart' as the subject line, information about some investments, an estimate from a contractor about some property I'd been eying, and an e-mail from my father.

_Wait. What? My father?_

More than a little surprised, seeing as how my father had not personally spoken to me in over a year and hadn't e-mailed for at least seven months, I stared at the subject marked _Eric_ with a mix of emotions. I contemplated deleting it out of spite.

In the end however, my pride was shoved aside and I opened it.

It was short and to the point and I wished I had just deleted it. In essence, it was another of his many 'you are not behaving as I wish, live your life as I say and not how you want' speeches, that I had both heard, and read, many of.

The part of me that would always rebel against my father wanted to reply with a scathing e-mail, but the mature part of me - the father and responsible adult - curbed the desire and left me to delete his message without gracing him with a response.

I cursed a blue-streak in my head however and felt a little better afterward.

Not wanting to let my annoyance disrupt my day I shifted my attention to my stocks. I spent a bit of time going over them, making a few notes on it in a document so I could check on a few things later.

I'd preoccupied myself for as long as I could and having nothing else left to do, I found myself thinking over my father's e-mail.

I'd heard and read the words, knew them by heart at this point, but it did little to lessen their sting.

I didn't think myself a bad son, not really. Yes, I moved to America, and yes, I never married my girlfriend, even after she got pregnant, but there were many reasons for that which he was aware of. I wasn't ashamed of Saga and Alex or of my job - both of which were things my father felt were 'holding me back'.

Fucking asshole.

My phone started chirping at me, vibrating across the tabletop where I'd left it last night after putting the kids to bed, and I snatched it up.

_**You're probably not awake yet, but I had a good dream that woke me up. Wonder whose fault that is? Haha. Anyway, I hope you have a good morning! XO**_

Bad mood instantly gone. It was kind of funny that just a simple message from Sookie could do that for me. Nice, but still different. Usually it took going out or having a drink to get me over a mood left by something unpleasant like my father, but I'd take what I could get.

_**God morgon! I am awake. How good is good? I do hope it was a very good dream, lover.**_

Her reply took less than a minute. _**Very good indeed! How was your night?**_

_**Good; the kids were hyper and did not want to sleep, but I eventually got them put to bed. I woke up with my bed invaded. They bullied me out of it so I am alone on the couch having coffee. :(**_

Yes damn it, I really did put a 'sad face'.

_**Aww, you poor thing! I'd offer you my bed, but Gran might take a broom to both of us! Of course, it might be worth it... ;)**_

I had a sudden image of her sweet little Gran standing over me with a broom raised high above her head, preparing to strike me with it as though it were a sword, her face twisted up in a glare and her eyes hard.

I shivered. It seemed like something she'd do, from what I'd heard when Sookie had told me stories about her brother Jason and the trouble he'd gotten himself involved with as they grew up.

_**Tempting, but I will pass. I like my face as it is, thank you.**_

My phone vibrated with a text as I gulped down the last of my coffee and stood to refill it. I picked my phone up, opening the message as I went to the kitchen.

_**You should be more worried about your ass. That woman is lethal. Ha! I just got a great mental picture; you running butt naked out of my room, pants in hand, screaming while Gran tries to swat your behind! My day has just been made, thanks!**_

I'd managed to pour my coffee and stir in the creamer; luckily I hadn't taken a sip yet because I'm sure I would have choked. I could almost see what she'd described - I was half afraid that I'd either laugh or blush the next time I saw Adele.

_**That is a disturbing yet funny picture. I may not be able to look your Gran in the eye the next time we meet. But, I'm always glad to be of service.**_

I'd just sent my reply when I heard the ruckus of two pairs of little feet running my way.

Alex and Saga were awake. They came around the corner in a blur - I had just enough time to set my coffee down and drop my phone to the counter before they slammed into my legs, wrapping themselves around my appendages. "God morgon!"

"God morgon, daddy!"

Tousled blond locks obscured both their faces, but I could see peeks of blue eyes and wide smiles. Normally Alex would not be so cheerful in the mornings, but since they both knew that I was going out today, and that their beloved auntie was taking care of them, they were full of good cheer.

I smoothed their hair back and smiled down at them. "Är du hungrig?"

Alex released me, holding out his arms and I scooped him up while Saga let go of my leg to clamber into one of the kitchen chairs, both nodding furiously.

"Well, what shall we have for breakfast?"

Alex cocked his head, a finger to his chin as he thought. "Omelet?"

"Ooh! Ja! Omelet, daddy!" Saga was quick to agree, clinging to the back of the chair as she stood upon the seat.

"Alright, alright; omelets it is. Daddy will turn on cartoons until breakfast is ready, yeah?"

"'Kay!" They took off to the living room and I followed them, stopping long enough to turn on an episode of Jane and the Dragon that I'd recorded on the DVR and close up my laptop; quickly heading back to the kitchen once they were settled.

I got out the eggs and milk, shredded cheese, some cooked ham slices, a few mushrooms and a bell pepper from the fridge and set them on the counter. My phone was blinking with a message I noticed, as I pulled the cutting board from the cabinet.

Sookie had replied. _**I'm sure it's no worse than how I felt after she mentioned me having a limp after I spent the night at your place. I'm gonna go have a light breakfast with Gran and get my things ready for the day. See you later, okay?**_

A limp? I thought back and couldn't really remember if she'd had one or not. Of course my lack of attention could have been because I was sexually sated and very interested in how Sookie had looked in my shirt when she'd first gotten up, but I digress.

_**That must have been an interesting conversation. The kids are up so I have to make breakfast; I will see you later. Take care.**_

Her return message was short, _**You bet it was. Be safe!**_

I set my phone aside and got to work on breakfast. I chopped the pepper and mushrooms and diced the ham, heated a pan and mixed the eggs and milk; everything was ready in about fifteen minutes. A cheese, ham and mushroom omelet for both the mini-me's and two with a bit of everything for me.

"Breakfast!"

Squeals met the announcement and then the herd of galloping horses - oh, I'm sorry, I meant my _two_ children - came barreling in. "Wait! Wash your hands, please!"

Whirling out of the room and throwing pouts over their shoulders they did as I asked. I took the time to make another cup of coffee and pour their juices, setting the last of the silverware on the table as they entered once more.

This breakfast routine of ours was starting to give me deja vu.

As was our norm, breakfast was a quick and mostly quiet affair. The moment they were done both began to scamper away toward the living room.

"Hey!" They turned my way and I grinned. "If you want to go to auntie Pam's, we need to get dressed and brush our teeth. Or are you staying by yourselves today?"

"Auntie Pam!" Alex pumped a fist into the air and jumped at me. "C'mon daddy! Hurry! C'mon!"

Saga didn't even wait for me to get up; she left both Alex and I there in the kitchen, running at full tilt to her room with a squeal of joy.

Apparently we weren't moving fast enough for her. "Alright, go get your clothes, yeah? Daddy will be there to help you soon." Alex disappeared in a flash, and I made quick work of the dishes. If I didn't hurry they would revolt.

My first stop was my room where both were waiting with their clothes - which Pam had laid out last night before leaving. I helped them dress, brushed Saga's hair and pulled it into pigtails, captured Alex and tamed his messy locks, then set them up in my bathroom to brush their teeth while I brushed my own.

While they went in search of their shoes and sunglasses I brushed my own hair, changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a black wife-beater; choosing to go commando today just in case.

What? I'm a male and I'm opportunistic. Don't judge.

"Daddy!" Impatient as always when going to Pam's they were ready and at my bedroom door, arms crossed over their chests. "C'mon!"

I rolled my eyes. "Coming." Deodorant? Check. Cologne? Check. Wallet? Check. I slipped out of the room and they followed me to the kitchen where I grabbed my cell and shoved it into my pocket. They trailed me like miniature shadows to the front door while I slipped on my sandals and sunglasses and picked up the keys to the SUV. "Alright, let's go!"

I blame Pam for spoiling them the way she does. Really, I do. What was so awesome about auntie Pam anyhow?

Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. She's not above bribery and they know that.

* * *

"Auntie!" The twin cries were quickly answered as my sister threw open her door and streaked outside.

"My darlings!" She scooped them up, twirled them around once, and took off back into the house, their laughter trailing after them as they left me alone outside.

Sadly this is a familiar situation. Whenever I dropped the kids off with Pam, they easily dismissed me.

On the bright side however, they at least like her and she's willing to babysit. Willing babysitters, other than my hired nanny, are very close to a godsend.

Since Pam had outfits, toys, food and more things than either child could ever go through in a single visit, I didn't bother to pack them a bag, so I locked up the car and strolled in after them. The giggling led me to the living room where Pam was already setting up a movie.

"I'll be right back with our treats, okay?" She smiled and headed for the kitchen. I could hear cabinets opening and then Pam's voice carried down the hall, "Do you want chocolate, peanut butter, blueberry or strawberry, my darlings?"

Saga peered from over the back of the couch. "Peanut butter," she informed me.

Alex didn't budge from his seat, eyes fixed on the TV. "Chocolate."

"I'll tell her." Blowing Saga a kiss I left the room, making sure she turned and sat back down first, and went in search of my sister.

I found her in the kitchen, digging through a cabinet for glasses, the blender on the counter

"Chocolate for Alex and peanut butter for Saga." I was very used to their ritual with Pam; watching a movie while having a milkshake - only homemade for them when it came to Pam - had been their standing tradition for a good year now. Only the knowledge that she kept healthy snacks at the ready for them allowed my parental nutrition alarm to remain silent.

"Their usual then." She smiled and set the glasses aside, turning instead to dig through her freezer for the low-fat ice cream. "So, a third date already?"

"Ja."

She rolled her eyes at me, shutting the freezer door with her hip. The ice cream was set on the counter and, after a moment of rummaging in her pantry, she produced a bottle of creamy peanut butter which joined the ice cream. "You've hit it what - twice or something? - and you've already got that goofy smile going on?"

Ignoring her for the moment, I placed my cell on the counter and reached into the fridge; pulling out the low-fat milk and low-fat chocolate milk for the shakes. She took them with a smirk and started whipping up Alex's shake first.

"Well? Seriously, you've been acting very..." she paused to chew on her lip as she added a splash more of milk to the concoction in the blender, "well, not yourself."

"I do not feel like myself." I leaned back against the counter, watching her as she turned off the machine and poured it into a decorative plastic glass. "I am content, I suppose is what I mean. It is a nice change, my being with Sookie."

"You're pussy whipped." The tone in which she said it was full of laughter. "You are, aren't you?"

I sneered, "Jealousy does not become you, little sister."

"Jealousy? Ha! I can get pussy just as easily as you can. Better yet; I can have different pussy while you, my dear brother, are stuck with one pussy."

Waggling my brows I said the only thing that would end our banter before it turned into a long and lengthy debate. "Ah, but you forget; I will have quality over your quantity as I am only the second man to have had her. So while you may be able to sleep with more women, I will be sleeping with a woman who is tight and very responsive. Enjoy your loose women, dear little sister, because I know I will be enjoying my tight lover and her sweet taste."

Pam scowled at me. "Asshole! Go say goodbye to the kids." Giving me one last glare she went back to fixing Saga's shake.

I left her to it, chuckling all the while, enjoying my victory.

* * *

The Dark Crystal was the movie choice of the day and they were wrapped up in it. Their eyes were fixed on the screen, already wrapped up in the story.

"Daddy is leaving; may I have hugs and kisses before I go?" The moment the words left my mouth they pounced on me. Saga vaulted over the back of the couch and only my quick movement kept her from landing in a heap, and then Alex was on me; his small arms wrapped around my neck.

They babbled over one another, "Bye-bye daddy! Love you!"

Going to one knee I wrapped them both in my arms, planting kisses along their foreheads until they giggled and squirmed in my arms. "Be good for your auntie. Jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta."

Nodding, they pranced back to the couch as Pam padded into the room, balancing a tray of milkshakes in one hand and brandishing my phone at me with the other. "Don't forget this." She placed the tray down and scooted the coffee table against the couch, then set out napkins before allowing Alex and Saga to have their shakes. Once they were settled with their treat she walked me to the door, still scowling at me.

"You are far too pleased with yourself."

"Am I?" Tucking my cell in my pocket I turned back to the door, standing out on the front stoop with the warm sunshine pressing against me like a firm hand brushing over my skin.

"Very. Now hurry off or you'll be late." She snickered. "I swear, you dating again - it's cute." Cackling she shut the door in my face.

"Satkärring!" I called it lightly if only to spare my children's ears and then I laughed myself, shaking my head as I thudded down the steps and jogged back to my SUV. She did have one thing right; if I didn't get a move on I would be late.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was fairly quick. Traffic wasn't too bad so I was able to relax and listen to some music. To be honest since the phone sex I'd been a little worried that Sookie would retreat from me a bit. I had not really been thinking when I mentioned spanking her for teasing me - well, at least not with the head on my shoulders that is - and despite her willingness to obey me over the phone, I really had no idea how she would react to me now.

_Calm down. It will be fine. We both enjoyed ourselves._

I clicked on my turn signal and maneuvered my vehicle into the parking lot. Sookie's car was already there as I found a spot only two cars down from her own.

She couldn't be upset, not really, if she was here for our date, right?

Fuck. I felt like a girl. Since when did my balls crawl away and leave me insecure about a woman?

I'd barely gotten my SUV parked and turned off before Sookie jumped out of her car, a wide smile painted over her lips.

By the time I'd gotten out and shut my door she was rounding the front fender, practically bouncing her way towards me. "Eric!"

Her long blond hair was pulled up and held in place by a clip, her make-up done in a 'natural' look, a white tank top and jean cut-off shorts encased her curves, and the peep-toe wedged sandals gave her a few extra inches of height. She looked sexy and natural and all woman.

"Hello lover," I caught her in my arms and pulled her close, dipping my head to place a kiss upon her lips. "Did I keep you waiting?"

"Nah, I just got here." She looked up at me for a moment before her smile morphed into a grin. "I win!"

"Win?" I was confused.

"Yep! I beat you here, so I win." She seemed very pleased with herself.

"I wasn't aware we were racing."

"Oh, we weren't. Well, not until I realized I got here before you and could say that I won." Laughing at my raised brows she hooked a finger through one of my belt loops and tugged at it gently. "I like to win."

Narrowing my eyes I snaked my hands down over the curve of her hips and cupped her ass firmly. "That is called cheating, Miss Stackhouse."

Moving closer to me, despite the flush staining her cheeks, she raised up on her tiptoes and breathed into my ear, "Your point?"

"Mm, there isn't much of a point. Only, you should know that if you are going to be cheating, I expect you to soothe my wounded male ego."

She threw her head back, laughing, and I chuckled along with her. "You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Northman."

"You like it."

"So do you." She stretched to place a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. "I'm hungry."

"Well, I would not want you to starve." Releasing her from my hold I brought her to my side, one hand curved about her hip, the other motioning to the restaurant we stood before. "Shall we?"

"Please." She leaned into me and allowed me to lead her inside where we were greeted and quickly shown to a booth in the corner. It was slowly getting busy as those seeking lunch wandered in, and we were left with our menus and a promise that our server would be with us shortly.

Not even half of a minute later, before we'd barely opened our menus, a slender woman - she looked more like a teenager than anything, truth be told - with her brown hair done in a french braid stopped at our booth. She flashed us a wide smile. "Hi, I'm Dakota and I'll be your server today! Can I get ya'll something to drink while ya look over your menus and maybe an appetizer or are ya ready to order?"

It took me a second to translate what she'd said. She spoke faster than a pixie on speed who had also managed to drink at least three pots of coffee with six espressos as a chaser.

Sookie seemed to notice that my eyes had glazed over and offered her order first. "I'll have a raspberry iced tea, thanks."

Dakota scribbled it down on her pad and looked at me expectantly. "Um," I blinked at her slowly, "I'll have the same, please."

Sookie looked at me. "Split some mozzarella sticks?" I gave a nod and she turned back to Dakota, "A order of mozzarella sticks too, with extra dipping sauce, please. We need a minute before we order our meal."

"Two raspberry iced teas and an order of mozzarella sticks with extra sauce, coming right up!" She flashed another smile and scurried away, stopping at a booth that had just been seated with four people, spoke with them and flitted away soon after.

I glanced at Sookie and she shrugged. "I speak fluent peppy-server."

Shaking my head I pretended to shudder. "Please tell me you are _not _that," I cast about for a word, "intense."

"Only after I've had a pound of sugar." Ignoring my wide eyes she scanned her menu, flipping through it quickly. "I don't know about you, but the pick 'n pair lunch combos look pretty good."

I flipped my menu to the section she was looking at and scanned the list. "It does. I know what I want." I set the menu aside, watching as Sookie did the same.

"Me too." She leaned back into her seat and sighed. "I'm glad we could go out today."

I noticed that she flushed a little at admitting that. I winked at her over the table. "As am I."

Dakota appeared before either of us could speak again, placing two drinks and straws before us. "Here ya go. Are you ready to order?"

I motioned for Sookie to go ahead and Dakota flicked her gaze over to her, pen poised above the pad in her hand. "I'll have the Chicken Fajita Rollup with the Tomato Basil soup, please."

"Good choice," She scribbled the order down, "and what can I get for ya, sir?"

"Three Cheese Chicken Penne and the Tomato Basil soup, thank you."

"Alright then." She collected our menus and gave us another bright smile. "I'll be right back with your appetizer!"

She waited long enough for me to nod and then she was off again, grabbing empty plates and glasses from tables along her way.

"So, do you often copy your date's orders?"

I stuck my straw into my drink and glanced up at Sookie, curious. "Copy?"

"Yes. Copying; my soup and drink order. Is that a habit of yours?"

My lips twitched in amusement. "I happen to like tomato soup and you know raspberry is my favorite."

"Uh-huh, sure." Her words were mildly sarcastic, but her small smile took whatever bite may have been in them out. "So, lets play twenty questions."

I felt a little like I was a teenager again, but surprisingly I didn't mind it. I wanted to know more about Sookie.

I waved a hand at her, grinning. "Ladies first."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." She snickered and thought for a moment, taking a drink from her glass. My eyes fixed on her lips as they closed over the straw and sucked gently. "When did you lose your virginity?"

I choked on my tea and she giggled at me. "When I was fourteen. You?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment and then she blushed nearly crimson, her eyes dropping to the table. "Um, ah, when I was eighteen."

Eighteen? I only felt _slightly_ like a man-whore after that admission. "What is your favorite book?"

I could see her shoulders sag lightly in relief. "It's a tie. The Hound and the Falcon Trilogy by Judith Tarr - technically it's three books, but I claim it as one - and The Harper Connelly Series by Charlaine Harris. I don't have one favorite usually." Her eyes flicked up to mine. "Where did you lose your virginity?"

"At Pam's friend's house. I went with her when I was visiting England and her little school friends older sister - she was sixteen - was there. It was a one time thing and even Pam does not know about it."

"You just gave me blackmail material, you realize that, right?"

Fuck. Apparently my brain wasn't as focused as I'd hoped after watching her lips on that straw. "I will trust you to use it well."

She hummed, but said nothing to either confirm or deny her use of it in any way.

Dakota came by and dropped off our mozzarella sticks and sauce. We took a moment to devour a few, play-fighting over the sauce, and just enjoyed each others company.

Once I'd had my fill of deep fried cheese I decided to pick our 'game' back up. Since she'd been rather focused on sexual questions I decided it was my turn to play. "Do you like domination in bed?"

She squeaked. "Uh, um, I," she cleared her throat before trying again, "I don't know?"

My brow quirked at that. "You seemed to take to it well last night."

"Eric!" She whisper-hissed my name and went cherry red.

Smirking I shrugged. "We'll talk about it later. New question; what are your dreams for the future?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard. "Dreams? I have a lot."

"Pick your top five."

"Um, I want to go to college and get both of my degrees. I want to help Gran get out of debt and see to it that she's cared for." She flushed and ducked her head, squirming a little. "I always figured that eventually I'd get married, have a family and a house with a nice yard for the kids and a dog. What about you?"

"Those are good dreams - good _hopes_. They are not so different from my own. I have two children, but I do know that eventually, if I ever met the right woman, I would enjoy more children. Marriage is not a must have, but it does have an appeal all of it's own. I want my bar to be successful and to maybe open another club within three years or so. I would like to eventually move into a house and perhaps get a dog when the children are older, though I do have a fondness for cats."

She smiled shyly. "I like cats too, I have one actually, her name is Tina."

"I never had a pet, aside from some goldfish when I was very young, but I would like one and the children have been hinting at wanting one too."

Sookie cupped her chin in her hand and propped her elbow on the table, the picture of ease. "Hard to resist them, huh?"

"Very. I have always heard of a 'daddy's girl', but I did not ever expect that I would so easily crumble to my daughters will. Alex is almost as bad; he is charming when he wants to be and cunning as well. They are very smart and already plot together."

"Aww!" She practically cooed. "It's good that they have each other. As much as I wanted to throttle Jason growing up and even now sometimes, it's good to have a sibling."

I nodded. "I did not get to see Pam as much as I wanted, but we have always been close. She is a bitch," Sookie raised a brow, "but I love her. She has been there for my kids and I; I could not ask for a better lillasyster."

Sookie cocked her head and attempted to repeat my last word, botching it horribly. I laughed and she smiled, flushing again. "Sorry; I'm assuming that meant 'little sister'?"

"Yes; lillasyster is _little sister_. You are still learning." I waggled my brows at her, earning a laugh for my efforts.

"Who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to use the language paranoia to my advantage." Sookie's grin was positively devilish.

I laughed. "You and Pam would get along well, I think."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. She has fun teasing me about you. She thinks my dating again is," here I used air quotes, "_cute_."

Sookie cupped a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter, and I stuck my tongue out at her. She snorted, blushed deeply and then flipped me off. "Sorry, there is just something about a guy of your," she cocked her head and grinned, "_stature_ using the word cute with air quotes, that tickles my funny bone."

My voice was flat when I answered, "I'm sure."

"It is!" She defended herself, tapping my hand gently with one of her light blue polished nails. "Almost as funny as imaging you face-planting in skates."

"Oh! You are so very cruel." Faking a sigh I leaned back in my seat and flung a hand over my heart, pouting my lower lip out at her. "What did I do to deserve such a mean girlfriend?"

Her reply was quick, "You got yourself a Southern girlfriend, Mr. Northman. We're sassy," here she pursed her lips and tossed her hair, arching a brow at me as she posed, "by nature and you know you like it."

"Yes," I waggled my brows, "yes I do."

Our gazes locked and it only took a second for us to dissolve into laughter. The elderly couple a few tables away looked at us like we were on drugs, but I didn't care. It was nice just to let loose and be silly; I wasn't old, not really, but I felt young in that moment in a way I hadn't felt since I'd become a father. It was a good feeling.

Sookie's whole face lit up with her laugh, her smile flashing bright and wide, her eyes full of her humor.

"You are beautiful." My words seemed to both surprise and please her.

She blushed, and though I half expected her to lower her eyes, she kept my gaze. Her smile went soft and she reached out, capturing one of my hands in her own. I twisted my fingers with hers, playing my slightly rougher hands against the silk like flesh of hers. "You're very handsome Eric, but when you smile you're even more than that."

I have had a lot of women throw compliments at me, but this felt sincere and I took it as such, replying not with words but with actions; lifting her hand and lowering my head to leave a kiss on her knuckles.

Our moment was interrupted - as all moments seem to be - by the return of our waitress, her serving tray crowded with our food. "Here we are!" She gave an apologetic smile as she set our food before us and topped off our drinks from the pitcher she was carrying. "Do ya'll need anything else?"

"No, thank you." Sookie and I spoke at the same time, and Dakota giggled before heading away.

Sookie and I shared one last lingering glance before unrolling our silverware and then we were quiet for the next few moments, save to comment upon the food.

I was halfway through my soup when I remembered her text from earlier. "So," I wiped my mouth with a napkin, "you said something about a limp?"

She hissed, "Oh my god," under her breath and placed a hand over her eyes. "That was one of the more scarring talks of my life with Gran."

"Why?"

"Why?" Giggling she shook her head. "Well, when she saw me the next day she gave me a bottle of Aleve and told me it was to help with my limp, and then the other day she mentioned wanting to know about our date, and while 'the limp told a lot' she meant the G-rated version."

Yeah, definitely not going to be able to look Adele in the eyes the next time I saw her. "Was she amused?"

Sookie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Understatement, I assure you. She found it funny as hell. I was ready to make a run for it before I was able to distract her."

"At least she was not angry; that is the bright side, as they say, yeah?"

"Suppose so." She took a sip of her drink and seemed to consider something. "Uh, did you, um, tell Pam about it?"

Shit. How to answer that? Option one; be truthful. Option two; lie. Option three; tell the truth but slightly edited. Edited meaning not telling her that Pam knew that we'd had sex twice and that I'd shared that little detail about only being her second lover.

After a quick calculation; option three it was.

"Yes. Pam and I are very close; we do not have many secrets. She knows about our dating and you staying over. She will not judge, all that matters to her is that we are both happy with each other."

"I couldn't imagine that, you know? Sharing things like that with Jason. Sometimes it feels like he still sees me as a little girl who needs him to protect me from the world."

"It's an older brother's job, to protect his little sister," she frowned and I quickly amended, "to a certain point, of course."

"Hmm, I guess so. You men and your hero complex."

"What man does not enjoy saving a damsel in distress?"

"True enough." She winked at me. "As long as those men remember that most girls can kick ass on their own if they have to."

"Alright." I threw my hands up in surrender. "You win. Girls can kick ass. I will keep the hero complex in check."

"Great and for your efforts I'll be extra nice when I do need saving, deal?"

She offered me her hand and I shook it. "We have a deal, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie winked and we went back to polishing off our meal. I'd barely finished the last spoonful of soup when Dakota appeared as if called. "How ya'll doing? Would ya like some dessert?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Eric?"

I scooted my plate away. "No thank you. Could we get the check, please?"

"Sure!" She produced it from her pad and handed it over to me. I gave it back to her with my credit card while Sookie excused herself to the restroom.

By the time Sookie came back I'd already signed the slip and tucked my card back into my wallet. "So, what would you like to do now?"

"Well, how about we just hang out and talk? I know a park not to far from here; we could take a walk or relax on a bench?"

"Sounds good." I stood and offered her my hand, pulling her up and into my side. We made our way out of the restaurant and parted at her car with a kiss. "I'll follow you."

"Okay, it's not too far." She slid in and buckled up, waiting patiently for me to retreat to my vehicle and do the same before pulling out of her spot. I eased out of my spot and got behind her, grinning as she looked back in her rear-view mirror to smile at me.

She winked and turned right out of the lot. I dutifully followed after her.

* * *

The park we ended up at was small and not too far from where we'd started.

Benches spotted the closely trimmed grass, the lush green broken only by the paved trails for jogging and biking - the center of the entire area was taken up by a play fort. The metal structure boasted two slides on either side as it was broken into two sections by monkey bars, a ladder, a set of steps, a hanging 'bridge' that wobbled precariously as children scampered over it, and a small tunnel system that curved from one platform by the steps to the other platform next to one of the slides. The whole area was enclosed in a sandpit and directly to it's left on mulch covered ground a swing-set took up residence.

Sookie and I strolled across the grounds, hand-in-hand, searching for a shady spot where we could sit and relax.

"Ooh!" Bouncing forward, Sookie dragged me along behind her, obviously having spotted an area that fit our needs. A tree, it's wide trunk climbing with ivy stood guard over a bench and that was were I was allowing myself to be taken by my smiling girlfriend.

It felt a little odd to use that word - _girlfriend _- at my age. Not bad, mind you, just strange.

When we finally reached our destination I slumped onto the bench and reached for Sookie, pulling her onto my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck, smirking up at me.

"I could get used to this, ya know."

Turning so that I could lean back against the arm of the bench I shifted her until she was practically laying on me, her back against my front. "Oh?"

Wiggling a bit, she made herself comfortable against me. "Yep. A hot guy draping me all over him in public? It definitely has some perks."

"Good to know." I trailed my hands along her sides and across her stomach, earning a sharp laugh and her hands slapping at mine. "I'm just holding you."

"Tickles!" Shrinking back, pressing herself against me all the more, she glowered up at me. "Don't tickle me!"

"You are very ticklish?"

"Um," she paled and licked her lips, "no?"

"Oh really? Are you so sure of that, lover?"

"Eric, I swear - on all that is holy! - if you tickle me, I will beat you to death and then toss you over a cliff!"

Despite the creative threat I wasn't phased. "Well, I am not in the mood to die so violently." I laid my hands over her waist and held her close to show I wouldn't be a threat.

Her body relaxed slowly and once she was finally limp against me I kissed the crown of her head.

"Jason used to fight dirty by tickling me." She offered a moment later, once she seemed sure I wouldn't ambush her.

Ah, that explained a lot; like why she'd tensed for an attack and had that wild look all younger sister's get when planning an escape from their elder brother on the fly.

"I will play fair." She smelled of something soft and floral and I took a deep breath, enjoying the sweetness. "You know you can trust me, yeah?"

"Mm, yeah." While some women might find being smelled strange, Sookie had no such qualms. She turned her head, resting her nose just at my collar bone and inhaled deeply. "God," she nearly moaned, "you smell good. It's the same cologne that you put on my note, isn't it?"

"Yes. Mother gave me a bottle when I was fourteen; I have worn it ever since."

Sookie's eyes were closed, her face lax with pleasure. "You're mom had excellent taste. Though I doubt she meant for it to be used as a seduction tactic against your girlfriend."

_Seduction tactic?_ I snorted on a laugh. "Oh? Does my scent seduce you, lover?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at me through her lashes. Her tanned skin with that dark lacework of lashes brushing against it, circling her eyes, making the blue seem bright and penetrating, filled my vision. Just that look - so soft yet full of knowing and a spark of humor - caught me off guard and made something in me catch with surprised pleasure. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't we ask the man who sprayed a sweet note with it and then sent it with flowers to his girlfriend. Oh, wait, that was you, wasn't it?"

"So it was." I smirked, lifting one hand up to her clip, my fingers quickly freeing her hair from it's teeth. It reminded me of the way she'd taken her hair down the first time we slept together, and I had to force myself to focus on the fact that we were in a park with children playing and young mothers chatting nearby to keep my dick in check. "I am glad you like my scent. You smell very good too, you know," I put the clip in my pocket and ran my now free fingers through her hair, "like something sweet and soft with a hint of spice." My nose trailed down the side of her face, ending near her ear so that my lips brushed against it with each word, "It reminds me of your body laid out beneath me, your eyes lost in pleasure; that was what I remembered last night when we played our game."

Her breath hitched and she licked her lips. When she spoke, her voice wavered ever-so-slightly. "You really don't play fair."

"Don't I?"

"No. You say things like that and in a place where I can't do anything about it. That's just cruel."

"Is it cruel if I promise to make it up to you?"

She shifted, turning slightly in my hold to face me. "That depends on how you're making it up."

"How would you like your payment?"

Humming, she seemed to be debating her answer. "How good are you at massages?"

My tone was dead-pan, "I am Swedish, what do you think?"

"Wow! Way to stereotype against your country!"

Enjoying her quick retort I answered seriously this time. "I have been told I am a good masseuse."

"Well then, I think I'll take my payment with a naked rubdown, if you don't mind?"

"You just want to see me naked," pretending to misunderstand her intent I feigned a scoff.

"I know, I just abuse you constantly, you poor thing. Don't worry though, I'll get naked too so you don't feel too self-conscious."

"I'll agree if you promise to let me use oil on you." My dick twitched at the mental image of Sookie sprawled out across my bed on a towel, her bare body slick with oil, breasts glistening as they rose and fell with her labored breathing; staring up at me with half-lidded eyes.

_Down boy!_

"Oil? You are a dirty boy, aren't you? Fine, you can use the oil." She blushed and shook her head, giggling.

"Boy? No, never a boy, lover; I am all _man_."

She batted her lashes at me. "True."

We lapsed into silence for a while, content to just rest as we were, our fingers tangling together and tracing patterns over one another.

After a long while of silence, broken only by the laughter of children and the twittering call of birds overhead, Sookie spoke. "So, this is probably going to make me sound like a control freak - or maybe an obsessive stalker - but have you recently been hit on by a five foot seven brunette with green eyes?"

It sounded exactly how she assumed it would, but I was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt on why exactly she was asking. "Does she have small breasts?"

Sookie's right eye twitched ever-so-slightly as she craned her head back to look up at me. "Yeah. She's really thin too; looks like a stick."

There was a decidedly hostile edge to that comment, but I didn't dare point it out. I'd been around girls enough to know that _that tone _was dangerous to your health. "Yes, I do believe I know who you mean. Her name," I had to go over my memory, searching for a name to the vague outline of the face I remembered, "starts with a D, does it not?"

"Yeah, her name's Dawn - she works with me. Has she been by Fangtasia recently?"

"I saw her shortly after our first date, but not since then. She has been in before though and introduced herself to me."

Her blue eyes went dark and her tone was flat. "I'm assuming by introduced, you really mean _flirted_?"

I was honest, "Yes."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Sookie closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before opening them again. "Remember how we said no sharing?"

"Of course."

"I told her and my friend Arlene - the redhead with me when we met that night - that we're dating. Of course, I told them after Dawn mentioned about how she really liked you and planned to go see you at work because she thought you were playing hard to get." Her nose scrunched up in distaste. "Dawn has been seeing my brother off and on for years. Normally I don't like to speak ill of people, but that girl is a thorn in my side most days. I don't really care for her and it may not have been _nice _but I didn't mind rubbing it in, politely of course, that I'm dating you."

I burst out laughing. "Oh, Sookie; you are too cute. I am fine with you telling her that I am yours and off limits. Her flirting is more like taking prisoners than anything else. I find it rather grotesque to be honest."

"I know, right? I've seen her clubbing outfits: always something barely there and mostly see-through."

I couldn't help myself. I ran a hand up her side and brushed my thumb against her breast. "She has nothing to flaunt. I like a woman with curves."

She pinched my hand lightly with a grin. "You're groping me in a public park where children play. Stop it you horn dog."

Yelping a bit I held my hand up to her lips, hunching forward so I could face her. "Such violence for a little touch? Kiss it better, please."

"Only because you said please." She laid a light kiss on my 'injury' and then smiled. "Better?"

"Much." I leaned back again, rolling my neck to ease the ache in my shoulders from lounging as I was for so long.

Sookie dug her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "Eric, it's already two o'clock. You want to go someplace with air conditioning and hang out for a bit longer? It's getting really hot out here."

_Yes, yes it is, especially with you laying against me and my mental porno being stuck on a repeat of the sounds you made last night._

"Of course. Why don't we take my car and pick yours up later?"

"'Kay," Sookie hopped up and stretched, the movement pulling her top up a bit until a sliver of tanned skin showed, "where to?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere, I suppose."

She watched me as I stood and did my own stretching. "Walmart?"

Now I really felt like a teenager. Isn't that what they did - go to places like Walmart and roam when they were bored and had nowhere else to go?

Oh well. Browsing through a store never hurt me. Wait, actually, I take that back. Browsing with _Pam_ often hurt my bank balance and credit card bill. Sookie should be relatively safe, right?

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

For a Walmart, the store was almost deserted. Or maybe not too many people were at Walmart on a Tuesday to begin with?

We were walking, hand-in-hand once more, through the store, Sookie's head swiveling around as we passed a display of dresses on our way to the electronics section.

Something red and lacy caught my eye; I moved before Sookie had even noticed, one hand snagging it from the rack. It was a slip of floral lacing that would barely reach the upper thighs and the cups were barely-there.

I held it up for Sookie's inspection. "You should try this on. It would suit your," I looked her up and down, "tan."

Raising one brow high she released my hand and took it from me, checked the size and laughed. "You managed to get it in my size without even trying? That takes some serious skill." She grinned and held it up for closer inspection. "I do like it, but I don't need any nighties at the moment."

I had a thought for that answer, _You can never have too many nighties_.

Ignoring it I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my body. "If you are sure."

"Keep it in mind if we make it to a one month anniversary, 'kay?" She winked and hooked it back onto the rack before sauntering away, leaving me staring after her for a heartbeat while my libido did a happy dance.

_She just gave us permission to buy her lingerie! She just gave us permission to buy her lingerie!_

Thank you, Captain-Fucking-Obvious. Apparently my inner-self reverted to a fourteen year old with his first chance to see a bare tit up close whenever Sookie gives me the go ahead when it comes to her.

Lovely.

Giving myself a mental shake I moved after her, catching up to her in just a few strides. "I will be keeping that in mind." My hand snaked out and gave her round ass a quick pat before moving to wrap around her hips.

It was only when she was next to me, her hip brushing against me as we walked that I really thought about how short she was compared to me. It wasn't overly much - Aude had been very short indeed and Sookie was a few inches taller than her - but it was enough that I had to alter my stride as we walked so that I didn't outpace her. I wasn't sure if it was a conscious move or not, but she curled into the hold I had on her; her upper body leaning a bit closer to mine so that our hips and torsos brushed often.

We made it to the electronics without further distraction, roaming the aisles of DVDs.

A stand at the end of one of the aisles boasted an array of Disney movies. I didn't even have a chance to point it out because Sookie was all over it, grinning like the cat who got the cream as she pursued the different titles.

"Oh wow, I can't believe they have this!" She grinned while gesturing to one of the many movies. "I used to watch it all the time."

I was at a lost because I'd never seen this particular film. "The Sword in the Stone? I've never seen it."

"What do you mean you've never seen it?" Sookie cocked her head and furrowed her brows. "Have the kids seen it?"

"No. I have never watched this and neither have they." Why was that such a problem?

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "How? Why? I mean - it's like one of the best movies ever! I used to love this movie!"

I shrugged. "It just never came about."

"Eric!" Whirling, Sookie snatched up the DVD and flipped it over, skimming the back quickly. "Do you have a Blu-Ray player?"

"Yes," I drew out the word, unsure of where she was going with this line of questioning.

"Good." Keeping a firm grip on the DVD she turned and snaked a hand around my arm, pulling me along as she marched away. "So, I was thinking about our dating and the kids."

Panic-attack oncoming. "Oh?"

She looked up at me, curious. "Well, yeah. I know that I won't be meeting them til we've been together for a bit and I'm cool with that, but they don't know me, ya know? I figured that - if you don't mind - I could talk to them on the phone some, maybe give them a little gift; I'd like to get to know them a little beforehand so that I can relate to them and make it as comfortable as possible for everyone."

Why the fuck didn't I think of that? "You don't have to buy them anything..." she glared and me and I was quick to add, "unless you want to, of course! I think getting to know them would be a good idea. They would be more comfortable with you when you do meet them the first time and it would not be a shock to them."

"Great!" Releasing her hold on me she turned down an aisle and I padded behind her, not surprised to find myself in the toy section. She was browsing the shelves, picking a few things up for closer inspection before setting them back in their place and moving on. "What kind of toys do they play with?"

"Anything really. Saga likes dolls, dress up, shopping and cooking sets, and stuffed animals. She calls them 'mushy-faces'."

Sookie cooed and giggled. "Mushy-faces? Awww! So cute!"

Yeah, that was my reaction too the first time she said it. Well, after I chuckled and she went into a five minute explanation as to what a mushy-face _was_ and _was not_.

Heaven help you if you mistook a normal plushy for a mushy-face!

"Alex likes swords, sports, soldiers, some plush animals, and anything pirate themed."

"They sound like they're just full of personality. It's always been amazing to me; the fact that such little kids can have such a sense of self. They know what they like and don't like, how they want to do things and their view of the world is so very clear cut. Adults could learn a thing or two from kids."

"That is very true." I looked up from the pile of board games in front of me. "Having children is a very humbling experience."

She grinned. "I can only imagine." Something caught her eye and she moved down the line of shelves, humming to herself as she thought. "Do they like those Zhu Zhu Pets?"

"They have looked at them, but I haven't bought any yet. Why?"

"Well, since you said they don't have a pet, I figured this would be a nice treat for them. Which one would they like? I want to get them one each."

She was going to buy them a toy on top of a movie? If it were anyone but Sookie, I'd have the niggling thought of someone trying to buy my children's affection, but since it was in fact her I knew that it was simply a nice gesture.

I took a moment to look over the different boxes, reading their names and taking note of their colors. "Alex would like Tex and Saga would like Carly."

"Awesome." She tucked the two boxes under one arm with a wide, pleased, smile. "Well, what else should we look at?"

I leered at her. "Well, you could always model bikinis for me, instead of the lingerie."

"Perv." Even though she rolled her eyes she was laughing, a light pink flush staining her cheeks. "Why don't you model something for me, Mr. Voyeur?"

A challenge? Oh goodie; I always have loved a good challenge!

"Very well then." One firm hand on her waist brought her along with me as I moved back through the store to the Men's department.

Realizing her mistake Sookie laughed through a groan, but went along with me willingly.

A few minutes later and I was hunting through the clothes, looking for something that would entice my lover. A pair of faded jeans caught my eye and I left Sookie to look through a collection of graphic tees as I sorted through them. It only took a moment to find a pair in my size.

"Sookie, meet me in the changing area." Her head snapped up and she began to move my way; I beat her there and slipped into a room, stripping quickly down to nothing and throwing the jeans on. They hung low on my hips and hugged my ass, which was just what I wanted.

I peeked out the door to find Sookie waiting for me.

"Well? Let me see."

Pushing the door to the small room open I strutted out to her. Her eyes went wide first, then filled with heat as they swept over me. She lingered on my chest and I could almost feel her gaze as though it were a touch of warmth against my skin. Once finished caressing my torso with her eyes her gaze drifted lower; she licked her lips and made a soft kind of hum in the back of her throat.

Taking the opportunity I turned around and looked at her over my shoulder, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Well, how do they look?"

"Very _very _good." She came over and shifting the things in her arms freed one hand. She smacked my ass with it and winked at me. "You really do have a great ass."

My grin was wry as I shook my head, chuckling. "If I did not know better, I would say you just want me for my body."

Sookie gave my ass one last pat. "Well, it's a huge plus for sure, but for whatever reason I'm attracted to your personality too."

"Oh just admit it lover, my ego makes you tremble."

"With laughter? Why yes, it does." I pouted at her until she caved - moving first to my front - and kissed me softly. "It certainly does have its uses in the bedroom."

"Oh? Does that mean you are willing to admit that it turned you on when I told you what to do?" I was leaning down now, my lips close to her ear and I heard her breath catch. "I meant what I said, you know? I want to mark your lovely breasts using my lips and teeth and tongue."

A shiver ran through her and she worried her lip, looking at me through her lashes. "Would you really spank me?"

I'd purposefully not mentioned that so far today, in case she wasn't pleased by my saying it last night. She had brought it up though, so now I couldn't ignore it.

"If you really didn't want me to? No. However, I can make it very erotic, lover. I would never harm you permanently - I get no pleasure from causing suffering, but bringing you to that point where pleasure and pain mix and it heightens your senses? Oh yes, I would do that as often as you allow. Has anyone ever spanked you before, in a sexual setting?"

She shook her head, a gentle motion to the right and then the left.

"Imagine it then; you and I alone in my bedroom, the lights turned down low as you laid bare over my lap. Can you imagine my hands running over your pert bottom?" The image did many things for my libido and my dick was more than willing to show what effect it had on me. "When you were ready I'd bring my hand down on you; a light slap that would sting for just a moment before fading. I would not do it too hard, I promise. With each hit the sting would last a little longer, yet with every touch you would grow wet. Do you know why?"

Her voice was a whisper, "N-no."

"You see, the entire time I spank you I will tell you how sexy you look, how much I want you, and between each hit I will push my fingers deep inside your tight pussy and stroke your g-spot. I want you withering on my lap, begging for me to spank you again and then to fuck you. That is why you would be wet; because _I _want you that way."

She moaned. It was low and came spilling out of her with a little shudder. She closed her eyes while biting her lip, her hands curled into fists at her side. I leaned further into her, looping my arms about her waist until I pulled her flush against me, trapping her slight body within the circle of my own.

"E-Eric?"

My nose brushed along her throat, down to her collar bone and back up to her ear. "Yes?"

She swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath. "I want you. Now."

A quick look around showed that we were alone, save for an older gentleman at the other end of the Men's department looking at plaid button ups. "Are you opposed to meeting me in the dressing room?"

That seemed to bring her out of her daze. "I, um, sorta. I want you, but the thought of being thrown out of the store after an employee barges in on us is not-so-hot."

"True." Moving back I winked. "I will change then and we will find a place." I didn't wait for her reply as I turned and nearly jogged back to my changing room and quickly stripped and re-dressed.

When I came out Sookie was eagerly waiting and we beat a hasty path to the self checkout, paid for our items - yes, I did get the jeans - and made our way to my SUV.

The moment the doors were shut and locked I was mentally thanking every deity I could recall for my choice to purchase the darkest tint legally allowable for my windows, because my hand was snaking up Sookie's thigh. "Open your legs for me."

Without question she did as I said and I was quick to unfasten the button and let down the zipper of her shorts, my hand worming beneath both shorts and panties to find her moist heat. My fingers roamed up and down her slit, played along her folds and finally, after she'd arched and gasped my name in a plea, found their way deeper and to her opening.

She was hot and wet and throbbing as my fingers plunged inside.

"_Fuck_! Eric!" Her hips lifted into my touch and she got louder; enough so that I had to lean over and capture her mouth with mine to swallow her sounds.

There was something so very erotic about watching Sookie writhe against the seat, her lips seeking mine, eyes half lidded and chest heaving with her gasping breaths.

"Come for me, Sookie. Ride my fingers and come!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Her back bowed and she whined, shaking from head to toe.

My fingers were trapped in a vice like grip; it made me wish I'd thrown her into the back and stripped us both down. However, I hadn't, so I enjoyed the feeling of her tightness and the small fluttering movement as she began to slowly come down from her high.

Trailing kisses over her neck and shoulders I let her relax, taking pride from the shudder and deep sigh she gave as I withdrew my hand from her shorts.

"Is that better, Sookie?"

"Mhmm." When she finally opened her eyes they were unfocused and she smiled at me dreamily.

My fingers and palm were wet and gleaming with her release. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked at it.

She was delicious.

A squeak brought my attention back to her; she was watching me with wide eyes. "Do you really like the taste?"

"Oh yes, very much." I gave a final swipe to my fingers and smiled. "Ready to go?"

"What about you?"

My cock was straining against my shorts, throbbing so hard that I was starting to hurt, but a look at the clock showed that it was already three forty-five and I knew that Sookie had to leave soon.

"We do not have time." Ever ready as any parent for dirty hands, I grabbed the small bottle of hand sanitizer I kept in the center console and squeezed a bit into my palms, quickly rubbing my hands together to clean them. "Let's get you back to your car, I do not want to make you late."

"Eric? I don't want to leave you blue balled like a cock tease." Her face was serious, and she said it in such a way that the last was almost a dirty word.

I snorted on a laugh. "Do not worry about me."

She was quiet as I started the car and merged onto the road, heading back to the park where we'd have to separate and end our date, but somehow I didn't think she'd given up on the idea.

My dick was in agreement with her. He wanted some action and he wanted it _now_.

Reaching the park I pulled into the spot next to Sookie's car and shut off the engine. The silence between us was full of unspoken things, though I had no idea as to what those things were. We got out and Sookie dug into her purse, muttering under her breath until she found her keys and unlocked her door.

"Give me a goodbye kiss?"

As if I could ever deny her or as though I would ever want to.

The kiss was soft and gentle, both of us wrapping the other in a firm hold until we were pressed flush against one another.

She broke away from my lips, giggling, one hand reaching upward to cup my cheek. "Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"The next time we're alone..." I looked at her and she smirked, "I'm going to repay you with a blow job."

My dick twitched almost violently. "I will be looking forward to it."

"Good." With one final kiss to my lips she disentangled herself from me and opened her car door, tossing her purse inside. "You're working tonight, right?"

"Not until nine or ten."

"Okay. Text me when you're not busy if you want, 'kay?"

"Of course, do the same please, when you are on break, yes?"

"Yep!" I gave her one more kiss and she giggled. "See you later! Make sure to give the kids the presents from me!"

"I will. Be safe, yeah?"

"Always. You too."

I helped her into her car and shut the door, winking at her and giving a jaunty wave before moving myself into my own vehicle. We pulled out of the lot and finally parted ways at the highway exits; she going left and I going right.

It had been a nice date with my girlfriend.

Or course, the promise of a blow job was an unexpected - but much enjoyed - perk.

* * *

Since I had work tonight I went directly from the park to Pam's to pick up my spawn. During the weekdays business would be a bit slower; I had plans to take my time and relax before going in. That meant getting to have playtime and dinner with Alex and Saga before their nanny came to stay the night with them.

I am very lucky Octavia does not mind my odd hours.

The house was quiet when I arrived and it took a little searching to find my sister and kids as they were in Pam's room, cuddled up in bed as Pam read aloud to them.

"...huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down!' said the Wolf." Pam's voice was lowered into a growl and they giggled.

It was alarmingly adorable watching my sister - who could bust balls better than anyone I knew - be tender and patient. If I wasn't used to it by now, I'd have worried about needing to be committed to a psychiatric ward for hallucinations.

They had yet to notice me standing just outside the door, so I waited, listening as she finished the story before knocking lightly on the door frame and peeking in. "Hello!"

"Pappa! Jag har saknat dig!" Again the words were said in perfect unison.

"I missed you too! Var du snäll för faster?"

"Ja!"

Pam waved from where she lounged on the bed. "They were perfectly behaved, as always."

"Good, good." I swung Alex up onto my left hip and Saga up onto my right hip. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Awww! We gotta?" Alex whined, jutting out his bottom lip.

Saga pouted up at me, brows furrowed. "Wanna stay wit' auntie."

"Auntie has things to do tonight. Give her a hug and kiss now, please. Daddy must make dinner for us soon."

A duel chorus of displeasure sounded, "No! Stay!"

I decided to nip the whole ordeal in the bud, before they really started whining. "I won't tell you again. Give auntie a hug and kiss, then put your shoes on. Vi ska gå hem, nu."

Wilting at my tone they slouched away to give Pam hugs and kisses; she cooed at them and gave both extra snuggles just to annoy me - basically making me out to be the 'bad guy' because I wasn't allowing them to have a fit.

Sometimes I just want to bitch-slap her.

There was many sighs and quiet grumbles as they put on their shoes, but finally we were ready and we all tromped out of the house and to the car. As if to rub it in, Pam came out and helped buckle them in and stood on her porch, waving as we pulled out of the driveway.

I may not be willing to let Alexander and Saga have their way on when we leave, but I didn't want them to be unhappy for the rest of the day so I extended a peace offering, "What would you like for dinner? Daddy can make spaghetti and meatballs, or if you do not want that we can figure something out."

Peering through the rear-view I caught Alex folding his arms across his chest, head turned away from me as he glowered at his shoes.

Sometimes that boy acted far too much like me.

Saga - never one to hold a grudge - cocked her head and pondered for a moment. "Chicken sammie?"

Translation; chicken sandwich.

There was plenty of sandwich fixings at home, and it would be an easy dinner, so I didn't complain about the choice. "Alright. Alexander, what would you like to eat?"

It could never be said that my twins were dim. They both noted the tone and lack of shortened name I'd addressed my son with; Saga gave her brother a sidelong glance and he was quick to uncross his arms.

"Ham sammie."

"Okay! When we get home daddy will make dinner and you two can pick a movie, yeah?"

"Ooh!" Saga squealed and clapped.

"Movie, movie, movie!" Alex chanted excitedly and soon they were immersed in a debate over which movie would be best.

Smiling at their eagerness, I flicked my eyes to the backseat where they sat, safely buckled into their seats, taking a brief moment to study them as they put their heads close together, making exuberant hand gestures as they argued back and forth over the merits of each movie they thought of.

It wasn't a perfect peace, but it was close enough. We'd have dinner while watching a movie, after which I'd give them Sookie's gifts and then spend what time I had left seeing them to a bath and bedtime before I got ready for my night at work.

All in all, it had been a very good day so far, and I could only hope my night would go just as well.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Reminder: **Have a question you'd like answered? Send it in for AML: Fanmail! Also, if you have a suggestion for a POV and/or certain scene you'd like to see in the Outtakes? Let me know; I'm always open to suggestion!

Know any songs that inspire you or makes you think of E/S or even other cast members of AML? Feel free to drop them in a review! I'm always looking for new songs for my **AML** playlist!

**Note: **Mushy-face is a word my little cousin came up with when she was three to describe anything that had a cute, pudgy, baby-face. Anything adorable and soft was thus deemed 'mushy-face'! She and my other little cousins are also obsessed with Zhu Zhu Pets; seriously, they have almost all of them and all their play sets plus the baby Zhu Zhu Pets.

**Translations:**

_**God morgon**_ - Good morning

_**Ja **_- Yes

**E:** "Är du hungrig?" - "_Are you hungry?"_

_**Lillasyster**_ - Little sister

**E: **"Jag älskar dig av hela mitt hjärta." - "_I love you with all my heart."_

**E:** "Satkärring!" - "_Bitch!"_

**Alex and Saga:** "Pappa! Jag har saknat dig!" - "_Daddy! I missed you!"_

**E:** "Var du snäll för faster?" - "_Were you good for auntie?"_

**E:** "Vi ska gå hem, nu." - "_We're going home, now."_


	13. Upgrade U

I am so sorry. I admit that I am a bad author when it comes to updates, but I'm doing my best to get better at writing in a timely manner. So sorry!

Anyhow, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as it is a special treat: **Pam POV**!

**Special Thanks **to:** vikinglover elle** for all of her support! I love you and miss you woman! This chapter is dedicated to you, because I have been promising you Pam for ages now! I hope you enjoy!

As always, praise and love and many thanks to my beta: **evenflo78 **for taking the time to clean up my mess, even when I don't update in forever and a day...!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Southern Vampire Mysteries/True Blood. SVM belongs to Charlaine Harris & TB belongs to HBO. I make _no_profit from this story - I'm just manipulating the characters/storyline for fun!

* I do NOT own any Restaurant(s)/franchise(s)/brand(s)/song(s) mentioned in this story!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Upgrade U **

**(Pam POV)**

I love my brother, I really do, but he was starting to worry me.

Don't get me wrong – I'm fucking ecstatic that he's dating again, but for him to be pussy whipped so quickly? That's very unusual.

Happy for Eric or not – and despite that I was all for him dating – I wasn't one hundred percent sure about Sookie. Yeah, I know that I told him to go for it, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was getting ahead of himself.

He'd spouted off the whole 'take it slow, be careful of the kids, blah blah blah' shit, yet I was still wary.

He was acting very...strange. Not like the normal _I am the man and all the bitches want me 'cause I'm hot_ Eric Northman, that I know and love. No, now he sighed and kept his cell close at hand, got this far away look in his eyes anytime Sookie was mentioned and he talked about her all the damn time.

He was acting like a teenage girl.

It was sickening. I wanted to knock his dick into the dirt, just to get him to focus for five damn minutes. Working with him was like being in high school all over again with the boys that followed after girls like faithful puppies. Ick.

So amazed was I by her affect on my elder brother, I wanted to check Sookie Stackhouse out for myself and test her. I wanted to make sure that if my brother was really going to go for this, to move on with his children in tow, that she was on the up and up.

It's what sister's are for, after all. Well aside from that whole pestering and pouting to get their way or avoid trouble thing.

So while Eric said goodbye to my darlings, I stole his cell phone – er, well, picked it up from where he'd left it really – and jotted down the cell number listed under _My Lover_. It was such a girl thing of him to do; putting that shit down as her name in the memory. Seriously, I think I threw up a little.

I returned Eric's cell to him and he was none the wiser that I'd been snooping, thankfully.

The day after their date I _innocently _asked Eric about Sookie's work schedule – you know, in case he wanted to 'take her out' and needed me to babysit again.

He spouted off her schedule, which he's memorized, and I expressed my regrets that her only day off happened to be Saturday since she'd had to switch shifts with a friend and both Eric and I had to work that night. I offered to take them another night next week if he needed me to and he was quick to agree.

The fact that he believed me and didn't even act suspicious of my sudden generosity – though maybe he just thought I wanted the kids, which wasn't that strange for me, but still! - made it hard for me to keep from mocking him and his 'Sookie-daze' expression.

I had a vague idea forming as to how to deal with Sookie, and by the time Saturday rolled around, I was sure I would have everything in place.

Sookie Stackhouse wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

I thought I would never find Bon Temps. I mean really, it's in the middle of _fucking nowhere_. I was half afraid my poor GPS was going to have a seizure when I entered in the address - which I had filched from Eric's phone last night at work.

I made it in one piece, but my SUV was going to need a washing. Dirt roads, ugh.

The little farmhouse was cute and the yard well tended. The small garden in the front was bursting with a riot of colors and the scent of flowers lingered in the air like a well applied perfume.

The driveway was gravel - something Eric had thankfully mentioned - so I came armed with a pair of sandals upon my feet instead of my usual stilettos. I had no intention of ruining my heels or breaking my fucking ankles, thank you very much.

A rocking chair, several 'deck' chairs with comfy looking cushions in bold floral patterns, and outdoor tables in honey colored wood were arranged neatly on the porch. I pulled the screen-door back and rapped at the main door, waiting a moment before knocking again.

"Comin'!" That certainly didn't sound like Sookie. The door swung open to reveal an older woman, her blue eyes bright and filled with good cheer. She offered me a big smile. "Hello dear. Can I help you?"

A southern twang curled her words and I nearly giggled. She was adorable. I wanted to pinch her cheeks.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Stackhouse; I'm Pam Ravenscroft. I was wondering if Sookie is in?"

"Pam?" She seemed to be thinking. "Oh! Eric's sister?" Her smile widened at my nod. "Why don't you come on in, sweetheart? Sookie's 'round here somewhere." Without waiting for an answer she ushered me inside and led me to the living room. "I'll go find her. Would you like something to drink?"

Seriously, I wanted to pinch her cheeks. Or maybe make a miniature of her to keep in my pocket. She was just as friendly as Eric said. "No thank you, ma'am." I perched on the edge of a couch cushion and smiled.

"If you're sure." She seemed unconvinced at my nod, but went to find Sookie. I could hear her calling for her as she rounded the corner and disappeared from sight.

The moment she was gone I shot up from my seat to circle the room, focusing on the pictures that littered the wall, mantle and other surfaces. Several found Sookie in various poses, some with her grandmother and a man that had to be Sookie's elder brother - some with one or the other. I noticed that Sookie and her grandmother had very similar grins, as if they knew a secret and refused to tell.

Hearing footsteps approaching I quickly retook my seat, sucking in a sharp steadying breath as Mrs. Stackhouse came back into sight with Sookie right behind her.

Sookie stopped dead when she saw me, eyes wide. "Pam?"

"Surprise." I stood and faced her, smirking. "You're off work. We're going to go bond over salon treatments, shopping, and dinner. Go get ready." There was a hint of an order to my words and I stared hard at her.

"Uh, okay?" She seemed to shake herself a bit. "What am I supposed to wear?"

I looked down at myself. I was wearing tight tan capris and a pink blouse. "Something casual."

"Right," she drew the word out. "Okay, give me a few minutes." She turned on her heel, vanishing down the hall she'd emerged from.

I suddenly realized that I was being stared at. In a not so friendly way.

Mrs. Stackhouse's eyes were fixed on me, her brows drawn down. "I'm goin' to guess that Eric doesn't know you're here?"

Shit. How to answer that? "He doesn't." Best not to lie, I suppose.

"I don't know you young lady, and it's probably not my place to stick my nose into anyone else's family, but I wonder if you aren't settin' yourself up for trouble."

My brows arched. "I'm just getting to know her. He can't object to that."

"Right." She drew it out just as Sookie had done earlier, arching her brows back at me, clearly disbelieving. "I'm only gonna warn you once - my granddaughter isn't a toy for your amusement. Don't you go stirrin' up trouble where there don't need to be none. You hear me?"

I would have waved the warning away, if it wasn't for the fact that I was afraid she might take me out and hide my body. The property was _surrounded_ by woods and I wasn't entirely sure that anyone would hear a gunshot out this far from the town.

She may have seemed sweet as pie, but her eyes were hard as steel.

"Yes ma'am." Holy fuck. Grandma-smile to gun-woman-stare in two point five seconds. _Hurry the fuck up Sookie! _

I sat back down and Mrs. Stackhouse sat across from me, picking up a worn paperback and finding her marked place.

She read quietly for a few minutes and I nearly sprung out of my chair like a jack-in-the-box when Sookie came back into the room. She had on a pair of denim capris and a purple tank top, her feet in a pair of comfortable looking black sandals, a medium sized black purse with silver studs hanging from her shoulder.

"Okay, I'm set. Gran, I'm not sure when I'll be back but I've got my cell with me if you need me." She looked over at me then went around to give her grandmother a hug. "You need anything done before I leave?"

When she bent to give the woman a hug I got a good look at her ass.

_Very nice. No wonder Eric was all happy-sighing over her, what with getting to see her naked and all. _

"Not a thing darlin'. You go have fun. You have your keys?" She smiled at Sookie's nod. "Good, I'm not waitin' up then. Be careful sweetie."

"I will." Sookie placed a kiss on her temple, then stood and gestured for me to follow after her.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Stackhouse."

"You too dear." She waved at me and I scurried after Sookie, trying to pretend that the little old lady didn't scare me.

Eric would never let me live that down. _Ever._

* * *

We'd been on the road for all of fifteen minutes, the silence stretching between us like something tangible that curled and caressed our skin. I was ignoring it as best I could by pretending to listen to the radio that was playing almost-too-low to hear.

She was watching me from the corner of her eye, looking for all the world like she wanted to say something, but thinking better of it.

That alone wouldn't have annoyed me, but when she repeated the motion for the fifth time in a four minute span; I snapped.

"Bloody hell, woman! Whatever it is you want to say, _just fucking say it_!"

She gave a slow blink before speaking. "Not to be a bitch, but _what the fuck_? What is this," she motioned between us, "about?" Her tone was calm and sweet, as if she'd complimented my hair or shoes.

"Eric likes you. My darlings are even starting to be interested in you, yet _I_ don't really know you." I waved a hand her way, as if to illustrate her form, "I've met you once and despite you helping me out and my flirting with you, I'm not going to be all dandy-fucking-sunshine with you until I know you're not just in this for kicks. This isn't some cutesy high school crush; this is the lives of the people who are most precious to me."

"So you're here to see if I'm serious or not."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, and I was glad she'd grasped it.

"Yes. If you're not looking for a serious relationship - with a _lot_ of commitments - then _you will _break it off now."

She sucked in a sharp breath, holding it for a second before speaking. "Look, I can see where you're coming from, but I'm not some flaky bitch with rose-colored glasses pasted over my eyes. I know my relationship with Eric is going to be full of hard work to keep everyone happy and healthy - Alex and Saga especially - and I know that we haven't been together long, but I'm willing to put my all into this. That being said; _don't ever tell me what to fucking do_ again. We clear?"

I slammed on the brakes for the red-light we'd just reached and snapped my head her way, nearly giving myself whip-lash in the process. "What the fuck did you say?"

Her eyes locked on mine. "You heard me."

"So I did. Are you certain you don't want to retract part of that statement? I am Eric's _sister_ after all."

Eyes narrowing she looked me up and down, ending back up at my eyes. "No, I really don't. You're a grown woman; if you can't handle someone telling you to butt-the-fuck-out then that's your problem. You came to my house and dragged me out without so much as a 'how-do-you-do', and as far as I'm concerned you're lucky I didn't tell you to kiss my ass and slam the door in your face. I get that you're worried for your family and that's the only reason I'm okay with the whole thing. I know you're important to Eric and I do want us to get to know each other and get along, but don't for one second think that means you can walk all over me. Can we hang out and have fun? Hell yeah. Just don't ever assume that you'll have any say on what I do and we'll be fine."

My lips twitched up at the edges. "Well, aren't you just a regular bitch?"

"Oh, honey, I'm a first class bitch, but only when people deserve it." She winked at me. "You gonna move or not? The light is green."

I turned my gaze back to the light that had switched to green sometime during our chat. Feeling a need to save face after she'd met my challenge, I didn't comment and instead drove on, navigating towards the exit for the highway.

It seemed that she had a backbone. I liked that in a girl.

* * *

The rest of the ride went past without further confrontation and by the time we'd reached the mall I'd already thought up - and rejected - half a dozen plans to get under her skin. I knew that I was going to get shit from Eric regardless for ambushing Sookie, so there was no way in hell that I wasn't going to make it worth my while.

What? I wasn't going to sit through a tongue lashing from my pussy-whipped and overprotective brother without getting something out of it.

Entertainment via Sookie Stackhouse, coming right up!

Stepping out of the SUV I was immediately swamped by the heat, the air sliding down my throat thick enough to choke on.

Urgh. Despite enjoying Louisiana, I'll never get used to the fucking heat and humidity.

"So," Sookie ambled along beside me as we headed into one of the entrances, "where to first?"

I pulled my cell out to check the time and nodded to myself before slipping it back into my pocket. "Well, it's only eleven o'clock so we have some time to kill. Wherever our feet take us is fine."

Our first stop ended up being Macy's. I mentally allotted us about half an hour in each store, so the moment we stepped inside we were off; I grabbed Sookie's wrist and drug her towards the nearest Ladies section.

I let her browse for a moment on her own as I looked over a cute blouse, but kept one eye trained on her to see what sizes she looked at. The moment I realized what sizes she needed, I started gathering a second set of items next to my own to try on.

Ten minutes later I had two armfuls and led her to the dressing room.

"I'll wait here, if you need an opinion?"

Finding an unoccupied stall I motioned her over and then promptly shoved her inside.

"Ow - hey!" She scowled at me as I entered and shut the door behind myself. "What the hell?"

"Here." I thrust the lot of clothes weighing my left arm down at her chest, leaving her to scramble to catch them all. "Time to try it all on."

Sookie stared at me, the clothes held tightly to her chest like a security blanket. "Um, okay...go ahead and go to your stall and we can compare by the mirror."

Finished hanging my selection on a conveniently placed hook on the wall I pondered what to try first. "It's rather busy today and we have the largest stall; we'll share." Peeking over my shoulder I gave her a bright smile. "You don't mind sharing with me, right?"

Her eyes went wide. "Um, well...I mean..." she trailed off and just to twist her a bit further, I pulled my shirt off, folding it neatly on the bench against the wall.

"Something the matter?"

This was fun.

Blue eyes studied me for a moment, narrowing slightly before Sookie shook her head and started hanging her own clothes up. "Of course not. What are you trying first?"

Well played, Miss Stackhouse.

"I was thinking the lilac dress." My pants went off next, but I kept on my sandals. I do not like being barefoot in changing rooms. It's unsanitary.

"That's a nice color; should look great with your complexion." Without further ado Sookie stripped off her tank and slid her pants off her hips, laying both aside. "I think I'll try these skinny jeans and," she searched through the hangers, separating one from the mass to hold up for my inspection, "this shirt."

The skinny jeans were dark and paired with the sleeveless tiered tunic in cream. She'd managed to find a good outfit for the first try-on.

"Perfect."

Standing in our underwear, Sookie in a bra and cheeky panties in pink and myself in my own bra and thong in mint green, we grinned at one another, though it was more like a baring of teeth. A challenge between two females to see who would hold the position of 'Queen Bitch'.

She wasn't going to back down and I certainly didn't intend to.

This was going to be either a great day or a very fucking long one.

_Long live the Queen!_

* * *

Our shopping passed in blur of colors, textures and shapes. Bloomingdale's and Saks Fifth Avenue were merely blips on the radar as we scurried across the mall, both of us moving at a steady pace.

It was so nice to have someone with me that could keep up.

She may protest going into 'expensive' stores, but Sookie was made for shopping. She found sales like a bloodhound on a scent trail. It was enough to nearly make me giddy with joy.

I _adore _sales. Especially on shoes, which she'd found an amazing number of.

_Shoes. _Instant-happy.

Speaking of which, as Sookie wiggled her feet into a gold pair of strappy stilletos I whistled in appreciation. Totally lust worthy.

The fact that she could stand in them and even walk made me applaud. She flipped me off with a smile and I chuckled. She was adorable; like a kitten baring its claws and hissing.

What was supposed to be a thirty minute slot at Nieman Marcus ended up being forty-five due to those lovely shoes and a few others we'd found. I was quick to get us out of there and we nearly jogged to Sephora; moving through the store like we were members of an undercover hit job - in and out in ten minutes with a bag each.

Our next stop was part of my plan and I dragged Sookie into Victoria's Secret without so much as a word. The moment we were inside I was shoving her towards the counter, ignoring her protest at my rough treatment.

An elder woman, probably in her mid to late fifties, her gray hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck, looked up at us and smile. "Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you today?"

"She needs fitted for a bra, please."

"Fitted?" Sookie's head turned to me and she looked like a cat that had just been sprayed with water. "My bras are just fine!"

"Actually, did you know that most women don't have the correct bra, since they haven't ever been fitted for one properly?" The woman - her name tag identified her as Sharon - was quick to start her spiel, leading Sookie away with a gentle hand on her arm. I followed after them and waved merrily at Sookie as she was ushered into a private area to be fitted.

She smiled at me, all sweet and happy like, but I could see the promise of revenge in her eyes.

She was a fun one, that Sookie Stackhouse.

While Sookie was being stripped and assaulted with a measuring tape I went through the store, grabbing several things for myself and a few for Sookie in varying sizes to be on the safe side, since we were on a time limit that was dwindling fast and I wasn't sure how long it was going to take her back there.

I threw a few pairs of hose and garters into the pile I was collecting, doing my brother yet another favor. He was going to owe me a lot of shoes at this rate, what with me supplying his woman with all the things she needed to make him a happy man.

Nymphomaniac that he was with all his little fetishes for heels and garter and hose and the color red and all things silky and sheer.

I've met women who had less on their list of 'likes' than him.

_Says the lesbian who learned to appreciate a woman that likes to roleplay, all from listening to her brother go on and on about it until she tried it and discovered that she liked it. _The little voice in my head was so kind to point this fact out. I told it to kindly shut the fuck up and went on my way, mixing the pile up with a few pastel colored nighties for both myself and Sookie.

She had the complexion to pull off pastels, thankfully.

I can't stand women who only wear black and think it's sexy. Don't get me wrong, black can be sexy, but it's so overused.

I mean, really, everyone knows that colors that catch the eye and compliment your natural - or slightly unnatural depending on if you go to the tanning booth - complexion is the way to go if you want to be truly sexy.

Not that I knew that from experience of anything...I wasn't bitter that my booty-calls weren't bright enough to switch it up. Not at all. Really.

I was so lost in my thoughts, my fingers testing the texture of a robe I'd found, that I didn't even notice Sookie's presence until she spoke. "Well, I was apparently only a tad bit off in my size. What all did you find?"

I jumped a little and frowned at her for laughing. "A little of this and that. Here," separating our piles once more, I handed hers over, "lets get to trying these on so we can go."

"Fine, fine." Turning on her heel Sookie led me to the dressing rooms, shifting through the items I'd given her as we went. "What the hell..." she lifted up a mass of pale lavender lace that fit in one hand, "...is this?"

We reached the changing area and I answered as I went into one stall and she into the other, "A nightie."

"No, this," I could hear the faint sounds of her clothes rustling as she removed them, "is a bit of lace that is pretending it's a nightie." She huffed and I rolled my eyes at her, trying on a demi-bra I'd found with a matching set of boy shorts. "Oh my lord! Pam!" She hit the wall with her fist and growled. "Eric will laugh at me if I wear this."

"Bullshit." Sans shirt and pants, but luckily still in the bra and panties, I left my stall and stood before Sookie's. "Open the damn door."

I expected her to protest, but instead the door was open and I slid in, looking around the door to find Sookie standing with her hands on her hips, lips pursed in a frown. "Well?"

It was fucking sexy. She'd taken off her bra and her breasts were straining against the fabric, the material so thin that only a strategic placing of design within the lace kept her nipples covered. It was spaghetti strap in style and a deep V cut in the front bared Sookie from neck to navel, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her legs were long and smooth, the material stopping only centimeters above mid-thigh and I could see her panties, a light blush of pink beneath the sheer lavender lace.

"Oh fuck." I grinned at her. "Eric will not laugh. He'll nut in his pants like a thirteen year old and eat you alive."

He'd also probably kill me if he found out that I'd seen Sookie in it, but whatever big brother didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She tilted her head and turned, looking in the mirror. "You really think so? I mean, I kind of like it, but I don't want to look cheap."

I was getting a great view of her ass. I don't know if it was from running about slinging beers, or good genetics or maybe a mix of those two, but her ass was _nice_. A sweet swell of flesh that drew the eye to her flared hips and toned legs.

Eric would fucking murder me for ogling his woman, but I couldn't help myself.

She looked up at me through the mirror and I was quick to start talking, keeping my eyes on hers even though they wanted to roam lower. "There is nothing cheap about how you look. Get it and keep it for a special occasion. Just," I smirked and opened the door, "don't wear panties next time."

She whirled around with wide eyes and then started laughing as I winked, slipping out from her stall. I'd barely gotten the door shut and turned for my own stall when Sharon was at my side, eying me with a small smile. "Everything alright?"

"Fine. Thanks." I could hear Sookie giggling at me through the door, but I paid it little mind. I wasn't shy and I could really care less that I was standing in nothing but underwear in front of a total stranger.

I'm comfortable in my own skin.

"Good. You two just let me know if I can get you anything." She gave me a smile before wandering off.

Sookie was still laughing as I went back to my stall and stripped. "Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll use it for our one month anniversary or something."

Aww, she was making plans for an anniversary already. Sadly, I think Eric was too. He mentioned something about buying them both a present for their 'first' anniversary.

They were so sick with it. Really, it was like a disease or something with these two.

The rest of our trying on was hurried, but in the end we both went to the registers with a collection of new underthings and nighties and at least a dozen new stockings each, along with the garters to match several of our underwear sets.

I like to coordinate.

Sharon was the one who rang us up, watching Sookie with a small smile as she bitched and moaned at me for refusing to let her pay.

"Hush." I lifted my arm over her head and handed Sharon my credit card. "Put the complete total on there, please."

"Pam!" Sookie stomped her foot and huffed. "I can pay for my things."

"Sookie, dear," I took my card back and signed the slip as I spoke, "kindly shut up, would you?"

Sharon giggled as she bagged our purchases. "You two are just too cute. How long have you been together?"

Together? What the fuck was she going on about?

I blinked at her for a second, and finally it hit me. She thought Sookie and I were girlfriends, like _dating _girlfriends.

"Not very long, really." With a mega watt smile, Sookie wrapped her hands around my arm and leaned against me. "Only about a week and a half."

Sharon - also known as 'creepy-stalker lady' in my head, since she'd done nothing but linger around us as we moved through the shop - beamed at us. "Awww, ya'll are so cute! You keep hold of this one; she seems like a sweetie." She wagged a finger at me playfully.

I wanted to bite it off, but refrained. There was no telling where her hands had been.

"Of course." See, I could be polite and non-violent. Eric would be proud of my self-control.

Actually, seeing as Sookie was leaning against me, her soft breasts pushed up against my arm, he might have been inclined to be the violent one.

What Eric didn't know wouldn't get my ass kicked.

He definitely didn't need to know about Sookie and I playing 'girlfriend and girlfriend'. Ever.

Sookie looked up at me and batted her lashes. Just looking into her eyes, I realized that she knew I would be in hot water and she was going to use it against me.

Fuck. I think I just lost the game.

* * *

After finally being freed from Victoria's Secret we had one last stop to make before it would be time to leave the mall for the little treat I had planned for Sookie and I.

So, we were browsing through some dresses - on _sale _at that! - at Dillards, when I finally couldn't hold it in anymore. I'd been thinking about Eric and Sookie all day long and despite keeping our conversations light yet slightly personal, I couldn't help but ponder over how gone they were on each other. "You know, I swear that Eric is all fucking twitterpated over you."

Seriously, it was enough to make me nauseous. He was turning into a gooey puddle of hormones and _feelings_. If I didn't know better, I would think he had a vagina.

"Bambi?" Sookie fumbled with a dress, having nearly dropped its hanger in shock. "Really, Bambi references? I don't know if I should laugh at how oddly cute it is that you said _twitterpated_ or that you pulled a Disney movie quote on our first outing." She paused for a heartbeat. "Both," she declared through a grin and promptly broke into laughter.

I narrowly avoided blushing by scowling at her. "You knew what movie it was from, so you're no better than I. Thank you very much, bitch!"

Reduced to giggles now, Sookie patted my free hand in mock soothing, the other still pushing apart hangers filled with colorful frock. "There, there now. No need to sulk. You've got it wrong anyhow; he may really like me, but twitterpated is a step too close to love and he doesn't love me."

It did _not _escape my notice that she said _he_ did not love her, but not that _she _did not love him.

I'm fairly certain my head exploded.

Entirely unprepared for a mental landmine like _that_, I didn't even have a chance to school my features into an expression of anything but bug-eyed shock.

"Pam?" Sookie frowned, reaching up to feel my forehead. "You okay?"

_Think fast, think fast, think fast!_

"What time is it?" _Ignoring the question._ _C'mon Sookie, have a total ADHD moment and be distracted, please!_

She blinked at me, confused. "Um, about half past three, why?"

_Ahaha! Perfect timing! _I cut my mental victory dance short. "We need to hurry or we'll be late for our appointment." Brushing past her with my armful of clothes, I went straight for a cute blouse that caught my eye. A quick hunt provided me with one in my size; prize in hand I turned back to her. "Ready?"

"Sure. What appointment?"

Herding her to the nearest checkout, I answered, "I made an appointment for us at a salon. Nails, hair, waxing, massage - you know, the works."

"Waxing?"

Was it just me, or did her voice squeak on that word? Oh well. Moving deftly, I snatched up the few things she'd selected and added them to my purchases before she could protest. Well, actually she did protest, but I just ignored her. I'm rather good at that to be honest. I've been perfecting it with Eric for years.

What? I like to get my way. Don't judge me.

Signing my name with a flourish to the sale receipt I handed it off to the cashier, took my copy and shoved it in my purse with my card. Thrusting the bag with her things at her, I marched out of the store knowing Sookie would be close behind.

She was still spluttering and bitching under her breath, even as we made our way out of the store and across the parking-lot towards our ride and the wonderful invention that was the A/C.

"Pam!" She smacked my ass as I stopped to dig for my keys and I jumped, taken completely by surprise. "Seriously woman, what the hell? Waxing?"

For something so cute, she was a bit noisy.

"Waxing; the removal of body hair by applying wax and strips of fabric - or types of tape - which are then removed, taking the hair with it."

She made a noise - something akin to a birthing moose - in frustration, throwing her hands up, sending the bags she'd looped around her wrists jostling to and fro. "Oh for heavens sake!"

Chuckling now I rummaged in my purse for my keys, finding them at the very bottom of my bag. "Breathe, would you? We're just getting our eyebrows, legs, underarms..." I unlocked the doors of my SUV, "and Brazilians; that's all."

We got in and shut the doors before her brain apparently finished processing my words. "B-B-Brazilian?" Gaping like a guppy having a seizure she blinked at me.

I wonder if that's normal; to blink that fast? Surely not.

"Seat-belt, please." I spoke slowly, over-exaggerating my pronunciation since she seemed to be a bit slow of mind. "Yes. Brazilian waxing; the one where they remove your pubic hair. We are going to have that done today, at the salon." The engine purred to life as we buckled up and then I began the process of navigating through the parking garage.

The blinking had stopped, but she was staring at me now as if I had sprouted another pair of breasts, stripped naked and danced the Macarena. Finally, after a long moment where her face twisted in a mask of horror she snapped. "You want me to wax my _what_?"

"Your vagina, also known as: vag, pussy, twat, va-jay-jay, cunt, puss, muffin, vertical smile, hot-box, coochie, snatch, fuck-hole, dick mitten..." I trailed off, fascinated as Sookie's face colored several shades of red at once.

I grinned and I knew it wasn't nice. It was positively feral with delight.

Seeing it Sookie sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, lifting her chin a fraction. "You forgot hoo-ha, naughty spot, cooch, kitty-cat, genitals, cleft, goodie basket, cooter, box, black hole, honey pot and kitty."

Oh my; this was going to be so much fun.

"Yoni, pleasure spot, cat, bearded clam, banana box, taco, mound, crevice, bush, glove, quim, cunny, and bearded taco." Finding my way out I waited for traffic to clear enough for me to pull onto the main road, the turn signal making a small _click-click-click_ as my eyes darted from each side of oncoming cars.

What was once a challenge quickly morphed into a demented game.

Sookie smirked. "Beaver, cunty, muff, gash, lady parts, opening, slit, vulva, clam canal, girly bits, peach, and pink taco!"

"Crotch, hole, fish taco, clap trap..." I trailed off, thinking furiously all the while finally making my turn, weaving into the flow of traffic. It wouldn't take us long to reach our destination, thankfully. "Love canal, jewelry box and lady garden!"

"Girly parts, lady bits, sweet spot..." It was Sookie's turn to trail off, biting her lip as she thought.

I practically sang my words, "Cock socket and Pandora's box."

Giggles slipped from between her lips and she made a flourishing gesture with her hands. "Love box, holiest of holies, kitten, lil' Miss Muffet, funhouse, the great divide and cootchie-snorcher!" I was too busy laughing to even bother taking my turn just yet and Sookie snapped her fingers at me. "Bring it, bitch!"

"Oh darling, you better believe it! Lunch box, cock warmer, fun hole, slip-n-slide, pink panther." I pulled into the salon parking-lot, turning my nose up haughtily. "Last but not lease; the holy grail!"

Sharing one last laugh and enjoying the odd sense of relaxation our word game provided we began to gather our purses before getting out and heading inside.

"Okay, seriously, give me one good reason why I should wax such a sensitive area."

"Only one?" I signed us in and we found a seat among the plush chairs in the waiting area.

"The best reason you have."

"One of Eric's biggest turn-ons is for a woman to have - and maintain - a Brazilian wax. Something about it being so hot to see everything clearly and not having to worry about hair getting in his way."

"How do you know that?"

"We're close; we talk about nearly everything. Who do you think taught me to pick up women?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. We compared notes and traded tips. Hell, he explained foreplay to me and even took me on my first trip to a sex shop when I was old enough."

Making a 'push away' gesture, she managed to choke out, "Holy shit! Freaking crazy! How...why...you know what? Never-freakin'-mind, I don't wanna know."

Judging by her expression, which had changed from shock, curiosity, mortification and finally a slight wrinkling of her nose, I'd given her a bit of unknown information.

Oh well, she'd learn eventually that Eric and I weren't shy.

"Ravenscroft?" A plump girl only a little older than Sookie approached us with a bubbly smile. "If you're ready, please follow me to the changing rooms."

Looking grim but determined, Sookie walked at my side, mumbling under her breath with each step.

We were led to the changing area, given lockers - with locks! - and presented with robes and slippers, then left to change.

We stripped, pulled on the robes and locked our belongings up, save for our cells which we kept in hand.

The slippers were so soft that I made a happy noise the moment my feet touched them.

Sookie was too busy moaning in pleasure to mock me.

From there we were taken to our first appointment; our hair.

We were settled in buttery soft salon chairs and left with two older gentlemen who chatted with us easily as they got to work. Our hair was washed, trimmed, dried and styled with quick and sure movements, the easy flow of conversation enjoyable for all.

Sookie's phone chirped with a text somewhere between being trimmed and dried - her smile let me know it was Eric.

"Sookie," she stopped typing her reply and looked up at me, "do me a favor? Don't tell Eric that you're with me, will you?"

Tapping at her phone for a moment she nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks."

The moment our hair was finished we were bustled off for the next part of our time; waxing.

Placed in a room together, separated only by a curtain that divided the room in two, we reclined on the padded tables while waiting for our treatment to begin. Which would be the moment our individual aestheticians arrived.

"Do you swear that he really likes the Brazilian?"

"You don't have to get it if you are that afraid."

That's right, I'm not ashamed to pull the 'not woman enough to do it' card.

A thick moment of silence was finally broken. "I'll do it."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

Luckily before her conviction could waiver our aestheticians entered the room and went to work.

The majority of that particular appointment was quiet, save some small hisses and sharp breaths. Well, and of course the last part.

"**Holy-mother-of-God! Ahhhhh-ow-ow-ow! Son-of-a-bitch!**"

I was impressed. The first time I had it done I cursed profusely and promised to kill the next person who even so much as tried to _look_ at my pussy.

We were rubbed down with a lotion to help soothe the irritation and prevent infections before being left to ourselves to wait for our masseuses to arrive for our full body massages.

Sookie didn't talk to me during our wait, though I wasn't sure if it was because she was still in pain - maybe mild shock? - or pissed off for letting herself be talked into the whole ordeal.

It was only after our masseuses arrived and started working on our legs and feet that I tried to get her talking.

"How do you feel?" The question came out through a pleased moan as my feet were expertly rubbed.

"I hate you."

"Hate? That's a rather strong word, don't you think?"

"No. It fits perfectly." Her voice lowered and directed to whoever was rubbing on her, "Could you move the curtain back, please?"

"Sure." The voice was a low rumbling bass and the curtain pulled aside to reveal a smiling dark haired man with a good artificial tan. Just behind him on the table was Sookie. Like me she was bare save for the two strategically placed towels covering her tits and newly waxed twat.

Making eye contact with me, she glared. "Hate."

"You hate me?" Her head bobbed in a nod then fell back in pleasure as her foot was lifted into broad hands that twisted and moved over her appendage. Apparently she enjoyed foot rubs. "You certainly seem to be happy enough now."

"Hmph!"

Aww, she was pouting.

"If I were to tell you I plan to take over work and let my brother leave for the night, so that he can help you enjoy your new lady-scaping, would you hate me still?"

"For serious?" Excitement began to bubble forth, filling her with an almost tangible energy.

She reminded me of a puppy with a treat dangled before it's nose.

_Whose a good Sookie, huh? Whose a good Sookie? You are! _My brain was starting to buckle under the strain of being in close contact with the source of Eric's lovey-dovey-disease.

The men rubbing us were doing a poor job of hiding their grins while listening to our conversation.

"No, I just wanted to see that hopeful look you get." She practically wilted, lips pursed in a pout. Dear heavens she was almost as bad as he was! "Yes, Sookie, I'm giving you two a night to yourselves."

She beamed. "The hate is slightly less now."

"Fuck woman! What will it take to get off the 'hate'?"

"I'll let you know after he takes my mind off the pain I just went through."

"So I'll know in a day or two."

"Unless you're gonna be like Tara and demand updates via texts from the bathroom. Besides, I do gotta work tomorrow night."

_The bathroom, really? How high school. _"Updates? She obviously has much to learn about my brother. The likelihood of him letting you up for air is slim to none. Trust me, the moment he gets a look at you - or a feel, for that matter - he will be all over you."

A faint blush stained her cheeks when the males laughed, but she didn't back down. "He'll pass out eventually."

"True, yet the same could be said for you."

"Sweetheart, you obviously don't know _me_. I can play just as hard as any man."

"Go for it." I waved a hand at her, almost dismissing the thought.

"You doubt me?"

We took a moment to shift to our fronts and once situated I answered her, "Not you, per say. I just know Eric, but please feel free to prove me wrong and outlast him. It'll do him some good for that ego of his to be deflated."

"I happen to like his ego; it's sexy, but I'll do my best."

Somehow I think she had a good chance against Eric. He may very well have met his match.

After our massages were done - and Sookie had been wished 'good luck' for her plans by both masseuses! - the rest of our time was spent on facials and the requisite mani-pedi treatments.

We walked out of the salon feeling and looking fantastic.

Well, Sookie was wincing a bit but she'd be fine in a few hours.

Bonus; we got to keep the robes and slippers! There may have also been a bag for each of us with beauty and relaxation products that were purchased without Sookie's knowledge that part of it was for her.

"Does the thought of dinner appeal to you?"

She brightened immediately. "I'm starving! Lets go, anywhere works for me."

"Perfect. Italian it is." Piling into the SUV took only a moment and we were off to dinner.

* * *

Even I was feeling a little worn 'round the edges when we finally arrived at the restaurant. The shopping and plotting and relaxation from the massage were catching up with me.

Sookie was still wincing every now and then, but otherwise seemed to be doing just fine.

I felt a little bad for her - the _first time_ was the worse after all.

Hell, she hadn't even screamed...much.

Casting her one last smirk - I wasn't going to go all soft on her first time or not! - I exited the vehicle. She followed after me, pulling a face as she walked.

"Still hate you."

"You'll thank me later."

She seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Um, probably not, but we'll see."

The hostess spotted us as we entered and was quick to lead us to a booth for two. Once she left us with menus, I smiled at Sookie.

"Oh trust me, luv, you will."

"Keep dreaming, kitten." Flipping her menu open with a flourish she attempted to hide her grin.

_Cute. _Gah! Eric was infecting me and he wasn't even here!

Our waitress sauntered over and it took everything in me not to laugh.

It was fucking Leeann; the girl whom Eric had completely ignored our last visit here.

The whole thing was made even better since the reason for his rejection of her advances was sitting across from me, smiling at her and completely unaware of her part in the whole ordeal.

Priceless. At this rate I'd be willing to keep Sookie around just for the entertainment value.

"Hi! I'm Leeann and I'll be your server today! Can I start you ladies off with a drink?"

"Sweet tea, please."

"Sure!" Leeann turned to me and nearly swallowed her tongue. Ahh, it was good to be remembered.

"Unsweet tea with lemon."

"Right, I'll be right back with that." Quicker than a mouse with a cat on it's tail she scurried off.

"So," Sookie leaned an elbow on the table, chin propped in hand, "the fact that you know Eric likes a girl with a Brazilian wax boggles my mind."

Shrugging I flipped through the menu again, still not sure what I wanted. "We're very close, Eric and I. Mother was very big on communication and honesty, so for us talking about _everything _is normal and well, we're not shy at all. Plus, I'm a lesbian. Pretty easy to get along with a girl when she's attracted to the same gender you are. When I attended university we had wagers about who would get more offers, phone numbers and the lot."

"I'm glad y'all are close. It's easy to see how much you love each other." She grinned. "Still weird, but it suits you two. I think I'd off myself if my brother - Jason - tried to be half as informative." Seeing my smirk she laughed. "No, seriously, he's a slut and I know some of his girls; they leave something to be desired."

"A brain?"

"Among other things."

I nodded, understanding all too well what she meant. "I know the type."

Lucky for Sookie, Eric liked women with brains and style.

Oh and a nice rack, too. Which Sookie was certainly not lacking in.

Leeann reappeared with our drinks, took our orders with utter politeness and left as quickly as she'd come.

"Speaking of my brother, I noticed you've been texting since the salon." Which was true. Every few minutes her phone would chime, she'd take it out and bite her lip or giggle or smile and her fingers would blur over the keys before the cell was placed back in her pocket. They'd been at it since the first text from Eric while getting our hair done.

"Eh, yeah. I didn't tell him I'm with you though. He says he's bored."

Giving a nod I sipped at my drink. I didn't doubt that she hadn't told him considering the lack of protesting texts or aggravated calls demanding I release his woman.

As if summoned by my thoughts, my cell began to vibrate in my pocket.

_Every now and then you get mad,_

_you treat me bad and it makes me sad,_

_always in the street chasin' ass,_

_that's why a bitch be naggin'!_

"Speak of the devil." Jabbing at the 'accept' button I rolled my eyes. "Yes, brother?"

"Where are you?"

"Out."

He huffed. "Where?"

"Near the mall." Short non-informative answers were so much fun!

"Do you want to come over for dinner?"

Intrigued, I set my phone on speaker and warned Sookie to be silent with a finger. "Sorry, but I'm actually out for a dinner date at the moment."

"Lucky bitch. Why am I on speaker?"

"My date is running late and I'm bored. Why am I lucky? Is big bad Northman missing his _girlfriend_?"

I could practically see Sookie's ears perk up, waiting for his answer.

"Fuck. Yes. I miss her."

"Poor darling. How many days has it been since you've seen Sookie?"

"I saw her Tuesday for our date. It has been four days." He sounded so terribly put out admitting it.

Raising a hand to hide her smile, Sookie sent the phone a look of longing, sighing wistfully.

Oh gag me. These two were completely happy-retarded over one another.

"Well, maybe you'll see her soon. She doesn't work tonight, does she?"

"No," his tone went from suffering to hopeful in less than a second, "perhaps she could come out to visit me. I will call her now." The phone clicked on his end.

The bitch hung up on me!

_What was that about phone etiquette brother-dear?_

Ending the call on my side, I shook my head at his pussy-whipped ass and Sookie's girlish giggles.

"Tell him you have plans tonight - girls night or something. We'll surprise him at work."

"You're devious and I love it!"

"I know." She hadn't seen anything yet.

Less than a minute after he hung up on me, Sookie's phone began to ring.

_Oh lover, don't you dare slow down,_

_Go longer, you can last more rounds._

_Push harder, you're almost there now,_

_So go lover, make mama proud._

_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs,_

_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby._

I was overly amused at the fact that she was apparently addicted to ringtone assignment just like Eric and I.

"Eric!" She practically bounced in her seat. "What's up?"

While I was happy for both of them, the 'happy couple' vibe they exuded was either going to send me into hysterical laughter or cause me to vomit.

"Tonight?" She sighed, sounding honestly disappointed. "I'm already out with a friend, we have plans for tonight and I can't get out of them. We're waiting on dinner right now, actually." Shifting the phone a bit she winked at me.

Technically she was being honest and I appreciated that she didn't flat out lie to him.

She passed the 'to lie or not to lie' test.

Maybe I wasn't making it hard enough on her? I mean, she had her own older brother and had no doubt given tests of her own.

"Of course, I'll let you know when I have another day off. I miss you too. The next time I'm free you'll have my time claimed, okay?"

Oh my god. _He has it bad. _It was like some kind of sickness or something, the way he went from being himself, to a 'boyfriend'.

Her expression was suddenly too innocent. Raising a brow at her in question, I got another wink.

"Hey, Eric? Can I ask your, um, opinion on something?" A flush spread across her cheeks. "What do you think of Brazilian waxing?"

I slapped my hands over my mouth, doubling over to lay on my half of the table to muffle my laughter. The fact that my shoulders were shaking and I was practically trembling with the effort to be quiet probably gave me away, but I was too busy dying inside from sheer glee to care.

She was going to give him a raging case of blue balls without even trying.

Fucking spectacular! Officially adore her now!

Peeking up at Sookie's startled intake of breath I nearly lost it again. Her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh." She sounded dazed. "Good to know." She was quiet as I assumed he spoke, before she licked her lips. "Um, I thought about it...I wanted to know for future reference."

Leeann was approaching with our food as I sat up, dabbing at my eyes with a napkin. Holy hell, that was one of the funniest moments of my life. Just imagining his face made me snicker.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll text you later, 'kay? Bye!"

We put our cells aside and accepted our plates, waiting to be free of our waitress before we spoke.

"You, Sookie Stackhouse, are a very bad girl."

"Says the woman that nearly pissed herself laughing."

Brandishing my forkful of shrimp alfredo at her, I defended myself, "I was not the one teasing my significant other with questions about certain waxing practices."

She was unrepentant, only giving a shrug while finishing her bite of manicotti. "I was just curious to know if he liked the idea of _me_ with one. Testing the waters, if you will."

"A little late for that now."

She grinned. "Okay, so maybe I want him to be thinking about it until I get to see him tonight."

"Hmm. Well played, Miss Stackhouse. He'll be having a grand time with the mental images, considering he won't be able to do a damn thing for it at the moment. My darlings are with him." My mind only just caught up with the deeper meaning of my words. "Oh!" I laughed. "You really are a sneaky little thing, aren't you? Spinning him up without even being there!"

"I try."

We shared a laugh at Eric's expense and toasted one another before finally falling upon our dinners fully, chit-chatting between bites.

After Leeann had cleared our plates away we ordered a slice of Italian Creme cake to split and coffees to round off our dinner.

We sipped at our coffee both of which were flavored to hell and back with some fancily named creamer and picked at the slice of cake between us.

"So," my curiosity had been driving me up the wall today, but having not found a comfortable time to talk before, I was making use of our time now, "what all has Eric told you about himself?"

"The basics, likes and dislikes, a bit of family history - stuff like that, you know? We haven't really gotten into any long or deep conversations about ourselves. Everything is just still too new for us to go all heavy, I guess..."

"Oh, of course, right." I was trying to stall because really, what the fuck was Eric thinking? He was talking about introducing her to the twins in the hopefully not-so-distant future, yet he hadn't talked about his past? I'm not saying that he's got a huge secret like he's a double fucking agent or something, but the man did have a few issues.

Aude being one of them. The no good, back stabbing, trouble brewing cunt that she was.

Seeming to have noticed I wasn't entirely happy at the moment, she started talking once more. "I kind of get the feeling that there was something going on with the twins mom - Aude, right? - but I haven't asked him about it yet. I figure that when he's ready he'll tell me, he will, and I'll do the same in return about my past relationship with Bill." Her pretty lips twisted into a sour frown, as if the mere mention of the name was enough to ruin her good mood.

Was she a fucking mind reader? Pushing that thought aside and along with it the whole ordeal with Aude, I smiled at Sookie. "There is a story to tell, yes, but I think it's definitely one you need to hear from Eric."

"I figured." She sipped at her drink, eyeing me. Swallowing, she set the coffee aside, "Hey, Pam? I do have one question about Aude...well, the twins and Aude, I should say. Do they know about her? I mean, like that she's in heaven and what not?"

_Brother dear, I'm going to kick you in the dick sometime in the future._

"No." I wanted to leave it at that, but Sookie was looking at me like someone had just shot a puppy in front of her. "It's part of the shit that Eric and you will talk about eventually, but to tell you what I can - Aude is gone and that's that. She has no meaning to those children because the only thing they know in life is that they have a daddy who loves them very much and an auntie who would give the world to them. That is all they need to know as far as I'm concerned. Okay?"

She nodded slowly, studying me like I had suddenly done something of great interest. "Okay, thanks. I didn't want to mention their mom if I talked to them and make anyone upset, so...yeah." She trailed off, stuffing a bite of cake into her mouth.

Awkward silence ensued.

Fuck it. Eric was already going to give me shit anyhow!

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense to most people, but it really is best for those babies. Aude wasn't perfect - no one is, I know - but she had a lot of issues and she and Eric really clashed on a lot of shit. Things concerning the babies were just one of the many things they didn't agree on. Just leave it at that and when Eric talks to you then you can ask him your questions. Just be patient and give him time, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Pam." Her smile was soft and I gave her one back.

"So, tell me, how did you like those flowers Eric sent you?"

"Ooh! I loved them!" She chattered on about them for a while, throwing in mentions of Gran's reaction along the way, and I was pleased to have gotten us off the heavy and uncomfortable moment.

Our chatter was light as we finished the cake and then we left in a hurry. We still had a bit of shopping to do.

* * *

It was only seven when we finished shopping and left the mall, but I tried to hurry as I drove towards home.

Not only did I have to get ready but I needed to fix Sookie up as well.

Eric really would owe me for this later. I was thinking maybe a whole outfit along with two pairs of shoes and even a new shiny bit of jewelry to top it off. I was being a very good little sister after all.

Sookie's face was a mask of surprise when we pulled into my driveway, the security lights activating and lighting up the front of my house.

Catching my eyes on her, she shrugged. "I kind of pictured you in a fancy apartment with a view, but..." she looked at my home again, tilting her head, "this place suits you."

"Thank you. I did try the apartment for a bit; not enough closet space."

She seemed to think I was joking, but I honestly wasn't. Have you tried keeping a wardrobe worth of clothes for the season, shoes, purses and all the other odds and ends in an apartment space? Let's not even mention my collections of favorites.

Best thing about owning a house? The ability to build on additions.

Four trips carrying bags from the car later, we had everything inside. Never one to let things sit, I got comfy on the couch and began to sort through each bag. Sookie joined me and did the same with her own bags - both those I'd purchased and the few things she had gotten herself.

"So, how much do I owe you?"

"Owe me?" What the fuck was she going on about? "Here." I handed her a bagful of items I'd gotten her when she wasn't looking.

Paling, she took it. "For the clothes, shoes, purse and," she dug into the bag, "the necklace. Plus the salon and dinner."

"Matching bracelet and earrings are in the other box in there. You do _not_ owe me a penny."

"Pam. Look," a hand jerkily swiped a stray stand of hair from her face, "I don't expect anyone to pay for my things. I'm not rich, but I sure as hell ain't poor. How much?"

Ah-hah. I found her touchy subject.

"It's a gift."

"Gift?" Squeaking a bit now, she jabbed a finger at me. "At most an outfit is a gift. Not this much! You spent over two hundred dollars the first trip to the mall!"

Best to nip this in the bud.

_You sooooo owe me, big brother!_

"Sookie, it _is_ a gift. I like you; you're bitchy, funny, a good shopping buddy and we get along famously. Even more than that though, you're good for Eric and you make him happy - you go so far as to include his children in your relationship and you haven't even met them yet! That alone means the world to me because it shows that you really do take the whole thing seriously and that you fucking _care_."

Flustered now, she gaped.

"As it is, money is not something I worry over, nor does Eric for that matter. You have to understand, both Eric and I grew up..." I cast about for a word and finally settled on, "privileged."

She mouthed the word once before finally giving voice to it. "Privileged?"

"Yes. We wanted for nothing, Sookie - and I do mean nothing." I found a pair of knee-high boots I'd been searching for in the bottom of a bag and set them aside for the possibility of wearing them tonight. "We're both well off in our own rights, plus from our families. Our fathers come from old money as did mother; we've inherited from our grandparents and mother passing, not to mention we each had our own trust fund. We invested a lot of it in stocks over the years and Fangtasia is doing extremely well."

She seemed overwhelmed, looking down at the bags scattered at her feet like they would give her something to say if she just waited long enough.

"Penny-pinching is a completely foreign concept to us, so just take whatever we spend on you as a gift and stop fussing."

"I...it's not..." She sighed, "I'm not from that kind of background. Daddy worked hard and mama worked part-time and even Gran worked for a while after she took us in to make ends meet. I was raised to be proud of earning and making my own way and that it was wrong to take advantage of others, even if they're better off than I am."

"That's a good lesson to have, but it doesn't apply here. You're not taking advantage of me. Truly, I'm happy to give you these gifts as my _friend_ and my brother's woman."

"You are waaaay over the acceptable spending limit for gift giving. Seriously," she pointed to a collection of bags pushed off to the side, "those all together are well over two hundred dollars!"

"Your point?"

Groaning she buried her head in her hands. "Iffriee."

"Huh?" What the fuck was 'iffriee' supposed to mean?

Lifting her head she freed her lips from kissing her palms and spoke again, "I'll try. I'm not making any promises, but I will at least try. Just...don't make a habit of it, okay?"

"Fair enough." Considering I didn't know how long she might 'be in the family', so to speak, I wouldn't go crazy. If by some chance she and Eric stayed together forever or whatever bullshit romantic wordage they used in teen novels these days, then all bets were off.

"Okay, good."

Now that we'd been through that stumbling block, it was time for a distraction. "Time to get ready!"

"You make me feel like a life-size Barbie." She wagged a finger at me. "You are so lucky I wanna look good for my man."

Uh-huh. The gleam in her eyes and the big smile on her lips said otherwise to her feigned reluctance.

We were going to have fun!

What? I like make-overs and dress up. Who do you think Saga got her love of fashion and all things dress-up from?

* * *

"If my boobs pop out, I swear I'll stab you."

Despite that being the third time she'd threatened me, I wasn't phased. "You'll be fine. Just avoid attempting to touch your toes or doing a handstand."

She scoffed at me. "Oh ha-ha, aren't you funny."

"What? It's not my fault your breasts benefited from genetics."

"No it's not, but you did buy the dress."

"So I did." Thank fuck we'd reached Fangtasia. She was a mouthy little thing when she was nervous.

As I parked and we grabbed our purses I looked her over. She looked fantastic in the dress, just as I knew she would. It was strapless, the top clinging tightly to the swell of her breasts and flaring out with the empire waist cut. Silky soft fabric swirled with each move she made as she exited the vehicle, and the asymmetrical layered cuts that made up the hem drew the eye to her long legs and the stilettos I'd forced her into.

Normally something that would look out of place at the bar worked now as it was black and the only color was the red coating her lips - that just so happened to be the same shade as her heels.

Eric was going to nut the moment he laid eyes on her.

Her make-up was lightly applied; mascara, pale cream and lightly dusted on gold eyeshadow, dark eyeliner and of course the lipstick. It was enough to highlight her features but not drown them out or make them overly dramatic.

The line was already wrapped half around the club and didn't seem to be letting up, so we'd been forced to park out back in my reserved spot. I didn't want to risk Eric discovering his surprise early so we walked around the side of the building to the front.

"Now, one last check." Turning to her I stopped us just at the corner of the building and gave her a last look. She twirled and wiggled her brows at me.

"Well?"

A quick check on her hair assured me the style would hold. We'd curled it loosely and pinned the front back to get that 'cute but not shy' look.

"Perfect. Follow me."

Bypassing the line, and earning several shouted curses for it, I pulled her along behind me. Ginger didn't bat a lash as we slipped inside, even though Sookie gave her the stink-eye the entire way through.

I wonder what that's about? I'd have to ask Sookie later.

The familiar atmosphere swallowed us the moment we entered and I soaked it in. Fangtasia may be more Eric's pet project than it was mine and I may bitch about it at times, but I did enjoy the vibe the patrons gave off as they lost themselves in the dim lighting, the beat of the music and the burn of liquor.

"Right. I'm going back to see Eric. I'll feed him a story about just arriving and that there is an irate customer waiting for him. Go sit in our booth; he'll be out in ten minutes or less. Don't order anything, he will bring you a drink."

"Okay." Quicker than I could blink Sookie wrapped me in a hug. "Thanks Pam. I had fun today."

Surprised as I was, the gesture touched me and I found myself giving her a squeeze back. "Me too. Now, go sit and I'll send my brother to you."

With a grin she followed my orders and I headed for the office.

Time to fuck with Eric!

* * *

I found my elder brother sitting at his desk, pouting. He didn't notice me, seeing as he was staring at his cell as though willing it to do something.

I'd be willing to bet Prada he was waiting for Sookie to text him.

"You could message her first, you know."

His head jerked up. "What?"

"Sookie. That's what you're waiting for, isn't it? For her to text you." Since I wasn't bothering to hide my amusement, I wasn't surprised when he scowled at me.

"Fuck off." A hand combed through his hair - a sure sign that he was agitated. "What do you want?"

Playing my part I rolled my eyes. "I just got in and already some bitch has an issue out front. I sat her in our booth and told her _the owner_ would be right out with a drink for her and that _he_ would be more than willing to take care of the problem."

"Is there a reason you couldn't handle it?"

"Normally, no, but if memory serves me, I do recall my elder brother deciding that my methods of customer service weren't up to par."

Oh my, was his eye starting to tic already?

This was too easy.

"Assaulting customers is not good for business. You know that." Growling the last, he stood and headed for the door.

I moved out of his way, examining my nails. "He pissed me off, that's the only reason I punched him, you know. A drink is ready at the bar for our disgruntled female. I've got a few calls to make."

"Don't strain yourself by working, yeah?"

Testy, testy! The ass was apparently going through Sookie withdrawals already.

"Oh, I won't. Hurry now, I would hate to have to explain to the police why I was forced to use excessive force against a customer."

I waited until he'd left the office and exited the door leading to the main floor to send Sookie a text.

_**He's on his way.**_

That done, I hurried out to find myself a good vantage point to watch my little plan unfold.

Eric's tall frame was easy to make out even in the crowd and dim lighting as he accepted the drink from Felicia at the bar and made his way across the filled dance floor to our booth.

He straightened his shoulders as he came to a stop, placing the drink in front of Sookie. Playing her own part she was hunched over, face turned down to the tabletop; the picture of an annoyed female waiting impatiently.

It was only as he began to introduce himself that she finally looked up, lips twisted in a mischievous grin.

For the second time that day I laughed so hard that I thought I was going to either choke or pass out from lack of oxygen.

Eric's words stopped dead and his eyes went wide. He looked like someone had smacked him between the eyes with a hammer.

To be honest, when I went to Sookie's today, I hadn't been sure what I would find.

Even planning to test her and get to know her, I wasn't sure what it would accomplish. Well, aside from easing my own fears, but even if I had told Eric I didn't like her I'm not sure what good it would have done.

Thankfully I didn't have to worry about that now. Having spent the day with her, getting to know her on our own without anyone to play referee, I felt much better about their relationship.

Everything I told Sookie about how she was good for Eric and the importance of her inclusion of Eric's children into their relationship was true.

I liked her for that alone, even without our time today.

Seeing Eric practically light up from the inside, smiling from ear-to-ear and laughing so freely when he realized she was really there in front of him was enough to carve a place in my heart for Sookie Stackhouse.

Her jumping into my brother's arms, kissing him like she'd been craving him since the last kiss they'd shared - and as though the whole damn club wasn't watching! - earned her my loyalty.

Fuck, I'm pretty sure that I was getting all gooey over her now.

Yeah, Eric had most certainly infected me.

_Sookie-Stackhouse-syndrome_ was a catching disease.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of our darling Pam! :D

**Reminder: **Have a question you'd like answered by the cast of AML? Send it in for** AML: Fanmail**! Also, if you have a suggestion for a POV and/or certain scene you'd like to see in the **AML Outtakes** - let me know! I'm always open to suggestion. Either leave it in a review, PM on the site or contact me via twitter suaru_chan!

**Songs used as ringtones: **_Naggin_ _(part 2)_ - as sung by Flawless or Khia. _Motivation_ - as sung by Keri Hilson.


End file.
